Demortia
by Lunapix
Summary: Comme toujours Harry et Drago se sont battus, comme souvent, la bagarre s'est terminée à l'infirmerie... Pourtant, cette fois ci, tout change, Dumbledore leur dit qu'ils sont arrivés 18 ans dans le futur et qu'ils sont mariés et parents... HPDM
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs... Me voici dans ma seconde fic... Bienvenue à tous !!!!**

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**Disclaimer **_** Les personnages et les lieux (sauf ceux que j'invente mais vous le remarquerez) appartiennent à la célèbre mais non moins talentueuse Joanne Kathleen Rowling (si si vous la connaissez c'est l'auteur de Harry Potter, vous savez le petit brun avec des yeux verts époustouflants cachés par des petites lunettes rondes et avec une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front... je suis sûr que vous connaissez). **

_**Spoilers :**_** Les 5 premiers tomes. L'histoire se passe pendant la septième année de nos petits chéris...**

_**Avertissement **_**je ne sais pas s'il est utile de l'écrire mais bon... C'est un HPDM bien sûr. Donc, en gros si HPDM ne vous dit rien de plus que quatre lettres de l'alphabet, c'est un slash yaoi entre Harry et Drago (dois-je rajouter que ce sont deux jolis garçons ?). C'est à dire que Harry et Drago vont avoir une relation dans cette fic et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne reste pas platonique (ah... ces jeunes aujourd'hui, ils ne peuvent plus se contenir...). Donc, homophobes, prudes qui veulent le rester et tout le tralala, je pense que vous devriez cliquez sur la petite croix rouge (vous pouvez toujours tenter de lire pour voir mais je ne veux pas être arrêtée pour attentat à la pudeur moi hein) ! **

_**Merci de tout cœur à ma bêta phenixmiyavi… merci pour ces supers corrections !!!! Merci…**_

**Bien, Bien, Bien, bonne lecture pour ce prologue (comme pour mon autre fic, assez court mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que le reste est toujours plus long) ! Bon ben bonne lecture, j'attends vos reviews et premières impressions avec impatience... **

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_PROLOGUE_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Qui était l'imbécile qui osait lui hurler de se réveiller si tôt un samedi ?

- Harry ! Harry ! Bouge-toi bordel ! hurlait la voix disgracieuse.

Il se tourna vers l'empêcheur de dormir avec la ferme intention de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il croisa un regard bleu et des cheveux roux. Ron. Il prit ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Il se redressa lentement, tentant vainement de ne pas refermer les yeux. Son ami était déjà habillé et à côté de lui se tenait une Hermione légèrement rougissante. Oups, Harry dormait nu comme un ver. Il rougit un peu avant de remonter la couverture sur le bas de son corps.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me réveillez si tôt un samedi matin et que vous vous permettez de me mater à poil ? demanda Harry d'une voix menaçante qui aurait pu faire fuir n'importe qui, à part Ron et Hermione.

Hermione rougit un peu plus et balbutia rapidement qu'elle ne venait pas le « mater à poil ». Ron, lui, haussa les épaules.

- Harry, il n'est pas tôt, il est neuf heures trente et je te signale que si tu ne te bouges pas tout de suite, on descend prendre le petit déjeuner sans toi !

Depuis quand Ron était-il si méchant ? Harry marmonna qu'il descendrait les rejoindre dans la salle commune dans dix minutes. Il sauta de son lit dès que la porte du dortoir se referma et fila en direction de la salle de bain. Il entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune. Hermione sourit malicieusement en le voyant.

- C'est mieux de te voir habiller, tu sais. C'est pas que tu n'as pas de jolies fesses mais c'est quand même assez gênant de voir son meilleur ami nu.

Harry lui répondit avec le même sourire qu'il savait déjà qu'il avait de belles fesses. Ron, quant à lui, susurra à l'oreille de sa petite amie pour lui demander si lui aussi avait de jolies fesses. Hermione lui répondit en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue qu'il avait les plus jolies qu'elle ait vues de sa vie. Le roux lui fit un clin d'oeil et ils sortirent en riant de la tour de Gryffondor.

Ron avait pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis la bataille finale qui avait eu lieu à la fin de leur sixième année. C'est grâce à lui qu'Harry avait réussi à vaincre. Ron lui avait sauvé la vie pendant le combat. C'est ainsi que, lors de la remise des récompenses du Ministère, Harry avait tendu son ordre de Merlin à Ron en lui disant que Voldemort était mort grâce à lui, devant presque toute la population sorcière anglaise. Depuis, Ron était presque aussi célèbre qu'Harry Potter, il avait avoué ses sentiments à Hermione et s'était même vu offrir une place de gardien dans son équipe de Quidditch préférée : les canons de Chudley.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en riant toujours. Ils marchèrent vers leur table sans un regard vers les autres tables. Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la Grande Salle et les trois en étaient contents. Car, bien que Ron apprécie d'être idolâtré, il comprenait désormais ce que ressentait Harry quand il disait haïr être célèbre et tous deux fuyaient cette notoriété malsaine.

Un autre des héros de la guerre, lui, semblait plutôt content de cette célébrité. Drago Malefoy avait été le plus jeune espion ayant aidé l'Ordre. Il avait reçu l'ordre de Merlin seconde classe et avait envoyé son père en prison. Il vivait maintenant avec sa mère, sans encombres, c'est tout ce que savait Harry. Malgré son allégeance au côté de la Lumière, Harry ne supportait toujours pas Malefoy, cet imbécile qui profitait de sa célébrité morbide. Ron pensait comme lui, Malefoy était un abruti arrogant qui se prenait pour la huitième merveille du monde. Pourtant, bien qu'ils se haïssaient toujours autant, ils ne se battaient presque plus. Seule Hermione avait fraternisé avec lui. Ses deux amis lui en avaient voulu au départ mais aujourd'hui, ils s'en foutaient, le principal était qu'Hermione ne parle pas à Malefoy alors qu'ils étaient là.

Harry se servit une grande tasse de café, sa drogue, et en but une longue gorgée. Il se sentit tout de suite plus réveillé. Ron et Hermione rirent doucement en le voyant s'éveiller grâce au café. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude. Voldemort éliminé, ils retrouvaient peu à peu leurs vies normales d'adolescents avec des problèmes aussi superficiels que les filles, le Quidditch ou les cours (du moins pour eux car les cours étaient un sujet très sérieux selon Hermione). La question s'orienta peu à peu vers les ASPIC de fin d'année.

- Mione, tu sais, on n'a commencé la septième année que depuis une semaine. Serait-ce trop te demander que de nous laisser un mois de répit avant de nous stresser inutilement ? demanda Harry en lui faisant des yeux de chien perdu.

La brune soupira mais répondit sur un ton peu avenant :

- Je vous laisse encore deux semaines mais après, je commence à tout vous expliquer, sans aucune discussion possible.

Ron sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche tandis qu'Harry buvait le reste de son café.

- Il ne va pas s'envoler ton café, Potter, tu sais ? lança une voix traînante. Salut Hermione !

- Salut Drago, répondit celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

Harry se leva et dit à ses amis :

- Bon, je vais me balader un peu dehors, les tourtereaux d'accord ? Soyez sage en mon absence !

Il leur fit un clin d'oeil suggestif et avança vers la porte de sortie, ignorant totalement Malefoy qui fulminait. Harry ouvrit la porte de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers le hall, fier d'avoir fermé le clapet du blond. Un bras le retint durement. Il se retourna et croisa deux yeux gris qui lançaient des éclairs. Pas si fermé que ça le clapet finalement.

- Malefoy, que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Harry d'une voix lasse en dégageant son bras d'une secousse.

- Tu te prends pour qui Potter ! On n'ignore pas un Malefoy comme ça ! lança le blond méchamment.

- Malefoy, tu me saoules, va jouer les prétentieux ailleurs, j'ai pas que ça à faire de ma vie moi, de t'entendre pleurnicher...

Drago blêmit sous l'insulte. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Harry fit un geste de la main et la baguette fut projetée à l'autre bout du hall.

- Malefoy, dois-je te rappeler que je fais de la magie sans baguette ? ironisa Harry.

Le blond devint rouge de colère et se jeta sur le brun avec force. Ils tombèrent par terre, roulèrent mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Drago balança un coup de poing dans la joue du Survivant qui haleta sous la puissance du coup mais ne resta pas en reste, il lui rendit le coup de poing aussi fort. Il restait néanmoins en position de faiblesse, Malefoy faisait bien une tête de plus que lui et était beaucoup plus musclé. Il se prit un autre coup dans la lèvre inférieure qui éclata. Harry lui mit un coup de genou dans le ventre, coupant le souffle de son ennemi qui s'écarta un peu. Harry eut alors le temps de se relever et mit un coup de pied dans les côtes du blond qui lui attrapa alors la jambe. Le brun retomba sur le sol, sa tête frappant le dallage dans un bruit sourd. Il se sentit un peu étourdi mais il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que sa tête saignait que deux mains l'agrippaient pour le relever. Il remarqua alors que Blaise Zabini tenait fermement Drago qui se débattait et que Ron le tenait aussi. Il passa son poignet sur sa lèvre et cracha un peu de sang. Comme il ne se débattait pas, Ron le lâcha. Harry lança un regard haineux à Malefoy et fit demi-tour. Alors qu'il partait déjà, Hermione le rattrapa.

- Harry, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie. Tu as l'air d'être blessé assez sérieusement. Viens ! Je t'emmène. Pas de discussion.

Toujours en état de colère noire après le blond, Harry suivit à contre-coeur. Il entra dans l'infirmerie et s'assit sur un lit alors que l'infirmière soignait déjà Malefoy. Le professeur Rogue pénétra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Parkinson. Harry comprit alors que tout n'était pas fini pour lui.

- Drago ? Tu vas bien ? Miss Parkinson est venue me chercher pour me dire que tu t'étais battu avec Potter.

- Je vais bien Sev', c'était juste une divergence d'opinions.

- Sale con, murmura Harry, je t'en foutrais moi des divergences d'opinions.

Rogue se tourna vers Harry et lui lança d'un ton extrèmement menaçant :

- Potter, retenue pendant un mois et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Harry ne répondit même pas. Il tourna la tête vers l'infirmière qui commençait à l'ausculter.

- Mr Potter, vous avez une côte fêlée, un bleu très important sur la joue et un sérieux traumatisme crânien. Réfléchissez-vous parfois aux conséquences de vos actes impulsifs ?

Harry fit un bref non de la tête et commença à se lever.

- Que faites-vous ? lui demanda l'infirmière d'un ton sec.

- Maintenant qu'on sait ce que j'ai, je peux sortir non ?

- Sûrement pas, vous resterez ici aujourd'hui et cette nuit. Déshabillez-vous !

Harry faillit hurler de frustration. Il enleva son tee-shirt rageusement. Alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner son jean, Hermione ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie en criant qu'elle l'avait assez vu nu pour aujourd'hui. Ron la suivit en riant et dit à Harry qu'ils reviendraient après le déjeuner. Il répondit par un bref ok et ôta son pantalon. Il s'assit sur son lit. L'infirmière le fit asseoir dos à lui, ce qui eut pour conséquence un Malefoy juste face à lui, les yeux fixés sur son corps.

- Tu veux ma photo Malefoy ? lui lança Harry méchamment.

Malefoy eut l'air de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait et il détourna la tête, en rougissant.

« _Pourquoi il rougit lui maintenant ? Il vient de me tabasser et il rougit lorsque je lui fais une remarque ? Il est cinglé ce mec !!_ pensa Harry. »

Mrs Pomfresh finit de l'examiner et fit apparaître un pyjama qu'il enfila rapidement.

Elle partit en direction de Malefoy qui avait juste deux côtes fêlées. Harry avait bien compris qu'il était moins fort que lui. Il s'attendait à une remarque de ce style de la part du blond mais celui-ci gardait ostensiblement la tête baissée. Harry était étonné de ce comportement mais ne s'y arrêta pas, il savait depuis longtemps que le blond était bizarre. L'infirmière lança un pyjama à Drago. Harry était découragé, lui aussi devrait rester là ? Autant l'achever tout de suite. Il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin. Il voulut s'étouffer avec un coussin mais une violente douleur à la tête l'arrêta.

- Ouch, cria-t-il.

Mrs Pomfresh vint vers lui et examina sa tête encore une fois.

- C'est normal que vous ayez mal. Arrêtez de gigoter dans tous les sens et restez calme, la douleur s'atténuera toute seule.

Puis elle sortit de la salle. Rogue resta encore quelques instants à parler à voix basse avec le jeune Serpentard puis il sortit dans un bruissement de tissus noirs. Harry se tourna de l'autre côté, il ne voulait pas voir la sale face de serpent qui lui avait pourri sa journée.

- Je suis désolé Potter, dit le blond à voix basse.

Oubliant sa douleur, Harry se tourna brusquement de l'autre côté, dévisageant curieusement le blond. Il haussa les sourcils. Drago continua :

- Je ne voulais pas te faire aussi mal. En fait, je ne voulais pas te faire mal du tout, je te le jure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire...

- C'est bon Malefoy, arrête, c'est trop bizarre de te voir t'excuser. Non, en fait, tu as des réactions bizarres depuis tout à l'heure. Tu devrais demander à Pomfresh d'examiner ta tête aussi.

Le blond sourit, sans ironie, sans sarcasme, sans méchanceté. Harry en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

-Tu vois ce que je te disais. Quoique ça vient peut-être de mon traumatisme crânien, ça donne sans doute des hallucinations, continua Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre garçon.

Malefoy prit une pierre violette posée à côté de lui et la balança sur Harry mais il rata son coup et elle toucha une potion anti-douleur.

-Tu ne sais même pas viser Malefoy, je te croyais plus...

Une étrange fumée bleue nuit envahissait la pièce, coupant Harry dans ses moqueries.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il, peu rassuré.

Il se sentit soudainement tiré par le nombril, comme lorsqu'il prenait un portoloin. La fumée bleue l'empêchait de voir autour de lui mais il savait qu'il tournait sur lui-même. Puis, tout d'un coup, tout se stoppa et il se retrouva de nouveau dans son lit à l'infirmerie, Drago toujours à la même place.

-Putain, il se passe quoi là ? s'exclama Malefoy.

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy, bonjour Harry, dit la voix rieuse d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous venez de faire un bond de dix-huit ans dans le futur.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Et voilà c'était le prologue de Demortia (vous saurez pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça dans le prochain chapitre ) !**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**La suite très bientôt (dans moins d'une semaine je pense…) !**_


	2. Trop d'un coup

**Bonjour à tous... **

**Voici le premier chapitre de Demortia. Je remercie tout le monde pour tous les encouragements que j'ai reçu au travers des reviews. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vas décevoir personne et que vous continuerez d'aimer. Quoiqu'il en soit, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez...**

**Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !!!!!**

_**Merci à phenixmiyavi pour ses supers corrections et tous ses commentaires !!! Merci !!!! **_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Trop d'un coup..._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, bonjour Harry, dit la voix rieuse d'Albus Dumbledore. Vous venez de faire un bond de dix-huit ans dans le futur._

Malefoy regarda Dumbledore en pensant qu'il avait désormais la preuve qu'il était complètement cinglé. Cependant, Harry, lui, voyait bien que l'infirmerie n'était pas tout à fait identique. Il y avait pleins de fleurs partout et les couvertures étaient plus douces et plus épaisses. Et surtout, il n'y avait plus cette odeur d'antiseptique répugnante.

- Je ne me rappelais pas que tu étais si amoché, Harry. Je vais demander à Cho de t'examiner, nous avons de nouvelles méthodes aujourd'hui pour soigner tes blessures et je pense qu'elle pourra soigner ta tête.

- Vous voulez parler de Cho Chang ? l'interrogea Harry avec un air surpris. Où est Mrs Pomfresh ?

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que la jeune chinoise deviendrait infirmière.

- Oui, Harry, je parle bien de Cho Chang bien qu'aujourd'hui elle porte le nom de Cho Stanley. Quant à Mrs Pomfresh, elle est à la retraite depuis quelques années maintenant. Un jeune brun aux yeux verts l'a assez épuisée pendant sa scolarité.

Harry sourit en comprenant que le directeur parlait de lui. C'est vrai qu'il était un adepte des séjours à l'infirmerie. Malefoy, quant à lui, regardait cet échange avec une stupéfaction nettement visible. Il venait de faire un bond de dix-huit ans dans le futur et eux parlaient comme si tout cela était normal. Il se racla la gorge pour couper les propos stupides que tenaient les deux autres.

- Pourquoi et comment sommes-nous arrivés dans le futur, monsieur ? demanda Drago à Dumbledore en jetant un regard noir à Harry pour lui montrer qu'il aurait dû poser cette question avant toute autre chose.

Dumbledore sourit mystérieusement et se leva de sa chaise pour aller chercher l'infirmière. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une très jolie femme brune aux yeux bridés. Elle lança un regard indifférent à Drago mais fit un sourire chaleureux à Harry.

- Oh ! Harry, c'est trop étrange de te voir si jeune. Dire que lorsque je t'ai vu la semaine dernière pour Analissa, tu avais 35 ans. Si elle a hérité quelque chose de toi, c'est bien sa tendance à cumuler les séjours dans mo...

Dumbledore toussa discrètement, stoppant la jeune femme dans son discours. Harry avait les yeux grand ouverts et regardait successivement le directeur et la jeune femme. Il se tourna finalement vers Drago qui le regardait avec une expression assez étrange. L'infirmière s'était mise à l'ausculter depuis quelques secondes mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il finit alors par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Qui est Analissa ?

L'infirmière rougit et se tourna vers le vieil homme qui sourit mystérieusement une nouvelle fois (au grand dam des deux jeunes hommes).

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux que Mrs Stanley vous soigne avant tout. Ensuite, nous irons dans mon bureau où je vous expliquerais vaguement ce que nous allons faire.

- Mais... commença Harry.

- Non, non, Harry, il vaut mieux que l'on soit à l'aise dans mon bureau pour discuter de tout cela. Nous sommes dans une infirmerie scolaire, je ne t'apprendrais rien en disant qu'il peut y avoir des oreilles indiscrètes, n'est-ce pas ?

Cho lui fit un sourire d'excuse pendant qu'elle auscultait Malefoy, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la jeune femme au vu des regards noirs qu'il lui jetait.

- J'avais oublié comme tu pouvais être stupide avant Drago – bien que tu le sois toujours un peu aujourd'hui – mais maintenant, tu as au moins le mérite d'être gentil, soupira-t-elle.

Drago la regarda avec les yeux exorbités. Il se tourna vers Harry, effaré, qui était mort de rire à côté. Cependant, sa douleur à la tête, toujours lancinante, l'empêcha de vraiment se moquer de sa Némésis. Le blond lui jeta un regard noir. Harry lui sourit joyeusement en retour, causant un rougissement soudain chez Drago qui baissa les yeux. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

«_ Mais pourquoi il rougit encore, lui ? _se demanda une fois de plus Harry. »

Cho sortit de la salle pour revenir quelques secondes avec des fioles et des pots de crème dans les mains. Elle leur demanda d'enlever leurs hauts de pyjama. Ils s'exécutèrent et elle s'approcha d'Harry. Elle prit un pot de crème qu'elle ouvrit, faisant s'échapper une agréable odeur de lavande. Elle en appliqua sur les côtes endolories d'Harry et, à sa grande surprise, la douleur s'évanouit. Elle fit la même chose au blond avant de lui tendre une fiole qui soigna son traumatisme et son bleu. Elle leur tendit une autre potion à chacun qui, selon elle, leur enlèveront les dernières douleurs. Harry la regarda ébahi.

- Wow, ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès depuis mon époque.

Cho lui fit un grand sourire. Il comprit alors comment il avait pu être attirée par elle un jour, c'était une jolie jeune fille à son époque et, maintenant, elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle leur tendit à tous deux des vêtements pour qu'ils s'habillent mais Drago eut un petit cri dégoûté.

- Vous voulez vraiment que je mette ça ? Je ne sais même pas qui l'a porté avant moi.

- C'est ça ou tu sors en pyjama Malefoy ! lui répliqua Cho.

Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique et chercha sa baguette sur la table de nuit mais, bien sûr, elle n'y était pas.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Ma baguette est restée à notre époque !

Harry se tourna lui aussi vers la table de nuit et remarqua que la sienne non plus n'était pas là ! Il eut un pincement au coeur, il ne se séparait jamais de sa baguette. Il lança un regard peiné vers Dumbledore qui se leva et jeta un sort aux vêtements de Drago qui devinrent simples mais assez caractéristiques de ce que portait le blond ordinairement. Drago fit tout de même une petite moue mais enfila ses vêtements. Harry fit la même chose et Dumbledore leur demanda de le suivre. Harry fit une bise sur la joue de Cho pour la remercier et ils sortirent sous le regard haineux du blond. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs dans un silence quasi-religieux et finirent, un quart d'heure plus tard, par arriver devant la statue de la gargouille du bureau directorial.

Ils entrèrent après que le directeur ait dit le mot de passe (« bienvenue en 2015 les jeunes ! ») et s'assirent tous deux sur un fauteuil. Le bureau de Dumbledore n'avait pas changé, il était toujours rempli d'instruments tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Fumseck, aussi, était toujours présent, il vint d'ailleurs se poser sur les genoux d'Harry lorsqu'il le vit. Le brun lui caressa la tête puis l'oiseau retourna sur son perchoir.

- Que ce soit dans une époque ou une autre, ce phénix est toujours fan de toi, lui lança Drago avec un regard assez étrange qu'Harry ne put déchiffrer.

Dumbledore se racla légèrement la gorge et les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement. Drago redemanda alors, sans aucun préambule, ce qu'ils faisaient ici et comment ils étaient venus.

- C'est en fait votre faute Mr Malefoy si vous êtes ici !

Drago leva un sourcil incrédule. Fallait bien que ce soit de la faute de quelqu'un !

- La potion anti-douleur contient un ingrédient très puissant magiquement qu'on appelle le _demortia_. Aujourd'hui encore, nous ignorons toutes ses propriétés. Il en possède pourtant plus de cinq cents connues, dont une que nous avons découvert grâce à vous ce jour-là. Il semblerait en effet que, lorsqu'il entre en contact avec une pierre de pureté que l'on utilise pour assainir les infirmeries et hôpitaux, il provoque un chamboulement temporel. Ainsi, vous avez été projeté dix-huit ans plus tard, jour pour jour.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent quelques secondes.

- Vous voulez dire, que si ce... machin entre en contact avec une pierre de pureté alors on est envoyé dix-huit ans plus tard ? interrogea Harry, pas sûr d'avoir réellement tout compris.

- C'est à peu près cela Harry, à la différence que ce peut être un saut dans l'avenir ou dans le passé, de dix jours ou de 50 ans. C'est purement aléatoire.

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Encore une fois, il lui arrivait un truc bizarre et inattendu. Sauf que là, ce n'était plus avec Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, avec qui il aurait trouvé ça génial mais avec Malefoy, son ennemi, Malefoy qui un jour le tapait et le jour d'après rougissait devant lui.

- Comment allons-nous rentrer chez nous ? demanda Drago, d'un ton légèrement anxieux.

- Il existe une potion qui vous ramènera à votre époque, vous faisant oublier tout ce que vous avez appris – ou presque – et vous reviendrez exactement au moment où vos corps disparaissent, ce qui fait que personne ne remarquera votre départ. En fait, ce sera comme si jamais vous ne vous étiez retrouvés dans ce futur, leur répondit Dumbledore.

Harry le regarda, perplexe. Il lui demanda :

- Que voulez-vous dire par presque ?

- Et bien, vous aurez des flashs, des réminiscences plus précisément mais vous mettrez cela sur le compte de rêves ou de choses comme cela. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus en fait, je ne le sais pas trop moi-même.

Harry douta quelque peu des paroles du vieil homme. N'en savait-il vraiment rien ou disait-il cela pour éviter plus de questions ? Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire.

- Quand la potion sera-t-elle finie ?

- Il va nous falloir deux jours pour réunir tous les ingrédients et il faut quarante jours à la potion pour arriver à maturité. Cela fera donc quarante-deux jours à partir de demain.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent en même temps Harry et Drago.

- Mais on va faire quoi en attendant nous ? ajouta Harry.

Le directeur sourit gentiment à Harry et se leva de son fauteuil pour aller en direction d'une armoire. Il ouvrit une porte et en sortit une petite boîte en bois finement gravée d'un lion et d'un serpent sur chaque côté. Il retourna s'asseoir à son fauteuil. Il posa la boîte sur la table et se remit à leur parler.

- Je savais que vous viendriez, j'ai donc tout prévu.

Il ouvrit le petit coffret et en sortit deux colliers et deux baguettes magiques. Un des deux colliers était en or et avait comme pendentif un serpent avec deux émeraudes à la place des yeux. L'autre était en argent et son pendentif était un petit lion avec deux diamants incrustés en guise d'yeux. Harry resta soufflé quelques instants devant la beauté des bijoux. Il sourit malgré lui, il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître leurs emblèmes étroitement mélangés dans ces médailles. Le directeur prit celle en or et la tendit à Harry qui sourit avec malice en voyant qu'il aurait le serpent. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Drago ne riposta pas en comprenant qu'il aurait le lion. Il avait l'air plutôt satisfait au contraire. Encore une fois, Harry se demanda ce qu'il arrivait au Prince des Serpentards en ce moment. Il prit la chaîne entre ses mains et leva un regard interrogateur vers le vieil homme.

- Très bien, nous allons donc commencer dès maintenant les explications et ce que vous devez savoir pour passer inaperçu dans cette époque. Tout d'abord, la chose la plus importante mais aussi la plus dure à vous annoncer.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et esquissa un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, hum... Il se trouve que...

C'est la première fois qu'Harry voyait le directeur de Poudlard si gêné d'annoncer quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Drago qui affichait une expression trahissant son impatience.

- Voilà, vous êtes ensemble aujourd'hui.

- Par ensemble, vous voulez dire qu'on travaille ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit aussitôt le brun d'une voix blanche.

- Non, je veux dire que vous êtes mariés et que vous avez cinq enfants tous les deux.

Les deux graçons eurent une exclamation étouffée. Cependant, la raison de leur cri fut différente. Harry hurla un « Quoi ! Mariés ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! » alors que Drago lui s'écria « Cinq enfants ! Bordel ! Mais on copule comme des lapins ou quoi ? ».

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Harry arborait une expression de franche incrédulité. Pourquoi le blond réagissait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dégoûté d'avoir entendu qu'il serait avec Harry plus tard ? Le blond rougit une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers le directeur qui s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre :

- Oui donc, quatre de vos enfants sont à Poudlard. Et vous Drago, vous enseignez l'histoire de la magie dans notre école. Quant à toi Harry, tu es médicomage spécialisée en neurologie et blessures magiques de l'esprit.

Drago poussa un sifflement.

- Et ben Potter, tu es devenu intelligent en vieillissant.

- Pas tant que ça puisque j'ai été capable de me marier avec toi alors que je ne suis pas gay, lui rétorqua méchamment Harry.

Drago lui envoya un regard noir alors que Dumbledore leur demanda doucement mais d'un ton ferme, de se calmer. Drago détourna la tête, non sans avoir jeter un denier regard méprisant pour le brun.

- Bref, vos enfants sont, dans l'ordre : Léandre, sixième année, Analissa, troisième année, les jumelles Lily et Camille en première année et Kyllian, qui n'a que cinq ans et que Molly se fait une joie de garder.

- Molly ? Molly Weasley garde mon fils ? demanda, surpris, le blond.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir réellement. Il va de soi que vous ne devez en aucun cas dire à vos enfants qui vous êtes.

- Mais ils ne vont pas nous recconnaître ? demanda Harry.

- C'est là que les colliers entrent en jeu Harry. Mettez-les !

Harry et Drago les passèrent automatiquement. Harry sentit un courant froid parcourir tout son corps puis, plus rien. Il se tourna vers Drago mais rien n'avait changé. Le directeur conjura un miroir et leur tendit. Harry le prit et poussa une exclamation de stupeur. Son reflet était différent. Il avait l'air plus masculin, ses cheveux étaient châtains, ses yeux étaient devenus bleus et il n'avait plus de cicatrice. Drago, quant à lui, était brun à présent, son visage était plus enfantin, plus jovial même, ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'ébène et sa peau, légèrement hâlée. Ils étaient assez beaux en fait.

- Argh... Un brun, murmura Drago en se voyant, faisant sourire Harry.

Dumbledore reprit le miroir et le fit disparaître.

- Personne ne va ainsi vous reconnaître mais vous vous verrez toujours avec la même apparence. A partir de maintenant, vous ne devez quitter sous aucun prétexte ces colliers. D'accord ?

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête.

- Bon, passons rapidement sur les choses pratiques. Pour les besoins de vos déguisements, vous ne pouvez gardez vos noms, les jeunes enfants Potter-Malefoy risqueraient de trouver cela étrange non ? C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous faire garder vos prénoms Drago et Harry, pour ne pas que vous vous trompiez un jour mais je vais échanger vos noms de famille. Harry, tu deviendras Harry Black. Drago, tu seras Drago Evans.

- Quoi ? Il aura le nom de ma mère ? s'exclama Harry en se levant.

- T'auras celui de la mienne Potter, je te fais remarquer, dit simplement Drago.

Harry se rassit, gêné et furieux.

- Vous habiterez dans un appartement à part des dortoirs et vous prendrez tous les deux vos cours avec les Gryffondors. Pour...

- Jamais ! perdit contenance Drago. Pourquoi je prendrais mes cours avec ces... ces... avec eux ?

- Ce n'est pas discutable, Drago ! répondit Dumbledore. Je disais donc, pour tout le monde vous viendrez de Durmstrang.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui se renfrogna.

- Bon, je crois que le principal a été dit. Je vais vous laisser découvrir vos appartements. Nous annoncerons votre arrivée au dîner ce soir. En attendant, commencez à vous habituer à votre nouvelle vie. Et n'oubliez pas, pas un mot de votre véritable vie à quiconque et ne prononcez plus vos noms Potter ou Malefoy. Est-ce bien compris ? Tenez, voici des baguettes qui correspondent beaucoup aux vôtres. Elles feront l'affaire, ne vous en faites pas.

Les deux jeunes hommes opinèrent de la tête et prirent les baguettes quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Dumbledore autorisa l'entrée et un homme d'une trentaine d'années entra, tenant une fille par le bras. Harry ressentit une sensation étrange en voyant la jeune fille : yeux verts, cheveux blonds avec des mèches noirs de temps en temps arrivant au creux des reins, la peau pâle. Se pourrait-il que...

- Tiens, bonjour Analissa.

Harry avait vu juste, il se tourna vers Dumbledore d'un mouvement brusque, vite suivi de Malefoy. Les yeux du directeur pétillaient d'amusement.

- Messieurs, je vous présente le concierge de notre école, Arthus Brawn. Et voici la jeune Analissa Potter-Malefoy, élève de troisième année à Serpentard.

- Serpentard ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Harry avec surprise.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? lui rétorqua la jeune fille.

- Analissa, restez polie s'il vous plaît, lui reprocha Dumbledore.

Elle ne répondit rien mais baissa les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore, les yeux de plus en plus rieurs.

- Je l'ai surprise en train de se battre avec la jeune Carla Goyle dans le couloir des enchantements. Miss Goyle n'est toujours pas remise.

Dumbledore soupira puis demanda au nouveau concierge

- Allez chercher le préfet Potter-Malefoy s'il vous plaît, Arthus.

L'homme opina de la tête et sortit du bureau. Dumbledore se leva avec un sourire trop malicieux pour ne pas inquiéter les deux jeunes hommes et prit un peu de poudre de cheminette dans sa main et en jeta dans une des cheminées. Harry fut saisi d'un tressaillement en entendant Albus dire :

- Bonjour Drago, Harry. Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai un petit problème avec Analissa et j'aimerais que vous veniez si cela ne vous dérange pas.

La jeune fille grogna. Harry était complètement abasourdi. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il se retrouverait en face de leurs deux aînés et de deux de leurs futurs enfants. Il tourna la tête discrètement vers le blond et vit qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus. Il allait demander à sortir quand des coups furent à nouveau frapper à la porte et que le concierge entra, suivi d'un jeune homme brun aux cheveux décoiffés et aux yeux bleus. Léandre, puisque ça ne pouvait être que lui, avait la même prestance que Drago, le même air supérieur et posé. Lorsqu'il vit que sa soeur était assise devant le bureau, il haussa un sourcil puis lui lança un regard réprobateur.

- Mr le directeur, salua-t-il poliment alors que deux hommes sortaient de la cheminée.

Ce fut la plus étrange impression qu'Harry eut de sa vie. Il se vit, lui, plus vieux. Il était un peu plus grand, bien que toujours plus petit que le blond. Il devait faire 1m75 environ. Il ne portait plus de lunettes et ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan derrière sa nuque. Quant à Drago, il était tout simplement... magnifique, bien qu'Harry s'écorchait rien que de penser cela. Il était assez grand, au moins dix centimètres de plus que le Harry futur et avait un air calme, il semblait heureux. C'était la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit d'Harry. Son moi futur lui fit un clin d'oeil et il rougit en baissant la tête. Le Harry du futur savait-il qui il était ?

- Analissa... s'écria le Drago du futur d'une voix lasse. Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Bonjour père, bonjour papa, dit la jeune fille avec entrain en se levant. Vous allez bien ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec nous, jeune fille ! dit le brun. Tu as fait quoi ? Albus ?

- Elle s'est battue avec Carla Goyle, répondit le concierge.

Harry soupira mais il eut un léger sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son mari.

- Harry, tu pourrais éviter d'être fier des bêtises de ta fille, s'insurgea-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas fier d'elle, je trouve juste ça... drôle. Ça me rappelle toi et moi !

Le blond sourit tendrement et Harry ajouta d'une voix amusée.

- Peut-être qu'Analissa et Carla vont se marier plus tard.

Analissa en retomba sur sa chaise et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, regardant son père comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Léandre explosa de rire discrètement et Harry fit un clin d'oeil à son fils. Drago mit une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de son mari.

- T'es malade toi ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Lissa, n'écoute pas ton père, à force de soigner la tête des gens, il en a perdu la sienne.

Le Harry du futur pouffa. Dumbledore était clairement amusé de cette situation. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se mirent à parler de punition et le jeune Harry se désintéressa de la conversation. La scène qui se jouait devant lui était carrément surréaliste. Ils passaient de lui à Drago vieux, en passant par celui qui l'accompagnait aujourd'hui. Le voir, plus vieux, amoureux et complice de Malefoy, c'était... c'était... trop bizarre. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux époux retournèrent chez eux, non sans que le Harry âgé ne lui refasse un autre clin d'oeil et Dumbledore lui parla à nouveau.

- Messieurs Black et Evans, Mr Potter-Malefoy va vous emmener à votre appartement.

Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête, encore stupéfaits de la scène jouée devant eux. Dumbledore expliqua à Léandre où les conduire et ils sortirent du bureau après avoir salué le directeur à la suite de leurs deux futurs enfants. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Léandre leur demanda de les suivre et il se mit à parler à sa soeur.

- Lissa, tu n'es pas prudente avec cette Goyle. Tu ne peux pas te battre avec elle dans un endroit un peu plus discret, non ?

Harry étouffa une exclamation. Il n'était pas si responsable que ça le grand frère finalement. La jeune fille éclata de rire et son futur fils – Merlin que c'était étrange de penser cela – posa un baiser sur le front de sa jeune soeur.

- Au moins papa et père ne t'ont pas trop punie. Et puis, père a dit ça parce que Dumby était devant. Je te parie que papa le fera changer d'avis et que tu ne seras même plus punie pendant les vacances.

- Je sais, répondit la fille avec un grand sourire.

- En tout cas, papa m'a bien fait rire ! Toi et Goyle ensemble, ça serait à voir !

Analissa lui mit un coup de pied.

- Arrête ! Il m'a déjà mis pleins de visions d'horreurs dans les yeux. C'est pas parce qu'eux, ils sont masos et ont commencé par se battre que c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Bon, je vais rejoindre Tommy et Cynthia. A plus, grand frère !

Léandre lui répondit par un geste de la main alors qu'elle bifurqua et demanda alors aux deux voyageurs :

- Vous venez d'où au fait ?

- De Durmstrang, répondit Drago.

- Ah, fit le préfet. Vous vous y connaissez en magie noire alors ?

-Oui, répliqua le blond alors que le brun allait dire non.

Le silence revint et le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une statue d'ange.

-Voilà vos appartements. Le mot de passe est : amour pur. Voilà, bon... ben... bonne journée.

Harry et Drago le remercièrent et entrèrent dans l'appartement.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre...**_

_**&&&&&**_

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Pas déçu ? Je pense mettre le prochain chapitre bientôt, début de la semaine prochaine je pense...**

**Bonne journée à tous !**

**Lunapix...**

_**R**_**a**_**R :**_

_**Zozo :**_ merci pour ta review, merci beaucoup !!! J'espère que la suite va tout autant te plaire !!!! bisous !!!!


	3. Philtre d'amour ?

**Bonjour à tous !!!!!!**

**Je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes vos reviews et commentaires. Merci énormément… J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire tout autant !!!! J'espère avoir autant d'encouragements !!!**

**Désolé de ne poster que maintenant mais vous savez, avec Harry Potter 7 à relire en français, j'ai dû m'arrêter un peu... Puis, comme j'ai la grippe, j'ai eu un peu de mal et ça explique un peu (car je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse) ce chapitre plus court... Pardonnez-moi...**

**Merci !!!!!!!!**

**BONNE LECTURE…**

_**Merci à ma bêta pour ses supers corrections… (encore une fois, que ferais-je sans toi ?)**_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Philtre d'amour ?_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry poussa un sifflement admiratif en entrant dans l'appartement. Il était composé d'un petit salon et de deux chambres menant toutes deux à une salle de bain. Le salon était dans les tons beiges et possédait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry était époustouflé par cette vue extraordinaire, même Drago en fut émerveillé. Au centre du salon, se trouvaient deux canapés en tissu écru, séparés par un tapis moelleux aussi blanc que la neige qui donnait envie de s'allonger dessus. Le salon possédait aussi une grande cheminée mais aucun feu ne ronflait à l'intérieur aujourd'hui.

Harry avança vers la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit en grand pour faire entrer l'air frais dans la pièce. Il inspira longuement et sortit sur le balcon. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à penser à sa situation. Vraiment, il avait eu un choc de se voir plus vieux et amoureux de Drago Malefoy, de surcroît. Surtout qu'il avait trouvé ce Malefoy particulièrement beau et séduisant. Pourquoi avait-il pensé ça en plus ? Il n'était tout de même pas gay ? Oui, il le saurait de toute façon s'il était gay. C'était quand même lui le principal concerné ! Et que dire du comportement de Malefoy ? Harry ne savait quoi penser des soudains rougissements qui prenaient souvent le blond… Il avait avalé une potion qui le faisait rougir tout le temps ou quoi ? Il était énervé de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il arrivait au blond. Pourquoi Hermione n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Il donna un coup de pied furieux dans la rambarde du balcon. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Malefoy jette ce maudit caillou sur cette potion ?

- Et bien Potter, elle t'a fait quoi cette pauvre rambarde ? ironisa une voix traînante derrière lui.

Harry se retourna d'un mouvement brusque et jeta un regard noir au blond alors qu'une douleur lancinante se logeait dans son pied.

- Tu me veux quoi Malefoy, là ? Tu peux pas rester dans un coin de ce putain d'appartement et arrêter de me casser les pieds non ? C'est entièrement de ta faute si on se retrouve coincé dans un futur impossible ! Fais-toi oublier un peu !

Le visage de Drago se ferma, blessé. Il se reforma très vite une expression haineuse et méprisante et balança d'un ton nonchalant mais sec :

- Vas te faire foutre Potter ! Je venais juste te dire que je te laissais choisir ta chambre. Maintenant, va te faire voir !

Il se retourna et sortit du balcon d'un pas enragé. Avant d'entrer totalement dans la pièce, il s'arrêta et lança à Harry sans se retourner :

- Ça ne me fait pas plus que plaisir qu'à toi de me retrouver ici, avec toi, Potter. Au contraire !

Drago referma la porte de la baie derrière lui, laissant un Harry gêné et abasourdi sur le balcon. Mais enfin pourquoi ce stupide Serpentard réagissait bizarrement aussi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Harry se dit qu'il devait éclaircir cela avec le blond. Il se lança dans l'appartement en boitant légèrement et entra dans la première chambre qui venait à lui. Personne. La chambre était magnifique. Elle était dans des tons bleus. Au départ, elle semblait froide mais elle avait le mérite d'être tout de même assez reposante. Harry pensa qu'elle correspondait parfaitement au caractère de Malefoy, bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cette pensée. Il sortit de la chambre et décida d'aller voir dans la seconde chambre. Il traversa le salon et s'approcha de la porte. Il appuya sa main sur la poignée mais hésita avant d'entrer. Après tout, le blond lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui parler. Son caractère gryffondorien l'emporta et il abaissa la poignée en poussant la porte. La chambre était identique à l'autre sauf qu'elle était dans des tons jaunes. Elle était beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il choisi cette chambre ? En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, celui-ci s'était retourné. Il était allongé sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, les bras collés le long du corps.

- Que veux-tu Potter ? demanda Drago d'une voix lasse.

Harry se sentit stupide tout d'un coup. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Le regard interrogateur du blond ne l'aidait pas non plus à rassembler ses pensées.

- Euh… Je voulais juste m'excuser de t'avoir mal parlé tout à l'heure, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

Drago leva un sourcil sarcastique.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire franchement ? Tu veux cette chambre, c'est ça ? J'en étais sûr ! Je savais que tu voudrais n'importe laquelle, du moment que c'était celle que je choisissais, tu es un…

- Arrête, le coupa Harry en criant.

Drago le regarda avec des yeux éberlués. Harry respira longuement avant de reprendre d'un ton plus calme :

- M'en fous de ta chambre, Malefoy ! Prends celle-ci ou l'autre, peu importe. Je suis venu te faire mes excuses. Que tu les acceptes ou non, j'en ai rien à cirer.

- Ah ! fut seulement capable de répondre Drago.

Un silence gêné s'insinua entre eux. Harry regardait ses pieds mais il sentait le regard de Malefoy fixé sur lui. Il releva la tête au bout d'un moment et le blond lui sourit gentiment. Cela ne lui parut plus si étonnant. Peut-être commençait-il à s'habituer aux excentricités du blond ? En tout cas, Malefoy pouvait être séduisant lorsqu'un tel sourire éclairait son visage. Il secoua la tête pour balayer de son esprit de telles idées. Malefoy séduisant ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Et puis, comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Il n'était pas gay.

- Tu es choqué, Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aurais jamais cru qu'on puisse être ensemble tous les deux ? demanda Drago d'un ton narquois.

Harry hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, au bout du lit du blond qui, lui, s'assit contre la tête du lit.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! En partant, j'étais pourtant sûr de ne pas être gay. En fait, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Et là, on me balance que je suis gay, que je suis marié et que j'ai cinq enfants… avec toi.

- Dis-moi, Potter. Qu'est-ce qui te dégoûte le plus ? Le fait d'être gay ou le fait que ce soit avec moi ?

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction de Drago et ancra ses émeraudes dans les yeux gris.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, en fait. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais pensé être gay donc je ne me suis jamais intéressé à toi, en fait.

Drago baissa les yeux, fixant ses mains d'un soudain intérêt.

- Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas choqué Malefoy ? reprit Harry.

- Potter… Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà remarqué… Je suis gay ! Quant à me marier avec toi, eh bien, tu es un très bon parti : tu es beau, riche, tu es le vainqueur de Voldemort et tu es issu d'une grande famille de sorciers.

Harry se releva brusquement.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être amoureux de moi, s'écria-t-il. Je suis en train de me faire avoir depuis dix-huit ans, enfin mon moi futur se fait avoir. Je n'y crois pas ! Tu as dû me faire boire un philtre d'amour ! Je dois trouver un moyen de le prévenir !

Il se hâta de sortir de la chambre du blond qui restait tétanisé devant la réaction du brun.

« C'est pas comme ça que tu aurais dû te débrouiller Drago, pensa le blond sans avoir eu le temps de rattraper Harry. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en croisant ses bras au dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Il était à cette époque depuis quelques heures seulement et sa vie était déjà devenue un cauchemar. Comment allait-il pouvoir prévenir le Harry de cette époque que Drago ne l'aimait pas ? Il devrait peut-être tenter de parler avec ses futurs enfants. Le choix se portait plus sur le garçon. D'une part, parce que c'était l'aîné mais aussi parce qu'il était à Gryffondor. Harry se voyait mal parler à la jeune Serpentarde, elle n'avait pas l'air commode comme fille. Elle était à Serpentard ! Il avait du mal à y croire vraiment. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu avoir des enfants avec un homme ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Drago. Euh… Non, plutôt à Dumbledore. Drago est l'usurpateur.

Harry continuait de marcher dans les couloirs au fur et à mesure de ses pensées. Il ne faisait pas attention à l'endroit où il allait mais avançait d'un pas assez rapide. Puis, tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta, entendant des voix à côté de lui. Il se cacha derrière une armure. Il ne voulait pas être vu.

- Tes parents sont arrivés alors ? demanda une voix de jeune fille.

- Ouais, répondit une autre voix qu'Harry n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître. Et ils m'ont demandé ce que j'avais encore fait, comme si je faisais tant de bêtises que ça !

- Mais oui, c'est vrai quoi, tu es un amour de fille, ironisa un autre garçon.

- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi, Tommy ! En tout cas, papa m'a donné de quoi alimenter mes cauchemars pendant des années !

- Ah oui ? demanda l'autre jeune fille, une rousse aux yeux bleus qu'Harry identifia comme une probable fille Weasley. Il t'a dit quoi ? Tu les as encore surpris en train de se sauter dessus, c'est ça ?

Harry se sentit rougir.

- Beurk… Arrête, ne m'en parle même pas… Non, en fait, il m'a dit que, comme le molosse et moi, on se détestait, on se marierait plus tard. Comme eux quoi !

Harry vit le garçon qui les accompagnait faire semblant de vomir. Vu de près, le garçon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Neville, s'il n'avait pas eu les cheveux blonds.

- Tu fais quoi toi ? Tu nous espionnais ?

Harry sursauta. Sa fille s'adressait à lui. Il avait pensé être caché pourtant. Il remarqua alors qu'on le voyait nettement d'où se tenaient les trois amis.

- Euh… non, pas spécialement mais je vous ai entendu et je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Ah… Mais tu es celui qui était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tout à l'heure, non ? demanda Analissa d'un ton méfiant.

- Oui, je…

- Celui qui n'a pas l'air d'aimer les Serpentards ? coupa la jeune rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

Analissa hocha la tête en lançant un regard dégoûté à Harry. Le brun fléchit quelques instants, malgré les yeux verts qui ne pouvaient venir que de lui, elle avait le même regard que Malefoy. Il se ressaisit et répondit d'un ton sec :

- Je viens de Durmstrang. Alors, vos maisons, je m'en fous. Ma réaction vient surtout du fait que tu venais de te battre avec une autre Serpentarde.

- Serpentarde ? Tu parles de Goyle, là ? demanda sa future fille, surprise. Mais elle est à Poufsouffle, cette idiote. C'est pas parce que son père a réussi à entrer à Serpentard qu'elle y est entrée aussi.

Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire. Finalement, sa fille était sympa.

- C'est elle, le molosse ? demanda-t-il lorsque son rire se fut un peu calmé.

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête en riant.

- Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? demanda le garçon.

Harry hocha la tête. Analissa sourit.

- Moi, c'est Analissa Potter-Malefoy, troisième année à Serpentard. Oui, j'ai bien deux pères. Tu n'es pas un homophobe, au moins ?

Harry secoua la tête pour dénier.

- Voici Tommy Londubat, troisième année à Gryffondor et Cynthia Weasley, troisième année aussi mais à Serdaigle.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

- Je pensais que les maisons ne se mélangeaient pas à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il en essayant de rester détaché.

- Ça, c'est grâce à mes pères ! En décidant un jour de coucher ensemble, ils ont réuni les maisons. C'est Dumby qui était content !

Les trois éclatèrent de rire devant l'air effaré de Harry. Ainsi, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble lors de leur dernière année. Donc Malefoy allait préparer le philtre bientôt.

- Euh… Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret mais… euh… tes parents sont une légende et…

- Tu veux savoir comment ils se sont mis ensemble, c'est ça ? l'interrompit Cynthia d'un ton docte.

Harry hocha la tête en rougissant. C'était délicat de demander cela mais il le fallait, il devait se sauver de l'emprise de Malefoy.

- Et bien, en fait, personne ne le sait vraiment. Il raconte tout le temps des histoires différentes à chaque fois qu'on leur demande. Et puis, de toute façon, ça finit toujours par une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

Harry rougit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Comment en était-il arrivé à coucher avec Malefoy ? Il décida d'aller voir à la bibliothèque tout ce qu'il y avait sur les philtres d'amour après son repas. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, une question s'imposa dans son esprit : si les trois amis étaient dans des maisons différentes, où allaient–ils manger ? Cependant, sa fille et les deux autres se dirigèrent vers la table des rouge et or.

- Tiens, salut Lissa. Tu vas bien ? demanda un garçon métisse aux yeux bleus.

- Salut Marcus. Je vais bien oui. Et toi ? répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant avant de s'adresser à un autre garçon aux cheveux blond-roux. Salut Alec !

Celui-ci lui fit un geste de la main et recommença à manger.

- Tu es qui toi ? demanda le métisse à Harry.

Harry se présenta en lui présentant sa main. L'autre lui serra mais garda un air soupçonneux. Ils se mirent tous à parler et Harry se fit oublier quelques instants. Il tournait souvent la tête vers la porte pour voir si Malefoy entrait dans la salle mais ne le vit pas. Un groupe vint finalement s'asseoir à leur table. Ils devaient être en première année. Analissa se leva et posa deux baisers sur les joues d'un garçon brun aux yeux marrons, tout petit, qui rougit brusquement.

- Comment tu vas, bébé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, je vais bien, répondit celui-ci.

- Et vous les filles ? demanda à nouveau Lissa à trois jeunes filles dont deux châtains aux yeux verts semblables en tout point.

- Nous allons bien, répondirent les deux jumelles en même temps en se jetant sur la nourriture.

- Ah, te voilà toi ! lança une voix derrière Harry.

Il se retourna et croisa deux yeux gris orage mécontents. Malefoy n'avait pas l'air content de le voir.

- Que me veux-tu encore Ma… Evans ? demanda Harry, se rattrapant de justesse de sa bourde.

Drago s'assit entre Harry et Analissa, sans jeter un seul regard à celle-ci, ni à aucune autre personne autour de la table. Pourtant, tout le monde les fixait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça, _Harry_ ? demanda le blond, accentuant la prononciation de son prénom.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour en parler Evans. Et ne m'appelles pas Harry !

- Je t'appelle comme je veux ! Et je parle de ce que je veux quand je veux ! Donc, c'est quoi ce charabia à propos de philtre d'amour ? Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Tu crois que je m'abaisserais à fabriquer ce truc pour que tu m'aimes ? Tu es ridicule, Black ! Je te croyais vraiment plus intelligent ! Tu me déçois !

Sur ces mots, Drago se tourna vers son assiette et se servit un morceau de tarte aux poireaux. Harry était resté dans la même position, la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il se tourna lui aussi vers son assiette. Au dernier moment, il se pencha vers l'oreille du blond et lui murmura doucement :

- On verra ça, Malefoy.

Puis, il se leva, sa faim coupée et partit en direction de la porte pour sortir. Ils venaient de se donner en spectacle devant toute l'école. Saleté de Serpentard. Il partit en direction de la bibliothèque, plus décidé que jamais à trouver quel philtre allait lui gâcher la vie.

* * *

« _Il existe une quantité indéfinissable de philtres et de potions d'amour. Pourtant, seulement deux sont réellement efficaces et, donc, interdit par le Ministère de la Magie : le _Amor Ethylo_ et la _Potion de Fragrance

_Le premier est le plus fort mais a un effet limité de douze heures. La personne soumise à ce philtre sera ainsi obsédée par la première personne qui la regardera dans les yeux. Elle aura envie de concrétiser son amour pour cette personne tout de suite par des relations sexuelles. Si une même personne est soumise une seconde fois à l'_Amor Ethylo_ alors, elle va peu à peu perdre son autonomie et sa faculté de penser. Après avoir pris plus de cinq fois ce philtre, la personne n'est plus qu'un corps sans vie quasiment, elle ne vivra que pour son « amour ». Si celui-ci la rejette ou meurt, l'envoûté décèdera dans d'atroces souffrances. _

_Le second est moins radical mais reste cependant le plus craint. Il fait effet pour une période assez longue (de une semaine à un mois selon les capacités magiques de l'envoûté) et va être efficace progressivement. Il sera difficile de remarquer si la personne est victime de cette potion ou pas car elle pourra la boire toute sa vie sans subir aucun dommage, mis à part celui d'être amoureux d'une personne qu'elle n'aime pas. Il existe cependant un moyen de voir si une personne est victime de la Potion de Fragrance. Une personne autre que son « amour » devra l'embrasser. Si la victime en est vraiment une, elle va s'évanouir, sinon, tout dépendra du caractère de la personne embrassée et de la qualité du baiser. »_

Harry referma d'un coup sec le livre. Ainsi, c'était ça. Il avait enfin trouvé après cinq heures de recherches infructueuses. Il était victime de la Potion de Fragrance, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Le seul problème, maintenant, était de trouver une personne acceptant d'embrasser Harry Potter en sachant qu'il était marié avec Drago Malefoy. Tout n'était pas encore prêt mais il arriverait à se sauver. Il remit les livres en place et décida de rentrer dans son appartement. Il marcha lentement, content d'avoir tout compris sans l'aide d'Hermione. Il était vraiment fier de lui et il espérait que ses amis seraient fiers aussi s'ils pouvaient être au courant un jour de ce qu'il vivait.

Il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce. Il fila directement dans la chambre bleue et s'allongea sur le lit. Ce voyage n'était pas si terrible que ça.

* * *

Ainsi donc, ils étaient arrivés. C'était une formidable aubaine pour lui. Eliminer la source des problèmes dès la racine. Rien ne pouvait être aussi beau… Tout lui arrivait sur un plateau d'argent.

- Je t'empêcherai de me prendre Harry, Malefoy ! Même si je dois te tuer, je le ferais.

Il sourit et reporta son attention sur la tarte aux poireaux de son assiette. Un philtre d'amour… C'était possible en fait. Suivre Harry ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée…

_**&&&&&**_

**A suivre…**

_**&&&&&**_

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? Je suis sûre que vous avez encore pleins de questions dans la tête ? **

**Vous avez des idées sur qui pourrait être ce mystérieux « **_**vilain pas beau**_** » ?**

**Et qui sont Alec et Marcus ? Et le soi-disant bébé ? Et les jumelles (vous savez ça hein ?) ? Et Tommy et Cynthia ?**

**J'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience ? **

**Sinon, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je mette un récapitulatif de tous les enfants du futur pour que ce soit bien clair. Car je vais amener encore plus de personnages et je pense qu'il faudrait qu'au début de chaque chapitre un ptit rappel des enfants et de leurs parents. Vous êtes d'accord ? **

**Voilà, à la semaine prochaine…**

**Gros bisous à tous…**

**Lunapix…**

_**RaR :**_

_**Zozo :**_ Voilà la suite, comme promis… J'espère que ça te plaît toujours et merci pour ta review, merci beaucoup…

_**Yona **_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review… Je suis super heureuse que tu adores ma fic !!! Merci pour tes compliments !!! J'espère que cette suite te plaît autant !!!!

_**Ismène **_: Merci pour ta review… Tu trouves les enfants canailles ? Attends, tu n'as pas tout vu !!!! Et puis, c'est vrai qu'ils ont de qui tenir !!! En tout cas, merci pour ta super review, merci beaucoup !!!!


	4. Impossible ou pas ?

**Bonjour à tous !!!!**

**Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre qui arrive rapidement comme vous le voyez… J'ai passé mon après-midi dessus et je remercie de tout mon cœur ma bêta qui me l'a corrigé ce soir pour que vous l'ayez si vite (dîtes merci à **_**Phenixmiyavi**_

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire… Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai mis le récapitulatif des personnages. Je vous remercie aussi d'avoir tenter de répondre aux questions et je vous félicite d'avoir quand même trouvé certaines réponses… **

**Merci aussi pour vos encouragements et vos reviews et j'espère que ça va vous plaire encore…**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry :**_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne verrons pas chaque personnage à chaque chapitre… Tout sera concentré principalement sur les enfants de Harry et Drago…**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Impossible... ou pas ?

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, la faim le tirailla immédiatement. Il leva les yeux vers la pendule placée dans sa chambre : 02h16 du matin. Il s'était endormi sans prendre de dîner. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Une couverture tomba de ses épaules. Il la ramassa, surpris de trouver une couverture sur lui alors qu'il ne s'était pas couvert. Il la reposa sur le lit et sortit discrètement de sa chambre, soucieux de ne pas réveiller le blond. Il traversa le salon sur la pointe des pieds et sortit de l'appartement. L'ambiance nocturne du château lui avait toujours apporté calme et apaisement. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la solitude mais appréciait quelque fois le silence qui l'accompagnait toujours. Il descendit rapidement aux cuisines, espérant pouvoir trouver quelque chose à manger malgré l'heure tardive. Arrivé devant le tableau, il chatouilla la poire, laissant s'ouvrir le passage. Aussitôt qu'il fut entré, un elfe s'avança vers lui, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. Harry, penaud de venir ici en pleine nuit, répondit d'une voix timide qu'il venait chercher quelque chose à manger car il s'était endormi avant que le repas soit servi. L'elfe s'effaça de sa vue quelques minutes avant de lui rapporter un morceau de pain, une flasque de jus de citrouille et deux cuisses de poulet. Harry le remercia et sortit.

- Que vous faites-vous dehors à cette heure-ci, Harry Potter ? demanda une voix claire et suave avec un léger accent.

Harry sursauta vivement et porta sa main à son cou, vérifiant qu'il portait bien le collier que lui avait donné le professeur Dumbledore. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant la fine chaîne en or sous ses doigts. Il se retourna vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il était Harry Potter ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a prévenu de votre arrivée, à vous et à Mr Malefoy, à notre chère époque, dit l'homme comme s'il devinait les pensées de Harry. Je suis le professeur François Boisclair. Je suis professeur de sortilèges. Mon rôle, ce soir, est de surveiller qu'aucun élève ne sorte après le couvre-feu. Bien que je ne sache pas le règlement de Poudlard de votre époque, je doute que cet article ait changé depuis. Ainsi, que faites-vous dehors, Harry Potter ?

Harry baissa la tête et marmonna :

- Je me suis endormi avant le dîner et je n'ai pas pu manger. Je viens de me réveiller et j'avais faim.

- Vous venez des cuisines ? demanda le professeur.

Harry acquiesça. L'homme sourit et lui répondit qu'il comprenait et qu'il laissait passer pour cette fois-ci.

- Mais évitez de vous faire surprendre par un autre prof ou par le concierge, Harry. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi clément.

Sur ces mots, il lui fit un clin d'œil et fit demi-tour en lui lançant un « à demain ! ». Harry rentra rapidement dans son appartement, mangeant ses victuailles pendant le trajet et heureux que le professeur ne l'ait pas puni. Il rentra dans l'appartement, se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit afin de reprendre sa nuit où elle s'était arrêtée. Alors que le sommeil l'avait emporté, il resserra autour de lui la couverture qui était posée sur lui lorsqu'il s'était réveillé plus tôt. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

* * *

- Potter ! Potter !

Harry ouvrit un œil. Une paire de yeux gris le regardait alors qu'une main le secouait franchement.

- Malefoy… Dégage… bredouilla-t-il de sa voix encore ensommeillée.

- Potter, lève-toi ou tu vas rater le petit déjeuner en plus de ton dîner d'hier!

Harry ouvrit les deux yeux et regarda le blond. Il était déjà habillé, lavé et coiffé. Un léger parfum de tilleul vint lui effleurer l'esprit. Il ferma les yeux, sans savoir pourquoi ce parfum l'attirait mais une main le secoua plus durement.

- Potter, ne te rendors pas ! Lève-toi !

Harry, mécontent de se faire réveiller tôt pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, rabattit les couvertures violemment et se leva, sa mauvaise humeur l'emportant, contre toute bonne volonté. Il tourna la tête vers le blond et lui lança d'un ton sec :

- C'est bon, je suis levé, je vais à la salle de bain. Je te rejoins dans le salon… Malefoy ?

Le blond était devenu d'un rouge carmin subitement. Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de devenir rouge lui aussi : il dormait nu. Il partit en direction de la salle de bain, courant presque, ne se doutant pas du regard de pur désir que lui jeta le blond. Il se jeta directement sous la douche et se lava rapidement. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches, ayant oublié de prendre des vêtements avec lui dans son empressement à fuir le regard de Drago. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour enfiler un jean et un t-shirt rouge que lui avait offert Ron pendant ses vacances. C'est fou comme ses amis lui manquaient alors qu'il ne les avait quittés que depuis la veille !

Harry repensa à sa journée d'hier. Son arrivée à cette époque datait de tout juste vingt-quatre heures et il lui semblait que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours. Le visage rouge du blond lui revint en mémoire. Maintenant qu'il le savait gay, il comprenait pourquoi le blond réagissait bizarrement lorsqu'il apparaissait dénudé.

« _Il va finir par croire que je cherche à le draguer à force de me trouver nu ou presque devant lui_, pensa-t-il. »

Il repensa aussi à ce que le blond lui avait avoué la veille. « _Tu es beau_ ». Harry en avait été enchanté sur le coup, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce compliment le touchait sachant qu'il venait de Malefoy, son ennemi juré. Pourtant, il y avait eu le reste. « _Tu es un très bon parti : tu es beau, riche, tu es le vainqueur de Voldemort et tu es issu d'une grande famille de sorciers._ » Il avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur lorsqu'il avait entendu ces paroles. Pourquoi avait-il eu mal ? Il ne le savait pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose venant de la part du blond, le coureur de jupons – ou plutôt de pantalons – de Poudlard. Et puis, il ne comptait vraiment pas se marier avec lui. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il se trouvait sous l'influence d'un puissant philtre d'amour. Il devait d'ailleurs réfléchir à quelqu'un pour l'embrasser. Euh... Plutôt pour embrasser son moi futur. Il ne voulait être embrassé par personne, lui ! Vraiment personne !

Pourtant, malgré sa quasi-certitude à propos du philtre, il avait un doute. Mais après tout, c'était normal de douter. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Malefoy serait capable de s'abaisser à lui donner de la Potion de Fragrance toute sa vie. Et même s'il savait que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il comprenne comment il ait pu se marier avec Malefoy, il avait du mal à croire le blond possible d'une chose aussi radicale. « _Tu crois que je m'abaisserais à fabriquer ce truc pour que tu m'aimes ?_ » Bien sûr que non, il ne le pensait pas comme ça… Mais c'était la seule solution, jamais il ne pourrait tomber amoureux de Malefoy, c'était impossible.

- Harry ? Tu fous quoi, je t'attends depuis une demi-heure maintenant ! hurla la voix de l'objet de ses pensées. Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, je pars prendre mon petit déjeuner tout seul.

Harry prit sa cape et sortit de sa chambre. Il marmonna au blond qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'attendre pour aller à la Grande Salle.

- Ah non ? Et « je te rejoins dans le salon », ça veut dire quoi pour toi ? demanda narquoisement Drago.

Harry rougit légèrement et sortit dans le couloir du château sans écouter le rire moqueur du blond. Drago le rejoignit et ils allèrent en direction de la Grande Salle. Un silence gêné s'était installé entre eux et Harry se tordait les mains en marchant, nerveux de sentir la présence de Drago près de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente toujours tout chose lorsqu'il se trouvait près du Serpentard.

- Alors, tu as abandonné ton idée de philtre d'amour ? l'interrogea Drago, faisant sursauter Harry.

Harry lui jeta un léger regard en biais mais le blond gardait un visage impassible.

- Non et j'ai même trouvé lequel tu as – ou plutôt tu vas – employé, répondit Harry sur un ton de défi.

Harry l'entendit pousser un long soupir.

- Franchement, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné et aveugle que toi, Harry.

- Pardon ? répliqua Harry, tentant d'être menaçant. Je ne suis pas aveugle et encore moins borné !

- Tu veux rire ? Tu es le plus borné des Gryffondors que je connaisse. Et pourtant Hermione est bornée elle aussi. Et tu es aussi aveugle que Weasley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire si on se rappelle qu'il a mis près de trois ans pour voir que Hermione était aussi amoureuse de lui.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter mes amis Mal… Evans. Et puis, pourquoi je serais aveugle ?

- Ben, puisque tu ne l'es pas, tu devrais le savoir toi-même non ?

Harry se renfrogna. Pourquoi le blond était-il si énervant ? Jamais ils ne pourraient s'entendre tous les deux. Leurs caractères étaient trop opposés.

- C'est impossible qu'on finisse ensemble, toi et moi, Malefoy. Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de toi, jamais tu m'entends ? murmura Harry à l'oreille de Drago alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Le brun avança sans se retourner vers Drago en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Il s'assit à une place vide avant que, quelques secondes plus tard, le blond ne le rejoigne, sans un regard pour lui. Il commençait juste à manger lorsque deux personnes s'assirent à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux et reconnut son fils, accompagné d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, des yeux bleus et quelques tâches de rousseur. Léandre lui dit bonjour et lui présenta son amie :

- Noémie, voici Harry Black et Drago Evans, ce sont les deux qui viennent de Durmstrang. Harry, Drago, voici Noémie Weasley, préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor et accessoirement, ma petite amie.

- Harry et Drago ? Vos parents sont fans de mes oncles ou quoi ? demanda la jeune fille en riant. C'est bien, Durmstrang ?

- Une école de magie noire, marmonna Léandre.

- Je te signale qu'oncle Drago, ton _père_, a faillit y aller, répliqua Noémie, en lui mettant un coup de coude.

- Et alors ? Tu as vu le père détraqué qu'il avait ? Ce n'est pas un exemple ! Excusez-la, ajouta-t-il pour Harry et Drago mais elle est fan de mes pères ! Allez savoir pourquoi !

- Moi, je dirais que c'est parce que tes pères sont trop sexy ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle sorte avec toi ? dit une autre fille, avec un uniforme de Serpentard, venant s'asseoir à côté d'eux alors que Léandre lui tirait la langue. Salut les gars ! Moi, c'est Sophie Weasley.

- Encore Weasley ? demanda Drago.

- Et oui, on forme une colonie à nous tous ! riposta la jeune fille en se servant dans tous les plats.

- Beurk ! So', des fois, on dirait mon père quand tu manges ! dit Noémie, avec une grimace de dégoût.

Harry éclata de rire alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le père de Noémie devait être Ron alors. Voilà pourquoi elle avait les cheveux bruns, Hermione devait être sa mère. Il se calma en voyant les airs interrogateurs des élèves et celui réprobateur de Drago.

- Désolé, ça me rappelle un ami à moi !

Les autres le regardèrent encore soupçonneux quelques secondes avant que tous ne se calment. Ils se mirent alors à discuter et Drago se leva soudain de table. Il n'avait même pas fini son assiette mais il partit rapidement. Les autres jetèrent un regard à Harry qui était abasourdi. Que se passait-il ? Il s'excusa auprès des autres et se leva avec l'intention de demander au blond ce qu'il lui prenait. Il allait sortir de la Grande Salle quand il entendit des voix. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnut les voix. Celle de Malefoy et celle de… Comment était-ce possible ? Et pourquoi était-il toujours là, celui-là ?

- Ce n'était vraiment pas une brillante idée que tu as eu là, Severus ! chuchotait la voix de Drago.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas l'effet que j'attendais mais c'est toujours intéressant, non ? Tu n'as plus personne pour te l'enlever maintenant !

Harry ne comprenait rien au sujet de leur conversation. Et puis, pourquoi se parlait-il si familièrement alors que Drago et lui venait d'arriver.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais qui voilà ?

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire face à un Severus Rogue, vieilli de dix-huit ans.

- Professeur Rogue, salua-t-il avant de passer devant lui en l'ignorant.

Le visage de Drago s'était décomposé en le voyant. Il partit aussitôt sans demander son reste et Harry dut se dépêcher pour le rattraper.

- Ma… Drago, attends-moi ! cria-t-il au blond alors que celui-ci avançait encore plus vite.

Harry finit par lui attraper le bras et Drago se retourna, l'air très en colère.

- Quoi, Potter ? Quoi ?

Harry recula de deux pas devant le ton du blond. Il finit par lui dire de ne pas l'appeler par son nom, que quelqu'un pourrait entendre. Drago fit un geste las de la main et lui redemanda ce qu'il avait.

- Pourquoi tu es parti, comme ça, de la table ? Et pourquoi tu me fuis ?

- Parce que tu es un connard ! lui répondit Drago, avant de se retourner et de continuer d'avancer.

Harry resta statufié. Un connard ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore pour que le blond se mette en colère, contre lui, comme ça ? Décidément, ils ne se comprendraient jamais. Il courut à l'appartement, pensant y retrouver le blond pour lui demander des explications mais celui-ci était vide. Deux feuilles étaient posées sur la table basse : leur emploi du temps. Il grogna en se rendant compte que le premier cours de la journée du lendemain serait celui de potions. Il alla dans sa chambre avec l'intention de prendre un balai pour voler, histoire de se détendre, avant de se rappeler que son balai se trouvait rangé dans une malle dix-huit ans plus tôt.

Il sortit alors de l'appartement avec la ferme intention d'aller demander un balai au directeur. Il arriva rapidement devant la gargouille, prononça le mot de passe de la veille, souriant intérieurement du goût douteux de Dumbledore pour les mots de passe. La gargouille s'effaça. Il descendit les marches et frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un Albus Dumbledore non surpris.

- Bonjour Harry. J'étais sûr que je te verrais aujourd'hui.

Harry ne s'en étonna même pas. Après tout, Dumbledore savait toujours tout… Le directeur lui montra un siège d'un geste et Harry s'y assit.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi Harry ? demanda-t-il.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir voler mais, comme vous vous en doutez, mon balai est resté en 1997 avec mes amis.

Dumbledore sourit devant cette phrase avant de se lever et d'ouvrir un petit placard où se tenait des centaines de petites clés. Il en prit une et retourna s'asseoir.

- C'est la clé de la remise des balais. Je te la prête jusqu'à ton départ mais n'oublies pas de me la rendre avant de retourner chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil en lui tendant la clé.

Harry le remercia et amorça un geste pour se lever mais Dumbledore lui demanda de se rasseoir quelques instants.

- Avant que tu ne partes, ajouta-t-il, j'aimerais savoir comment tu te sens. Hier, Harry – le Harry de mon époque – est venu me voir pour me dire de te parler. Selon lui, tu aurais du mal à saisir tout ce qui se passe dans cette époque et tu pourrais faire des choses stupides.

Harry fit une moue exagérée.

- Si même mon moi futur se met à m'insulter, nous voilà bien. Je vais bien, merci.

Dumbledore sourit encore une fois avant de demander :

- Comment prends-tu tout ça ?

Harry soupira. Comment prenait-il tout ça ? Le savait-il vraiment en fait ?

- Je trouve cela étrange, je me dis que tout ceci est impossible. Vraiment, Drago et moi, c'est… ce n'est… jamais cela ne pourra arriver. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas gay. D'accord, Drago est séduisant, même plutôt beau et je n'ai pas l'air de lui être indifférent mais… avoir une relation avec lui, c'est impossible.

Il leva la tête vers le directeur qui souriait, franchement, malicieusement maintenant. Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait pu dire. Il eut beau réfléchir, rien de ce qu'il avait dit ne pouvait amener ce sourire-là sur le visage de Dumbledore. Il décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé de son directeur. Il sortit et regarda sa montre. Il était onze heures trente. Il valait mieux qu'il attende le déjeuner et il irait après.

- Eh ! Black ! Black !

Harry continua de marcher avant de se rappeler que c'était lui qui s'appelait Black. Il se retourna et se retrouve face à face avec ses trois filles et leurs amis.

- Bonjour, dit-il en leur faisant un grand sourire, bien qu'il se sente nerveux entouré par tous ses enfants.

- Salut ! répondit Analissa. Je te présente Lily et Camille, mes petites sœurs, Laly Zabini et Baptiste Weasley. Ils sont en première année.

- Moi, c'est Harry Black.

- Eh ! Tu t'appelles comme mon père ! s'exclama une des jumelles. J'espère que tu es digne de t'appeler comme lui.

- Lily ! reprocha sa grande sœur. Tu viens avec nous ? On a décidé d'aller prendre notre repas dans la salle sur Demande, tous ensemble. Tu peux amener ton ami qui vient aussi de Durmstrang si tu veux.

- Hum… Je ne pense pas que Drago soit d'accord pour…

- Drago ? coupa l'autre jumelle en éclatant de rire. Il s'appelle lui aussi comme notre père ! Il va en faire une syncope quand il va apprendre que quelqu'un d'autre s'appelle comme lui !

- Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes dans notre école ? demanda Cynthia. Tu ne nous l'as pas dit hier !

Harry rougit. Que répondre ? Dumbledore avait oublié de leur préciser cela !

- Et bien… Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

- Nous sommes ici pour inaugurer un nouveau programme inter-scolaire entre les écoles magiques d'Europe. Et, comme nous sommes les plus intelligents de notre école de minables, on a été choisi pour tester ce programme, continua la voix de Drago.

Harry se retourna vivement.

- Drago ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. Où étais-tu passé ?

- Tu es toujours un connard, Harry !

Harry se renfrogna.

- Vas-tu me dire pourquoi à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Deux rires le coupèrent dans ses questions. Il se retourna et vit les deux jumelles rire alors que leur sœur essayait de les réprimander difficilement, étant donné qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire aussi.

- Quoi ? grogna Drago, avec mauvaise humeur et un regard noir.

- Avec vos prénoms et vos caractères, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Vous allez peut-être vous marier comme nos pères !

Harry devint rouge mais Drago se permit un sourire.

- C'est prévu mais cet idiot est justement bien trop stupide encore. Je vais attendre qu'il grandisse.

Tout le monde éclata de rire mais Harry s'écria en boudant :

- Impossible ! Je ne suis pas gay !

Ils éclatèrent de rire encore et Tommy demanda à Drago s'il voulait venir avec eux. Le blond accepta et ils partirent en parlant joyeusement en direction de la Salle sur Demande. Harry et Drago ne participaient pas à la conversation. Harry était toujours humilié de ce que venait de lui faire le blond. En plus, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était un connard. Il se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci marchait à côté de lui. Il avait une démarche vraiment aristocratique et Harry se surprit à le trouver vraiment élégant. Le blond était de ceux qui avaient une beauté que tout le monde admirait, une beauté froide. Tout le monde le voulait et l'admirait mais lui n'aimait que lui-même. Il avait tout pour lui. Harry finit par se demander le but de Drago lorsqu'il lui avait fait boire cette potion. Il avait déjà de l'argent, du prestige (il était quand même un Malefoy et un héros de la guerre), il avait la beauté, toutes les filles et les garçons qu'il voulait… Quel intérêt avait-il à lui donner de la Potion de Fragrance ?

Drago se retourna vers lui et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Harry finit par baisser les yeux en rosissant. Malefoy était trop beau pour son propre bien. Serait-il possible qu'il soit gay en fin de compte ? A part quelques aventures avec des filles, il n'avait eu que peu de relations et aucune n'avait duré. C'était limite si elles ne s'arrêtaient pas avant d'avoir même commencé. Et puis, de toute façon, il était inutile de penser à ça maintenant. Drago ne l'aimait pas de toute façon, il lui avait bien fait comprendre. Et puis, il n'était pas amoureux de Drago non plus.

« _Et si jamais mon moi-futur n'était pas sous l'influence de ce philtre_ ? se demanda-t-il. »

Dans ce cas, il aviserait, c'est tout.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que tout le monde s'était arrêté et il entra dans Drago. Le blond le retint en se retournant et Harry se trouva retenu par les bras de Drago. Il rougit et se dégagea. Il ne restait plus qu'eux à entrer dans la salle sur Demande et alors que Harry entrait dans la pièce, Drago lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je te ferais changer d'avis Harry, rien n'est impossible avec moi !

Harry se retourna mais Drago était déjà entré. Il s'assit sur une chaise à l'opposé du blond, confus et tentant d'ignorer les frissons qui avaient parcourus son dos lorsque Drago lui avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout !!!**

**Vous avez des questions, j'en suis sûr…. Je suis sure que vous vous posez des questions sur l'échange étrange (oh, ça rime…) entre Drago et Severus n'est-ce pas ? Des théories ? Je suis certaine que vous allez trouver…**

**Merci à vous…**

**Bisous,**

**Lunapix…**

_**RaR :**_

_**Diane : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review… Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic… Par contre, ne sois pas révoltée… Je ne donne aucune mauvaise image des Poufsouffles. Comme tu as pu le voir c'est Analissa qui parlait et Analissa est… une Serpentarde. C'est pour cela qu'elle dénigre, car c'est connu que les Serpentards détestent des Poufsouffles. En plus, sa meilleure ennemie en est une… Mais comme tu le vois Harry ne rajoute rien… Moi, je ne donne aucune mauvaise image, c'est juste les personnages qui parlent et je dois bien leur laisser le droit d'avoir leur point de vue à ces petits personnages étant donné que je dirige leur vie à ma manière… Bisous à toi… Ne m'en veux pas trop…

_**Zozo :**_ Merci pour ta review... et merci de toujours aimer ma fic… lol… Bon sinon, je ne vais pas te dire qui en veut après Harry (ou plutôt qui veut Harry), sinon, tout mon suspense va s'envoler en fumée et j'en ferais une dépression… Snif… Bref, j'espère que tu aimes toujours… Bisous…

_**Ismène :**_ Je me doute que tu veux savoir qui est ce « vilain pas beau » mais bien sûr Harry lui-même m'a déconseillé de vous le dire… Il paraît que ça gâchera mon suspense… Mais c'est vrai que comme ça, il pourra embrasser Harry et lui montrer une fois pour toute que si Hermione existe, c'est pas pour rien !!!! Je suis vraiment super heureuse que tu aimes la personnalité de mes persos et la manière de réfléchir de Harry… C'est un super compliment pour moi alors merci beaucoup (manquerait plus que je pleure maintenant…) ! Sinon, pour les enfants, maintenant que tu as la réponse, tu peux me dire ? C'était quoi tes hypothèses ??? Sinon, merci d'aimer et ne t'en fais pas, ma grippe est guérie presque (je peux retourner à la fac demain c'est pô juste…) ! Merci pour ta review, merci beaucoup… J'espère que tout te plait encore… Bisous…


	5. Tristesse

**Bonjour à tous !!! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire… Je voudrais aussi prévenir que si vous me tuez à la fin du chapitre, vous n'aurez pas la suite… Aaaah, c'est trop cool le métier d'auteur de fic…**

**Merci à phenixmiyavi pour ses corrections si géniales... Merci merci !!!!**

**BONNE LECTURE …**

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry :**_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Tristesse ? _

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Si on devait demander à Harry comment s'était passé son repas dans la salle sur Demande avec ses filles et leurs amis, il vous répondrait sûrement :

« _Comment ça me faire changer d'avis ? Changer d'avis sur quoi ? Je ne veux pas changer d'avis, moi !_ »

C'étaient les seules pensées cohérentes qui avaient occupé son esprit pendant le repas. Tout le monde avait remarqué son état plus qu'apathique, notamment lorsqu'il avait renversé son jus de citrouille sur lui, sans s'en rendre compte ou bien lorsqu'il avait porté plusieurs fois sa fourchette vide à sa bouche. Les autres avaient aussi noté le sourire moqueur et sûr que lui lançait Drago, tout comme ses œillades brûlantes. C'est ainsi qu'à peine les deux garçons partis de la Salle, les enfants avaient décidé de monter un plan pour les mettre ensemble avant leur départ.

- Moi, je propose qu'on les enferme dans un petit placard et qu'on les laisse dedans pendant toute une journée, proposa Sophie.

- Ce n'est pas très subtil So', ronchonna Noémie. C'est trop Serpentard !

- Ah oui ? C'est peut-être que je suis une Serpentarde non ? Moi, je trouve que c'est génial ! Ils se sautent dessus et…

- Sophie ! s'écria Noémie. Il y a des enfants ici.

- Moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Harry a dit qu'il n'était pas gay, rappela Tommy.

- Il se voile la face, tu as bien vu tout à l'heure, après que Drago lui ait dit ces trucs à l'oreille, il a été dans les nuages.

- Ouais mais bon, ça veut dire qu'il n'était pas dégoûté donc intéressé. Du moins, tout dépend de ce que Drago lui a murmuré, ça pourrait bien être une proposition bien coquine et Harry étudiait les différentes vues qu'il…

- Sophie ! cria Noémie. Je t'interdis de parler maintenant. Tu vas pervertir les Première Année. Pas que je m'inquiète pour les jumelles, elles ont des pères pervers mais Bébé est encore un peu jeune pour ça.

- Je ne suis plus un bébé, marmonna Baptiste de sa petite voix.

- Oui, oui, Bébé, on le sait. Toutefois, je suis d'accord avec Lissa, Harry se voile la face. Nous devons pondre un plan tout en subtilité. Qu'en penses-tu, Léandre ?

- Je pense qu'on se mêle de leur vie et que Père détesterait ça, s'il le savait. Je pense aussi que c'est très risqué de faire ça. Je pense aussi que nous ne devrions pas les enfermer dans un placard. Et je pense que si quelqu'un apprend ce qu'on fait, on va avoir des ennuis. Mais…

Tout le monde resta suspendu à ses lèvres mais il ne dit rien.

- Mais quoi Léandre ? s'exclamèrent les jumelles, en même temps. Arrêtes de te la jouer et accouche ta parole de messie !

- Mais je pense que nous devrions leur permettre de se mettre ensemble discrètement, pour que ça ait l'air de venir d'eux-mêmes, en fait.

Noémie leva la tête et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Il est trop fort, mon chéri ! C'est exactement ça qu'on doit faire ! Maintenant, il suffit de trouver comment le faire !

Ils se mirent alors à réfléchir mais ce fut une chose difficile car ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment les deux jeunes hommes et seulement leur capacité à se mêler de tout leur disait de faire cela. Finalement, ce fut Bébé qui prit la parole :

- Et si on provoquait la jalousie de Harry ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et le garçon rougit intensément sous les multiples regards. Analissa se leva et lui posa deux bises sur les joues.

- Ah, on a beau dire ce qu'on veut les gars, Bébé, c'est le plus fort.

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que Baptiste rougit encore plus.

- C'est excellent comme idée, en tout cas, restes à trouver le pigeon qui fera ça pour nous. Drago est clairement homo donc on doit trouver un mec homo de sixième ou septième année qui acceptera de faire ça pour nous, déclara Cynthia.

- Cyn' a raison, ça ne va pas être facile. A moins que…

Noémie laissa sa phrase en suspens, les yeux dans le vague, signe d'une intense réflexion.

- A moins que quoi ? s'énerva Sophie, lassée des silences de sa meilleure amie.

- On peut demander au copain de Sandy et Sarah, tu sais le bi en septième année de Gryffondor. Mince, je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle…

- Tu parles de Peter ? demanda Léandre. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il sortait avec un mec de Serdaigle. En plus, il couche avec tout le monde, il ne faut pas qu'il couche avec Drago.

- C'est vrai ! Mais vous avez oublié quelque chose, nargua Sophie avec un clin d'œil à Noémie. C'est que j'ai toujours les photos de lui avec la bouche beaucoup trop près du sexe d'un certain professeur.

- Professeur dont nous ne connaissons toujours pas le nom d'ailleurs, grogna Analissa.

Cependant, les trois plus grands ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Un plan se montait déjà dans leurs têtes.

* * *

Dumbledore avait fait installer une petite bibliothèque dans leur appartement et Harry s'était empressé d'aller en prendre un. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas la lecture en elle-même qui l'intéressait mais plutôt le fait que faire semblant de lire un livre constituait un alibi idéal pour éviter toute discussion avec le blond. Drago sortit de sa chambre et s'avança vers Harry. Le brun fit mine d'être réellement plongé dans sa lecture mais Drago, contre toute attente, éclata de rire et dut se tenir à l'accoudoir du canapé de Harry pour ne pas s'écrouler. Harry leva finalement les yeux de son livre et rougit brusquement devant la vision d'un Drago écroulé de rire. Pourquoi, lui, rougissait-il ? 

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu viens perturber ma lecture avec ton rire débile, lança le brun d'un ton sec.

Drago rit encore plus fort en répétant inlassablement « perturber ta lecture ? _perturber ta lecture ?_ ». Il se calma légèrement et finit par réussir à dire normalement :

- Depuis quand tu lis « théories et problèmes des potions de troisième cycle » Harry ?

Harry rougit de gêne. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait attention au titre du livre choisi ? Puis, soudain, un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Depuis que j'ai vu qu'il traitait de la potion que tu me feras boire pour que je tombe amoureux de toi, pardi !

Quelle chance il avait eu de tomber précisément sur cette page ? Malefoy aurait vraiment fini par comprendre qu'il voulait simplement le fuir. Pas qu'il avait peur de lui mais quand même… Drago, quant à lui, perdit totalement son sourire et lui arracha l'ouvrage des mains.

- Potion de Fragrance ? Tu es vraiment stupide, Potter ! Cette potion est impossible à faire de nos jours !

Harry ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits.

- Que… Quoi ?

- Oui, pour la fabriquer, il faut un ingrédient qui n'existe plus sur Terre depuis ta première année.

- De quoi tu parles, Malefoy ?

Drago poussa un long soupir et lui balança que pour quelqu'un qui est censé lire ce livre, il ne savait pas grand-chose mais Harry lui reprit le livre.

- Et bien, je ne vois rien qui... Merlin… De l'élixir de longue vie issu de la pierre philosophale. Mais où vas-tu trouver cela ?

Drago ricana.

- C'est impossible à trouver ! Donc cela signifit que tu n'es pas sous philtre d'amour.

- Impossible… murmura Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

Il se redressa aussitôt et sortit de la pièce en courant sous le regard médusé de Drago. Il traversa les couloirs, aussi vite qu'il put, pour arriver enfin devant un bureau. Il frappa trois coups dessus et la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme portant de fines lunettes carrées.

- Harry Potter… murmura le professeur Boisclair. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Hum… Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur mais vous êtes le seul que je connaisse dans cette époque pour le moment, excepté le professeur Rogue. En fait, j'aimerais vous poser une question.

Le professeur s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et lui présenta un siège. Harry s'assit lentement et leva la tête vers son professeur. Celui-ci lui tendit une tasse de thé qu'Harry accepta avec plaisir.

- Mr Potter, soupira l'enseignant, vous devez vous douter que je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions sur le futur. Ce serait rassasié votre curiosité pour rien, étant donné que vous aurez tout oublié bientôt.

- Ce n'est pas une question sur le futur, Professeur. En fait, j'aimerais savoir s'il existe un équivalent à l'élixir de longue vie de la pierre philosophale dans la préparation de potions.

Le professeur tourna son regard vers lui, enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avant de les remettre. Il scruta Harry avant de faire un mince sourire.

- Pourquoi cette question, Mr Potter ? Il me semble que seules les potions de troisième cycle comportent ce genre d'ingrédients et que ces potions ne sont pas étudiées à Poudlard sauf dans le cadre de l'option de potions avancées que vous ne faîtes pas si j'ai bien compris.

Harry se tordit les mains.

- Oui, euh… je… enfin, je voulais savoir pour…

- Ah oui ! s'exclama le professeur, en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main. La potion pour vous ramener chez vous. Attendez-moi ici, ne bougez pas !

Harry n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il venait poser une question sur un ingrédient de potion à son prof et celui-ci partait tout seul dans ses délires. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une personne entrant par cheminette. A son grand dégoût, ce fut la voix du professeur Rogue qui sortit de la cheminée. Il tendit l'oreille.

- Severus, désolé de te déranger mais pour la potion que tu dois faire à Potter et Malefoy, c'est quoi l'ingrédient qui remplace l'élixir de longue vie.

- Pourquoi cette question, François ? soupira la voix lasse du maître des potions.

- Et bien, j'étais en train de lire un livre sur les potions avancées et j'ai vu que l'élixir entrait dans la composition de la plupart des potions de troisième cycle alors ma curiosité l'emportant, j'ai tenu à savoir comment on faisait pour continuer à réussir nos potions malgré tout.

- Boisclair, franchement, j'ai parfois l'impression de me retrouver face à un élève devant vous. Quel ingrédient de potion possède la particularité de prendre la substance manquante à une potion si la bonne formule est dite ?

Harry n'entendit plus rien pendant deux secondes avant qu'il y ait un léger rire.

- Mais oui, le _demortia_. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Merci beaucoup, Severus.

- Ne venez plus me déranger pour rien.

Le professeur Boisclair revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire réjoui.

- Ben voilà, vous avez votre réponse, Harry.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et se leva pour prendre congé. Il partit aussitôt et courut à nouveau à travers les couloirs pour rejoindre son appartement. Il prononça rapidement le mot de passe et entra comme une furie dans l'appartement. Drago l'attendait, un sourire en coin, assis sur le canapé et les jambes croisés.

- Ah, ah, Malefoy, je sais tout maintenant.

Drago n'y tint plus et rit à nouveau du brun. Harry devint rouge de colère et explosa :

- Non mais t'as fini de te payer ma tête, oui ?

- Dé…désolé mais… c'est trop drôle… de… de te voir arriver… en criant… « je sais tout main…maintenant », riait le blond.

- En tout cas, je sais maintenant que tu as pu réaliser la potion quand même, grâce au _demortia_.

- Ah oui et qui me dit que tu dis la vérité ? demanda le blond.

- C'est Rogue qui me l'a dit, répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

Drago donna l'impression d'avoir avalé un éléphant. Harry se demanda pourquoi Drago tirait cette tête. Peut-être qu'il allait comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre Rogue et Drago. Il n'avait pas oublié la conversation qu'il avait surpris le matin même et voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi le Serpentard avait réagi comme ça devant le Rogue du futur. Il fixa son regard sur Malefoy qui s'était assis.

- Alors Malefoy, tu ne dis plus rien ? demanda, sournoisement, le brun.

Drago se leva aussitôt, jeta un regard peiné vers le brun et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant un Harry abasourdi derrière lui. Harry s'avança férocement vers la chambre du blond mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il sursauta et recula de deux pas, sous la surprise. Pourquoi le blond pleurait-il ? Harry partit en courant dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Pourquoi entendre pleurer Drago le mettait-il dans cet état ? Au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute si le blond pleurait. Mais qu'avait-il pu bien faire ? Il n'avait fait que prouver qu'il était possible de faire cette maudite potion. Ou alors c'est que Drago n'avait pas encore l'idée de faire cette potion et qu'il se sentait blessé de savoir qu'il pourrait la faire un jour. Harry était complètement perdu.

« _Et s'il n'avait jamais fait de potion du tout _? murmura une petite voix stupide dans sa tête ».

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite. C'était impossible, il n'était pas gay et même s'il l'était, il ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux de sa Némésis. Il se leva avec force et décida d'aller faire ce qu'il avait prévu le matin : voler.

* * *

Il était si magnifique sur un balai. Même le balai incompétent de l'école n'enlevait pas sa grâce. Si seulement, il ne portait pas ce ridicule collier cachant son corps parfait, son visage enchanteur. Il rêvait de pouvoir s'enfoncer en lui, de pouvoir sentir le corps de Harry tremblé sous ses assauts à lui et non pas sous ceux de ce mangemort. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait eu en les apercevant dans cette salle de classe, le jour de la rentrée, il avait eu envie de jeter un Avada Kedavra sur ce salaud de Malefoy, il avait voulu le faire souffrir de pouvoir toucher ce corps de Harry, _son_ Harry. 

Comme il aimerait goûter la saveur de sa peau, le goût sucré de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa langue… Pourquoi tout cela ne lui était pas destiné ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal dans sa vie et la seule pensée de meurtre qu'il n'ait jamais eu, c'était envers Malefoy. Mais il y avait de quoi, non ? Il était marié avec celui pour qui il mourrait, celui pour qui son cœur battait, celui qui ne serait jamais à lui tant que ce blond vivrait.

- Comme je t'aime, Harry, murmura-t-il, caché derrière les gradins sous son sort de désillusion.

Il vit Harry atterrir et entrer dans les vestiaires. Il hésita deux secondes avant de le suivre. Il entra doucement dans le vestiaire au moment où Harry entrait sous la douche. Il soupira difficilement devant le corps magnifique du Survivant. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. C'était si dur de ne pas pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser le matin en se levant, de ne pas pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, le soir, devant la cheminée, de ne pas être celui qui le réconfortait, de ne pas être celui qu'il aime.

Il regarda, avec une douleur immense, Harry se laver rapidement, il savoura des yeux chaque goutte d'eau qui coulait sur son corps, chaque mouvement que faisait le brun pour se savonner, d'abord les cheveux puis le corps et puis, il le regarda s'essuyer soigneusement avant de remettre aussitôt son collier en regardant bien autour de lui. Harry se rhabilla rapidement et sortit des vestiaires.

Il s'écroula sur le sol, à genoux. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, c'était trop dur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aimait-il le seul homme qui en aimait un autre aussi intensément ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il empêche le jeune Harry de tomber amoureux de Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable de tuer quelqu'un mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour donne des ailes ? L'amour lui permettrait d'effacer Malefoy de son chemin. Il se rappela de la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère avant qu'elle ne succombe de sa maladie, il se rappela avoir juré à sa mère de ne tuer que si sa vie en dépendait. Il se releva, essuya les larmes de ses joues et sortit du vestiaire. Il rentra au château d'un pas lourd, la nuit serait longue pour lui, la vision de ce Harry, si près mais pourtant si éloigné, allait le torturer.

- Je mourrai maman si je ne l'ai pas. Ai-je le droit de le tuer ? Pardonne-moi, maman mais c'est impossible de l'oublier et cette occasion de pouvoir enfin l'avoir est unique.

Sa décision était prise, maintenant.

* * *

Harry rentra du terrain de Quidditch épuisé. Il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Il partit dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à l'écart des autres, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Il se servit en pommes de terre et en viande et commença à manger. Il jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil vers la porte mais aucune trace de Drago. Il avait pourtant espéré le voir au repas, pour lui prouver que le blond allait bien, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il n'était pas blessé mais le Serpentard ne vint pas. 

Harry termina rapidement son repas et monta dans sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte du blond lorsqu'il fut arrivé mais personne ne répondit. Il partit dans sa chambre et s'endormit, sa dernière pensée s'envolant aux côtés du blond.

Le lendemain, il fut presque déçu de voir que le blond ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il soupira et se leva, prêt à aller en cours de potions. Il partit se laver et s'habilla. Il espérait encore voir le blond mais aucune trace de lui. Il retourna frapper à sa porte, il ne manquerait plus que Drago rate l'heure de son cours préféré. Il frappa une seconde fois et se décida à ouvrir, n'entendant pas de réponse. La pièce était sombre mais il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle était vide. Le lit n'était pas défait, bien que froissé et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Harry soupira et partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il n'aimait pas savoir le blond triste.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle de cours, il remarqua tout de suite que Drago était là. Il décida de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il vit Noémie et Sophie qui lui firent un clin d'œil avec un signe de la main. Harry s'assit mais Drago ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui. Harry fut plus blessé qu'il ne le voulait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt. Que pouvait-il dire vraiment ? Qu'il n'aimait pas que le blond lui fasse la tête ? Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si dérangé que ça par la colère du blond alors qu'il y a deux jours, il aurait presque sauté de joie s'il avait été ignoré par le blond ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ?

Il se tourna discrètement vers le blond et l'observa. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait qu'admettre la beauté du blond. Encore une fois. Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque le professeur entra. Rogue fit apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette magique, les ingrédients et le mode de fabrication et Harry soupira devant la complexité de la potion. Il alluma le feu sous son chaudron et partit chercher les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin, essayant d'écarter le sentiment de tristesse qui enserrait son cœur. Il prit les ingrédients et retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Il remarqua que Drago avait tourné son chaudron à l'opposé de Harry afin de ne pas le voir. Il souffla de désappointement.

Enervé, il se tourna vers le blond et décida de lui parler. Après tout, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien.

- Euh… Drago ?

Le blond ne fit aucun mouvement montrant qu'il avait entendu. Harry attendit quelques secondes mais Drago ne répondit pas.

- Drago ? Drago ? répéta-t-il.

Le blond finit par grogner pour montrer qu'il avait entendu mais ne se tourna pas.

- Tu fais la tête ? demanda timidement Harry.

Drago attendit un peu avant de répondre.

- On n'a jamais été amis, _Harry_ alors pourquoi te ferais-je la tête ? Tu n'es rien pour moi, je ne suis rien pour toi alors à quoi cela servirait de se parler pour faire semblant. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ici que cela va changer.

Harry tenta d'ignorer une nouvelle fois la tristesse qui s'emparait insidieusement de son être.

- Très bien, dit-il piteusement.

Il vit Drago arrêter ses gestes quelques secondes puis reprendre sa potion comme si de rien n'était. Il finit sa potion sans y penser, s'aperçut qu'elle était bleue alors qu'elle aurait dû être verte, supporta les sarcasmes de Rogue et partit, tel un fantôme, à son cours suivant. Mais pourquoi était-il si triste ? Son fils, qui attendait pour aller en cours de potions, vint lui dire bonjour et Harry parvint à rester normal malgré le poids qui écrasait son cœur. Il entra dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en priant pour que les quarante jours passent vite, très vite.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

**Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre est nettement moins drôle que les autres mais bon fallait bien non ? Mais vous avez aimé quand même ? Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout va finir par rentrer à la normal… enfin j'espère !**

**Je compte sur vos commentaires…**

**Merci à tous…**

**A la semaine prochaine… Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que je publierais tous les dimanches maintenant, j'ai commencé une autre fic et comme je publierais ainsi deux chapitres par semaine ( un de chaque fic), le dimanche sera le jour pour cette histoire… **

**Lunapix…**

_**RaR :**_

_**Zozo : **_Contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre 3… Est-ce toujours le cas ? En tout cas, c'était la suite attendue… lol… A la prochaine, bisous…

_**Diane :**_ Merci pour ton compliment, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Alors, tu as aimé ce chapitre ? En tout cas, je n'ai aucun mal à te croire lorsque tu dis que tu t'es imaginée à la place de Harry… Mmmmh, tu m'étonnes toi… Lol… Bisous à toi !!!

_**Tif :**_ Merci, merci de tes compliments, je suis super heureuse que ça t'ait plu. C'est super de voir que j'arrive à rester originale même lorsque le sujet ne l'est pas, c'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir dit ça, j'en suis ravie…Bon, je vois que ma fic t'a aussi donné des questions. Je vais finir par être responsable des maux de tête des lecteurs… lol. En tout cas, tu te doutes que je ne peux répondre à tes questions tout de suite, j'aimerais bien, vraiment, mais après tu ne viendras plus lire s'il n'y a plus de suspense… Désolée… Sinon, j'espère que la suite est arrivée assez vite à ton goût, je te jure que je ne veux pas que tu meures… lol Je suis désolée de t'embrouiller avec tous les enfants aussi mais bon, il faut bien que je fasse des enfants quand même et imagine si je les mettais tous dans chaque chapitre, je crois que même moi, l'auteur, je serais complètement perdue (et pourtant je ne suis pas blonde… lol) En tout cas, merci beaucoup encore de ta review et j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout. Bisous…

_**Ismène :**_ Oh, mais tu n'as pas à me remercier de ma réponse, c'est moi qui doit te remercier plutôt pour tes super reviews… Merci beaucoup !!!! Bon, ce chapitre t'a plu alors ? (mais non mais non, je ne doute pas du tout…). J'espère… (non, je ne doute pas j'ai dit !) !! Tu trouves le nom de Laly bien pour la fille de Blaise ? Moi aussi !!!! (euh, c'est normal je suis l'auteur en même temps…). Pour ce qui est de Léandre, c'est tout simplement un prénom que j'adore. Je connaissais un mec qui s'appelait comme ça et je trouve ce prénom super. Pour ce qui est des prénoms, en fait ceux de Harry et Drago sont ceux que je veux donner à mes enfants (sauf Lily qui était pour la mère de Harry), c'est aussi le cas de presque tous les autres en fait (oui, oui, je compte réaliser une équipe de foot avec mes enfants… lol…). Pour ce qui est des enfants, bien sûr qu'ils sont plus lucides que Harry et puis franchement, c'est pas très compliqué tu ne crois pas ??? Bon sinon, Drago ne sait pas pour le « vilain pas beau » !!! Tout le monde le découvrira en même temps (seule l'auteur le sait… euh… c'est normal en fait…) ! Voilà, voilà, j'ai répondu à tout je crois… Sinon merci de te soucier de ma santé mais même malade je n'arrêterais pas ma fic parce que franchement, ça fait passer le temps non ? Et puis, j'aime tellement écrire… Sinon, pour la fac, ça va… je te dirais ça quand mes pariels seront finis d'accord ? lol… Bisous…

_**Neronlange :**_ coucou !!!! Merci d'aimer mes fics, c'est très gentil, j'en rougis de contentement… lol… En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic et j'espère que la suite te plait… Sinon, oui je suis toujours étudiante à Poitiers, je suis en première année en même temps… lol. C'est vrai que le monde est petit… Tu fais quoi toit sur Poitiers (sans vouloir être indiscrète bien sûr…) ! Bisous….


	6. L'orage

**Coucou à tous !!! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien en ce dimanche pluvieux (du moins chez moi...) ! Voici le nouveau chapitre comme prévu... Je remercie ma bêta de l'avoir corrigé dans les temps (quoiqu'on en dise t'es la plus forte !!!) ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !!!**

_**

* * *

Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry :**_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 5**_

_L'orage_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry donna un coup de pied dans le pied de son lit de frustration. Cinq jours ! Cinq jours que Drago ne lui adressait plus la parole ! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer ! Il se coucha sur son lit et soupira de désespoir. Les cours de la semaine venaient juste de se terminer. Harry avait passé la pire semaine de cours de sa vie. Tout d'abord, la présence de Ron et d'Hermione lui manquait terriblement. Il pensait à eux sans cesse. Il se demanda s'il manquait lui aussi à ses deux amis et s'ils s'inquiétaient de sa disparition. Puis, il y avait Drago. Pas un seul regard depuis qu'il lui avait dit "_Tu n'es rien pour moi, je ne suis rien pour toi alors à quoi cela servirait de se parler pour faire semblant. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ici que cela va changer_" pendant le cours de potions de lundi matin. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée si on exceptait les réponses froides et indifférentes de Drago aux « bonjour » et « bonne nuit » que disait Harry.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Harry se releva d'un coup de son lit : ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça. Il sortit rapidement de sa chambre et se retrouva face à un Drago qui allait entrer dans la salle de bain. Le blond ne fit même pas attention à lui et continua son chemin. Harry fit deux grandes enjambées et attrapa le bras de Drago qui s'arrêta sans se retourner. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce que Drago, lassé du silence, ne murmure :

- A ton avis Harry, quel est celui de nous deux qui a eu le plus l'air amoureux depuis une semaine ?

Harry relâcha le bras de Drago et celui-ci s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Harry resta seul, les bras pendants. Il se toucha les lèvres d'un doigt et murmura :

- Amoureux ?

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui comprendrait ce qu'il pensait. Il courut hors de l'appartement et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant la porte du bureau du professeur d'histoire de la magie : Drago Potter-Malefoy. Harry avait été mal à l'aise durant tout le cours du Drago du futur. Les cours d'histoire étaient certes un peu plus intéressants mais il était un prof très sévère. Pourtant, Harry ne voyait que lui, lui seul pourrait comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du blond… et peut-être aussi dans la sienne.

Il inspira longuement et frappa trois petits coups sur la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur… lui. Ou plutôt, sur son futur. Harry en resta la bouche ouverte avant que l'autre ne rit et ne s'efface pour le laisser entrer. Le jeune entra et resta debout, devant la porte alors que les deux hommes le regardaient. Le Harry du futur avait un sourire et l'autre faisait la moue.

- Bien, pourquoi es-tu venu Harry ? demanda Harry adulte (_Nda_ : je sens que je vais m'embrouiller les pinceaux moi…).

- Euh… En fait, je voulais parler à Mal… au professeur Potter-Malefoy.

- Oh ! Je suis de trop ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux déjà me piquer mon mari. Je sais qu'il est sexy mais tu vas voir, le tien deviendra aussi sexy. De toute façon, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cho.

Harry vit la moue de Drago s'intensifier et le Harry adulte soupira avant de lui poser un baiser sur ses lèvres et de se préparer à sortir.

- Content de t'avoir vu mini-moi ! Oh ! Fais attention, Drago est devenu bavard avec le temps…

Harry sourit en disant au revoir à son aîné. Drago lui demanda de s'asseoir et lui présenta une tasse de thé.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il. Tu dois te dire que tu vas devenir complètement cinglé en vieillissant, non ? Désolé de descendre tes espoirs mais tu vas effectivement le devenir. _Mini-moi_… Il va me virer cette télévision de la maison ! Et puis, je ne suis pas bavard moi, je communique, c'est tout !

Harry éclata de rire, c'était vraiment une situation étrange. Se retrouver à parler de son futur avec son futur mari qui n'est autre que le futur de son pire ennemi. Il arrivait même à s'embrouiller les pensées. Le blond le regarda étrangement, avant de sourire d'un air tendre.

- Tu as toujours le même rire, c'est dingue comme histoire, vraiment ! Au moment où vous êtes arrivés dans le futur, on s'est souvenu de tout ce qu'on avait oublié, c'était franchement bizarre. Mais bon, ce qui fait que je me suis aussi rappelé de cette stupide histoire de philtre d'amour et ça, il me l'a payé.

Harry déglutit.

- Il n'y a vraiment que Harry qui puisse inventer des trucs aussi stupides pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux.

Harry fixa ses pieds, le blond était parti dans ses pensées et ne prenait même pas garde au fait qu'il parlait de son mari à… celui qui serait son mari. Harry toussota et Drago se reprit.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi, l'imbécile. Je suis sûr que tu viens me demander si je sais pourquoi Drago fait la tête.

Harry acquiesça lentement. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il était vraiment tombé amoureux de lui ? Il n'y aura pas de Potion de Fragrance alors ? (_Nda_ : ah ben, c'est pas trop tôt !!! Il est long à la détente, Ryry !!)

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu dois le trouver tout seul, répondit Drago. En fait, tu es venu ici pour rien, Dumbledore nous a fait jurer de ne rien vous dévoiler de plus que ce qu'il vous a dit.

Harry but la dernière gorgée de son thé et se leva de son fauteuil.

- Toutefois, si je peux te conseiller quelque chose, arrête de dire que je ne t'aime que pour ton statut ou parce que tu es un bon parti. Je t'aimais déjà comme un fou à ton époque.

Harry ouvrit la bouche en grand et recula de deux pas. C'était donc pour ça que Drago ne lui parlait plus. Harry ouvrit la porte d'un geste un peu brusque, remercia son professeur et partit en courant en direction de leur appartement. Il pénétra dans celui-ci et se précipita sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir et tambourina dessus jusqu'à ce que Drago sorte, l'air très en colère.

- Putain, Potter, tu vas me lâcher oui ! Tu veux quoi _maintenant_ ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait que Drago soit amoureux de lui, de toute façon ? Lui ne l'était pas et ne comptait pas l'être. Et s'il était triste de s'être disputé avec le blond, c'est juste parce qu'il voulait devenir ami avec lui… mais rien de plus. Drago souffla longuement et dit :

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu restes là sans rien me dire ! Tu veux me dire quoi à la fin ?

- Pardon… murmura si bas Harry, que Drago crut un instant l'avoir rêvé.

- Oui, excuse-moi, continua Harry plus fort, je suis désolé d'avoir dit n'importe quoi. Je sais que jamais tu n'utiliseras de philtre d'amour sur moi. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour me voiler la face, pour ne pas admettre que, peut-être, je pourrais, dans le futur, ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux à cause de ça mais je voudrais qu'on devienne amis, juste le temps de ce voyage, si tu veux. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui resta bouche bée. Ces mots, ces excuses, il les rêvait depuis une semaine. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que le brun lui dise qu'il l'aimait mais il était déjà très heureux. Il sourit joyeusement et serra Harry dans ses bras. Il se recula et proposa à Harry une petite partie de Quidditch. Il rata ainsi le visage rouge, ainsi que le petit sourire rêveur de Harry après qu'il l'ait pris dans ses bras.

Harry se ressaisit et courut dans sa chambre. Il empoigna la clé de la remise et ils partirent tous les deux sur le terrain sous le regard de deux hommes se tenant la main.

- Tu as fait du bon travail, mon amour, murmura le brun en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et en regardant les deux jeunes partir.

- Heureusement ! Tu oublies que je fais tout le temps du bon travail, Harry !

- Quand je pense à ce qu'il va se passer ce soir, marmonna le brun. C'est fou ce qu'on était inconscient quand on étaient jeunes.

- Tu es toujours aussi inconscient, Harry. Mais je suis là pour freiner tes ardeurs.

Le brun rit doucement et embrassa le cou du blond, qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Harry et Drago sortirent du château quelques instants plus tard. Harry réfléchissait au pardon rapide de Drago. Le blond venait de passer une semaine à lui faire la tête, à ne pas lui parler ou alors le plus froidement possible, à l'ignorer sans cesse et là, il lui pardonnait sans rien dire après de simples excuses sur le philtre d'amour. Peut-être que le Malefoy du futur disait vrai alors, peut-être que Drago l'aimait déjà.

Et lui, que ressentait-il vraiment pour Drago ? Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait une émotion étrange lorsqu'il se trouvait près de lui. Il se sentait faible, comme s'il pouvait mourir heureux dans les bras du blond et fort, se sentant alors capable de renverser le monde par la pensée. Etait-ce cela l'amour ? Pourtant, il était sûr de ne pas être gay. Il n'avait jamais désiré d'homme avant Drago, pas qu'il désirait Drago mais il devait tout de même s'avouer qu'il avait un corps particulièrement attirant, que son visage irradiait de beauté et puis, il y avait aussi ses yeux. Harry se sentait important lorsque le Serpentard le regardait, il se sentait comme une personne nécessaire à la vie du blond et Harry aimait ce sentiment de puissance que ce regard faisait naître en lui. Comment savoir si on aimait quelqu'un ? Harry ne voulait pas dire au blond qu'il l'aimait s'il devait s'apercevoir que ce n'était qu'un vague intérêt plus tard. Si Drago l'aimait vraiment, Harry ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur en se disant amoureux et se réveiller un matin en se rendant compte qu'il s'était trompé.

- Harry ? Harry ?

Harry sursauta au son de la voix du sujet de ses pensées. Il papillonna des paupières avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient rendus sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il se tourna vers Drago, qui le regardait avec un regard inquiet.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Harry secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais il ajouta en voyant le regard toujours inquiet du blond :

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

- Et tu pensais à quoi ? demanda, narquoisement, le blond.

Harry sourit malicieusement et répondit sur un ton de défi :

- A comment j'allais attraper le vif d'or juste devant ton nez et aux larmes de désespoir que tu auras d'avoir encore perdu face à moi.

Un éclair zébra le ciel qui s'obscurcissait.

- Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi de me faire pleurer parce qu'il va bientôt faire nuit et je crois qu'il va pleuvoir en plus.

Harry se précipita vers la remise où il prit deux balais et un vif d'or alors que le vent se levait et faisait virevolter ses cheveux courts autour de sa tête. Il tendit un balai à Drago et ils lâchèrent un vif d'or. Le vent se faisait toujours plus violent et de fines gouttes commençaient déjà à tomber sur eux. Harry frissonna légèrement en s'envolant, il aurait mieux fait d'emporter sa cape avec lui pour le retour, comme Drago. Un petit sourire vint orner ses lèvres en voyant le jeune homme blond fermer les yeux en s'envolant. Il se secoua et commença à chercher le vif d'or. Il remarqua que Drago s'arrêta devant lui.

- Alors Harry, prêt à assumer sa première défaite ?

Un faible coup de tonnerre ponctua la phrase de Drago. Harry frémit involontairement sous le bruit. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé l'orage, c'était plutôt le contraire. Il ne rêvait plus que de se jeter sous ses couvertures dans ces cas-là. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus foncé et la pluie se faisait glaçante. Harry décida qu'il valait mieux trouver le vif d'or le plus vite possible.

Ils cherchèrent tous les deux pendant de longues minutes, exécutant des petites cabrioles de temps en temps. L'orage se rapprochait et Harry ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sursauter aux coups de tonnerre toujours plus forts.

Puis, un éclat brillant se fit soudain voir au côté opposé d'où il était. Il fonça dans sa direction, tentant de lutter contre le vent qui faisait beaucoup trop dévier son balai. Harry n'y fit pourtant pas gaffe, pas même au cri de Drago qui lui hurlait que son balai déviait trop, il ne voyait que le vif d'or qui ne pouvait plus voler lui-même dans le vent.

- Harry ! Laisse tomber, il y a trop de vent ! hurla la voix de Drago.

Il y eut un autre éclair et la foudre tomba près de Harry alors que ses doigts se refermaient sur la petite sphère ailée. Cependant, il ne put maintenir son balai correctement avec une seule main. Un brusque coup de vent le fit tournoyer et il dut serrer le manche de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Son balai continuait à ne vouloir aller que là où le vent l'emmenait. La foudre tomba à nouveau et Harry vit un arbre prendre feu près de lui. Il entendit Drago crier son nom. Il se retourna pour voir ce que le blond faisait mais il remarqua que le terrain de Quidditch s'était considérablement éloigné. Il n'était jamais allé de ce côté-là du parc de Poudlard. Son balai fit une embardée rapide et il se sentit planer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de voir le sol se rapprocher trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Sa tête heurta la surface dure alors que la pluie tombait drue désormais. Il ressentit une violente douleur puis un froid intense l'envahit. Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom mais la nuit avait déjà pris possession de son esprit.

Une douleur lancinante lui fit reprendre conscience. Il gémit sourdement en tentant de se relever, sa tête était trop douloureuse. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était dans une sorte de grotte. Un petit feu était allumé et Harry remarqua qu'une cape était étendue sur lui. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour savoir à qui elle appartenait : l'odeur de tilleul n'appartenait qu'à Drago.

- Drago… murmura-t-il.

- Harry ! s'écria Drago, en s'accroupissant près de lui. Ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! J'ai cru que tu étais… étais…

Harry posa sa main sur celle du blond qui arrêta tout de suite de parler.

- Hey, calme-toi ! Ça va aller, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. On est où ?

- Dans la Forée Interdite, la tempête était trop violente, je n'aurais pas pu te ramener. J'ai vu cette petite grotte et je t'y ai emmené. Puis, je t'ai couvert et j'ai attendu. Ça fait deux heures que tu dors.

Harry le remercia et posa un baiser sur la paume de sa main. Drago rougit et se releva aussitôt.

- Bon, reprit le blond, gêné, je crois que nous devrions attendre demain matin pour rentrer. J'espère que personne ne s'est aperçu de notre absence.

Harry se redressa pour s'asseoir et resserra la cape autour de lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que le blond ne portait que son uniforme. Harry le vit s'asseoir à l'opposé de lui et entourer sa poitrine de ses bras.

- Je te fais peur maintenant Malefoy ! railla Harry.

- Manquerait plus que ça… murmura le blond.

Harry se mit debout, vacillant légèrement. Il avança en direction du blond et s'assit très près de lui. Il entoura ensuite leurs deux corps avec la cape. Drago baissa les yeux et murmura un merci. Un silence reposant s'installa entre eux. Puis Drago finit par s'endormir, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier sursauta puis s'adossa correctement contre le mur pour qu'ils soient mieux placés tous les deux. Sans savoir d'où venaient les gestes affectueux qu'il avait ce soir, Harry posa un baiser sur la joue du blond et s'endormit aussitôt; il venait de s'apercevoir que l'orage ne l'effrayait plus tant que ça lorsque le blond était avec lui.

Les premières lueurs du soleil les réveillèrent tous les deux en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, embarrassés de leur proximité et se levèrent sans rien dire. Harry prit les deux balais et ils marchèrent pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Il leur fallut une demi-heure pour rejoindre le terrain. Harry enferma les balais et le vif d'or dans la remise et ils partirent en direction du château, priant pour ne croiser personne. Aucun des deux ne brisa le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rendus dans leur appartement sans avoir croisé quiconque. Drago fut le premier à briser le silence en disant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Harry se jeta sur son lit et ferma instantanément les yeux. Comment avait-il pu changer d'avis à propos de Drago en si peu de temps ? Comment un stupide voyage dans le futur pouvait ruiner toutes ses bases ? Il se redressa vigoureusement et décida qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec le blond. C'est vrai quoi, il avait trouvé le blond attirant pendant la nuit et il n'était pas gay !

Il sortit de sa chambre mais s'arrêta immédiatement en passant devant la salle de bain. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant des gémissements. Des frissons s'emparèrent de son corps sans même qu'il autorise cette réaction à son cerveau. La porte n'était pas fermée et, par simple souci de vérifier si le blond allait bien se dit-il, il la poussa très délicatement. Il tomba alors sur une des plus belles visions de sa vie.

Drago était debout, dans la douche, une de ses mains était posée sur son torse, caressant un de ses tétons alors que l'autre faisait des va-et-vient rapides sur son érection. Le blond avait les yeux fermés, dans une expression de pure extase et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Puis, tout à coup, ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés, plus incohérents et il se répandit dans la douche en murmurant le prénom du brun.

Harry sursauta violemment et se recula. Il s'adossa sur le mur, à côté de la porte, en respirant difficilement. Il entendit Drago rallumer la douche. Il courut se réfugier, à nouveau, dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui en se laissant glisser au sol. Il baissa la tête vers son entrejambe et jura en remarquant son érection. Il avait une érection à cause d'un mec ! Il avait une érection à cause d'un mec se caressant.

"_Oh putain !_ se dit-il, horrifié. _Je suis gay_ !"

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Drago lui dire qu'il pouvait prendre la douche. Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain, évitant soigneusement le regard de Drago et se déshabilla en deux mouvements brusques. Il alluma le robinet et le bloqua sur l'eau froide. Il poussa un petit cri lorsque l'eau glacée entra en contact avec sa peau. Drago toqua à sa porte pour lui demander si tout se passait bien. Harry éteignit l'eau pour lui répondre.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Je me suis juste trompé et j'ai mis l'eau froide au lieu de l'eau chaude. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

Il se sentait honteux d'avoir espionné le blond mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir, dans sa tête, le visage de Drago dans l'extase. Il se morigéna d'avoir de telles pensées. Et dire qu'une semaine plus tôt, il recherchait un philtre d'amour pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas gay. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, il était gay, allait se marier avec un homme et aurait des enfants avec celui-ci. Ça lui rappelait qu'il avait oublié de demander à Dumbledore comment deux hommes pouvaient avoir des enfants. Peut-être que Drago pourrait lui répondre finalement. Il termina sa douche et s'habilla afin de rejoindre le blond dans le salon.

Une heure plus tard, ils descendirent pour le petit-déjeuner. Très peu de monde était descendu à cette heure matinale. Ils s'assirent toujours dans le même silence. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir dès qu'il croisait le regard de Drago et celui-ci se posait de nombreuses questions, le brun le voyait aux regards interrogatifs qu'il lui lançait en biais. Harry commençait à savourer sa tasse de café quand trois personnes s'assirent autour de lui.

- Salut Harry, salut Drago ! Vous allez bien ? demanda Sophie avec son habituel entrain.

- Très bien, répondit Drago alors que Harry grognait en guise de réponse.

- Je vois que notre ami Harry s'est levé du bon pied, ce matin, ironisa Noémie avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs s'assit à leur table avec la ferme intention de ne pas les laisser en paix.

- Salut ! Moi, c'est Peter Klasky, dit-il d'un ton enjoué, en ne regardant que Drago, je suis en septième année à Gryffondor. On étudie ensemble depuis une semaine et on ne s'est pas encore parlé.

- Je m'appelle Drago Evans et voici Harry Black.

Peter fit un sourire charmeur à Drago, stoppant Harry qui allait boire une gorgée de sa tasse. Le brun ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce mec ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il lui jeta un regard noir alors que le garçon s'était tourné entièrement vers Drago. Léandre donna un coup de coude à sa petite-amie pour lui montrer Harry, qui regardait d'un air peu avenant Peter, sa tasse toujours suspendue devant lui. Vraiment, Bébé avait eu une idée excellente…

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

**Alors, vous avez aimé mon chapitre 5 ? Moi c'est celui que j'aime le moins, je dois dire... J'espère que vous allez aimé tout de même, mais je ne vous en voudrez pas si vous ne l'aimez pas hein ?**

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous, je vous remercie de tout coeur pour toutes vos reviews et de me lire malgré tout !!!**

**Lunapix...**

* * *

**_RaR :_**

**_Ismène :_** Coucou !! Comment ça sadisme ? c'est moi la sadique ? Hum... Je ne pense pas... Lol... Merci de ta review et de tes superbes compliments encore... Merci beaucoup, que ce soit sur l'une ou l'autre de mes fics, j'en suis toujours toujours aussi contente, merci beaucoup beaucoup !!! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours... Ne t'en fais pas, le "vilain pas beau" ne tuera pas Drago... Quoique... Je ne sais pas... Lol... Ce chapitre t'a plu ? Je l'espère... Gros bisous à toi...

_**Diane :**_ Coucou !!! Tu as raison, même si c'est triste pour Drago, moi aussi j'aurais réagi bizarrement à la place de Harry, je n'aurais pas pensé à un philtre d'amour (je ne suis pas sorcière en même temps...) mais à une drogue ou quelque chose comme ça... Lol... Merci pour ta eview et tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !!! Gros bisous !!

Hermoni : Coucou, merci pour ta review et pour être venue lire cette histoire... Je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise... L'idée de Bébé ? Oui, je pense qu'elle risque de fonctionner... Je vais m'amuser à l'écrire je pense... lol. Bon, sinon pour le "vilain pas beau", je dois dire qu'il n'y a aucun indice pour le moment mais on reparle de lui au prochain chapitre... J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi... Gros bisous !!

**MERCI A TOUS !!!!!!!!**


	7. Super Glue

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 6**_

_Super Glue..._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Il entra rageusement dans sa chambre et balança sa lampe de chevet après s'être allongé piteusement. Ils s'étaient réconciliés ! Pourquoi Harry ne comprenait-il pas que ce blond peroxydé n'était pas fait pour lui ? Il n'aurait pas dû les suivre alors qu'ils allaient au terrain de Quidditch. Il aurait dû prévenir Rogue que deux élèves sortaient à la tombée de la nuit.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et se pencha pour prendre un livre épais avec une couverture rouge. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page où se trouvait une coupure de journaux. Une photo d'un Harry de 35 ans montrant une feuille de papier aux journalistes lui souriait. Au-dessous était écrit :

« **Le nouveau programme de recherche du Docteur Potter-Malefoy. **»

Le reste de l'article avait été découpé, montrant que seule la photo l'intéressait. Il passa son doigt le long de la photo et murmura avec des sanglots dans la voix :

- Je ferais tout pour que tu ne tombes pas amoureux de cet arrogant qui ne te mérite pas. Tu seras à moi, bientôt, mon amour, ne t'en fais pas !

Il referma d'un coup sec l'album et le remit dans le tiroir qu'il ferma à l'aide d'un puissant sort. Il se releva et décida qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien, cet orage avait vraiment été très puissant.

---------------

- Je trouve que c'est très courageux de ta part d'avoir essayé ce projet d'échange scolaire, ajouta Peter d'une voix flatteuse.

Harry reposa définitivement sa tasse de café. Non mais il se prenait pour qui lui ?

- Je fais aussi parti de cet échange ! siffla-t-il à Peter.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard dédaigneux en lui clamant qu'il le savait qu'il faisait malheureusement parti de cet échange avec Drago.

Harry se renfrogna et reporta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de jeter un sort violent à cet ersatz d'homme. Il but le reste de sa tasse d'un coup, avala un toast tartiné de marmelade et reporta son attention sur Klasky qui lui proposait de lui faire visiter les moindres recoins de Poudlard. Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry le coupa :

- Non merci, Léandre nous a déjà fait faire le tour.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, je pense ! lui lança Peter. Alors Drago, qu'en penses-tu ? Je suis sûr que notre petit préfet ne t'a pas tout fait découvrir.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas si petit que ça ! maugréa Léandre en faisant la moue.

- Tiens, on dirait papa ! dit une petite voix que Harry identifia tout de suite comme étant celle d'Analissa. Vous devriez vraiment créer cette association du « je ne suis pas petit » !

- Bonjour Lissa, moi aussi, je vais bien, répondit son frère en gardant sa moue vexée.

Analissa rit et fit un bisou sur la joue de son frère. Elle fit un grand sourire à Peter et un autre aux deux voyageurs. Harry répondit distraitement, il était en train de se dire qu'il n'était pas si petit. Il mit un coup de coude à Drago qui s'était mis à rire en entendant la réplique de Lissa.

- Alors Peter, que fais-tu debout si tôt un samedi matin ? D'habitude, on ne te voit pas avant dix heures, dis-moi, demanda innocemment Analissa en mordant dans une brioche. Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

- Oh si, j'ai très bien dormi, je n'ai fait que dormir si tu veux savoir.

- Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre…

Peter la fustigea du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Drago qui lui fit un sourire timide. Harry aperçut aussi ce sourire et il faillit se mordre les mains de voir ce sourire destiné à ce nul.

Puis, tout d'un coup, il réalisa, serait-il jaloux ? Ce voyage commençait à tourner au vinaigre. Le _demortia_ avait aussi changé leur mentalité, ce n'était pas possible autrement. En une semaine, il s'était rendu compte d'une possible homosexualité, d'un désir inexplicable pour Malefoy, un homme donc, et d'une jalousie complètement hors de propos.

Etait-il possible d'ailleurs qu'il soit réellement gay ? Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti du désir pour un homme. Enfin, avant ce voyage dans le futur, bien sûr. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait pas non plus eu beaucoup de désir pour des femmes. Les fois où il avait couché avec des filles, c'était plus pour assouvir des pulsions sexuelles que par pur désir. Il n'avait jamais bandé comme il l'avait fait ce matin en voyant un corps nu, qu'il soit masculin ou féminin. Il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir si ce n'était que du désir.

Harry poussa un profond soupir devant les pensées absurdes qui traversaient son pauvre esprit. Son intelligence ne se développait vraiment pas avec le temps. Il se leva après avoir fait un signe de tête à ses futurs enfants et leurs amis et partit en ignorant somptueusement le blond et Monsieur Super Glue. Il partit directement se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sur son lit et se mit à penser à l'étrange tournure que prenait sa vie depuis une semaine.

Pour peu de ce qu'il connaissait de l'homosexualité, c'est-à-dire du point de vue des moldus, elle était peu appréciée, presque toujours un tabou et subissait de nombreux rejets et ségrégations. Mais était-ce pareil chez les sorciers ? Pour peu qu'il en ait vu depuis une semaine, leurs futurs ne subissaient pas trop de discriminations, ils avaient tous deux des métiers normaux, même plutôt haut placés, leurs enfants étaient très populaires et leurs pères aussi. Peut-être que la population sorcière était plus tolérante que les moldus sur ce point.

C'est comme les enfants d'ailleurs. La question de leur conception se posait sans arrêt dans sa tête. Encore une fois, il regretta d'avoir vécu chez les Dursley pendant son enfance. Il était passé à côté de tout, il en avait marre de toujours être à la traîne quand il s'agissait de connaissances sorcières. C'était décidé, il irait demander à Drago de tout lui expliquer dès que Super Glue le lâcherait. Une chose était vraiment sûre dans son esprit, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi, jamais le pot de colle n'aurait Drago Malefoy tant qu'il n'aurait pas démêlé tout ce qu'il ressent… et même après !

Des coups frappés à sa porte le firent se lever. Il ouvrit la porte d'un air las pour tomber sur Drago. Ce dernier semblait inquiet.

- Harry, pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? C'est à cause du coup que tu as reçu cette nuit ? On devrait aller voir Mrs Pomfresh, non Chang, pour vérifier quand même.

Harry sourit intérieurement en comprenant que le blond avait lâché Super Glue pour venir voir son état.

- Ça va aller, Mal… Drago, juste un coup de fatigue, je…

- Non, non, je t'emmène, coupa son vis-à-vis, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Harry essaya le plus fortement possible d'ignorer la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps en entier à l'entente de ces mots et il suivit Drago docilement.

«_ Putain mais comment peut-on changer du tout au tout en une semaine ?_ se désespéra-t-il silencieusement. »

---------------

- Je peux te demander quelque chose, Drago ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement vers l'infirmerie.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête mais continua à avancer.

- Comment deux hommes font-ils pour avoir des enfants ? l'interrogea Harry, timidement.

- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna le blond en s'arrêtant.

- J'ai vécu chez des moldus.

Drago reprit leur marche.

- Et bien… c'est comme pour un couple normal sauf que l'homme qui veut porter l'enfant doit prendre une potion spéciale mais je ne sais pas comment elle est fabriquée, elle est très dure à faire. Peu de personnes le peuvent !

Harry eut du mal à réaliser qu'un homme pouvait porter un enfant, pour lui, c'était quasiment inconcevable, sans parler de l'éthique. Drago rit lorsque le brun lui fit part de ses pensées.

- Tu penses avec une vision moldue, là, Harry. Pour les sorciers, c'est possible et accepté, à défaut d'être normal. Ma mère aurait eu du mal avec ma sexualité si elle n'avait pas pu avoir de petits-enfants, tu sais.

- Alors l'homosexualité est acceptée chez les sorciers ?

- Peut-être pas aussi bien qu'un couple hétéro mais, dans l'ensemble, elle ne dérange pas trop de monde. Mais je pense que nous, dans ce futur je veux dire, nous sommes acceptés parce que tu es le Survivant et le médicomage le plus éminent et talentueux d'Europe, d'après ce que m'ont dit certains étudiants de septième année de Serpentard.

- Quand as-tu pu leur parler ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Drago détourna le regard avant de lui expliquer que c'était cette semaine, lorsqu'il ne lui parlait plus. Harry préféra ne rien répondre et ils continuèrent d'avancer. Harry brûlait de demander à Malefoy comment il avait su pour son homosexualité. Mais il n'osait pas le faire, de peur que Drago ne se pose des questions sur un éventuel intérêt pour lui.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie mais Harry déchanta vite en voyant que Super Glue était aussi là et qu'il s'était jeté sur Drago.

- Drago ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as été blessé quelque part ?

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, Klasky, tout va bien.

- Tu peux m'appeler Peter, Drago, tu sais, avança l'autre avec un sourire aguicheur qui donna la nausée à Harry.

Le brun partit aussitôt s'asseoir sur un des lits alors que Cho sortait de son bureau.

- Déjà là, Harry ? Je m'étonnais de ne pas t'avoir vu encore, plaisanta la femme asiatique alors que Drago se renfrognait à sa vue.

- Vous êtes toujours là, Mr Klasky ? demanda l'infirmière. Votre potion de contraception a bien été prise, vous pouvez sortir maintenant.

Au plus grand plaisir de Harry, Peter sortit rapidement de la pièce alors que ses joues avaient considérablement rougi. Drago vint s'asseoir à côté du lit de Harry et commença à narrer la chute de Harry. Cho fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'ils étaient sortis après le couvre-feu mais ne dit rien et examina la tête de Harry. Après quelques sorts, elle lui tendit une potion de couleur violette.

- Prends-là tout de suite, c'est juste un petit choc, ça passera vite. Allez, filez maintenant !

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la pièce après que Harry eut avalé la fiole de potion. Drago poussa un soupir discret en sortant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago ?

- Rien, je suis juste content que tu ailles mieux.

Harry lui fit un sourire gêné et rougit sous le regard du blond alors qu'un flash de la scène qu'il avait aperçu ce matin lui revint en mémoire.

- Comment tu as su que tu étais gay, Drago ? demanda Harry avant de se mordre la langue de ne pas avoir retenu cette question qu'il ne voulait absolument pas poser.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et arrêta ses pas.

- Pardon ?

Harry rougit à nouveau, s'arrêta aussi et baissa les yeux. Malefoy sourit narquoisement.

- Aurais-tu finalement des doutes sur ta sexualité, Potter ?

Harry releva la tête et regarda bien autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était autour.

- Ne prononce pas mon nom de famille, Drago, si quelqu'un ou un de nos enfants avaient été là, murmura Harry, légèrement inquiet.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Harry…

Harry fit un pas en arrière et reprit son avancée en lui lançant :

- Non, non, je voulais juste savoir. Mais, je m'en fiche en fait, laisse tomber.

Mais Drago avait bien remarqué la rougeur de ses joues. Et puis, il avait très bien vu Harry ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, ce matin. S'il en croyait ce que laissait supposer les questions de Harry, le Gryffondor n'avait pas été insensible à son charme.

---------------

Alors que Drago se dépêchait pour rattraper Harry, un jeune homme sortit de derrière l'armure du couloir où se trouvaient les deux jeunes hommes quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Potter… Très intéressant comme nouvelle… Je comprends mieux maintenant, se dit-il à voix basse.

Il repartit avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ça allait lui permettre de se venger.

---------------

Drago était de bien meilleure humeur depuis la veille au soir, depuis que Harry s'était excusé. De plus, Harry ne semblait pas être indifférent à sa personne. Il soupira de bonheur une énième fois avant de se décider à aller voir son parrain, il devait vraiment s'expliquer avec lui. Il profita du fait que Harry soit en train de faire un devoir de métamorphose pour y aller. Il traversa les couloirs et partit d'un pas assuré vers le bureau du maître des potions.

Il frappa trois petits coups sur la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur un Severus énervé d'être dérangé. Toutefois, l'austère professeur s'adoucit en reconnaissant le déguisement de son filleul. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il ferma correctement la porte derrière eux avant de lancer un sort d'insonorisation. Il demanda ensuite au jeune homme blond de retirer son collier. Severus eut un sourire en voyant le jeune Drago apparaître.

- J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée de te revoir en jeune, j'étais content de voir des rides sur ton physique d'aristocrate blasant.

Drago lui répondit par une moue hautaine mais engagea, tout de suite, la discussion.

- Bon, Sev, je ne suis pas là pour venir contempler tes cheveux blancs et tes rides ! Pourquoi as-tu raconté à Harry qu'on pouvait faire un philtre d'amour avec du _demortia,_ la semaine dernière ? Tu n'aurais pas pu lui dire que c'était impossible, non ?

- Il n'a toujours pas abandonné cette idée de Philtre ? C'était vraiment un idiot, Potter à cette époque… quoique aujourd'hui, il est carrément loufoque. Ton futur a l'habitude de dire qu'il intègre la folie de ses patients. Bref… Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose sur les philtres d'amour mais je l'ai dit à Boisclair, je suppose que Harry était avec lui à ce moment.

- Je me suis fait avoir, marmonna Drago. Sinon, il a bien arrêté ses idioties de philtre. En plus, je crois que je commence à ne plus lui être indifférent, il m'a surpris dans une position assez… enfin bref… tant est qu'il rougit dès qu'il me voit maintenant. Et puis, tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé comment j'avais su que j'étais gay.

Severus était amusé de parler au jeune Drago de sa relation naissante avec Potter quand on voyait comment ça se terminait.

- Tu lui as répondu ? lui demanda, avec sarcasme, le professeur.

- Ça ne va pas Sev, tu me vois lui dire que c'est en bandant comme un malade devant son cul que je m'en suis aperçu ?

Rogue grimaça sous le langage employé par son filleul. Il lui fit la remarque et Drago soupira et s'excusa.

- Tu vois que je ne me suis pas tant trompé que ça finalement, lança Severus en se versant un verre de vodka. Dans un sens, c'est moi qui vous ait mis ensemble.

Drago éclata de rire moqueusement.

- Tu ne t'es pas trompé, bien sûr, ironisa Drago. Tu me dis de jeter une pierre sur la potion de Harry pour lui faire faire un rêve où il comprendrait son amour pour moi et, au lieu de ça, je me retrouve 18 ans dans le futur. Imagine la tête du petit lion s'il l'apprend.

Severus se renfrogna sous le rappel de son erreur.

- Je te rappelle Drago, que le demortia est très instable. D'après mes quelques recherches, il devait vraiment faire un voyage onirique et non temporel.

- J'espère que tu as revu tes recherches sur ce composant depuis, dit le Serpentard, sarcastiquement.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter gentiment pendant un long moment avant que Drago ne se décide à rejoindre l'homme de sa vie.

---------------

Harry soupira en posant sa plume sur son parchemin. Les devoirs étaient vraiment durs sans Hermione pour l'aider. Une petite pointe de tristesse entoura son cœur en songeant à ses amies. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Il sursauta en sentant deux mains lui serrer les épaules et commencer à les masser. Il rougit en croisant le regard envoûtant de son compagnon de chambrée. Il lui fit un pâle sourire. Drago lui demanda s'il voulait un coup de main mais Harry refusa, arguant qu'il ne voulait plus travailler. Il lui proposa une promenade dans le parc et le blond accepta avec joie.

Ils marchèrent longuement dans la température encore clémente de fin septembre, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce un mot. Drago arrêta soudain de marcher et se tourna vers Harry, qui se stoppa également. Ils se regardèrent longuement, se noyant chacun dans les yeux de l'autre. Drago approcha lentement son visage de celui de Harry, baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres, les regarda fixement, avec gourmandise. Il releva ensuite ses yeux vers les émeraudes de Harry qui ferma les siens sous l'intensité des sentiments qu'il lisait en Drago.

- Harry… murmura Drago d'une voix rauque, Harry, je t'aime beaucoup?tu sais, je… je crois que… depuis longtemps…

Harry posa un doigt sur la bouche de Drago puis ouvrit les yeux.

- Je le sais?Drago, je le sais…

Drago combla la distance entre les deux bouches et posa la sienne doucement sur les lèvres de Harry. Il voulut se reculer mais Harry posa une main sur sa nuque et murmura contre sa bouche :

- Je suis incapable de te dire ce que je ressens?Drago mais c'est avec toi que je me sens le mieux.

Drago gémit doucement et approfondit le baiser. Il caressa doucement les lèvres de Harry avec sa langue mais une voix les stoppa de toute continuation :

- Ah ! Tu es là, Drago, je te cherchais pour ta visite.

Harry poussa un gémissement de frustration et se tourna avec colère vers le brun avec une colère non contenue.

- Putain, le pot de colle, tu n'as pas vu qu'on était occupé, là !

Drago posa sa main sur le bras de Harry puis se tourna vers Peter :

- On peut remettre cela à plus tard, Peter, pourquoi pas demain par exemple. Après le déjeuner ?

Peter lança un regard noir à Harry mais fit demi-tour après avoir fait un sourire beaucoup trop lubrique à Drago selon les pensées de Harry. Drago se retourna vers Harry avec de l'embarras dans les yeux. La magie du moment était passée à cause de ce stupide vermisseau. Il remarqua les yeux noircis de colère de Harry et son cœur se déchira.

- Je comprends, Harry, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

Avant même que Harry ait eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi le blond disait ça, il était parti en courant vers l'intérieur du château.

- Et merde !

Harry se mit alors à poursuivre le blond.

---------------

Peter avança, tout heureux, vers le bureau de son amant. Il frappa les quatre coups qui le désignaient à son occupant et la porte s'ouvrit. Le brun entra rapidement dans le bureau et chercha d'abord son professeur des yeux avant de le trouver dans sa chambre, allongé sur le lit. Il s'approcha et se déshabilla en ne gardant que son caleçon. Il entra dans la chambre d'un pas feutré.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, dit-il à son amant qui releva la tête vers lui avec ennui.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Je crois que les deux mecs qui viennent, soi-disant de Durmstrang, sont en fait Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter du passé.

Le professeur se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Je les ai entendu tout à l'heure. Comment tu me veux ?

- En Harry, s'il te plait. Je le savais, n'oublie pas que je suis un professeur, Dumbledore nous avait prévenu.

Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement mais se dirigea vers la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir et souleva un gros livre rouge pour en sortir une fiole et un petit tube. Il sortit un cheveu du tube et le mit dans la fiole.

- Il faudra que tu en refasses.

Il avala la fiole et en but une gorgée. Il grimaça de douleur alors que son corps devenait peu à peu celui de Harry. L'adulte se redressa et le savoura des yeux. Il entreprit de lui enlever le caleçon doucement, dévoilant une érection grandissante.

- Ils s'embrassaient tout à l'heure.

Le professeur leva les yeux vers lui et grimaça. Il se déshabilla et coucha rudement le jeune étudiant sur son lit.

- Si tu me dis ça avant Peter, je ne vais pas pouvoir contenir ma violence.

Le gryffondor sourit d'un air narquois :

- Qu'attends-tu alors, François ?

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé mon chapitre ? J'espère que oui… Merci beaucoup d'être venus sur cette page !!!! En tout cas, pour une fois, personne ne va me reprocher d'être sadique (si ?),au moins j'ai donné pleins de réponses dans ce chapitre… lol**

**Gros bisous à tous et merci !!!!**

**Lunapix….**

RaR :

_**Diane :**_ Merci de ta review, je suis contente que tu aies quand même aimé mon chapitre et surtout Dray… Gros bisous….

_**Hermoni :**_ Merci beaucoup de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise… J'espère quand même que tu aimes toujours… lol… Tant qu'on y est, je voulais aussi te remercier pour la review de protect me, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir… Tous ces compliments rien que pour moi ? Mon esprit ne va pas supporter… lol ! Merci infiniment pour toutes tes reviews, sur toutes mes fics !!!! Gros bisous !!!

_**Ismène :**_ Bon, pour te rassurer, Mini-moi c'est bien en clin d'œil à Austin Powers. Je n'ai jamais vu ce film (ma connaissance des films comiques est déplorable, je préfère ne même pas m'en vanter, j'ai honte…. Lol), mais j'avais demandé à mon père avant si ça venait bien d'un film avant de dire que Harry devait virer la télé… lol. Je te remercie de tes compliments, je suis contente que tu trouves que je fais bien avancé l'esprit des personnages (ça doit venir des études de psycho… lol) ! Pour ce qui est de mon inspiration, c'est sur le fil… Je suis incapable de prévoir de quoi va parler un chapitre dans les moindres détails, si tu veux, toute l'histoire s'écrit au fur et à mesure que mes doigts tapent, c'est pour ça que je ne publie pas trop lentement je pense. Après, je ne sais pas ce que donne le résultat, par exemple la fin de ce chapitre à partir de la visite de Severus n'était pas prévu depuis le début. Le petit truc avec Peter à la fin ne m'est venu qu'en tapant, avant je n'y avais jamais pensé… Après, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que le résultat plait !!! J'espère que tu aimes toujours un peu… Gros bisous…

_**Chloë :**_ Voici la suite, merci de ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que c'est aussi le cas de ce chapitre ! Bisous !


	8. réunion de famille

_**Bonjour !!!!**_

_**Ok, je sais, j'ai un jour de retard… C'est pas bien, je sais, je suis tout le temps en retard en ce moment, je sais…**_

_**Mais j'espère quand même que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… S'il vous plait ??**_

_**En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous j'espère…**_

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry :**_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 7**_

_Réunion de famille_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry parcourait les couloirs, passablement énervé, pour aller à son cours de potions. Là, au moins, il pourrait revoir Drago. Il l'avait cherché partout depuis le samedi soir. Tout le monde aurait pu penser qu'il le trouverait plus facilement, vu qu'ils habitaient ensemble mais non.

Harry souffla en voyant qu'il était à nouveau en retard. Décidément, il était toujours en retard en potions, qu'il soit à son époque ou une autre. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que la voix doucereuse du professeur qu'il détestait le plus lui dise d'entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Harry entra sans se soucier des habituelles remontrances du professeur et faillit éclater de joie en voyant que la place à côté de Drago était libre. Il s'y assit rapidement et sortit ses affaires.

Il remarqua tout de suite que Draco semblait gêné de sa proximité et n'osait pas le regarder. Depuis dix jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à cette époque, le Gryffondor avait l'impression que Drago lui avait plus fait la tête qu'autre chose. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cela le dérangeait vraiment. Depuis combien de temps avait-il changé de point de vue sur Drago ? Cela datait-il vraiment de ce voyage ? C'était vraiment impossible !

Harry attendit que le prof ne se mette à parler de la potion du jour avant de se tourner vers Drago. Ce dernier fixait ostensiblement le tableau, comme si Harry n'était pas à côté de lui. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la classe alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Severus ferma les yeux de colère d'être dérangé mais grogna un "entrez". Le Drago du futur entra dans la salle avec un grand sourire.

- Excuse-moi Sev, je veux juste dire à nos deux petits étudiants de Durmstrang que je les attends dans mon bureau à la fin de ce cours.

Le dit Sev grimaça à l'entente de ce surnom mais n'ajouta rien.

- Mais… On a cours de Soins aux créatures magiques à dix heures, s'exclama Harry.

- Plus maintenant, soyez à l'heure, je n'aime pas le retard.

Il fit un autre sourire au Maître des Potions et sortit en claquant la porte très fort.

- M'énerve à faire ça, marmonna Rogue, indistinctement pour la plupart des étudiants.

Le professeur recommença sa leçon mais quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte. Peter entra dans la salle de cours avec un sourire très conquérant que Harry eut envie de lui faire ravaler. Il marcha en direction du bureau de l'enseignant et déclara d'un ton enjoué :

- Désolé Mr Rogue, j'étais avec le professeur Boisclair, il m'a donné ce mot d'excuse pour vous.

Rogue lui arracha le parchemin et le jeta dans la corbeille sans le lire.

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Klasky, je me fiche de ce que le professeur Boisclair a écrit sur ce fichu parchemin. A votre place, tout de suite !

Peter fit un plus grand sourire et se retourna. Il fit un clin d'œil à Drago, esquissa une moue dédaigneuse pour Harry et alla s'asseoir à la table vide derrière eux. Harry dut serrer les poings pour ne pas se retourner et lui refaire le portrait. Non mais c'est vrai, c'est à cause de lui si Drago faisait la tête. Il se retourna vers le blond alors que le professeur leur ordonnait de commencer.

- Drago ? l'appela-t-il timidement.

Le blond lui répondit d'un ton sec. Harry eut un pincement au cœur mais n'en fit rien paraître.

- Tu me fais la tête ? demanda le brun, toujours aussi timidement.

- Pas du tout ! S'il te plait, laisse-moi travailler.

Harry préféra ne rien ajouter mais c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il commença sa potion.

------------------------------

Harry soupira de soulagement lorsque l'heure de potion fut terminée. Il mit toutes ses affaires dans son sac et sortit dehors pour attendre Drago afin d'aller au rendez-vous du professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Il se demanda ce que celui-ci pouvait bien leur vouloir.

Harry commença à s'impatienter. Cela faisait cinq minutes que tout le monde était sorti de la salle… sauf Drago et Peter. Il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, se demandant s'il devait entrer ou pas dans la salle. Son courage gryffondorien prit le pas sur sa réserve et il poussa doucement la porte. Il vit tout de suite que Rogue n'était plus dans la salle. Drago, quand à lui, était au fond de la classe avec Klasky. Ce dernier l'empêchait de sortir et tentait par tous les moyens de parler au blond.

La colère prit possession de Harry et il entra d'un pas vif dans la salle. Il se planta derrière Peter et le tira en arrière pour laisser passer Drago.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, _Potter_ ! cria ce dernier en s'approchant du brun.

Harry tira le bras du blond et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle sans se soucier de ce que hurlait le Gryffondor à côté d'eux. Drago arracha son bras de la poigne du brun lorsqu'ils eurent passé la porte.

- Comment il sait que tu es Harry Potter ? demanda, finalement, le blond.

Drago finit par éclater de rire devant l'air hébété du brun. Celui-ci se renfrogna, avant de déclarer :

- Drago ? Si tu fixais un rendez-vous et que les personnes que tu avais convoquées arrivaient avec dix minutes de retard, tu réagirais comment ?

Drago eut l'air de réfléchir pendant une seconde avant de pousser un juron horrifié et de pousser Harry à avancer rapidement.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? demanda naïvement Harry.

- Je hais le manque de ponctualité.

------------------------------

Le Drago de trente-cinq ans ouvrit la porte au moment où ils allaient frapper.

- Entrez ! J'aurais peut-être dû vous dire de venir à 9h45 pour être sûr de vous voir arriver à l'heure.

Harry baissa le tête, honteux mais Drago fixa son homologue dans les yeux, avec toute la fierté qu'il pouvait. L'adulte éclata de rire et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Il les fit aller dans un petit salon où se trouvaient le Harry adulte, avec un petit garçon sur ses genoux.

- Papa, s'il te plait !

- Kyllian, ça suffit ! Papa Drago a dit non !

Le petit bouda puis fit un bisou sur la joue de son père et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Bon… céda le brun, c'est d'accord. Mais tu ne le diras pas à papa Drago, hein ?

Kyllian fit un grand sourire tandis que le Drago adulte toussota pour signaler sa présence.

- Oh, Dray ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry avec un sourire très faux.

- Assez pour comprendre pourquoi mes enfants ne m'écoutent plus. J'ai interdit cette peluche, il est puni, Harry !

Ledit Harry soupira avant de poser le petit garçon sur le sol, où se trouvaient une dizaine de jouets magiques.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser traîner ta baguette partout aussi, je te l'ai dit cent fois. C'est normal que Kiki ait voulu jouer avec.

- Pfff… Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Ça n'empêche que tu ne dois pas saper mon autorité devant mes enfants.

- TES enfants ? J'en ai porté trois sur les cinq, Drago !

- Oui mais c'est moi qui ait porté Kyllian ! Donc pas de peluche !

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir, je lui achèterais dès ce soir !

- Je la confisquerais alors…

- J'en achèterais une autre dans ce cas.

- Je…

Drago adulte ne put finir sa phrase car deux grands éclats de rire les coupèrent. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux jeunes qui se tenaient tous les deux tellement ils riaient. Harry adulte sourit devant ce spectacle alors que Drago adulte fit une moue boudeuse et partit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, vite suivi de son mari qui se posa sur un des accoudoirs.

Ils attendirent patiemment, surtout le brun, que les deux adolescents ne se calment avant de leur montrer un canapé pour qu'ils s'assoient.

- Vous vous êtes bien foutus de nous ? demanda Drago adulte, vexé.

- Je crois que j'ai la confirmation qu'on se disputera toujours lorsqu'on sera marié, Potter ! lança le jeune Drago.

- Oui mais au moins, je saurais peut-être pourquoi tu fais la gueule, lança Harry d'un ton narquois.

Drago détourna les yeux pour éviter tous les regards. Les deux plus vieux se regardèrent avec un sourire et Harry adulte attaqua :

- Alors vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Les deux voyageurs rougirent de concert en baissant les yeux.

------------------------------

- Ça a l'air de bien fonctionner le plan, murmura Sophie à sa voisine, Noémie.

- Oui ! Harry était vert de rage lorsque Pete a fait un clin d'œil à Drago. J'ai bien regardé.

Les jeunes filles se turent alors qu'elles devaient approcher de la licorne doucement. Elles la caressèrent rapidement et sortirent du groupe pour finir leur conversation.

- Quand même, je m'inquiète un peu, Pete a l'air décidé d'avoir Drago, reprit Noémie.

- Oui mais on lui a bien ordonné de ne pas coucher avec, juste de les mettre ensemble. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait tromper son François chéri…

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Elles sortirent leurs planches à dessin pour commencer à gribouiller le poulain licorne.

- Quand même, tu ne trouves pas que Harry et Drago ressemblent un peu à nos oncles ? demanda Noémie.

Sophie éclata de rire.

- Si, je trouve aussi mais je me demande si cela ne vient pas tout simplement du fait qu'ils ont les mêmes prénoms.

Noémie eut l'air songeuse.

- Oui mais quand même, tu as vu leurs noms de famille. Evans, c'est le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Oncle 'Ry et…

- Black, celui de la mère de Oncle Drago. Mais c'est peut-être un hasard, Mimie, tu cherches toujours là où il ne le faut pas ! Comme ta…

- … mère, je sais, soupira la jeune fille.

Noémie reporta son attention sur le dessin mais le doute ne s'ôta pas, elle était sûre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, que Sophie la croit ou pas.

------------------------------

Les deux garçons avaient détourné la tête et ne retrouvaient pas leur couleur normale. Les deux adultes se mirent à rire.

- Je savais que je me vengerais, ricana Harry adulte. On ne rit pas de son futur Mini-moi !

- Arrête avec ce Mini-moi ou je te jures que j'enlève la télévision de la maison !

- Mais chéri, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! se plaignit Harry adulte.

- Si, je le peux, je te le prouve dès ce soir d'ailleurs.

Harry prit un air boudeur puis se pencha vers l'oreille de Drago et lui murmura quelque chose. Drago adulte piqua un fard et marmonna que la télé pourrait rester mais pas indéfiniment.

- Mais oui, mon cœur... Bon, ajouta-t-il vers les adolescents, si on vous a fait venir les jeunes, c'est qu'on s'est aperçu hier qu'on avait un trou dans notre mémoire du voyage. Toute la dernière semaine est effacée. Il semblerait que cette semaine ait un rapport avec ce charmant jeune homme dont

- Tu as dit charmant ? s'étonna le second adulte.

- Oui, je tiens à ne pas dire des choses devant les oreilles de mon fils alors qu'il joue naïvement avec ses jouets et… DRAGO, ta baguette !

Le blond sursauta et enleva sa baguette des mains du petit garçon qui se mit à pleurer. Drago le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

- Ne pleure pas mon cœur, nous irons t'acheter ta jolie peluche volante tout à l'heure.

Harry adulte secoua la tête de dépit devant le sourire de son fils et la déclaration de son père.

- Ne m'accuse plus jamais de te contredire, chéri, tu le fais très bien tout seul… Revenons à nos dragons donc, je pense que cela a un rapport avec ce… ce garçon dont j'étais jaloux, comment il s'appelait Dray ?

Le susnommé Dray lança un claironnant Peter Klasky. Le jeune Drago se tourna aussitôt vers le jeune Harry.

- Tu es jaloux de Klasky ? Ah, je comprends mieux alors ! C'était pour ça ta réaction après le baiser hier ?

Harry rougit fortement et marmonna très faiblement :

- Oui, j'étais en colère parce qu'il nous a interrompu.

Drago lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

- Oh ! Mais c'est pour cela aussi que tu l'as poussé dans la salle de classe, je pensais que tu en avais marre d'attendre…

Harry n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Les deux adultes souriaient devant le spectacle attendrissant qu'ils donnaient.

- Bon, Mini-moi, on va vous laisser retrouver le chemin des cours. Mais, faites bien attention à ce Peter quand même.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas parce que tu es jaloux 'Ry, ne les montes pas contre lui pour cette raison stupide ! lança Drago.

- Moi, je trouve aussi qu'il est louche, ce type, lança le jeune Harry.

- C'est la même raison que pour ton futur toi, Harry, ça ne compte pas, rétorqua le jeune Drago en secouant la tête, amusé.

Les deux jeunes hommes saluèrent leurs homologues et sortirent du bureau.

------------------------------

- Franchement, ils sont vraiment loufoques tous les deux, déclara le Serpentard. Je crois que c'est toi qui me rendras comme ça, Harry.

- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi ? demanda Harry. Tu es aussi loufoque aujourd'hui, à partir en courant après un baiser sans aucune raison valable.

Les joues de Drago rosirent légèrement.

- Je pensais que tu étais en colère après moi pour t'avoir embrassé, chuchota Drago.

Harry stoppa les mouvements de sa Némésis et le tourna vers lui :

- Drago, j'étais en colère de ne pas avoir pu continuer ce baiser avec toi.

Le blond ferma les yeux et approcha son visage du brun.

- Que dirais-tu de recommencer, juste pour voir ce que cela donnerait sans interruption ?

Harry ne répondit même pas et combla le vide entre leurs bouches. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago et les aspira lentement avec les siennes. Drago n'attendit pas une seconde pour les ouvrir et laisser passer la langue caresseuse du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, occultant le monde alentour, les élèves qui passaient en les regardant, le couple qui tenait un petit garçon de cinq ans qui se prit la main en se souriant alors qu'il passait devant eux… Plus rien n'existait, excepté la langue de l'autre et leurs doigts emmêlés.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle et se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne baissa le regard, cette fois-ci, aucun des deux ne sentit leurs corps se rapprocher encore plus, aucun des deux ne recula lorsqu'ils se serrèrent à s'en couper le souffle dans leurs bras.

- Je t'aime Harry, susurra Drago doucement à l'oreille de son brun.

Harry fit un grand sourire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

- Je crois que, moi aussi, je t'aime… bien.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là !!! J'ai le droit d'espérer que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos sympathiques reviews…**_

_**Gros bisous…**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Marie :**_ merci beaucoup pour ta review… Moins d'une semaine pour poster la suite, c'est bien non ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste !!!

_**Ismène :**_ coucou !!! oui, c'est bien Boisclair… C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très réglo, je dirais même très bizarre ! Mais bon… Je suis contente que tu aimes la progression entre Harry et Dray, ça a encore avancé dans ce chapitre non ? Sinon, merci encore pour tes compliments, décidément, à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews, je souris niaisement, c'est difficile à assumer ce sourire tu sais !!! lol Sinon, c'est très beau ce que tu as dit à ta sœur et je suis contente que tu trouves que ça se résume à ce que je fais, merci beaucoup !!!! En fait, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce que vont être mes chapitres avant de l'écrire, très vague même !!! En tout cas, merci beaucoup !!! Gros bisous !!!

_**Lukas Black :**_ Bon, je te rassure, j'ai vu le film "qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit", j'ai donc compris la blague… lol… En tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !!!

_**Lodret :**_ Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !!! Bisous !!

_**GROS BISOUS A TOUS ET MERCI DE ME LIRE !!!!!!**_


	9. Ensemble

_**Coucou !!!**_

_**Je suis désolée de ce retard mais mon ordinateur est tombé en panne… Ne vous en faites pas, je vais tout faire pour que vous ayez le prochain chapitre dimanche pour me rattraper. En plus, je vais d'ailleurs sûrement avoir un nouvel ordinateur portable !!**_

_**Merci à tous de votre patience, pardonnez-moi !!! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire…**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry :**_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 8**_

_Ensemble…_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Deux coups se firent entendre sur une porte. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années ouvrit à un second beaucoup plus jeune. Le premier était en larmes, le second avait la mâchoire très contractée. Il entra dans la petite pièce où se trouvaient deux sièges autour d'une petite table. Le plus jeune s'assit sur un des sièges et regarda pathétiquement son hôte qui reprit la bouteille de brandy posée sur la petite table et en but une autre rasade. Le plus jeune se leva et la lui arracha des mains, la reboucha et la mit dans un placard d'où il ramena une fiole de potion. Pendant ce temps, le plus âgé des deux n'avait fait aucun geste, se laissant manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon.

Le jeune homme brun lui tendit la potion, le regardant avec insistance pour qu'il la boive.

- Comment peux-tu te mettre dans un état pareil François ? Que vont dire tes élèves cet après-midi si tu arrives avec les yeux vitreux, la mine d'un alcoolique et la démarche aussi tanguante qu'un bateau sur une mer déchaînée ?

- Je les emmerde mes élèves, toi aussi je t'emmerde avec tes remontrances à deux balles !

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire mauvais avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et de se pencher vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

- Quand vas-tu t'apercevoir que je vaux beaucoup mieux que lui ?

Le plus âgé grogna, mais ne cacha pas son gémissement lorsqu'une langue aguicheuse lui suça le lobe de l'oreille.

- Jamais il ne pourra te satisfaire comme je le fais.

Il fit descendre sa langue le long de son cou alors qu'il déboutonna sa chemise de ses mains impatientes. Celui qui semblait être un professeur déchira l'uniforme du jeune homme et le renversa sur la petite table.

- Tu veux que j'avale du polynectar ? lui demanda ce dernier en tentant de cacher sa grimace de dégoût.

- Non, je te préfère comme ça aujourd'hui, autant que je profite de ton corps à toi tant que _lui _n'est pas encore à moi ! Si seulement c'était de toi dont j'étais amoureux Peter…

Le dit Peter eut un sourire enthousiaste et fit descendre ses mains sur la braguette de son amant.

"Si seulement… Mais tout est possible mon cher François… pensa-t-il avec une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux."

-----------------------------

_- Je crois que moi aussi je t'aime… bien._

Drago soupira.

- Harry… Tu ne crois pas que le bien est de trop ?

Harry fit un mince sourire et murmura :

- Je crois qu'en fait, je ne suis pas gay.

Draco détacha ses bras d'autour de la taille de Harry et se recula de deux pas, un air triste et déçu sur le visage. Harry sourit et le reprit de force dans ses bras.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti du désir envers un seul homme dans ma vie, sauf toi. Le problème, c'est que j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'une envie d'expérience et de te rendre malheureux si je m'aperçois que je ne t'aime pas. C'est vrai, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais c'est nouveau pour moi, j'ai plus l'habitude de te détester et puis… Euh… on ne pourrait pas discuter à l'appartement ?

Draco se retourna et comprit pourquoi Harry avait posé sa dernière question en chuchotant. Un attroupement d'élèves les regardait avec envie, désespoir, dégoût, méchanceté… Bref, toute émotion était représentée par les regards tournés vers eux.

Draco prit d'autorité la main du Gryffondor et l'emmena rapidement dans l'appartement où il le poussa gentiment sur le canapé. Il s'assit tout près de lui et lui demanda d'une voix calme et maîtrisée :

- Tu peux continuer ta phrase maintenant ?

Harry déglutit et s'écarta légèrement de Drago, craignant sa trop grande proximité.

- Euh… Je crois que j'avais fini… finit-il par dire, soudain intimidé.

Draco s'écarta aussi et sourit tendrement.

- Tu sais depuis combien de temps je ne te déteste plus ?

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour montrer qu'il ne connaissait pas cette réponse, bien qu'elle lui parut soudainement primordiale.

- Depuis que je t'ai vu revenir en pleurs de la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Toutefois, l'attirance et l'amour que j'éprouve ne date vraiment que de l'an dernier. Un matin, je me suis réveillé et j'ai réalisé que ma première pensée était toujours pour toi. Je me savais gay donc je n'ai pas réagi aussi impulsivement que toi. Bien que j'ai eu un peu de mal à concevoir que tu pouvais être celui qui avait envahi mon cœur.

Harry ne répondit rien, il se leva et marcha de long en large dans la pièce.

- J'aime beaucoup ton parfum… murmura-t-il en cherchant à tout prix à éviter son regard.

- Je n'en mets pas, répondit doucement Drago en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé pour mieux voir Harry.

- Tu sens le tilleul…

- C'est mon shampoing en fait.

- J'aime aussi quand tu rougis, c'est étrange, tu deviens mignon.

Drago grimaça légèrement alors que son visage rosissait légèrement.

- Mignon, mignon, c'est vite dit ça…

Harry releva enfin la tête vers Drago, comme s'il s'apercevait enfin de sa présence. Il remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues et sourit d'amusement.

- En fait, tu es un garçon très beau.

Drago se releva et attira Harry vers lui en tirant sur son bras doucement. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes une petite seconde puis entoura la taille de Harry à nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas aussi beau que toi Harry.

Harry rougit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

- Même si je ne suis pas capable de te dire que je t'aime pour le moment, je peux te jurer que le seul endroit au monde que je ne veux plus jamais quitter, c'est celui où je suis en ce moment, tes deux bras autour de toi, mon corps contre le tien, ma tête sur ton épaule, tes lèvres contre ma nuque…

Drago ne répondit rien mais sourit contre la peau de son amour. Harry était capable de faire de jolies déclarations d'amour sans s'en rendre compte.

-----------------------------

Analissa ouvrit le papier que venait de lui envoyer son grand frère.

_Ramène-toi avec tout le monde ce soir à 21 heures dans la salle sur demande._

_Fais attention à toi aujourd'hui, papa est encore en congé et se promène avec Kiki et père dans les couloirs. SOIS SAGE !_

_L. J. P-M_

Analissa sourit et referma son papier alors qu'une voix grave lui demanda ce que c'était. Analissa le fit rapidement brûler avec le bout de sa baguette et se retourna avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- Papa ! Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton si naturel que n'importe qui aurait pu y croire, sauf ses pères.

- Ton frère vient de te le dire sur ce papier Lissa, ne m'insulte pas voyons !

Elle fit la moue mais lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Harry adulte lui posa deux baisers sur les joues et sourit en regardant Drago grogner.

- Alors, c'est pour quoi cette réunion dans la salle sur demande ? Je savais que Harry n'aurait jamais dû vous dire où elle se trouvait…

- Père, on aurait trouver un autre endroit pour faire nos réunions tu sais ! Bref, où est Kiki ? Léandre m'a dit qu'il serait ici !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Analissa ! Il est resté avec Sev, qui va encore la gaver de chocolat. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il tombe gaga du dernier de nos enfants ?

- Le dernier ? demanda Harry innocemment en faisant mine de regarder le plafond.

- Oui, le dernier, Harry ! répondit Drago en se tournant vers son mari. On avait dit que ce serait le dernier, tu te souviens ? Quand j'ai accepté cette potion, tu me l'as promis ! Alors, arrête avec tes allusions ! Cinq, c'est largement suffisant, non ? Tu m'énerves à vouloir toujours plus d'enfants alors qu'on en a fait quatre de trop !

Le visage de Harry se ferma de colère et il déclara d'un ton sec :

- Oui, c'est suffisant, c'est vrai que nos quatre derniers enfants sont de trop. Je vais aller les jeter par la fenêtre et je reviens d'accord !

- Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'aime mes enfants plus que tout et…

- Pourtant, ce sont les mots qui sont sortis de ta bouche ! Je ne veux pas me disputer devant ma fille, on en reparlera lorsque tu auras récupéré ce qui te sert de cerveau… Bon, je crois que je devrais rentrer, Kyllian va devoir faire sa sieste.

Il ignora Drago et posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, qui secouait la tête devant une énième dispute de ses pères. Il passa devant son mari sans lui adresser un seul geste ou une seule parole et partit en direction des cachots. Drago lui cria alors :

- Harry ! On devait manger ensemble !

- J'ai du travail ! Mes patients ne pourront finalement pas attendre.

Il disparut au coin d'un couloir.

- Lissa, ton père est un vrai gamin !

Il prit sa fille par les épaules et lui demanda d'un ton faussement triste :

- Accepterais-tu de venir manger avec ton père délaissé ?

- Papa, je suis la deuxième enfant, je suis de trop…

Drago la regarda avec gêne.

- Analissa ! Je ne penserais jamais que j'ai fait un enfant de trop, tu le sais très bien…

Lissa éclata de rire devant l'air catastrophé de son père. Il la regarda suspicieusement avant de faire une moue :

- Ce n'était pas drôle Lissa !

-----------------------------

Drago tenait toujours Harry contre lui, mais la sonnerie du repas retentit et ils durent se détacher pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Alors que Harry se détachait de lui et commençait à ouvrir la porte, Drago le rattrapa et se mit devant l'entrée avant qu'il ne sorte.

- Harry ? Est-ce que tu… Enfin… On est ensemble alors ?

Harry le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

- Je pense qu'on peut essayer.

Drago sourit et lui prit la main et y posa un baiser sur la paume avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

- Harry, je crois que tu viens de me rendre plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je t'aime tant…

Un sourire timide et une accentuation de la prise sur sa main répondirent à sa déclaration.

Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la Grande Salle. Le regard de Harry se porta tout de suite sur la table des Gryffondors mais il soupira en voyant que Peter n'était pas là. Ils s'assirent dans un coin mais Léandre leur fit signe pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre.

- Alors, parce qu'on est amoureux, on ignore les copains ? leur demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Harry rougit légèrement alors que Drago fit un grand sourire heureux à tout le monde. Ils se levèrent et s'assirent près de leurs « enfants ». Harry n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui, son regard se posant sur la porte d'entrée toutes les cinq minutes. Drago posa une main sur la sienne et lui demanda qui il cherchait, avec une pointe de jalousie. Harry sursauta et se tourna vers lui en baissant les yeux.

- C'est que… je ne veux pas que…

- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama une voix que Harry se surprenait à détester vraiment.

- Trop tard, murmura Harry en piquant avec force sa fourchette dans la pomme de terre innocente de son assiette.

- Alors Drago, ce n'était pas grave ton rendez-vous avec le prof d'histoire ? Vous avez dû y avoir de nombreuses _révélations_ non ? commença Peter.

- Tu as parfaitement raison Klasky, nous sommes ensemble maintenant, déclara Harry d'un ton brusque alors que sa pomme de terre était en purée depuis longtemps.

Drago sourit en baissant la tête, savoir Harry jaloux lui allait droit au cœur. Il ne devait pas lui être si indifférent que ça finalement…

Peter fit un grand sourire.

- Oui, tout le monde a bien vu que vous avez chacun découvert l'univers buccal de l'autre…

Harry finit par mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche d'un geste rageur. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse et se tourna vers Drago avec un air interrogateur dans le regard. Le blond lui fit un sourire rassurant et déclara fièrement qu'il était heureux que tout le monde l'ait vu et de montrer à quel point il aimait Harry.

Le Gryffondor resta avec sa main en l'air une dizaine de seconde, regardant avec tendresse celui qui venait d'affirmer son amour pour lui devant cette petite assemblée imprévue. Sophie applaudit en riant. Harry se rendit compte de sa situation et rougit une nouvelle fois avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de Drago.

Une main se posa d'un geste brusque sur l'épaule du Serpentard. Il se retourna avec colère, avant de se recomposer un sourire en reconnaissant leur professeur de sortilèges qui le regardait avec une lueur furieuse au fond des yeux. Il n'y fit pas attention.

- Mr Evans, je suis désolé de vous déranger, croyez-le bien, mais pourriez-vous venir me voir après votre dernier cours ce soir, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil curieux au professeur, puis vers Harry, avant de hocher la tête.

- Harry devra venir avec moi professeur ? demanda Drago, étant donné que toutes leurs réunions avec des professeurs s'étaient faites ensemble.

- Non, Mr Evans, la présence de Harry n'est pas requise.

Le professeur se recula avec un sourire à Harry puis partit s'asseoir à sa table.

-----------------------------

Il soupira de contentement en s'asseyant. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'un de ses collègues manquait à l'appel.

- Où est Drago ? demanda-t-il à son voisin, le professeur Sinistra, toujours professeur d'astronomie.

- Il déjeune ave Harry aujourd'hui.

Il serra les mâchoires et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but rapidement. Il jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondors où deux jeunes hommes se faisaient des sourires, la main de l'un sur la cuisse de l'autre. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en réalisant ce qu'il allait faire mais il n'avait plus que cette solution, s'il voulait vivre heureux enfin.

Il se demanda quel futur il aurait alors, sans un Drago Malefoy entre les pattes. Et si Harry ne voulait pas de lui quand même, et si le destin n'était pas qu'ils vivent ensemble ? Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Voilà qu'il se mettait à douter… Harry avait toujours été gentil avec lui, il lui parlait toujours gentiment lorsque tout le monde l'avait rejeté en apprenant qu'il avait aidé sa mère à mourir, lassé de la voir souffrir. Sa mère… Serait-elle dégoûtée de voir ce que son fils allait faire si elle vivait encore ?

Il observa l'homme qu'il aimait se lever avec son nouveau petit ami. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir rapidement. Il avait assez souffert toute sa vie pour continuer, Harry serait à lui ! Et si Drago Malefoy devait mourir pour cela, il mourrait ! Et tout allait enfin s'enclencher…

-----------------------------

Noémie regarda partir les deux jeunes hommes d'un air songeur. C'était vraiment étrange, mais les voir tous les deux, ensembles et complices, lui avait donné encore plus l'impression de retrouver Harry et Drago là… Elle posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Léandre en marmonnant qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque. Foi d'elle, elle allait découvrir comment Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter avait réussi à se trouver à leur époque !!

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le prochain chapitre sera la confrontation entre Drago et François…**_

_**Merci à tous !!!!**_

_**Gros bisous…**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Lodret :**__ Coucou !! Merci beaucoup de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !!! As-tu raison de t'inquiéter ? Je dirais que oui… sans dévoiler le suspense ! Je suis contente que mes persos du futur te plaise !!! Merci encore... Gros bisous !_

_**Ismène **____ coucou !! Alors comme ça tu vois Harry et Dray enfermés dans un gigantesque labo ? Tiens, c'est étrange ça, moi aussi !!! C'est vraiment bizarre… lol Pourquoi Harry n'a pas dit je t'aime tout court ? Et bien, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne le réalise pas encore, alors que nous, on sait très bien qu'il l'aime !! Gros bisous à toi et merci encore !!!_

_**Marie :**__Coucou !!! Merci de ton enthousiasme, j'espère que cette suite te plait toujours… Gros bisous…_


	10. Complot ?

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry : **_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Complot ?

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Drago frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur, son esprit toujours focalisé sur le baiser renversant que Harry lui avait donné avant de partir. Il se rappela de la mise en garde de son amour contre l'homme. Selon lui, il avait eu un regard méchant en le voyant. Il sourit à cette pensée, Harry était un peu paranoïaque parfois ! Le professeur Boisclair ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. Drago lui fit un petit sourire mais l'homme le fit entrer rapidement.

Le jeune homme entra dans le bureau et s'assit sur une chaise placée face au bureau. Le professeur servit deux verres de jus de citrouille. Drago en but une gorgée afin de rester poli.

- Mr Malefoy, je suis désolé d'avoir eu à vous faire venir dans mon bureau ce soir mais j'aimerais tout simplement vous prévenir de ne pas vous afficher avec votre petit-ami dans les couloirs de l'école. Certains élèves sont venus se plaindre de ce comportement, hautement déplacé dans une école où des jeunes enfants vivent.

Drago sentit la colère monter en lui. De quel droit ce professeur minable lui disait ce qu'il convenait ou non de faire avec Harry. Il se leva de sa chaise et demanda, de son air le plus arrogant :

- Est-ce tout ce que vous avez à dire professeur ?

François eut une moue méprisante.

- Dans ce cas, ma présence n'est plus requise. Au revoir, monsieur.

Il partit sans demander son reste, énervé de voir qu'à cette époque aussi, il existait toujours des intolérants. Il marcha rapidement vers ses appartements, heureux de pouvoir revoir Harry.

---------------------------

Harry se laissa tomber sur son canapé dès que Drago était sorti de l'appartement pour aller chez le professeur Boisclair. Il soupira. Tout allait si vite avec le Serpentard… Ils n'étaient dans cette époque que depuis dix jours et ils étaient déjà ensemble. Harry n'arrivait pas à démêler ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait vraiment Drago ou si c'était le fait qu'ils soient censés être ensemble tous les deux dans le futur qui l'avait influencé. Il avait aussi peur d'être réellement heureux avec lui alors qu'ils oublieraient tout dans trente-deux jours lorsqu'ils devraient retourner chez eux. Arriverait-il à vivre pleinement avec lui s'il savait qu'ils oublieraient tout après ? Il se décida à parler de ça avec Drago dès que celui-ci rentrerait.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce prof voulait parler seulement à Drago ? Il avait eu un regard étrange lors du déjeuner, un regard méchant… Harry en avait été effrayé mais Drago s'était moqué de lui lorsqu'il lui avait exposé ses craintes. Il devenait parano selon lui… En même temps, de nombreuses personnes en voulaient à sa vie depuis sa naissance alors il avait le droit d'être légèrement paranoïaque quand même !

Le panneau gardant l'entrée coulissa et Drago pénétra dans la pièce. Il aperçut Harry allongé sur le canapé et lui fit un sourire. Harry s'assit et Drago vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Le brun laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, sur le dossier du canapé et se mit à jouer distraitement avec les cheveux du blond.

Ils laissèrent un silence amoureux s'installer entre eux quelques minutes avant que Harry ne se mette à parler.

- Alors, il te voulait quoi Boisclair ?

- Rien de bien important, un truc pour le cours ! Je ne suis pas mort en tout cas, comme tu vois ! Et il n'a rien tenté non plus.

Harry lui tira la langue et le silence se réinstalla, à nouveau coupé par Harry quelques instants plus tard. Il voulait vraiment parler de ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Drago, que ferons-nous lorsqu'on va rentrer ?

- Rentrer ?

Il haussa un sourcil. Harry soupira.

- Oui, retourner à notre époque, en 1997 !

- Ah… Tu ne voudras pas rester avec moi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'une soudaine angoisse s'emparait de son cœur.

Harry se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, avec plein de tendresse. Il sourit en se relevant.

- Drago, tu as oublié qu'ils allaient nous effacer la mémoire…

Le blond se releva doucement afin de se mettre face de Harry et de scruter son visage avec une attention toute particulière. Harry rougit sous ce regard le fixant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

- Je note l'expression inquiète de ton visage à l'idée qu'on soit séparés, murmura Drago alors qu'il s'était approché tout contre ses lèvres.

Il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'écarter et de le prendre dans ses bras. Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Mais… Comment puis-je tomber amoureux de toi vraiment si je sais que j'aurais oublié cet amour dans un mois ? Je ne peux même pas me dire que j'aurais au moins ce mois de bonheur, je ne me souviendrais de rien !

- Je t'aimais avant ce voyage, je t'aimerais toujours après aussi.

Harry souffla bruyamment avant de s'écarter.

- Mais moi, je te détestais !

- Harry, soupira Drago, si tu me détestais vraiment avant, tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de moi si vite !

Harry rougit et se mit à balbutier qu'il n'avait pas vraiment dit qu'il était amoureux. Drago ne fit rien paraître de sa tristesse face à cette phrase. Il sourit.

- Et bien, tu sais, avant qu'on ne vienne ici, j'avais décidé d'essayer de te conquérir. Je le ferais vraiment… Et puis, Dumby a dit qu'on aurait des réminiscences… alors, ça sera peut-être plus facile pour moi.

Ils sortirent et se rendirent à la Grande Salle.

---------------------------

Noémie referma son livre le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était sûre que c'était ce qu'il se passait… Un voyage temporel ! Il faudrait qu'elle demande à ces deux-là comment ils avaient fait ! Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était 20h55. Elle courut reposer le livre sur l'étagère et se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande, bien décidée à montrer à ses amis aveugles – et surtout à Sophie qui ne la croyait pas – qu'elle avait eu, encore une fois, raison.

Elle entra dans la salle dix minutes plus tard, elle était la dernière. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son chéri et dit avant que quelqu'un ne se mette à parler qu'elle avait une super nouvelle pour eux.

- Harry et Draco ne vous font pas penser à quelqu'un, demanda-t-elle avec le ton de quelqu'un qui en sait plus que les autres.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, Mimie, lança Sophie, agacée. Ce que tu penses est impossible.

- Quoi ? Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Analissa.

- D'abord, je dois savoir s'ils vous font penser à quelqu'un…

- Tu penses à nos pères, n'est-ce pas ? proposèrent les jumelles d'une même voix.

Noémie les regarda avec une joie non contenue.

- C'est eux ! Ou plutôt leur passé. Ils ont fait un voyage temporel !

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration avant que Léandre ne se mette à rire aux éclats. Noémie se leva, boudant légèrement. Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches et le regarda avec colère.

- Tu te moques de moi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mimie… C'est impossible ce que tu dis ma puce ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes, un voyage temporel ?

- Oui, je me rends bien compte de ce que j'avance ! Est-ce que j'ai une fois dans ma vie raconté ou fait des trucs stupides ou impossibles ?

- Tu es bien tombée amoureuse de Léandre, nargua Analissa.

Léandre poussa un « eh ! » outré et lança un des coussins posés sur les fauteuils sur sa sœur. Tout le monde éclata de rire mais Noémie voulait vraiment faire savoir son point de vue.

- Noémie… Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances, demanda sa petite sœur, calmant ainsi les enfants Potter-Malefoy qui étaient partis dans une bataille de coussins.

- Tout à fait ! affirma-t-elle, d'un air arrogant.

Plus personne n'osa parler. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était tellement impossible qu'il leur fallait du temps pour l'avaler.

- Euh… Ça veut dire que Drago et Harry sont en fait… _nos pères_ ? demanda Lily.

- Exact, vos pères, lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents ! lança Noémie, toute claironnante.

- Oh, bordel de Dieu ! s'écria les jumelles d'une même voix.

- Les filles, langage ! réprimanda Léandre. Toutefois, vous avez raison, bordel de Dieu, ces deux idiots finis, incapable de voir qu'ils sont amoureux, sont nos pères ! Alors ça…

Noémie retourna s'asseoir sur les genoux de son frère. Elle voulut l'embrasser mais un cri les coupa. Ils se retournèrent vers Analissa qui s'était levée et tenait sa main devant sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lissa, demanda Tommy, inquiet.

- Père et papa sont au courant, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient convoqués chez père alors que papa était en congé et… s'ils savent ce qu'on a fait avec Peter, ils vont nous tuer !

- Oh merde ! murmurèrent les jumelles.

Léandre ne pensa même pas à leur reprocher leur langage, il commençait à prier pour que jamais ses pères n'apprennent cela.

- Putain ! s'exclama Sophie ! Il est au courant lui aussi ! Klasky ! Il a dit au repas de midi « vous avez dû y avoir de nombreuses révélations ! »… Et puis, il les regarde toujours moqueusement. Il regarde d'ailleurs Draco avec un sourire et Harry méchamment. Je me demande si on a eu une bonne raison de choisir ce pervers franchement !

Tout le monde se tut.

- Tu crois qu'il essaie de les séparer ? Il sait pourtant qu'ils vont finir ensemble ! dit Bébé.

- C'est vrai, Bébé mais peut-être qu'il trouve que c'est un challenge à relever ! C'est bien le genre de Peter ça, affirme Sophie.

L'entrée de deux personnes dans la salle les coupa. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que Marcus et Alec.

- Et ben, on nous met à l'écart maintenant ? demanda Marcus, faisant semblant de paraître au bord des larmes.

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que deux fauteuils venaient d'apparaître. Ils s'assirent alors que Léandre leur raconta toute l'histoire.

- Wow, s'extasia Marcus, on a bien fait de quitter la salle commune Al, c'est plus cool les histoires ici !

Le rire commun reprit.

- Au fait, Lissa, Adam te fait un grand bonjour. Il te fait dire qu'il t'attendra devant le hall samedi à quatorze heures, dit Alec en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Analissa rougit brusquement en marmonnant un remerciement.

- Tu vas à Pré-au-lard avec mon frère, s'étonna Laly. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus y aller cette année !

- Ben, il semble que Lissa ait des arguments plus convaincants, lança Sophie d'un ton suggestif.

Léandre lui envoya un coussin.

- Tu te calmes tout de suite So, tu parles de ma petite sœur là ! Elle n'a que treize ans !

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur.

- Tu vas sortir avec Adam ?

Lissa rougit et bredouilla :

- Pas du tout… On ne va pas à Pré-au-lard… il va m'aider pour les cours de potions, je n'y comprends rien cette année.

- Pas que t'y comprenais grand-chose l'an dernier non plus, soupira Léandre, se jurant de, quand même, surveiller Adam.

- Bref, on fait quoi pour Peter alors ? demanda Cynthia pour sortir son amie de l'embarras.

- La même chose que la dernière fois ! On lui dit que s'il ne lâche pas Harry et Drago, on dévoile la photo de lui et François.

Un cri excité retentit.

- C'est Boisclair le prof avec qui il a une liaison ? cria Analissa. Je le sais enfin, c'est génial !

Noémie lança un regard noir à Sophie pour sa bourde.

- Analissa ! Tu le gardes pour toi…

- Noémie ! Tu me prends pour qui, je ne suis pas ce genre-là, moi !

- Lissa, tu es une Serpentarde, on ne va pas te croire ! Tu es tout à fait de ce genre, comme tous les Serpentards, pas digne de confiance, lança Marcus, l'air de rien.

Analissa, Laly et Sophie se mirent à lui lancer des coussins.

- On va te montrer de quoi on est capable, nous, les Serpentardes !

---------------------------

La semaine passa rapidement. Harry sentait qu'il s'attachait de plus en plus à Drago. Dès qu'il ne le voyait pas, il en ressentait le manque, son cœur battait à tout rompre dès qu'il l'apercevait et ses yeux le cherchaient sans cesse s'il ne le voyait pas. Il ne se sentait complet que lorsqu'il était entre ses bras.

En ce moment, ils étaient séparés, Drago était parti voir son parrain. Harry se demandait pourquoi ils voulaient se retrouver seuls pour parler – pas qu'il ait spécialement envie de parler avec Severus Rogue – mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire étant donné qu'ils avaient un espace vide de dix-huit ans entre eux.

Il se souvint du jour où il était arrivé à cette époque. Dans l'infirmerie, avant l'incident, il avait vu Rogue et Drago parler tout doucement, comme s'ils complotaient quelque chose. Quelques instants plus tard, Drago lançait la pierre sur la potion… Et si ? Non, il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça ?

Harry se leva de son fauteuil d'un bond, faisant tomber le livre qu'il lisait. Il devait en avoir le cœur net… Il sortit de la pièce en courant pour aller dans les cachots. Mais pourquoi ils avaient fait ça ? Et qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait bien à voir avec ça ? Quel intérêt avait-il de l'envoyer dans le futur ? Et si c'était pour le tuer ? Non… Dumbledore était au courant de ce voyage, il les aurait prévenus.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte, qu'au dernier moment, qu'il était arrivé devant le bureau de Rogue. Il frappa sans attendre et le professeur de potions vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Il eut un air méprisant en voyant Harry.

- Potter, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le Maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse.

- J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, à vous et à Drago.

Le professeur le regarda hautainement mais le laissa entrer. Drago leva un sourcil étonné en le voyant entrer.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu as un problème ?

Harry se planta devant lui et lui ordonna de lui dire immédiatement ce qu'ils complotaient. Drago le regarda, surpris, avant de répondre qu'ils ne complotaient rien.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Malefoy, vous aviez manigancé le coup du _demortia_, j'en suis sûr !

- Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez légèrement paranoïaque, Mr Potter ? demanda le professeur.

- Je lui ai déjà dit, Sev mais il ne m'a pas cru, ironisa Drago.

Harry se renfrogna.

- Ne compte pas m'adresser la parole tant que je ne saurais pas ce que vous aviez décidé de faire et pourquoi vous nous avez envoyé dans le futur ! s'écria Harry.

Drago le fixa mais Harry ne cilla pas. Il souffla d'agacement.

- D'accord, Harry… Viens, on rentre, je t'expliquerais en route…

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_


	11. Je t'aime

_**Bonjour à tous !!!! **_

_**BONNE ANNEE à tous, je vous souhaite de réaliser tout ce dont vous rêvez pour cette année 2008 !!!**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il est un peu plus sombre que les autres, je trouve… Je ne devrais pas écrire quand je déprime…**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**_

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry : **_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 10**_

_Je t'aime…_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_- D'accord Harry… Viens, on rentre, je t'expliquerais en route…_

Harry recula d'un pas lorsque Drago lui tendit la main. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard blessé.

- Ainsi donc, vous y êtes bien pour quelque chose ! s'écria Harry.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Il tenta de faire un pas mais Harry recula encore.

- J'espérais me tromper, je me disais que j'avais encore mal compris, que j'avais encore vu tout de travers mais cette fois, c'est VRAI ! vociféra Harry.

Il fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce mais se retourna au moment d'abaisser la poignée. Il avança vers Drago et lui ordonna de tout lui expliquer. Severus, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, comprit que c'était à son tour d'intervenir. Il toussa légèrement pour amener l'attention de Harry sur lui.

- Potter, c'est en fait de ma faute si vous vous retrouvez à notre époque. Je savais à cette époque que Drago était complètement dingue de vous, pour je ne sais pas quelle raison d'ailleurs. J'en avais marre de le voir se désespérer d'amour pour vous alors j'ai voulu mettre mon grain de sel dans cette histoire. Je lui ai dit de jeter la pierre dans la potion mais je ne pensais pas que cela aurait cette incidence, je croyais au départ, selon mes recherches, que vous vous endormiriez et que cela vous emmènerait dans un rêve où vous vous apercevriez que Drago est fait pour vous.

Harry le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de les fermer une seconde. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, regarda Drago et Rogue, tour à tour et enfin, il explosa de rire, se pliant en deux. Severus se tourna vers Drago en haussant un sourcil, le blond lui renvoya son regard perplexe.

- Je savais qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête, marmonna le professeur à Drago.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir mais il commençait aussi à se poser des questions. Pendant ce temps, Harry riait toujours, se maintenant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber, ses lunettes ne tenaient plus que difficilement sur le bout de son nez. Il finit par se calmer et sécha ses yeux baignés de larmes. Il s'aperçut que les deux autres le regardaient étrangement. Il se mit à rougir très rapidement avant de leur faire un sourire timide.

- Bon Potter, tu comptes nous sortir ce qui t'a rendu aussi hilare ? s'énerva Drago.

Harry s'approcha de son petit ami et répliqua d'une voix rendue tremblante à force de se retenir de rire à nouveau :

- Vous voulez juste dire que nous sommes ici, dix-huit après l'époque que nous connaissons, à cause d'une erreur de jugement du grand Severus Rogue ?

La mâchoire du professeur se contracta violemment alors qu'une veine palpitait férocement contre sa tempe.

- Je vous signale, Potter, que je suis toujours votre professeur et que vous me devez le respect. De plus, le _Demortia_ est une substance très incertaine et il est très compliqué d'en trouver les propriétés avec de simples expériences.

Harry reprit son rire, bien que plus modérément que l'instant précédent.

- Donc, si je comprends bien tout, reprit Harry, souriant exagérément, vous avez risqué de nous tuer pour que je me rende compte que Draco est l'homme de ma vie ?

Draco baissa la tête sans répondre et Rogue lui jeta un regard noir. Harry avait toujours le même sourire qui envoyait des frissons à Drago mais pas des frissons de plaisir, des frissons d'angoisse et d'appréhension.

- Vous voyez, continua Harry avec un ton enjoué et excité, je déteste qu'on se permette de faire des plans derrière mon dos, je déteste qu'on fasse de moi une marionnette… Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on décide de ma vie pour moi. Je crois que je vais essayer de rectifier le tir…

Sur cette phrase, Harry fit un demi-tour théâtral et se retourna vers eux seulement au moment de sortir de la pièce.

- Malefoy, je préfère qu'on arrête là pour le moment, je veux essayer de voir par moi-même ce que je ressens. Peu importe qu'on finisse ensemble ou pas dans le futur.

Drago s'effondra sur le fauteuil derrière lui alors que Harry sortait vraiment de la pièce. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement alors que son parrain posait une main sur son épaule. Le plus âgé soupira, marmonnant que tout s'arrangerait.

- N'essaie pas de faire le gentil parrain Severus, ça ne te va pas du tout, riposta Drago.

Severus retira sa main.

- Pas la peine d'être comme ça avec moi, Draco ! Je n'y suis pour rien si Potter est aveugle et stupide, moi !

- C'est de ta faute si on se retrouve dans cette époque de merde où je me retrouve avec cinq mômes ! C'est de ta faute si Harry croit maintenant que je me suis joué de lui ! C'est de ta faute si je suis revenu au point de départ en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Et puis, pourquoi ce stupide Gryffondor s'est douté de quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait pas rester un crétin fini, non ? J'étais prêt à le séduire, moi ! J'étais prêt à lui montrer que je pouvais être celui qu'il lui fallait ! Mais toi, tu as dû intervenir ! Pourquoi ?

Drago s'était levé en disant ces mots, des larmes de rage coulaient de ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le Maître des Potions le laissa cracher sa colère et son ressentiment sans broncher, acceptant les reproches avec dignité, le désespoir avec une humanité masquée. Drago finit par succomber à son chagrin et il se laissa couler dans les bras de son parrain qui lui rendit l'étreinte maladroitement. Severus tapotait son dos d'un geste gauche mais Drago ne dit rien et apprécia le mince réconfort que lui offrait son aîné.

Quelques minutes de silence rassurant plus tard, Drago se redressa, le rouge aux joues après s'être rendu compte de son état et se racla la gorge.

- Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre pour un stupide Gryffondor, je vais lui montrer que je peux vivre sans lui !

Severus remarqua alors la lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Drago. Un malaise s'empara de lui.

- Si tu veux le perdre pour toujours, c'est sans doute la meilleure façon de t'y prendre en effet, déclara-t-il d'une voix mesquine.

Drago lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de te mêler de ma vie amoureuse, Severus, tu causes plus de catastrophe qu'autre chose.

Drago sortit aussitôt du bureau pour aller voir un jeune brun afin de régler son problème.

-----------------------

Harry perdit aussitôt son sourire en fermant la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il donna un coup de pied rageur au mur avant de maugréer à cause de la douleur occasionnée. Il avança directement vers son appartement pour se jeter sur son lit et réfléchir à tout ça. Maintenant qu'il avait bien montré sa rancœur, il se dit que, peut-être, il avait exagéré cette histoire. Rogue avait fait cela pour que son filleul soit heureux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on se joue encore de lui ? Il commençait à vraiment apprécier le Serpentard et voilà qu'il se rendait compte que tout n'était que manipulation et stratégie.

Peut-être même qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le futur et que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion créée de toute pièce par ce stupide ingrédient dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et qui n'existait peut-être pas. Il secoua la tête devant son idiotie, c'était impossible, trop de choses concordaient. Toutefois, un petit coup d'œil à la bibliothèque ne serait sans doute pas à négliger. Il fit demi-tour pour aller dans la direction de l'antre de Mrs Pince.

- Harry Potter !

Il se stoppa et se retourna avant de se retrouver devant une Noémie euphorique qui prenait le gallion que lui tendait Sophie. Il comprit alors qu'il venait de faire une gaffe énorme, vraiment énorme.

- J'avais raison, j'avais raison, je suis la plus forte ! chantonnait Noémie alors que les autres le regardaient étrangement, semblant l'observer des pieds à la tête.

- C'est étrange quand même, murmura Camille en le regardant de haut en bas avec une moue sceptique. Pourquoi tu n'as pas ta cicatrice ? Et tes yeux ne sont pas verts ? Et tes cheveux ? Et puis…

- Je crois qu'on a compris le sens, Cam, sourit Lily. Mais c'est vrai que c'est vraiment étrange. Tu penses que papa s'est fait faire un ravalement de façade ?

- Oui, peut-être que père le trouvait moche !

- Oui mais pour la cicatrice ?

- C'est bizarre, ouais mais…

- STOP ! cria Harry, désespéré des sottises que débitaient les jumelles.

Tout le monde stoppa tout geste avant que Léandre ne soupire :

- Plus de doute possible ! J'ai vraiment cru que papa était là ! Wow, ça fait vraiment bizarre.

Tous les enfants, ceux des autres familles y compris, hochèrent la tête, complètement hébétés. Harry leur montra une porte et tous entrèrent dans la salle de classe vide. Après avoir jeté un sort de verrouillage et un sort d'intimité, il ôta son collier et les onze enfants dans la pièce poussèrent un « oh » muet.

- Salazar ! s'exclama Sophie. C'est incroyable. Dis, si on te paye, tu nous raconterais des choses humiliantes sur toi ?

Harry lui renvoya un regard lourd de reproches et elle s'exclama :

- Putain, c'est vraiment impressionnant ! Ça fait presque peur même !

Harry remit aussitôt son collier en place et il redevint le jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleus et aux traits plus épais.

- Où est Drago, au fait ? demanda Analissa.

- Chez son parrain encore. Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous parler mais j'ai des choses à faire.

Et il partit en déverrouillant la porte d'un simple geste de la main, laissant les autres abasourdis.

- Ils se sont disputés ? demanda Marcus.

- C'est plus que possible ! répondit Alec.

- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude en même temps, maugréèrent les quatre enfants Potter-Malefoy de concert.

-----------------------

Harry referma le livre d'un geste brusque et sortit sans le remettre en place. Ainsi, le _Demortia_ existe réellement, à moins que les livres soient aussi falsifiés ? Non, c'était impossible, ils étaient bel et bien dans le futur. Il soupira et décida d'aller dans son appartement. Il avança, tel un zombi, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit des voix. Il s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix de Drago mais aussi celle de Klasky. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du pan de mur où les deux autres étaient. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia, Drago était en train d'inviter Klasky à Pré-au-lard le samedi. Et après, il osait dire qu'il l'aimait !

Son cœur se serra, saigna, pleura mais il ferma son visage et mordit sa langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer. Il passa devant eux sans un seul regard, manquant les yeux gris qui le suivaient avec tristesse et se mit à courir dès qu'il fut sûr que Malefoy ne le voyait plus.

Il entra dans sa chambre lorsque les premières larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il mordit dans son oreiller pour étouffer les cris qui lui venaient. Il serrait celui-ci dans ses mains si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches et ses larmes n'avaient plus aucune retenue, elles couraient sur ses joues comme des billes sur une pente.

Il venait de comprendre, son désespoir n'était pas celui d'un ennemi… c'était celui d'un homme éperdument amoureux, d'un homme amoureusement perdu…

- Drago… murmura-t-il en revoyant sans cesse le visage du blond séduisant Peter. Je t'aime… Pourquoi ?

Peut-être venaient-ils de gâcher leur futur… Harry tapait de toutes ses forces sur le matelas. Il pensa à ses amis… Comme il aurait voulu qu'ils soient là… Il pourrait pleurer dans les bras de Hermione pendant que Ron raconterait des blagues à deux noises pour le faire sourire, ils finiraient par aller chercher des bonbons et gâteaux dans les cuisines sous l'œil revêche de Hermione. Ensuite, ils iraient dans la Salle sur Demande et ils feraient apparaître une petite clairière sous un ciel étoilé, ils se coucheraient et regarderaient les étoiles en se goinfrant. Ron dirait que Malefoy n'est qu'une sale fouine et Hermione argumenterait qu'il fallait peut-être chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette histoire de rendez-vous.

- Hermione… soupira-t-il en essuyant ses larmes, que puis-je faire ? Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime, lui ?

Seul le vide lui répondit. Il s'endormit, les larmes glissant encore en dehors de ses yeux.

-----------------------

- Tu vas mourir, Malefoy ! Harry va enfin m'appartenir…

Drago était couché sur un lit de l'infirmerie, le poison commençait enfin à agir. Il avait la peau pâle, translucide, ses veines bleutées lui donnaient un air de fragilité. De nombreuses couvertures le recouvraient mais il grelottait pourtant de plus en plus.

- C'est quand même drôle, non ? C'est moi qui dois te surveiller alors que je suis la cause de ton malheur… Tu sens les veines de ton corps commencer à exploser ? Tu sens les battements de ton cœur ralentir peu à peu ?

L'homme caressa les poignets du blond qui lui jeta un regard désespéré.

- Je sens ton pouls ralentir peu à peu… Je te donne une heure au maximum…

- Harry… murmura Drago dans un souffle.

Sa voix était si basse que l'homme ne le comprit qu'en lisant sur ses lèvres.

- Je m'occuperais de lui, ne t'en fais pas. Il sera heureux avec moi, il n'aura plus besoin de toi…

Une larme roula le long de la joue, blanche à en faire peur, du blond et alla se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres. L'homme se leva et soupira.

- Je ne voulais pas en venir là, tu sais, je pensais vraiment que je pourrais empêcher Harry de tomber amoureux de toi mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. C'était la seule solution, Malefoy, Harry est trop pur pour toi et ton mépris des autres.

Drago tenta de serrer le drap dans ses poings mais il était trop faible pour faire le moindre geste. Une douleur parcourut son torse et une nausée l'emporta. Il était trop faible pour se relever et vomir mais l'homme lui souleva la tête au dessus d'une bassine. Du sang, seulement du sang… Il ferma les yeux en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. L'homme caressa les cheveux de Drago avec un soupir triste.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres, Drago Malefoy, je ne voulais pas ça. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser Harry alors que j'ai le pouvoir de tout changer.

- Aide-moi, chuchota Drago. Tue-moi tout de suite…

- Je ne peux pas Malefoy, on saura que je suis à l'origine de tout ça. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'infliger cette souffrance mais comme ça, personne ne remontera à moi.

- Va te faire foutre…

L'homme éclata de rire alors que le blond commençait à saigner du nez et qu'un petit filet de sang s'écoulait maintenant continuellement de sa bouche.

- J'y compte bien, avec ton petit ami d'ailleurs… J'ai tellement hâte, si tu savais.

Drago toussa violemment, éparpillant des gouttelettes de sang sur le drap anciennement immaculé.

- Harry… répéta Drago en crachant à nouveau du sang.

Le blond ferma les yeux, sa tête tomba sur l'oreiller dans un bruit sourd et doux. Une alarme sonna dans l'infirmerie et Cho apparut. Elle tenta tout plein de sorts, les larmes aux yeux. L'alarme magique ralentit, pour finalement se stopper. L'infirmière laissa tomber sa baguette. C'était fini.

- Je vais chercher Harry Potter, murmura l'homme, souriant intérieurement de sa nouvelle liberté.

L'infirmière ne put qu'hocher la tête alors que ses jambes cédaient sous le poids de son chagrin.

- NOOOOOOOON !

-----------------------

- NOOOOOOOON !

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que quelqu'un le secouait. Il tomba nez à nez avec Drago qui semblait effaré et qui pleurait avec lui. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, chacun d'eux serrant l'autre le plus fort possible.

Harry se recula et caressa le visage de Drago de ses deux mains. Il se mit à lui poser des baisers sur le front, les paupières, les joues, le nez, la mâchoire, les lèvres… Ils ponctuaient ses baisers désespérés par des « non, non, non » tout aussi désespérés.

Drago était complètement perdu. Il avait entendu Harry l'appeler en hurlant de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tôt et l'avait trouvé paniqué, enfermé dans un rêve, l'appelant de toutes ses forces. Il avait eu beau le secouer, lui crier dessus, il lui avait même mis une claque, Harry ne sortait pas de son cauchemar. Il commençait à paniquer lorsque Harry avait ouvert les yeux en hurlant « non ». Il avait pleuré de soulagement en le voyant réveillé. Mais il s'inquiétait maintenant de la réaction de Harry.

Il lui prit les poignets pour l'éloigner de lui. Il finit par lui mettre une gifle en constatant qu'il était au bord de l'hystérie. Harry se calma aussitôt mais agrippa le cou de Drago de ses bras.

- Ne me quitte pas, ne meurs pas… Je vais le tuer Drago, je te le jure, je ne te laisserais pas mourir… Je vais le tuer… Ne me laisse pas, j'ai tant besoin de toi…

Drago ne comprenait vraiment rien.

- Harry, de quoi tu parles ? Qui veux-tu tuer ? Personne ne va me tuer !

Harry se recula pour voir Drago.

- Je l'ai vu, il me veut et il va te tuer. Drago, je ne veux pas que tu meures…

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mon petit ange, ce n'était qu'un rêve… Personne ne pourra nous séparer, je te le jure. Je t'aime, Harry, j'ai aussi besoin de toi, je ne vais pas te laisser, c'était juste un rêve…

- Ça avait l'air réel, ce n'était pas comme un rêve normal, Drago. Ce n'était pas comme un rêve, c'était plus vrai…

Drago caressa les cheveux de son amour en collant son visage à son torse.

- Juste un rêve, Harry, je te le promets, juste un rêve.

Harry laissa encore couler ses larmes.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas ? Même pour Klasky ?

- Jamais de la vie, Harry, je t'appartiens depuis toujours. Je t'aime.

- Tu resteras toujours avec moi ? demanda encore Harry.

Drago hocha seulement la tête. Harry remonta sa tête pour être face à son oreille. Il posa un baiser derrière l'oreille de Drago et lui murmura, de sa voix tremblante de pleurs :

- Je t'aime, Drago…

Drago serra Harry dans ses bras encore plus fort, sa gorge se noua, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il se coucha dans le lit et Harry resta les poings accrochés à son tee-shirt en s'allongeant avec lui. Drago resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Harry.

Le blond s'endormit mais Harry resta éveillé tout le reste de la nuit. Quoique Drago dise, Harry savait que c'était plus qu'un rêve. Si seulement il se souvenait du visage de cet homme, si seulement… Il posa un baiser sur le haut de la poitrine de Drago et lui murmura qu'il le défendrait, au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait.

-----------------------

- Harry et Drago sont séparés ! cria Peter en entrant dans la salle de bain de son professeur sans se soucier du fait que ce dernier prenait une douche.

L'homme arrêta l'eau et ouvrit le rideau d'un geste brusque.

- Comment tu sais ça ? rugit-il.

Peter sourit en commençant à se déshabiller.

- Drago m'a invité pour aller avec lui à Pré-au-lard. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'y allait pas avec Potter, il m'a répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour aller ensemble, quoiqu'en dise leurs aînés.

Il entra dans la douche alors que le professeur avait rallumé l'eau.

- Tu peux abandonner ton plan alors ? proposa le jeune.

Le professeur ricana et colla Peter contre la paroi de la douche. Le jeune homme haleta et entoura sa taille de ses jambes.

- C'est trop tard… Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Il s'enfonça en lui sans préparation et l'élève sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux. Il ne broncha pas cependant et planta ses ongles dans les omoplates du professeur.

- C'est dommage… marmonna-t-il alors que François faisait des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides.

Le prof s'arrêta un instant, provoquant un gémissement de frustration chez Peter.

- Le poison doit commencer à agir dès maintenant. Il est trop tard pour trouver cela dommage…

Il entra à nouveau en lui mais plus violemment et il oublia Drago et Harry, il oublia qu'il allait détruire un amour, il oublia que Peter l'aimait, il oublia que Peter n'était pas un assassin.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Alors ? Votre petit verdict ?**_

_**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de les faire souffrir autant !!!**_

_**Gros bisous et merci pour tous vos encouragements !!!**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Lodret :**_ Coucou !! merci de ta review !! Comme tu dis, c'est vrai que Noémie est une miss-je-sais-tout mais bon, il fallait bien qu'elle hérite quelque chose de sa maman !!! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !!! Bisous !!!

_**Ismène :**_ Coucou ma belle !!! Tu avais raison, il y avait un truc de louche dans le jus de citrouille. (Au fait, je suis ok pour le pot de nutella chez Sev !!) ! Tu as vu, j'ai réalisé une part de notre contrat, Harry a dit je t'aime à Drago !! Je suis gentille hein ? Les grands eux ne font rien parce qu'ils ont oublié la dernière semaine, on saura pourquoi vers la fin !!! On va zappé sur le paragraphe compliments, hein ? Parce que tu sais déjà comment j'ai réagi en le lisant !!! lol !!! le repas de noël avec leur famille… ça doit être fan-tas-tique !!!! J'te fais de gros bisous à toi !!! (je vais retourner à ma chanson moi !!!!)


	12. Peter

_**Bonjour à tous !!!!**_

_**Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien là, avec un nouveau chapitre !! Mais je préfère stopper tout de suite votre joie, ce petit chapitre en avance était prévu pour m'excuser de mes nombreux retards… Or, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle horrible ! Le service après-vente ne me donnera pas un autre ordinateur, ils ne me redonneront que 200 euros… Ce qui fait que je ne vais pas pouvoir en acheter un tout de suite… Normalement, cela devrait se faire dans le mois, mes parents me prêtent de l'argent… Mais il leur faut le temps de tout débloquer !!! Les updates seront donc moins souvent disponibles… Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai toujours un ordi fixe chez moi mais je ne l'aurais que le week-end. Je passerais donc peut-être à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Voilà, désolée de vous raconter ma petite vie mais je préférais vous prévenir… Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? **_

_**En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry : **_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 11**_

_Peter_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Drago s'éveilla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Harry et que celui-ci n'était plus là. Il sortit du lit, légèrement inquiet et entra dans le salon. Il trouva Harry, ne portant qu'un pantalon noir, assis en tailleur sur le tapis blanc qu'il avait posé devant le feu ronflant de la cheminée. Drago resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte avant de le rejoindre. Il s'assit derrière lui en entourant son cou de ses bras. Harry posa un baiser sur son poignet gauche et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son petit ami.

Drago ferma les yeux en sentant la peau de Harry mais le brun continuait de fixer les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée. Le Serpentard commença à lui poser des baisers légers entre la nuque et l'épaule. Harry soupira de contentement, malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait. C'était la première fois qu'une personne se montrait si câline avec lui, surtout un homme. Il empêcha la main de Drago de se faufiler sur son ventre en l'emprisonnant avec ses doigts. Il savait désormais qu'il aimait Drago mais il y avait encore la barrière de l'homosexualité pour lui, jamais il n'avait fait ça avec un homme ni avec une fille d'ailleurs. En fait, il n'avait jamais été proche d'une fille comme il l'était de Drago.

Il s'écarta doucement de son petit-ami qui le regarda avec inquiétude. Harry lui fit un sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien mais Drago ne fut pas dupe.

- C'est encore ce cauchemar qui t'inquiète ? murmura-t-il, posant sa main sur celle de Harry.

- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, Drago, je le sais. Mais je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Drago s'allongea sur le tapis moelleux, sa tête reposant contre l'une des jambes de Harry. Le brun, timidement, passa une main dans les cheveux fins de Drago.

- Harry, il ne pourra rien advenir de moi si tu restes toujours avec moi…

Une larme roula sur la joue du brun et se perdit dans son cou. Il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve… Il voulait comprendre ce que c'était réellement et surtout, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, l'infirmière du rêve n'était pas Mrs Pomfresh.

---------------

Peter s'effondra sur le sol en entrant dans la salle de bain des préfets. Heureusement que François lui avait donné le mot de passe. Il enroula ses jambes avec ses bras et se mit à pleurer de désespoir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe encore amoureux d'un imbécile ? Il l'aimait tellement, c'était dur de vivre un amour à sens unique. Lorsqu'il avait commencé cette relation, il aurait dû deviner que cela se terminerait comme ça.

Lorsqu'il avait un jour trouvé l'album de François, celui où ne trônaient que des images de Potter, il aurait dû fuir… Fuir et tout raconter ! Mais il avait été faible, il était revenu et avait donné l'idée de polynectar à son amant. Tout était de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas proposé cela, peut-être que François aurait oublié Potter, peut-être qu'il aurait compris que Peter valait la peine lui aussi.

Pourquoi avait-il fermé les yeux en voyant les recherches de François sur ce poison horrible ? Il avait appris à connaître Harry et Drago et, bien qu'il en veuille à Potter à cause de l'amour obsessionnel que lui porte son professeur, il avait remarqué que les deux garçons étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, qu'un amour réel existait entre eux.

Pourquoi l'amour était-il si souvent douloureux ?

L'amour pouvait-il rendre un meurtre excusable ? Et une complicité de meurtre ?

Il pouvait empêcher tout cela, il savait qu'il en était capable… Il n'avait pas réussi à pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un depuis longtemps mais c'était la seule chance. Potter ne l'aimait pas et il n'accepterait jamais de le croire, surtout quand on voyait que Boisclair était vraiment un prof super, gentil et doux. C'était la seule solution… Il espérait juste que Potter ne soit pas un idiot fini et comprenne tout cela !

Avant tout, il devait savoir ce qu'il allait envoyer. Peut-être lui montrer François en train de poignarder Drago dans le dos, c'était symbolique ça ! Oui mais, cela pouvait trop ressembler à un rêve normal... Il devait alors montrer Drago se faire empoisonner ou bien lui montrer comment Malefoy allait mourir avec le poison. Il arriverait bien à caser François.

Peter se releva et fit couler un bain. Il ne mit aucun produit à l'intérieur, juste de l'eau chaude. Il se coucha dedans, tout habillé, laissant juste sa tête ressortir. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à sonder l'esprit de Harry, priant pour qu'il dorme. Il finit par y arriver. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait pas perdu son don de legilimens. Il forma peu à peu le rêve de Harry.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, l'eau était glacée, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau mais c'était à l'intérieur de lui qu'il se sentait le plus mal, il venait de trahir l'homme qu'il aimait. Il venait de le trahir, peut-être avait-il même causé sa perte.

Il pria pour que François ne l'apprenne jamais…

Il pria pour que Harry ait tout compris…

Il pria pour que Drago survive…

Il pria pour que toute cette histoire ne finisse pas comme il sentait qu'elle allait se finir, par la mort et la tristesse…

Il se leva et se jeta un sort de séchage. Il sortit de la salle de bain des préfets et se rendit à son dortoir, le cœur en lambeaux mais l'âme tranquillisée.

Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour l'homme qu'il aimait mais qu'il se détestait d'aimer.

Finalement, il pourrait être quelqu'un de bien.

---------------

- Papa… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit à tout prix rentrer manger à la maison ce midi ? demanda Analissa alors qu'elle prenait une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Dépêche-toi au lieu de rouspéter, Analissa ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! marmonna Harry en la poussant gentiment vers le foyer.

La jeune fille grogna mais entra dans la cheminée en prononçant « Manoir Potter-Malefoy ». Léandre suivit la blonde sans dire un mot alors que Harry referma la marche. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon de visite du manoir. Analissa, héritant de son père sa capacité à rater chaque voyage par cheminette, était couverte de suie. Drago leur jeta un sort de nettoyage, tenant Kyllian dans les bras. Le petit garçon jouait avec une petite peluche volante en forme de dragon.

Les jumelles sautèrent au cou de leur père qui dût reposer le petit garçon de cinq ans. Il leur posa un baiser sur leurs joues, avant de serrer Lissa dans ses bras avec le même rituel. Léandre serra également son père dans les bras mais avec une plus grande retenue. Harry ordonna à tout le monde d'aller dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde s'assit, étonnés de voir leur père d'habitude si jovial avec un visage fermé. Un elfe de maison apporta un plat de crudités et les servit tous. Pourtant, personne n'osait commencer le repas, attendant avec anxiété ce que leur père avait à leur dire.

- Bon papa, vas-tu nous dire ce qui te donne cette tête ? lança la petite Camille avec un air impatient.

- Camille ! Adresse-toi correctement à ton père s'il te plait, réprimanda Drago. Toutefois, Harry, dépêche-toi de leur dire pour qu'on puisse exiger des explications et parler de la punition.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Harry. Kyllian, la bouche pleine de tomates, s'écria qu'il avait été sage et qu'il ne voulait pas de punition. Harry sourit plus franchement et caressa la tête bouclée de son seul enfant encore innocent, lui murmurant qu'il ne devait pas parler la bouche pleine. Kyllian hocha vigoureusement la tête en disant « oui papa », la bouche toujours aussi remplie. Drago pouffa discrètement.

- Hier matin, commença Harry d'un air sévère, alors que j'étais en pleine consultation importante, ma secrétaire m'appelle pour me passer un appel urgent de Percy Weasley. Connaissant Percy, je me dis que c'est encore un truc stupide. Mais voilà, il dit qu'il veut me parler de mes enfants et me propose de déjeuner avec lui à midi. Vous devez bien vous rendre compte que je me suis inquiété tout le reste de la matinée. Je suis passé cherché votre père et on a été rejoindre Percy. Celui-ci avait une nouvelle important à nous dire, une nouvelle qu'il tenait de Paris !

Les quatre enfants sentirent leurs cœurs s'accélérer… Quoique dise Paris à son père, cela ne pouvait être bon pour eux. Léandre se reprit en premier.

- Et qu'a raconté ce lèche-cul à son père ? demanda-t-il, méprisant.

- Léandre ! Langage ! réprimanda calmement Drago.

Léandre s'excusa sans le penser et Harry continua.

- Paris a entendu parlé de vos manigances sur les jeunes de Durmstrang, notamment en faisant chanter Peter Klasky.

- Par les jeunes de Durmstrang, tu veux parler de toi et père plus jeunes, non ? demanda sournoisement Léandre.

C'était toujours pareil, lorsque les enfants Potter-Malefoy avaient fait quelque chose de mal, seul Léandre parlait.

Harry sourit.

- Vous le savez déjà donc ? Ça va être plus simple dans ce cas… Dray, je te laisse finir.

Drago sourit avec malice et se tourna vers ses enfants.

- Je vous avais interdit de vous mêler des affaires qui ne vous regardaient pas du tout, non ?

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, appréhendant ce qui allait leur arriver.

- Votre père m'a piqué de vraies crises de jalousie à cause de ça pendant ce stupide voyage, poursuivit Drago.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu devais dire Drago ! s'écria Harry, cependant amusé.

Les enfants voulaient rire mais ils savaient que tout n'était pas terminé pour eux.

- Hum… reprit Drago. Donc, vous êtes tous les quatre punis d'argent de poche pendant un mois.

Les parents commencèrent leurs repas sans se soucier des cris outrés des adolescents.

- Papa ! Tu ne vas pas laisser faire ça ! s'exclama Analissa.

Harry leva la tête vers elle et la regarda tristement.

- Voyons… Quel dilemme ! J'ai le choix entre contredire mon mari et me le mettre à dos ou économiser un peu d'argent… Que vais-je bien pouvoir choisir ?

Drago éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers Analissa, les sourcils froncés.

- Au fait, Analissa, que se passe-t-il avec Adam Zabini ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

La jeune fille rougit.

- Euh… Mais rien du tout, bredouilla-t-elle. C'est aussi Paris qui vous en a parlé ?

Harry rit doucement en voyant les jumelles s'écarter discrètement de leur sœur.

- Non, c'est Lily et Cam, répondit Drago en mordant dans un morceau de cœur de palmier.

---------------

Harry se releva après avoir posé un baiser sur les cheveux de Drago. Il fila sous la douche, espérant que l'eau chaude arriverait à le calmer. Il avait les nerfs à vif, ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait vite, ses yeux étaient fuyants. Il se regarda dans le miroir et se vit, les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux. Il poussa un soupir bref.

Il enleva son pantalon et s'enfonça dans le rideau de pluie bienfaisante que déversait la douche. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'il ne vit Drago entrer. Cependant, alors qu'il éteignait l'eau pour se laver, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il sursauta brusquement et se retourna dans les bras de son attaquant… qui n'était autre que son petit ami. Il rougit intensément en sentant le corps nu de son compagnon contre le sien et tenta de se dégager. Seulement, Drago n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher si vite.

- Drago… s'écria Harry. Lâche-moi ! Tu es nu et… et moi aussi !

Le Serpentard éclata de rire et regarda Harry malicieusement.

- Je t'ai déjà vu nu, Harry. Je te rappelle que tu dors avec autant de vêtements que lorsque tu es né.

Harry baissa les yeux, embarrassé…

- Et puis, tu m'as vu nu toi aussi, déclara Drago, innocemment, en se regardant les ongles.

Harry rougit brusquement en se remémorant le seul moment où il avait vu Drago nu. Serait-il possible que ce maudit Malefoy l'ait vu en train de l'espionner ? Harry choisit la retraite, il se lava rapidement sans regarder son petit ami, qui fit de même et il sortit en entourant ses hanches d'une serviette. Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Eh ben… C'est pas gagné avec un Gryffondor effarouché !

Il sortit également mais se lança un sort de séchage avant de s'habiller convenablement. Il avança vers la porte de la chambre de Harry mais il tomba sur une porte verrouillée d'un sort. Il frappa doucement, demandant à Harry de lui ouvrir.

- Va te faire foutre !

Drago sourit.

- Il faudrait que tu me laisses entrer pour ça, Harry !

Il put deviner la rougeur qui devait s'emparer des joues de son amour. Il entendit des pas et Harry vint lui ouvrir, les joues rosies, comme il s'en doutait. Il se retint de sourire.

- Tu es avec moi pour le sexe, Malefoy ? demanda violemment Harry.

Drago en ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. C'était pour cela que Harry était en colère… Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Le visage du brun s'assombrit.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Harry, je ris parce que tu es ridicule, je croyais que tu avais compris que je t'aimais et pas seulement pour ton corps… Bien que celui-ci soit vraiment très attirant et qu'il me donne…

Harry lui mit une main devant la bouche pour enrayer sa phrase. Il lui fit un sourire timide et échangea sa main par ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et Harry finit par lui murmurer en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque pour cacher sa crainte :

- Je suis toujours vierge, Drago, je n'ai eu aucune relation qui va plus loin qu'un simple baiser avec une fille... et encore moins avec un mec

Drago lui passa une main dans le dos, qu'il descendit jusqu'au commencement de ses fesses. Harry tressaillit mais Drago n'alla pas plus loin.

- J'irais doucement Harry, pardonne-moi.

Harry mit sa main en arrière pour lui faire tout de même remonter la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux deux… comme le rêve de cette nuit.

---------------

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment en apercevant le professeur Boisclair à la table du petit déjeuner. Ce sentiment l'avait poursuivi toute la journée. Il commençait à rejoindre la pensée de Drago, peut-être était-il devenu paranoïaque avec le temps. Soudain, une idée l'éclaira : s'il avait fait ce rêve, le Harry de cette époque devait l'avoir aussi fait et celui-ci saurait peut-être l'aider. Il était neurologue après tout !

Oui mais voilà, comment réussir à le joindre ? Un dimanche en plus ! Sophie les avait prévenus que la famille Potter-Malefoy s'était réunie chez eux. C'était carrément impossible…

Dumbledore…

Mais oui, le vieil homme le croirait s'il parlait de son rêve, Dumbledore le croyait toujours pour ces choses-là. Mais devait-il emmener Drago avec lui ? Le jeune homme serait fâché s'il apprenait que Harry l'avait laissé de côté. Il prit une grande inspiration et raconta son idée à Drago. Celui-ci sourit moqueusement.

- Harry… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour un rêve, laisse tomber cette histoire !

Un sentiment de déception enserra le cœur de Harry. Il se leva du canapé où ils travaillaient et dit d'un ton vexé :

- Je te demandais juste ton soutien, Drago… Mais apparemment, même ça, c'est trop te demander ! Je vais y aller seul !

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner et marcha rapidement en direction de la gargouille enchantée. Il continua d'avancer lorsque Drago attrapa sa main et se mit à côté de lui en lui demandant dans un murmure de lui pardonner.

Harry acquiesça, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres fines du blond.

- Je t'aime, Harry… et si tu penses que je ne te soutiens pas, c'est faux. Si tu crois que ce n'était pas un rêve normal je le crois aussi.

Harry sourit tendrement et serra plus fortement la main de son petit ami. Il prononça le mot de passe lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la gargouille.

Le Gryffondor frappa ensuite à la porte et ils entrèrent lorsque le directeur le leur autorisa. Harry eut une moue dédaigneuse en voyant que Rogue était aussi dans le bureau. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas eu à réfléchir longtemps, Potter, lança le Maître des Potions en jetant un regard froid à leurs mains encore entrelacées.

Harry ne daigna même pas répondre, il se tourna vers Dumbledore et se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

- Professeur, j'ai fait un rêve étrange, cette nuit.

Rogue ricana.

- Vous avez rêvé que tout ne tournait plus autour de vous…

- Severus ! réprimanda le directeur.

Le professeur aux cheveux gras grogna, marmonnant que c'était un automatisme. Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers Harry et lui intima de poursuivre, d'un geste de la main.

- Il ressemblait à…, commença Harry, peu sûr de lui. On aurait dit une vision… comme celles que m'envoyait Voldemort.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il détestait ce gamin prétentieux qu'était ce Harry Potter, bien qu'il s'entendait assez bien avec l'adulte qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais il savait que Potter ne mentirait pas sur un fait comme celui-ci, surtout lorsqu'on voyait la panique qui submergeait ses traits.

Dumbledore, lui, ne fit aucun geste. Il demanda à Harry de raconter le rêve. L'élève ferma les yeux. Il ne l'avait raconté à personne encore, pas même à Drago. Il sentit son amour presser sa main sur sa cuisse pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Il raconta alors son rêve, son rêve de souffrance, de mort, de désespoir… Personne ne le coupa ou ne fit un geste pour l'interrompre. Drago devenait de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure du discours de Harry, Rogue avait à peu près la même expression anxieuse que son filleul, bien qu'il se maîtrisât plus. Quant au directeur, Harry ne sut quoi en penser mais l'expression sérieuse de ses yeux bleus malicieux lui montrait qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

- Te rappelles-tu du visage de l'homme, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Harry baissa les yeux. C'était le seul détail dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Albus soupira.

- Severus, connais-tu ce poison ?

- J'en ai entendu parler mais il n'était pas au point.

- Un antidote ? l'interrogea à nouveau le vieil homme.

Severus baissa la tête.

- Aucun à ce jour… Et sans le poison, je ne peux rien faire.

Tous se turent. Harry sentait que Drago tremblait légèrement.

- Et si ce poison circulait déjà dans mes veines ? proposa le blond, la peau toujours aussi pâle.

Harry se tourna vers lui brusquement :

- As-tu une raison particulière pour demander cela ?

Drago nia mais Harry se leva aussitôt.

- Allons faire des tests auprès de Cho !

Pour une fois, personne ne critiqua son impulsivité, chacune des personnes présentes le suivirent immédiatement.

---------------

Peter marchait le long du lac. Il se sentait coupable. Pas pour François, au contraire, il était soulagé de ne plus être complice d'un meurtre. Il se sentait coupable pour Harry et Drago. Son amour avait eu raison de lui. Il s'était rendu compte en se réveillant qu'il n'avait pas insisté sur les traits de son amant pendant le rêve. Harry avait dû oublier le visage.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Il fallait être complètement stupide pour croire que François l'aimerait un jour, il était trop malade dans sa tête. Il faisait une fixation sur Harry Potter, au point de tuer un homme.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il invoqua un parchemin et une plume. Il y écrivit un simple « je t'aime ». Il balança la feuille dans le lac. L'eau engloutit lentement le papier. Peter le regarda couler tout doucement, les mots inscrits disparaissant peu à peu sous l'eau jaunie du lac.

Si seulement son amour pouvait disparaître aussi vite. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple.

Il en voulait terriblement à Potter pour cela… Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le courage d'aller tout raconter de vive voix à Dumbledore ?

Il fit demi-tour pour rentrer au château, c'était l'heure de son rendez-vous avec lui. Il était faible…

Il traversa le château et frappa quatre fois à la porte de son professeur qui lui ouvrit aussitôt. L'adulte lui sauta dessus pour lui dévorer la bouche. Peter gémit.

- D'où te vient cette frénésie ? demanda-t-il, souriant de contentement.

- Je désire profiter de toi tant que tu es à moi ! J'ai jeté tous les flacons de polynectar.

Boisclair tira sur sa chemise sauvagement pour que Peter lui tombe quasiment dans les bras. Il se mit à lui butiner le cou.

- Je t'aime, murmura Peter…

Le professeur appuya son érection contre sa cuisse.

- Je sais, dit-il tout simplement.

Peter haleta et commença à déshabiller son amant. Il était faible…

Finalement, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien…

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Ah, ah !!! Vous avez vu Peter sous un autre jour, non ? Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il va leur arriver non ? Je vous comprends, même si moi, je sais tout !!!**_

_**Comme à chaque chapitre, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos superbes reviews… Je vais tout faire pour vous donner le suivant rapidement… Prions pour que je puisse racheter un nouvel ordinateur très vite…**_

_**J'aimerais aussi vous dire qu'il reste environ une dizaine de chapitres à cette fic… Merci beaucoup de me lire, vous êtes formidables !!!**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui rembauchent lundi (pouah !!) !**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Lodret :**_ Coucou !!! Merci beaucoup de ta review, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur avec le passage de la mort de Dray (même si j'avoue que c'était un peu le but… hihi) ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!! Gros bisous !!

_**Akira :**_ Coucou !!! Merci de ta review… je suis contente que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plu !!! Ne t'en fais pas, le professeur ne restera pas impuni… même si ce ne sera pas forcément de la manière qu'on le pense… Gros bisous…

_**Ismène :**_ Coucou ma belle !! je suis tellement désolée pour ton cœur, je ne voulais pas te tuer, j'te jure !!!! Mais en même temps, je t'avais prévenue pour la soi-disant séparation… lol… Alors tu peux me pardonner non ? Pour ce qui est du culte, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… Encore que si tu mets Lunapix au lieu de Doriane, ça va, personne dans ton entourage ne saura que c'est moi… Enfin j'espère… lol ! En tout cas, j'imagine ce qu'en pensera ta famille si elle te voyait construire en temple pour moi… On se retrouverait toutes les deux dans un hôpital psy avec notre chance !!! hihi !!! Gros bisous ma chtite Ismène !!


	13. Bleu électrique

_**Bonjour à tous !!!**_

_**J'espère que cette semaine de reprise après les fêtes s'est bien passée pour vous !! Moi, j'ai abandonné la psycho pour le droit et je commence lundi, moins de temps pour moi T**__**T**_

_**Sinon, comme vous avez pu voir, je n'ai pas de retard, je publie même une soirée en avance (c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ma correctrice, donc, tout le monde remercie phenixmiyavi pour moi !!!) ! Je me suis acheté un autre ordinateur hier (argh, ça me fait penser que je dois de l'argent à mes parents… lol) !!!**_

_**Voilà, voilà, en trente mots, vous savez tout de ma vie… Je vais vous laisser faire ce pour quoi vous êtes sur cette page… lire !!!!**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry : **_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 12**_

_Bleu électrique_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Vingt-quatre heures… Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Vingt-quatre heures… Drago le suivit aussitôt et posa sa tête sur son torse. Vingt-quatre heures…

C'était long pour avoir des résultats pour un poison censé agir vite. Et s'ils n'avaient pas ces vingt-quatre heures ? Et si Drago mourait avant ? Harry frissonna, mieux valait éviter de penser à ça… Drago n'avait sans doute aucun poison dans les veines et, dans vingt-quatre heures, ils riraient de s'être inquiétés pour rien.

Cho avait mis du temps à les croire, heureusement que le directeur était avec eux car elle ne voulait pas faire un test sur un simple cauchemar. Elle avait ri en disant qu'elle rêvait aussi que son mari meure parfois et que ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle allait voir la police pour annoncer le meurtre. Mais après trois regards meurtriers et une demande officielle de Dumbledore, elle s'était résignée.

Elle avait pompé un peu de sang de Drago grâce à un sort et l'avait mis dans une potion. Ils étaient tous les quatre suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant le verdict. Drago avait agrippé la main de Harry avec force mais il ne s'en souciait pas, occupé à ordonner à son cœur de ralentir ses battements. Puis, Cho s'était retournée vers eux et elle avait simplement dit :

- Je vous convoquerais demain pour les résultats. Vous pouvez partir, du travail m'attend maintenant.

Le cœur de Harry avait enfin obéi, à l'extrême, il avait failli s'arrêter. Il lui avait demandé de répéter, d'une voix blanche, croyant avoir mal compris. Pourtant, il dut se résoudre, elle avait bien dit demain.

Il ne savait pas comment ils étaient rentrés à leur appartement, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre et Drago l'avait suivi.

Harry se releva pour se mettre en position assise, forçant Drago à se lever. Il écarta les jambes et le blond vint se blottir contre son torse, entre celles-ci. Il entoura alors sa taille de ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Il respira le doux parfum de tilleul que diffusaient les cheveux de Drago pendant de longues secondes avant de parler.

- Je ne comprends pas !

Drago soupira. Qu'y avait-il à comprendre de toute façon ? Il ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi ton futur n'est pas empoisonné alors ? Et s'il a été empoisonné, comment s'en est-il sorti ?

Le Serpentard se retourna dans les bras de son petit-ami. Il posa ses lèvres derrière une de ses oreilles et elles caressèrent sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il les pose sur celles de Harry. Le brun poussa un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de Drago lorsque sa langue dépassa ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement, ne se souciant pas de l'arrière-goût désespéré de ce baiser. Leurs bouches se faisaient l'amour, se caressant, s'enlaçant… Drago interrompit le baiser pour glisser sa langue le long du cou de Harry, qui rejeta la tête en arrière et exhala.

Drago cajolait chaque morceau de peau de sa langue, de ses lèvres, de ses dents… Mais Harry posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le faire reculer lorsqu'il atteignit sa clavicule. Drago souffla de frustration et se recoucha à côté de Harry. Il lui tourna le dos pour se coucher sur le côté.

Harry se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Il alluma le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage. Deux bras entourèrent sa taille. Il ne se retourna pas.

- Pardonne-moi Drago, murmura-t-il.

- Allons nous promener, dit l'autre en s'écartant.

Ils sortirent après avoir enfilé leurs capes. Aujourd'hui était encore un jour où le soleil avait prévu de se cacher. Ils marchèrent en direction du hall d'entrée.

- Harry ! Harry !

Le Gryffondor se retourna à l'appel de son nom. C'était Analissa qui avait crié, elle était suivie de Léandre et… des jumelles. Pourquoi ces deux-là avaient les cheveux roses ? Drago avala une grande bouffée d'air en voyant cela.

- Je vous ai laissé avoir des cheveux roses ? demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes filles avec dégoût.

Les jumelles lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- Bien sûr que non, si on t'avait demandé ce truc, tu aurais crié au scandale, siffla Camille.

- C'est mademoiselle la peste qui a fait ça pour se venger et là, tu as trouvé ça drôle de nous laissé venir à Poudlard, continua Lily avec le même ton.

- Alors que c'est toi qui nous as balancé ! crièrent les deux en même temps.

Drago regarda les jumelles avec un air ébahi.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi !

Lily et Camille eurent un air un peu gêné.

- Non, c'est toi en futur qui l'a fait. Si tu veux un conseil, Harry, fais-nous avec un autre mec que celui-là, il est trop injuste, rajouta-t-elle à Harry.

Celui-ci pouffa.

- Eh ! Hors de question que Harry ne se marie avec un autre !

- On aura au moins essayé, se dirent les filles en haussant les épaules.

Léandre éclata de rire.

- Et qui vous enlèvera les punitions que papa vous met si père n'est plus là ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas bête ! Allons rejoindre Laly et Bébé, Cam, on va leur dire qu'on a soudoyé père pour qu'il nous autorise cette couleur.

Harry éclata de rire et Drago lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Harry, si je ne meurs pas empoisonné à cause de ce poison stupide, peut-être pourrait-on réfléchir au fait de faire des enfants, ils ont l'air un peu terrible les nôtres. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont tout hérité de toi !

Harry se tourna vers lui d'un geste.

- Hors de question que tu meurs, Drago et on fera des enfants car c'est de toi qu'ils ont hérité. Mais ne dis pas que tu vas mourir, je t'en prie.

Un toussotement les sortit de leur bulle alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'empoisonnement ? demanda Analissa.

Harry rougit alors que Drago essayait d'expliquer que ce n'était rien du tout. Finalement, sans vraiment convaincre personne, ils sortirent se promener. . Ils ratèrent le couple qui les regardait.

------------------------------------

- Je me demande pourquoi on a oublié cette dernière semaine quand même, dit l'adulte brun alors qu'ils allaient dans le bureau de l'enseignant d'histoire de la magie.

- Au moins, on sait que je ne suis pas mort de ce poison, déclara l'autre adulte en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Harry s'assit sur lui, chevauchant son mari et lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ? J'aurais finalement aimé ne pas me rappeler de ce voyage, c'est trop dur de me souvenir comme je me suis inquiété pour toi.

Drago lui souleva le visage.

- Hey ! Je suis là, poussin, il ne m'est rien arrivé, tu vois. Ne sois pas triste pour un truc vieux d'au moins cent ans…

Harry rit doucement en caressant de ses lèvres le cou du blond. Il s'arrêta pour répondre.

- C'est quand même étrange de voir que, pour nous, c'est du passé alors que ça se passe dans notre présent.

Drago hocha la tête. Harry entoura le visage du blond de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime, Drago, je t'aime toujours autant, je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il sentit une bosse durcir contre ses fesses. Il rit alors que Drago grogna.

- Tu le fais exprès !

- Ravi de voir que je te fais toujours de l'effet rien qu'en parlant. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça.

Il se leva, lança un sort de verrouillage d'un moulinet du poignet et il baissa la braguette de son époux.

------------------------------------

Une autre personne avait entendu Drago lorsqu'il avait parlé du poison.

L'homme avait alors couru dans tout le château pour aller dans son bureau. Il chercha les documents qui prouvaient ses recherches sur le poison dans toute la pièce mais il ne parvint pas à remettre la main dessus.

Il courut dans sa chambre, où Peter dormait encore. Seulement, le lit était vide. Il s'assit dessus, se frotta le visage de ses mains et soupira.

- Putain ! hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur.

Il venait de comprendre. Il avait été trahi. La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance l'avait trahi. Peter l'avait trahi.

Il sortit de son bureau, sa baguette serrée dans la main. Il marcha jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondors et il demanda à la Grosse Dame d'appeler Peter Klasky pour lui. Elle disparut quelques secondes du tableau.

- Mr Klasky est à l'infirmerie, d'après un de ses amis, dit-elle lorsqu'elle revint.

François traversa le château pour aller dans l'infirmerie. Un rideau cachait un des lits. Il s'en approcha mais il ne put entrer. Cho venait d'arriver et lui criait dessus, l'empêchant de tirer le rideau.

- Klasky est très malade, il ne va pas bien. Il est interdit de le déranger avant demain, professeur.

- J'ai besoin de le voir, intima François.

Cho s'approcha, les yeux fulminants.

- Je suis tenue au secret professionnel, Boisclair, je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer ce qu'un élève me dit. Mais sache que je pourrais oublier cette règle pour dire à Dumbledore ce que tu fais avec cet élève. Sors de mon infirmerie.

Le professeur fit demi-tour. Mais un papier apparut devant lui.

**Je t'aime… **

Il serra le papier dans sa main.

« _Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Peter ? J'avais confiance en toi…_ »

Une larme coula d'un de ses yeux. Une larme de rage. Une larme de tristesse. Une larme d'incompréhension.

------------------------------------

Harry s'assit sur l'herbe, repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Drago fit de même près de lui. Le brun posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Que ferais-je sans toi, Drago ? Je ne sors que depuis quelques jours avec toi, c'est vrai, mais tu fais partie intégrante de ma vie depuis longtemps…

Drago posa sa tête sur celle de Harry.

- Tu te trouveras un autre homme, plus gentil que moi, moins narcissique… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il aura moins de classe et que tu ne retrouveras jamais un mec aussi beau que moi !

Harry rit doucement et posa un baiser sur la joue du blond.

- Moi, je suis sûr que je ne trouverais jamais personne d'aussi bien que toi. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Drago sourit de contentement à l'écoute de cette phrase.

- Tu ne disais pas ça, il y a trois jours.

Le Gryffondor se releva et le regarda dans les yeux, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Pourquoi je t'aime ?

Le visage de Drago redevint sérieux.

- C'est vrai, avant ce voyage, j'étais sûr de te détester… Pourquoi je me suis à t'aimer aussi vite ?

- Peut-être ressentais-tu quelque chose pour moi avant ?

Harry détourna la tête, sceptique.

- Je pense que je m'en serais rendu compte, Drago.

- Harry… Rien n'a changé depuis ce voyage, il faut que tu te rentres ça dans la tête.

- Et pourquoi j'ai ressenti un changement, moi ? demanda Harry, haussant légèrement la voix.

Dragon soupira. Il prit Harry de force dans ses bras. Il lui posa un baiser sur la nuque avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Parce que j'avais décidé que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi et que tu devais me voir en vrai. C'est mon comportement qui a changé, c'est tout. Tu sais, lorsque Dumby a dit que nous serions ensemble dans le futur, mon cœur a explosé de joie. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte que peut-être tu pourrais vraiment m'aimer. Et puis, tu as lancé cette idée de philtre d'amour parce que j'ai été trop con pour te dire que tu serais formidable comme compagnon et là, mon cœur s'est déchiré. Tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais m'aimer et je t'ai dit que tu étais un connard. Parce que moi, je t'aime Harry et si tu as peur que tes sentiments ne soient pas assez forts, les miens le sont pour deux. Alors, maintenant que je vais peut-être mourir, j'aimerais qu'on cesse de se poser des questions et qu'on profite de chaque instant qu'on aura ensemble.

Harry voulut reculer pour voir Drago mais celui-ci n'eut pas la force d'affronter son regard. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour aller manger.

Le repas se fit en silence pour eux deux, ils dînèrent rapidement et ils montèrent se coucher.

Ils dormirent à nouveau dans le lit de Harry, serrés l'un contre l'autre, espérant avec le plus de force possible que ce n'était qu'un maudit cauchemar et que le sang de Drago était aussi sain que celui de Harry.

------------------------------------

Cho traversa l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit le rideau et tomba sur Peter, allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

- Il t'a fait du mal, Peter ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

- Mis à part ne pas m'aimer, non.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Que pouvait-il se passer dans sa tête ? L'infirmière était dépitée.

- Il a déjà été violent avec toi ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- Baiser avec quelqu'un peut-être violent.

Elle ne s'offusqua pas du langage, il n'en aurait rien à faire de toute façon.

- Faire l'amour peut aussi être doux, c'est même plus souvent un acte de tendresse plutôt qu'un acte de violence.

Il ferma les yeux, cachant sa douleur.

- Il ne m'aime pas, il l'aime trop _lui_, pour m'aimer.

- Il aime qui ? demanda Cho.

- Je suis fatigué, maman, je préfèrerais dormir.

Elle se leva et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

- Bonne nuit, mon trésor.

Elle referma le rideau. Peter se redressa et sortit les feuilles qu'il avait prises dans le bureau de son amant. Est-ce que sauver une vie pouvait faire de lui quelqu'un de bien ? Et puis, pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix être quelqu'un de bien ?

Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, François ne l'aimerait pas, de toute façon. La vie était injuste. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, peut-être même le tuerait-il.

Une larme coula. Une autre. Une autre. Et tout un flot de larmes suivit les trois premières. Il pleurait trop pour cet homme qui ne l'aimait pas, cet homme qui comptait tuer pour être avec celui qu'il aimait.

Il savait qu'il aimait François, il l'aimait sincèrement, sans savoir pourquoi. Et s'il avait souvent espéré que Harry Potter n'ait jamais existé, jamais il ne pourrait le tuer.

Il remit les parchemins sous son oreiller. Il espéra fortement que Rogue puisse trouver un antidote rapidement. Il pria pour que le poison soit détecté. Et peut-être que quand cette histoire sera finie, peut-être, il pourra s'endormir pour longtemps, pour toujours.

Peut-être…

Parce qu'au fond, même s'il aidait Harry, il savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Un homme bien aurait été voir Dumbledore pour tout avouer dès qu'il avait vu les recherches de François, amant ou pas.

Un homme bien n'était pas amoureux à en mourir d'un homme qui en aimait un autre avec obsession.

------------------------------------

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il vit que Drago était assis sur un fauteuil et le regardait dormir. Le blond lui fit un sourire et vint s'asseoir près de lui pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus désespéré, fougueux… Les joues de Harry étaient humides de larmes lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les larmes de Drago.

- J'ai peur, Harry, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vraiment peur… Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Harry embrassa doucement les paupières baignées de larmes du Serpentard.

- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir Drago… Et puis, tu n'es peut-être pas infecté…

Drago eut un air dubitatif.

- S'il te plait, Drago, reprit Harry en lui enserrant les mains de toutes ses forces, j'ai besoin que tu restes positif, j'ai besoin que tu espères avec moi. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton espoir pour que le mien vive encore.

------------------------------------

Une sonnerie réveilla Cho. Elle se frotta les yeux, elle s'était encore endormie sur son bureau. Elle se leva rapidement et éteignit le feu sous la potion. Elle en remplit une fiole et y versa la fiole de potion mélangée au sang de Drago.

Elle secoua la fiole sept fois et la regarda. Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que la potion prenne une couleur définitive.

Bleu électrique.

------------------------------------

Alors que Harry finissait d'enfiler son pantalon, Drago frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Harry, dépêche-toi, Severus est là. La potion est prête.

Le brun sortit dans la seconde. Ils avancèrent rapidement dans les nombreux couloirs et escaliers. Ils finirent par arriver devant l'infirmerie. Harry allait ouvrir la porte mais Drago retint son bras. Ils s'embrassèrent éperdument et se murmurèrent leur amour. La porte fut finalement ouverte.

------------------------------------

Peter s'éveilla lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans l'infirmerie. La potion devait être finie. Il sortit ses feuilles cachées sous l'oreiller immaculé de l'infirmerie.

En aurait-il le courage ou pas ?

Tenter de sauver un amour ? Tenter de sauver une vie ?

Il se demanda ce que faisait François à ce moment-là.

------------------------------------

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il aurait dû aller voir Peter pendant la nuit, le convaincre de ne rien dévoiler.

Lui qui lui disait qu'il l'aimait, il avait une drôle de façon de le montrer. C'était un traître, comme son père.

Il avait eu confiance en lui !

Il prit la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait dans les mains et la lança contre le mur. A quoi servait-il de boire si Peter n'était pas là pour l'arrêter et le câliner ensuite ?

------------------------------------

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie en se serrant les mains. Ils avancèrent dans la salle, en direction du bureau de l'infirmière. Cho les attendait, elle pleurait.

Harry comprit. Drago aussi.

Ils se lâchèrent la main, avant de se resserrer leurs doigts encore plus fermement.

- Elle est bleu électrique, sanglota Cho.

- Il est empoisonné, finit Rogue, la voix rauque.

Harry ne tint plus sur ses jambes, il allait tomber. Drago le retint.

- Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de ton désespoir, le mien vit pour deux…

Harry se releva douloureusement.

- Sois fort pour moi, Harry, lui murmura Drago, je ne sais pas être fort…

------------------------------------

La vie d'un homme valait-elle la perte d'un amour ?

Il regarda ses parchemins.

Oui, la vie d'un homme valait plus que tout au monde.

Mais aurait-il le courage de l'appliquer ? S'il ne le faisait pas, cela revenait à être aussi fou et mauvais que François.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, c'était désormais une certitude.

Il ouvrit le rideau et se leva, les notes et recherches dans les mains.

- Maman ! cria-t-il.

Il s'endormirait pour toujours lorsque cette histoire serait finie, il sera en paix alors. Il s'endormirait, il se le promettait.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Voilà, voilà… La fin du voyage dans le futur approche…**_

_**Vous avez des théories pour le prochain chapitre ou même pour la fin de l'histoire (sachez qu'on retrouvera les deux héros dans leur présent un petit peu) ?**_

_**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font tant plaisir… Si vous saviez comme ça me booste pour écrire mes chapitres… Merci beaucoup !!!**_

_**Bonne fin de week end à tous !!!**_

_**Gros bisous !!**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Lucid Nightmare :**_ Coucou !!! Merci de ta review !!! Pour ce qui est de Peter, je ne sais pas encore s'il va mourir… Tu verras… lol Gros bisous…

_**Akira :**_ Coucou !!!! Merci beaucoup de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir… Tu as raison, Drago en a mis du temps à croire au rêve de Harry alors qu'il ne faut pas prendre ses rêves à la légère !!! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu apprécies mon Peter, c'était dur de le faire passer pour méchant alors que je le savais gentil… lol Merci encore, gros bisous…

_**Lodret :**_ Coucou !!!! Et oui, Peter est trop amoureux, mais il voit quand même ce qui est juste, parfois !!! Paris est un lèche-cul ? Moui, possible… lol… Les autres Weasley ne seront pas punis, Harry et Drago ne sont pas leurs parents et ne vont pas en parler aux autres… Quant à Analisa et Adam, peut-être… lol !! Ce n'est pas que Harry a une mauvaise opinion de Drago, c'est juste qu'il ne le connaît pas encore, c'est tout !!! Voilà, la suite est arrivée, merci beaucoup à toi, gros bisous !!!

_**Ismène :**_ Coucou ma belle !! Ton cœur n'a pas frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque au dernier chapitre ? Ouf… et puis, je ne vous nargue pas du tout, il est normal qu'en temps qu'auteur (ça fait pas prétentieux ça ?!) je connaisse la suite !!! lol Pour ce qui est des cœurs de palmiers, oui, ça se mange, j'aime beaucoup, mais c'est vrai que c'est nettement moins bon que le chocolat (mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qui peut surpasser le chocolat ????) ! Dis, tu crois que si on allais dans un hopital psy ensemble, on pourrait mordre les infirmières qui nous donnent des médicaments (mes lecteurs vont tous me prendre pour une folle maintenant… snif…) ?? Allez, gros bisous à toi !!!!!

_**Maude :**_ Coucou !! Merci beaucoup de ta review… C'est vrai qu'en même temps, j'avais surtout insisté sur le mauvais côté de Peter… C'était dur car je savais qu'il serait gentil… mais j'ai quand même réussi à berner tous les lecteurs… lol… Merci beaucoup, gros bisous !!!


	14. Première fois

_**Bonjour à tous !!! J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il fait meilleur temps chez vous que chez moi !!!**_

_**Voici le chapitre 13, celui que beaucoup attendait, j'en suis sûre !!! Et oui, il va vous laisser un arrière-goût citronné… **_

_**Bref, je ne suis pas très bavarde aujourd'hui, je vais donc vous laisser lire.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry : **_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 13**_

_Première fois…_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry soupira en sortant de son dernier cours du vendredi. Il ne prit pas soin d'attendre Noémie et il courut à l'infirmerie, rejoindre Drago.

Ils avaient appris qu'il était empoisonné depuis cinq jours. Rogue avait même abandonné ses cours de potions pour travailler sur les papiers que Peter avait donné. D'ailleurs, ça l'avait beaucoup surpris. Comment avait-il eu ces documents ? Harry aurait même pu le trouver génial s'il n'avait pas sauté au cou de Drago pour lui pleurer dessus en s'excusant.

Cho n'avait rien dit, avait pris les papiers et les avait tendu à Rogue. Puis, elle avait pris Peter à part et l'avait emmené dans une salle de quarantaine de l'infirmerie où elle l'avait enfermé.

- Je crois que nous devrions aller faire un tour du côté du bureau de François Boisclair.

Tout le monde avait été surpris. Le professeur avait été emmené en garde à vue par trois Aurors une heure plus tard.

Tout cela était devenu trop irréel pour Harry. Il souffrait parce qu'un malade en voulait à son petit ami et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Et ce Peter, il était sous garde rapprochée tout le temps.

« _Mais que se passait-il dans ce futur pourri ? _se demandait Harry sans cesse. »

Il arriva devant l'infirmerie. Il prit une profonde respiration et abaissa la poignée. Drago y était depuis la veille. Il s'était mis à saigner du nez et ça ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Sa vision était donc bonne.

Mais tout de même, Boisclair, si c'était lui, ne pouvait pas être amoureux de lui et faire ça pour obtenir son amour ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout.

Il entendit des voix dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Drago dormait paisiblement. Il avança vers lui, doucement et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres. Il allait s'asseoir lorsqu'il reconnut la voix du Harry du futur. Il se leva machinalement et frappa au bureau. Ce fut Drago qui lui ouvrit. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal quelque part.

- Ah Harry… Entre, ça te concerne aussi, indirectement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en entrant et en s'asseyant sur un siège.

Drago soupira puis s'assit avant de fermer les yeux. Le Harry du futur prit la parole.

- Il y a que mon mari souffre d'une douleur à la poitrine depuis hier et que c'est _normal_, pour reprendre les termes de Cho.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était normal, Harry, qu'il souffre, j'ai dit que c'était normal qu'il ressente quelque chose, son passé est en train de mourir.

- Eh ! Il ne va pas mourir, ne dites pas ça ! s'exclama Harry, une douleur sourde au cœur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Tu sais, Harry, j'ai aussi été empoisonné dans ce voyage et je m'en suis sorti ! Regarde-moi, je suis en pleine forme. Bon, un peu moins aujourd'hui mais sinon, ça va !

- Comment vous vous en êtes sorti ? demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.

Drago baissa la tête.

- C'était pendant la dernière semaine du voyage. On ne s'en souvient plus.

L'étau autour de son cœur se resserra. Un silence profond prit place dans la petite pièce. Le Harry du futur reprit la parole.

- Si j'ai bien compris, mon Drago est en train de mourir au même titre que le jeune Drago, c'est ça ?

Cho baissa les yeux. Elle murmura un petit oui.

- Ok… dit Harry à voix basse. Et si un seul truc modifie le présent ou le passé, je ne sais plus là, ils meurent tous les deux ?

- C'est possible, répondit Cho sur le même ton.

Il prit la main de son époux pour le relever.

- Aucun mot aux enfants, ils ne doivent même pas savoir que Drago est empoisonné. Nous, on rentre à la maison et je vais prendre quelques jours de congé, je ne verrais que mes patients graves, je viendrais aider Rogue pour l'antidote, ajouta-t-il vers Drago.

- Et me surveiller en même temps, continua, amèrement, l'homme blond.

- Tu as tout compris. Au revoir, Cho, merci quand même. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, on va trouver cet antidote pourri.

Harry les suivit pour rejoindre son petit ami qui était réveillé.

------------------

- Lissa ! Lissa !

La jeune fille se tourna vers celui qui l'appelait. C'était son frère. Il la rejoignit et ils marchèrent côte à côte vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu sais pourquoi Drago est à l'infirmerie ?

- Harry m'a dit qu'il se sentait mal hier soir et que Stanley l'a gardé pour tout vérifier.

- Tu crois qu'il y a un rapport avec ce truc de poison dont ils ont parlé dimanche ? demanda le jeune homme après quelques secondes de silence.

- Arrête de regarder la télé à la maison, Léandre ! On n'est pas dans un film policier, là !

- Tu t'inquiètes toi aussi alors ?

Analissa lui prit la main.

- Un peu…

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, se promettant tacitement de n'en parler à personne.

------------------

Il frissonna. Cette cellule n'était vraiment pas confortable. Il se coucha sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit.

Comme à chaque moment de solitude depuis cinq jours, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Peter. Comment avait-il pu le trahir ? Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, non ?

Il avait dû se lasser de ses sentiments pour lui, ça ne pouvait être que ça… Si Peter l'avait vraiment aimé, il ne l'aurait jamais trahi.

Il se redressa rapidement. Il lui fallait une explication ! Il devait comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de ce gamin !

Il épousseta sa robe et cria à travers la cellule, d'un ton gémissant et apeuré :

- Je suis d'accord pour parler, je n'en peux plus, sortez-moi de là !

------------------

Les deux adultes avançaient rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école. Drago essayait de suivre son mari mais sa douleur à la poitrine le ralentissait considérablement. Epuisé, il s'arrêta, attirant enfin l'intérêt de Harry.

- Poussin, je n'en peux plus… Tu vas trop vite pour moi.

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux en broussaille. Il sortit sa baguette et métamorphosa un des sièges posés dans le couloir en fauteuil roulant.

- Assis ! ordonna-t-il en souriant, tout fier de sa trouvaille.

- Oh non… Pas ça, Harry, je vais marcher encore un peu, je crois…

- Dans le fauteuil !

Le ton sans réplique de Harry le fit s'asseoir sans attendre, ne l'empêchant cependant pas de maugréer contre son stupide mari en colère. Harry se mit derrière le fauteuil et le poussa vigoureusement jusqu'à la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. Drago se leva et Harry redonna à la chaise son aspect d'origine.

Ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Je me suis demandé pourquoi je ne vous avais pas vu avant ce soir, déclara Dumbledore lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur les deux fauteuils face au vieil homme.

- Pourquoi ne s'est-on pas souvenu de Boisclair et de cette histoire avec Peter ? demanda Harry d'une voix peu amène.

Dumbledore eut un air las. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry avait l'impression que le directeur semblait vieux et fatigué.

La voix soupirante, le vieil homme confirma sa pensée :

- Je commence à me faire vieux pour toutes ces aventures où tu m'embarques, Harry…

Il y eut un silence. Un de ces silences que tout le monde exècre mais que personne n'ose briser, un de ces silences qui rend chaque personne mal à l'aise mais qui, pourtant, fait du bien à chacun.

Dumbledore reprit alors la parole :

- Harry, je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il y ait une seule modification de votre passé dans cette époque. Drago pourrait en mourir et tu le sais.

Harry lui envoya un regard noir.

- Je n'ai plus quinze ans, Albus, j'aurais compris, vous savez.

Dumbledore allait répondre mais Drago le coupa :

- Poussin… Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas pu rester là sans intervenir, que tu aies quinze ans ou que tu en aies trente-cinq.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

- Je dois aller prévenir mes collègues de ma semaine de vacances.

Et il partit sans rien ajouter. Drago souffla d'exaspération. Il vit le vieux directeur se passer une main sur sa barbe. Il lui sourit.

- Ne vous en faites pas Albus, il sait que nous avons raison, c'est ce qui l'énerve.

------------------

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front. Il s'assit à côté de lui et poussa le plateau repas sur les genoux de son petit ami qui se pinça les lèvres de dépit.

- Mais arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, Harry, on dirait ma mère, soupira Drago, agacé.

Harry fit une petite moue vexée.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu ne te rends pas compte combien j'ai eu peur pour toi, hier. Te voir saigner autant, sans même qu'un sort ne puisse stopper les saignements, c'était si… ça ressemblait tant au rêve que j'ai fait.

Drago se redressa et posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son aimé.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Drago… même si je m'en rends compte tardivement.

- Le principal est que tu t'en rendes compte un jour, murmura le malade avant de mordre dans une pomme.

Harry lui prit la pomme des mains et croqua à son tour dedans.

- Tu manges plus que ça, Dray, finis ton assiette ! lui ordonna-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Drago lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il s'arrêta à un centimètre de sa bouche :

- Et si je préférais avoir autre chose à dévorer ?

Harry rougit et voulut se détourner. Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps et fondit sur ses lèvres. Le Gryffondor laissa tomber sa pomme et entoura le cou de son amour de ses bras. Au fur et à mesure, il finit assis sur lui, les deux jambes de chaque côté de celles de Drago. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné mais Harry se recula pour reprendre son souffle.

Ses joues devinrent cramoisies lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur position. Il amorça un geste pour retourner à sa place mais Drago enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Il mit sa tête dans son cou et Harry lui caressa doucement le dos.

C'est ainsi que les découvrit Cho lorsqu'elle revint. Elle sourit et toussota pour attirer leur attention. Ils se détachèrent, rougissant légèrement et elle leur fit un autre sourire triste.

- Tiens, Drago, c'est une potion qui va ralentir la production massive de tes globules rouges. Prends-en une gorgée toutes les trois heures, sans faute… Mettez un sort de réveil pour la nuit, sinon, je te garde ici.

Ils acquiescèrent et Harry se leva. Drago se rhabilla rapidement et ils sortirent, leurs mains entrelacées. Ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement et partirent directement dans la chambre de Harry, leur chambre. Drago s'allongea, fatigué. Harry appela un elfe pour lui apporter un repas, n'ayant mangé qu'un morceau de pomme depuis le midi.

Son repas terminé, il se coucha près de Drago et posa sa tête sur son torse, pour écouter ses battements de cœur. Drago lui caressait les cheveux, tendrement.

- Harry, tu crois que ça va être douloureux ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le brun releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Dray, on va te sauver, tu le crois, hein ?

Le Serpentard baissa le regard. A quoi bon essayer de croire quelque chose de quasiment impossible ?

Harry lui prit le visage entre les mains.

- Tu dois y croire, Drago ! Tu dois garder confiance !

- Je ne préfère pas… murmura le blond.

Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa violemment. Il entrecoupait son baiser toutes les dix secondes, lui murmurant sans se lasser qu'il devait garder confiance. Leurs mains se joignirent à leurs bouches, caressant leurs peaux, se touchant, se découvrant… Malgré le désir qui s'emparait de son corps et qui enflammait son bas-ventre, Harry se recula encore une fois. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Drago ne le laissa pas partir, il attrapa son t-shirt pour que l'autre garçon reste sur lui.

- J'en ai besoin, Harry, je t'en prie. Même si je veux y croire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur et de douter. J'ai vraiment peur, Harry et c'est peut-être notre seule chance de le faire, ma santé ne va pas aller en s'améliorant, tu le sais.

Harry se leva et alla chercher la fiole de potion dans son sac. Il lui apporta.

- Bois !

Drago ne fit aucun geste mais ses yeux dévoilèrent une grande tristesse.

- Bois ! répéta Harry, en haussant le ton.

Le blond la prit et en but une gorgée. Il lui retendit la fiole et se coucha sur le côté, tournant le dos à Harry. Il allait parler quand il sentit un corps se coller au sien. Harry lui posa un baiser sur la nuque et lui murmura, le faisant trembler sous son souffle :

- Je suis tout à toi… Je t'aime.

Les sens de Drago s'enflammèrent et il se retourna vers lui.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, désespérément. Mais Drago fit reculer Harry.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

Harry lui prit la main pour la guider sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur qui battait la chamade sous son impatience. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux, face-à-face puis se regardèrent dans les yeux, s'emplissant des doux sentiments que chacune de leurs pupilles leur envoyait.

Drago sourit enfin et s'assit sur le bas-ventre de Harry. Il posa ses mains sur le bas de son ventre et prit les pans de son tee-shirt dans ses mains pour le soulever doucement. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent de désir lorsque le torse de son nouvel amant fut découvert. Harry rougit brusquement sous le regard pénétrant de Drago qui enleva également son tee-shirt.

Il se pencha vers le visage du brun, il lui répéta tout son amour avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, effleurant son torse de ses mains. Il sentait la gêne de Harry, il savait que c'était sa première fois et ne voulait rien brusquer. Il se releva.

- Tu es beau, Harry… Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné. Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps, je n'ai jamais désiré que toi.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Oui mais tu as de l'expérience…

Drago sourit et lui posa un baiser sur le nez.

- Je n'ai couché qu'avec deux personnes, une fille alors que j'avais trop bu et un type de Serdaigle qui était en septième année, l'an dernier, lorsque j'ai voulu voir si j'étais vraiment gay.

- Et ? demanda Harry, anxieux.

- Laisse-moi te montrer qu'en fait, je ne suis fou que de toi…

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de rougir que Drago s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres pour recommencer là où il s'était arrêté. Ses mains parcouraient la peau hâlée de Harry alors que sa bouche descendait peu à peu vers sa gorge. Harry gémit alors, frissonnant sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait à ces simples baisers et effleurements.

Doucement, sans trop accélérer, Drago allait de plus en plus bas, centimètre par centimètre, halètement par halètement. Harry exhala lorsque sa langue titilla un premier téton. Drago sentit le désir du Gryffondor durcir sous son corps, le sien y répondant farouchement.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harry avait posé ses mains dans la chevelure blonde de Drago et le poussait vers le bas. Le Serpentard sourit et décida de remonter l'embrasser alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner le pantalon du brun de ses mains. Harry rougit lorsque, d'un doigt, Drago parcourut le membre de plus en plus tendu de Harry à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

Drago arrêta le baiser et observa les joues rosies de son amant.

- J'aime te voir rougir…

Il lui enleva son pantalon puis son caleçon. Son érection pulsa en voyant le corps nu de Harry, la preuve de son désir dressée.

- Ne me regarde pas, marmonna Harry.

- Je suis un aristocrate, Harry, j'aime regarder ce qui est beau…

Il l'embrassa encore une fois puis ôta ses vêtements lui aussi, provoquant de nouvelles rougeurs sur le visage de Harry, des rougeurs criant son désir. Il se recoucha sur lui et prit son sexe dans une main pour le caresser doucement. Le Gryffondor haleta avant de se mettre à gémir sous les assauts sensuellement répétitifs de la main de son amant.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une langue lui taquiner son sexe durci, il gémit de plus en plus fort lorsque les lèvres du blond aspirèrent doucement son gland, ses gémissements de plaisir se transformèrent en gémissements de douleur lorsqu'un doigt entra en lui puis lorsqu'un deuxième doigt lui succéda. La douleur s'atténuait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que les doigts de Drago bougeaient.

Le jeune blond allait doucement, murmurant des mots réconfortants sans sens à Harry lorsque ce dernier gémit encore plus douloureusement sous l'intrusion du troisième. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas tout arrêter devant les yeux verts, brillants de larmes retenues.

Puis, Harry se cambra dans un cri de surprise. Drago sourit en réitérant le geste. Il se redressa pour embrasser les lèvres de son amour et capturer ainsi les soupirs de plaisir que celui-ci émettait à présent.

Lentement, il retira ses doigts et, après un autre baiser, il retourna Harry sur le ventre pour se placer à son entrée. Il entra très lentement en Harry. Le brun se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang sous l'intrusion du membre de son petit ami. C'était trop pour lui et c'est ce qu'il allait dire alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Drago s'arrêta cependant, caressant son dos et sa nuque délicatement d'une main alors que l'autre s'occupait de ranimer son désir. Peu à peu, il s'habitua à cette présence déchirante. Drago entra alors complètement en lui. Il se retira une fois puis entra à nouveau. Harry échappa alors un cri d'extase. Le Serpentard sourit et recommença encore, encore et encore.

Le reste fut noyé sous leurs cris de plaisir, leurs soupirs, leurs gémissements… Leurs corps communiaient, se confiaient leurs secrets le plus tendrement possible, s'accordaient, s'épousaient… Ils oubliaient tout ce qui n'était pas leurs deux corps mêlés, tout ce qui était la vie réelle, le poison, leur futur, l'incertitude… Il s'aimaient, se découvraient et plus rien d'autre n'avait de sens à cet instant.

Ils se libérèrent l'un après l'autre, sans savoir lequel avait joui en premier. Drago tomba sur Harry, de tout son poids mais aucun d'eux ne bougea, encore dans les brumes de leur orgasme.

Puis, le blond roula sur le côté et Harry se blottit dans ses bras. Ils se murmurèrent leur amour et commencèrent à s'endormir, encore dans leur rêve de bonheur.

Pourtant, comme toujours, la réalité les rattrapa, trop vite. La sonnerie sonna et Drago but sa potion. Harry se surprit alors à espérer de toute son âme, pendant que son amour s'endormait, qu'ils referaient ça toutes leurs vies et qu'aucun poison ne les en empêcherait.

Et comme des miracles arrivent, à des kilomètres de leur cocon d'amour et de douce euphorie, un homme venait de donner l'antidote d'un poison qu'il avait mis dix mois à créer dans une toute petite pièce trop sombre, appartenant à une forteresse trop lugubre pour paraître réelle. Et cet homme venait d'être déclaré libre. Après tout, il n'avait créé ce poison que sur la commande d'un homme très riche dont il ne savait pas le nom.

Et comme les miracles ne sont jamais pour tout le monde, un jeune homme pleurait sans relâche depuis cinq jours dans une pièce fermée de l'infirmerie. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il regrettait d'avoir sans doute vendu sa seule raison de vivre. Il se méprisait alors de regretter d'avoir sans doute sauver une vie…

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit chapitre ? Je dois vous avouer que je l'exècre, je le trouve NUUL comme jamais. **_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je désespère de moi là !!!**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent chaque fois envie d'écrire plus pour vous !!!**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

Lodret : Coucou !!! Mais non, tu n'as raté aucune information pour Cho et Peter, mais tout sera révélé en temps et en heure… Hihihi ! Tu as raison pour Draco, tout va s'arranger, pour le moment. Pour ce qui est de Peter, suspense, suspense… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu un petit peu… Gros bisous !

SNT59 : Coucouc, merci de ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas, avec ou sans Sev, Drago ne mourra pas empoisonné. Lol. Gros bisous !

Lucid Nightmare : Coucou ! C'est bon, tu peux te relever, Peter a bien dit maman, mais je ne vais pas en dire plus maintenant. Pour ce qui est de François, je dirais que les humains ont tendance à se rendre compte de ce qu'ils ont lorsqu'ils le perdent… Gros bisous et merci de ta review !!

Ismène : Coucou ma chtite Ismène ! Quoi ?! Tu m'accuses encore de vouloir te tuer ? J'espère que ce chapitre va plus te satisfaire et que ton petit va rester sage !! Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, encore, ils me font tellement plaisir, mais dans un temps, je n'ose pas les apprécier, j'ai du mal à les croire, je n'y crois pas en fait… Pour le poussin, je dirais juste « copyright Alex ! », c'est par prévention, je ne veux pas mourir si jeune, enfin, pas comme ça !!! Je suis toute contente que tu aimes les relations entre mes deux couples Harry/Drago, ça me fait plaisir… Huhu ! Je suis bien contente de pouvoir mordre les infirmières qui m'embêtent, en fait, j'aimerais mordre beaucoup de monde en ce moment, mais bon, je suis peut-être hargneuse aussi !! En tout cas, j'espère que ce ridicule chapitre inutile te plait ma chtite puce… Gros gros bisous !!!

Akira : Coucou ! Merci de ta review ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes mon Peter et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, même si Peter a été oublié légèrement ! Gros bisous !

Yohina : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup d'être venue lire cette fic, ça me fait très plaisir, comme tu t'en doutes !!! En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ta review, et j'espère que cette suite te plait !! Gros bisous !

Urya : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup de ta review, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu. Voici la suite et j'espère qu'après ça, ce sera toujours le cas ! En tout cas, merci de ton enthousiasme. Gros bisous.


	15. Dix jours

_**Hum… **_

_**Je peux entrer ? Rangez tous vos armes !!!**_

_**Je sais que je suis en retard !! Je m'en veux vraiment !!! Une semaine, c'est inadmissible pour moi ! Mais j'ai un petit coup de déprime en ce moment et mon inspiration m'avait lâchement abandonnée. Je n'ai écrit le premier mot de ce chapitre que jeudi soir. **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres va me faire un peu pardonner, sachez que j'y ai mis tout mon petit cœur et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **_

_**Merci à Cindelle pour l'avoir lu et pour m'avoir aidé à arranger tout ce qui clochait (merci trop trop beaucoup à toi !!). Ce chapitre naurait pas été complet sans toi ! **_

_**Merci à ma fidèle bêta adorable de me l'avoir corrigé aujourd'hui, malgré toutes mes modifications de dernière minute, mes rajouts de dernière minute aussi… Et puis, merci de toujours les corriger à temps alors que je les donne toujours quelques heures avant le jour de parution !**_

_**Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements, je vous jure que je n'aurais plus jamais un retard d'une semaine ! En tout cas, j'ai crée un blog dont le lien est à homepage et je vous tiendrais ainsi au courant de l'avancement de mes chapitres ! **_

_**Merci infiniment…**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry : **_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 14**_

_Dix jours…_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry sursauta lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit au beau milieu de la nuit. Il se redressa et enfila ses lunettes avant de se lever. Il se tourna rapidement vers Drago, espérant presque le voir réveillé. Pourtant, il savait que Drag ne se réveillait plus que quelques minutes dans la journée désormais, il devait économiser ses forces et était sous potion de sommeil.

Harry posa un baiser rapide sur la joue pâle et creuse de son amour et soupira en se rappelant que tout cela serait terminé dans deux jours.

Il avança vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix. Il aperçut alors, dans la faible lumière nocturne de l'infirmerie, un petit attroupement de personnes autour d'un lit. S'approchant doucement, il finit par reconnaître la personne allongée sur le lit.

- Peter ! s'écria-t-il, stupéfait et immensément soulagé, malgré lui.

Le directeur se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de baisser la voix. Il referma le rideau autour du corps allongé de l'élève alors que Cho, des larmes de soulagement dévalant ses joues, semblait lui faire passer des examens.

- C'est Peter ? demanda Harry dans un chuchotement.

- Oui, l'Auror Reerdon l'a retrouvé il y a quelques heures.

- Il va bien ?

- Je ne le sais pas encore. Tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher Harry. On discutera de tout cela demain…

Harry opina de la tête et repartit se coucher. Alors qu'il s'allongeait, il poussa un bref soupir de soulagement, il était content que toute cette histoire d'enlèvement se termine enfin…

------------------------

_Dix jours plus tôt…_

------------------------

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il tomba sur le visage délicat de son amant. Il sourit amoureusement et lui passa une main sur la joue.

Il se sentait euphorique au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Un doux sentiment d'affection et de tendresse s'empara de son corps et de son esprit et il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait se dire vraiment heureux depuis la première fois de sa vie.

Drago remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. Harry commença à se redresser, mais l'envie d'un câlin dans les bras de son amour fut plus forte. Il se blottit contre son torse et se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte…

------------------------

Un cri…

Des pas précipités…

Une porte qui s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une femme dont le visage, déjà baigné de larmes, était traversé par la peur et la douleur.

- Il a été enlevé !

------------------------

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent ce matin-là, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour du château. Peter Klasky avait disparu de sa salle de quarantaine, où il était retenu pour une maladie contagieuse inconnue de tous. L'infirmière était sortie paniquée de l'infirmerie deux heures plus tôt. Chacun était à la recherche du jeune homme.

Les deux voyageurs du temps remarquèrent tout de suite l'ambiance de surexcitation qui planait dans l'air. Ils se regardèrent, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils se rendirent main dans la main dans la Grande Salle.

Elle était emplie de murmures excités, de visages inquiets, de regards interrogateurs… Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent, Noémie et Sophie leur sautèrent dessus.

- Vous étiez où ? demanda la première d'un ton inquiet.

- On était dans notre appartement, on dormait, répondit Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Harry aux deux jeunes filles.

Elles se tournèrent vers lui, stupéfaites, avant de se tourner vers Drago.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'exclama Analissa, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Peter a disparu de la salle de quarantaine. Il a été enlevé.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Enlevé ? s'étonna Harry. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c'est un enlèvement ?

- Sans doute parce que le sorcier qui a fait ça a laissé une lettre sur son oreiller, ironisa Analissa en enfournant une brioche dans sa bouche.

- Elle disait quoi la lettre ? demanda Harry en se servant du café.

- Personne, à part les profs, ne le sait. En tout cas, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans cette école. D'abord, on arrête un prof, puis il est libéré et ensuite Peter disparaît. Ça doit venir de toi Harry, papa a toujours dit qu'il attirait les ennuis quand il était jeune…

Mais le deux jeunes hommes ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, ils s'étaient arrêtés après « libéré ». Boisclair avait été libéré ? Drago serra la main de Harry sous la table. Maintenant, ils en étaient sûrs, une chose leur avait échappé dans toute cette histoire.

------------------------

_Neuf jours plus tôt…_

------------------------

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait des Aurors enquêter. Il avait essayé de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore toute la journée précédente, mais celui-ci avait fini par lui dire de venir le lendemain, avec Drago.

L'heure du rendez-vous approchait et Harry et Drago sortirent de leur appartement.

Malgré la potion que lui avait donné Cho, le Serpentard allait de plus en plus mal. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, souriant et parlant avec naturel, sans que jamais une grimace de douleur n'apparaisse sur son visage.

Si Harry n'avait pas passé les sept dernières années à l'observer pour noter chacun de ses points faibles, il aurait pu être aussi facilement berné que les autres. Seulement, il avait appris à voir à travers le miroir qu'était les yeux du blond. Il avait décelé l'infime part de douleur dans les orbes gris de Drago, il l'avait vu aller cracher énormément de sang alors qu'il venait de tousser, il avait entendu ses pleurs cette nuit lorsque Drago l'avait cru endormi…

Harry prit la main de son amant et la serra fortement, lui montrant qu'il était là, qu'il serait là jusqu'au bout.

Ils traversèrent les nombreux corridors anciens du château et arrivèrent devant la gargouille quelques instants en avance sur l'heure fixée par le vieux directeur. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer le mot de passe mais Drago l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

Inquiet, le Gryffondor tourna le visage vers lui et le regarda d'un air anxieux, s'attendant presque à le voir défaillir. Mais Drago prit simplement son visage entre ses mains et lui embrassa les lèvres tendrement et amoureusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant pour moi, je vais bien, je vais m'en sortir… lui murmura-t-il après s'être écarté légèrement.

Il lui posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres et annonça le mot de passe, permettant à Harry de se ressaisir du baiser délicat qu'il venait de recevoir.

------------------------

Le soulagement inonda chacune des cellules de son corps. Boisclair avait quand même donné l'antidote.

Harry sentit la main de Drago se poser sur sa cuisse et il se tourna d'un mouvement bref vers lui pour lui sourire.

- Il nous faut douze jours pour que la potion arrive à maturation, Harry et Severus l'ont commencé hier. Tu pourras bientôt la boire Drago, leur assura Dumbledore en souriant devant leur apaisement évident.

- Je dois t'avouer que ces jours vont être un peu difficile Drago, tu risques de souffrir de plus en plus, mais tu t'en sortiras, énonça le Harry adulte en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

Le jeune brun regarda son petit ami acquiescer avec dignité. Il se promit de le soutenir au maximum durant les onze jours qu'il restait.

Un silence succéda à leurs mots alors que le directeur servait un thé à chacun d'eux. Harry entoura la tasse de ses mains et savoura la chaleur brûlante qui enveloppa ses mains. Il en but une gorgée, qui lui embrasa la langue, mais il aima la douleur que cela lui procurait.

Drago finit par extérioriser la question qu'ils se posaient tous deux depuis la veille :

- C'est Boisclair qui a enlevé Peter, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore se passa une main sur le visage, alors qu'une brève émotion de douleur passa sur le visage du Harry adulte.

- Ce qu'il va se dire dans ce bureau ne devra absolument pas sortir de ces murs les garçons, c'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, curieux d'entendre la réponse.

- Nous pensons effectivement que le professeur Boisclair pourrait avoir enlevé Mr Klasky. Il a été libéré vendredi soir et personne ne l'a revu depuis. Le jeune Peter a disparu dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi. De plus, ils avaient une relation non professionnelle tous les deux, et c'est Peter qui nous a permis de découvrir le poison et de l'arrêter.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Une relation non professionnelle ? Il dirigea son regard vers Drago qui regardait le Harry du futur avec curiosité.

- C'est à cause de vous n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

L'homme baissa la tête, mais acquiesça. Harry les regarda tous les deux, avant de se tourner vers le Drago futur avec une interrogation dans le regard. Ce dernier lui répondit aussitôt.

- Il semblerait que Boisclair soit amoureux de mon mari et il a pensé que Harry serait à lui s'il me tuait à dix-sept ans.

Non… Non…

- Mais… Et Peter ? Il vient faire quoi dans ce bordel putain ? Je croyais qu'il était amoureux de Drago ?

Harry fixait le regard de son « futur » en disant cela. Le neurologue soupira.

- Il est amoureux de ce connard de Boisclair qui lui a tout raconté. Peter Klasky est un _legimens _accompli. C'est lui qui t'a envoyé ce cauchemar et il a dérobé les recherches sur le poison pour nous les donner. Sa mystérieuse maladie était un prétexte pour le tenir à l'abri, il était anéanti d'avoir trahi Boisclair !

- Wow… souffla Drago. Et dire que j'étais jaloux de n'avoir partagé aucune de tes aventures potteriennes ! Finalement, j'aurais peut-être préféré m'abstenir…

Sans comprendre si c'était nerveux ou si c'était à cause de la phrase de Drago, le jeune Gryffondor éclata de rire, mettant une dizaine de minutes à se calmer.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau directorial, il se surprit à espérer du plus profond du cœur que Peter s'en sortirait…

------------------------

_Huit jours plus tôt…_

------------------------

Les Aurors avaient fouillé tout le château à la recherche de preuves et d'indices pour retrouver Peter. Pourtant, rien n'avait pu les mettre sur la voie. Tout le monde s'interrogeait alors qu'une rumeur disant que le suspect premier était leur ancien professeur de sortilèges.

Drago était retourné à l'infirmerie le matin. Il s'était entaillé superficiellement un doigt au petit-déjeuner, mais le sang ne voulait pas s'arrêter de couler. Harry avait été en cours seul, accompagné de Noémie et de Sophie, qui tentaient tout pour essayer de savoir ce que pouvait bien avoir le Serpentard.

La journée passa très lentement. Chaque seconde, il pensait à son amour. Pourquoi n'était-il pas sorti ? Heureusement qu'il avait eu la confirmation qu'ils avaient l'antidote, sinon, il se serait jeté sur la porte de l'infirmerie pour hurler son désespoir !

Lorsque la fin des cours fut enfin sonnée, Harry fourra ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la salle, se voyant déjà en train d'embrasser Drago. Seulement, alors qu'il passait la porte du cours de métamorphose, un Auror l'accosta et lui demanda de le suivre. Harry soupira discrètement, conscient qu'il devait mettre son projet de courir voir Drago à après la discussion.

L'Auror le guida à travers les couloirs pour l'amener à une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Le couloir était devenu très éclairé, grâce à de hautes fenêtres, des grands tableaux montrant des procès étaient accrochés aux murs et le sol semblait ressembler à celui du Ministère de la Magie.

L'homme s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en bois sculpté qu'il ouvrit. Il laissa entrer Harry et le suivit en refermant la porte. La pièce était très grande, dans le même style de décoration que le couloir, sobre mais tout de même luxueux, et une immense table ronde occupait tout l'espace. Seulement trois personnes y étaient installées : Dumbledore et deux autres hommes que Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Celui qui était au centre semblait être la personne la plus importante, rien que par son charisme imposant. Il avait des cheveux bruns très courts dont les tempes commençaient à grisonner légèrement et ses yeux noirs et vifs contredisaient l'aspect fatigué que lui donnaient ses cernes et sa barbe de deux jours. Il portait une robe noire avec un insigne posé de travers sur sa poitrine, montrant que c'était un Auror. Il semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un parchemin posé devant lui sur la table et Harry sentit un immense respect pour cet homme s'immiscer dans son esprit en le regardant.

Le second homme que Harry ne connaissait pas semblait être de moindre importance. Il portait une robe bleu nuit légèrement usée et tenait une plume dans ses mains. Il avait des yeux bruns cernés et fatigués, quoique légèrement cachés par les mèches tombantes de ses cheveux de paille. Il ne semblait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que Harry. Il lui adressa d'ailleurs un mince sourire en le voyant. Il tenait une plume à la main, montrant qu'il n'était qu'un greffier stagiaire.

- Ah Harry, te voilà ! s'exclama Dumbledore lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence du jeune homme. Je te présente le chef des Aurors, Mr John Reerdon, il va te poser quelques questions sans importance. Voici son assistant, Jérôme, qui va prendre en notes tes réponses.

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant quel genre de questions on pouvait bien lui poser. Il s'assit en face du chef Reerdon qui lui fit un sourire engageant.

- Je suis désolé de vous arracher à votre temps libre Mr Potter, je vous promets de faire vite. Tout d'abord, pouvez-vous signer ces quelques papiers qui m'autorisent à utiliser vos réponses dans l'enquête que je suis en train de mener. Ensuite, nous pourrons commencer.

Harry prit la plume que lui tendit l'assistant et signa le parchemin sans lire un seul mot de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus. Il releva la tête et ancra ses yeux de jade dans le regard sombre de l'officier.

- Très bien. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de l'enlèvement de Mr Peter Klasky.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Albus m'a aussi prévenu que vous étiez au courant de nos doutes au sujet de l'innocence de Mr Boisclair. Or, nous avons retrouvé un carnet dans son bureau qui montre qu'il faisait une fixation sur vous, ou plutôt votre futur vous. Lorsqu'il nous a donné cet antidote, nous ne croyions pas sa version de l'histoire, mais nous voulions assurer la survie de votre ami, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons libéré. Seulement, il ne devait pas quitter le pays. Or, nous avons perdu sa trace…

L'homme arrêta son discours, se levant pour s'asseoir près de Harry.

- En quoi avez-vous besoin de moi, Mr Reerdon ? Je ne connaissais pas Boisclair, et je dois dire que je n'ai pas une relation amicale avec Peter Klasky.

Reerdon sourit.

- Je sais tout ça, Harry, je le sais. Seulement, j'aimerais quand même vous poser des questions, pour nous permettre de pouvoir réellement juger Mr Boisclair coupable de l'empoisonnement de Mr Malefoy et de l'enlèvement de Mr Klasky.

- J'essaierais de répondre à vos questions du mieux possible, assura Harry.

- Très bien. Tout d'abord, aviez-vous remarqué un geste ou un regard déplacé de votre professeur sur vous ?

- Pas du tout, non. Il n'a jamais rien tenté et m'a considéré comme un élève normal. Il m'a évité une punition le premier jour, c'est vrai, mais c'est tout. Je suis même allé dans son bureau le lendemain de mon arrivée et il ne m'a rien fait.

Reerdon acquiesça en faisant signe au greffier de bien tout noter.

- Toutefois, continua Harry, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un regard haineux envers Drago le jour où il lui a demandé de venir le voir. J'avais même prévenu Drago de faire attention, mais il m'a traité de parano. Il aurait mieux fait de m'écouter, car c'est ce jour-là qu'il s'est fait empoisonner !

- Très bien. Depuis que la relation entre vous et Mr Malefoy a été connue de tous, trouviez-vous que le comportement de Mr Boisclair avait changé ?

Harry prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il se rappela de la froideur de Boisclair à l'égard de Drago. Il se souvint aussi de l'étrange impression qui l'avait envahi le lendemain du cauchemar, lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de son professeur. Il tenta de l'expliquer au chef des Aurors, qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

L'homme lui demanda ensuite de lui parler de Peter. Avait-il déjà laissé entendre quelque chose sur Boisclair ? Avait-il déjà réellement tenté quelque chose sur Drago, autre que du flirt ?

Harry répondit du mieux qu'il put à chacune des questions, espérant être d'une bonne aide afin de retrouver Peter. Il se sentait coupable, il avait l'impression qu'il avait jeté Peter directement dans le feu qui l'avait brûlé. C'était stupide, mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

Une demi-heure après que les questions aient commencées, Harry pu sortir de la pièce, raccompagné par l'Auror qui l'avait emmené. Il retraversa les couloirs sans jeter un seul regard autour de lui cette fois-ci, il désirait trop sentir les lèvres de son amour sur les siennes…

------------------------

_Sept jours plus tôt…_

------------------------

L'enquête avançait trop lentement. Les autorités étaient encore au point mort. Ils étaient sur la piste d'une maison où Boisclair pouvait habiter lorsqu'il n'était pas à l'école mais il paraissait qu'il n'avait pas le moindre centimètre carré de terre lui appartenant ou loué à son nom en Angleterre.

Harry avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur l'enquête auprès de l'infirmière, mais celle-ci semblait étrangement atteinte par la disparition de Peter. Harry songeait qu'elle culpabilisait car il était supposé être sous sa surveillance.

Drago n'était pas sorti la veille et Harry était resté dormir dans le fauteuil à côté du lit pour le veiller, ce qui expliquait son mal de dos alors qu'il descendait dans sa salle de cours. Lorsqu'il entra dans la serre n°2 de botanique, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il rougit imperceptiblement pour essayer de comprendre tous les regards emplis de pitié jetés sur lui.

Noémie vint vers lui et lui balança un journal dans les mains. Il le déplia et regarda la première page :

_**LE PROFESSEUR DE L'EFFROI A POUDLARD !**_

_**Un étudiant en voyage scolaire à Poudlard s'est fait empoisonner il y a un peu plus de dix jours par son professeur de Sortilèges, François Boisclair. Drago Evans, élève de Durmstrang, est en ce moment entre la vie et la mort à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Le professeur, arrêté et mis en prison la semaine dernière, a été relâché vendredi 28 septembre après avoir donné le mode d'emploi de l'antidote. Alors que tous pensaient cette histoire finie, il semblerait que le professeur fou fasse encore des siennes en enlevant le jeune Peter Klasky, dont la mère enceinte avait été sauvée par Drago Malefoy le jour de la bataille finale. **_

_**Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête de cet enseignant ? Suite de l'article en page 4. **_

Harry releva la tête, secoué par la lecture de l'article. Il remarqua que tout le monde essayait de voir la vérité dans son expression. Il vit aussi la prof qui semblait lui demander du regard de ne rien dévoiler.

Alors, parce que cela semblait être le seul moyen qu'il avait de vider sa nervosité en ce moment, il éclata de rire, haussant les épaules. Il partit s'asseoir à côté de Sophie et commença à lire le plan de travail au tableau.

- Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer pour faire vendre, ces journalistes, plaisanta-t-il en voyant le regard effaré de Noémie.

------------------------

Cho finissait de ranger les fioles dans l'armoire à potion lorsqu'elle reçut le journal sur lequel s'étendait la photo de son fils. Son cœur s'effondra à nouveau, les larmes perlèrent sur ses cils mais elle se passa une main rapide sur les yeux alors que Drago lui demandait ce qu'il y avait dans le journal aujourd'hui.

Elle se recomposa un sourire et se tourna vers lui.

- Je crois que les journalistes ont découvert ton empoisonnement et l'enlèvement de Peter, Drago. Je vais lire le journal dans mon bureau et je te l'emmène ensuite si tu veux.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Drago en se recouchant.

Cho partit dans son bureau dignement. Ses jambes cédèrent dès que la porte fut refermée derrière elle. Le journal tomba de ses mains pour atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Les larmes dévalaient son visage, traçant des sillons de désespoir sur ses joues.

Elle se revit le jour où Peter était né. Elle était en première année d'internat et devait s'occuper de la mère, qui n'avait quasiment aucune chance de survivre à cet accouchement. Elle s'affairait à passer des linges humides sur le front de la patiente. Puis, tout à coup, elle s'était mise à faire une attaque cardiaque. Cho avait appelé le médicomage de garde mais personne n'avait répondu à son appel. Elle avait fini par faire une césarienne elle-même à la mère. Elle avait mis un bébé au monde ! Un enfant orphelin…

Un mois plus tard, elle l'adoptait. Et elle aimait cet enfant plus que tout… Il avait hérité de la même maladie cardiaque que sa mère et chaque jour que Dieu lui avait donné, elle avait veillé sur lui.

Si jamais il lui arrivait le moindre mal, Cho se promit rageusement qu'elle tuerait François de ses propres mains. Qu'importe qu'elle doive en assumer l'acte après, elle vengerait son fils s'il lui causait la moindre douleur.

Elle s'adossa au montant de la porte et un sanglot la terrassa à nouveau. Elle cacha sa bouche dans une main pour étouffer le bruit et se laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce que la dernière larme ait coulé.

Les flammes de la cheminée de son bureau devinrent vertes et la silhouette d'un homme apparut. L'homme tenait entre ses poings serrés un journal. Cho leva la tête piteusement et il s'avança vivement pour s'accroupir près d'elle.

- Dis-moi qu'on va le retrouver, Noah, dis-le moi ! supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant au cou de son mari.

Il lui caressa ses longs cheveux noirs etlui murmura qu'ils retrouveraient leur enfant.

------------------------

_Six jours plus tôt…_

------------------------

Harry courut à travers l'infirmerie et posa le récipient sous le visage de Drago qui vomit du sang, pour la deuxième fois. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas pleurer devant la douleur visible de Drago. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le Drago de son cauchemar mourir, et le jeune homme qui vomissait devant lui devenait peu à peu aussi pâle et fragile.

Drago se recoucha, trop faible et tremblant pour rester assis. Il s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir alors que Harry allait vider le sang dans la salle de bain annexe. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Drago. Le Serpentard lui fit un grand sourire. Malgré la douleur évidente, le visage de Drago semblait resté aussi digne et illuminé que d'habitude. Il arrivait même à garder son air narquois des grands jours. Harry répondit à son sourire et écarta de ses doigts les mèches trempées de sueur collées à son front brûlant.

- Je suis beaucoup moins sexy comme ça, non ? demanda Drago en collant son visage contre la cuisse de Harry.

Le brun éclata de rire.

- Je te trouve très mignon, moi…

Drago ouvrit des yeux faussement effrayés.

- Merlin ! C'est la fin du monde, il ne manquerait plus que tu me dises que je suis attendrissant !

- J'allais le rajouter, déclara Harry malicieusement.

Drago rit doucement.

- Je me vengerais ! Dès que j'ai retrouvé ma forme olympique, je te jure que je te montre que je ne suis absolument pas mignon…

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois et posa un baiser sur les lèvres asséchées de son amant. Il se coucha dans le lit avec lui et le prit dans ses bras. Drago grelottait, ses lèvres devenaient bleues. Mais Harry était là, Harry l'aimait… Il pouvait même mourir dans ses bras, il était heureux.

------------------------

_Cinq jours plus tôt…_

------------------------

Peter resserra la couverture autour de lui, collant son dos au torse de l'homme couché à côté de lui. Il frissonnait. Ses tremblements réveillèrent l'homme qui mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de le sortir du sommeil.

Il soupira et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Peter qui toussa violemment. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante.

- Je crois que je suis malade François.

Le professeur rouvrit ses yeux et se redressa pour voir le visage de son jeune amant. Peter était pâle. Il passa une main sur son visage moite. Il semblait avoir de la fièvre.

François se leva de son lit et partit chercher une bassine d'eau froide dans la salle de bain. Avec un linge, il humidifia le visage du jeune élève, qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse bienfaitrice du tissu.

- Je suis désolé Peter, je me suis mal comporté… Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser nu dans cette grange avec ce froid. Pardonne-moi… J'étais fou, je me sentais trahi, je n'aurais jamais dû… Je sais que tu es malade en plus, je m'en veux… Pardonne-moi…

Peter sourit et tira la main de son amour pour l'attirer à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et passionnément, presque violemment. Le plus jeune gémit lorsque l'ardeur du baiser envahit ses sens. Mais ils se séparèrent…

François se recoucha à côté du jeune homme qui posa sa tête sur son torse. Ses tremblements avaient un peu cessé mais le professeur savait que Peter avait besoin d'un médecin.

- Je t'aime François… murmura l'élève d'un air endormi.

- Je sais, répondit l'autre, son cœur se comprimant à cette réponse.

------------------------

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais Analissa ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux. Elle n'était pas stupide… Elle avait remarqué la douleur dans les traits de son père aujourd'hui, pendant son cours, il lui était même arrivé de perdre deux fois le fil de son discours.

Elle n'avait jamais vu son père oublier ses mots…

Puis, il y avait eu ce journal la veille. Drago était donc bien empoisonné, elle l'avait compris, même si Harry avait dit que ce n'était qu'une invention de journalistes. Il n'était pas compliqué de faire le rapprochement entre ce qu'elle avait entendu avec son frère le jour où ils avaient été mangé chez leurs pères et cet article.

Une larme glissa de sa joue. Elle se maudit d'être faible et de se laisser aller. Ils étaient à Poudlard par Salazar, Dumbledore ne laisserait pas faire ça !

Mais… Et Peter ? Il s'était fait enlevé sous son nez pourtant !

Elle se redressa de son lit et enfila sa cape. Sans faire de bruits, elle sortit de son dortoir et de sa salle commune. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir dans le château en pleine nuit mais son père le faisait bien, lui, quand il était jeune !

Elle avait besoin de son frère, lui seul saurait la réconforter. Elle donna le mot de passa à la Grosse Dame et monta discrètement dans le dortoir des sixièmes années. Elle rit doucement en songeant qu'une jeune Serpentarde de treize ans ne devraient pas être dans le dortoir des garçons de seize ans. Elle trouva rapidement le lit de son frère et ouvrit le rideau.

Il avait les yeux ouverts. Il lui sourit et lui tendit une main. Elle se blottit contre lui.

- J'ai peur, Léandre, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Père, murmura-t-elle en se mettant à sangloter doucement.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui posa un baiser sur le haut de la tête.

- Tout va s'arranger, p'tite sœur.

Intérieurement, il priait justement pour que tout s'arrange...

------------------------

_Quatre jours plus tôt…_

------------------------

- Ils ont trouvé trois maisons au nom de Boisclair. Elles sont toutes en France, déclara Harry en aidant Drago à se laver dans la baignoire.

Le Serpentard avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait même pas se laver seul. C'était terrible pour quelqu'un qui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge le sens du mot fierté d'admettre qu'il n'était plus capable de rien faire tout seul. Mais il devait quand même s'avouer, au plus profond de lui-même que se faire laver par Harry n'était pas non plus très désagréable.

Et puis, Harry lui faisait la conversation normalement, lui parlant de tout et de rien, comme s'il ne faisait rien de plus que lire un journal et ça l'aidait considérablement à se détendre. Salazar ! Qu'il aimait ce mec !

- Ils y sont allés ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Non, ils attendent des mandats pour y aller, ils feront une descente dans chaque maison demain. D'ailleurs, tu sais ce que j'ai appris sur Boisclair ?

Drago secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner.

- Il a tué sa mère… Enfin, elle était très malade et elle lui a demandé de la tuer, ce qu'il a fini par faire en la voyant souffrir.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui.

- Et ben…

- Attends, tu ne sais pas tout… Il haïssait son père plus que tout depuis qu'il avait quitté sa mère pour une jeune moldu de vingt ans sa cadette. Du coup, il était persuadé que son père l'avait trahi et qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa mère. Un an après qu'il ait mis fin aux souffrances de sa mère, son père est mort mystérieusement d'un poison inconnu. A l'époque, le meurtre est resté impuni mais ils pensent maintenant rouvrir le dossier. Ils sont sûrs que Boisclair est derrière tout ça…

Harry aida Drago à se lever, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et un autre sous ses bras. Il l'aida à se tenir debout puis le fit sortir de la baignoire après lui avoir lancé un sort de séchage.

Après l'avoir habillé, il le fit asseoir dans le fauteuil roulant que le Harry adulte lui avait donné et il l'emmena dans son lit. Il se coucha avec lui et éteignit la lumière.

- En tout cas, murmura Drago, essoufflé, tout ça n'est pas de bonne augure pour Peter.

- Gardons espoir…

------------------------

_Trois jours plus tôt…_

------------------------

L'agent Reerdon était chef des Aurors depuis maintenant deux ans, mais c'était la première fois qu'il devait négocier quelque chose avec le chef des Aurors français. Cet homme était antipathique à souhait. Athlétique, le sourire facile et les yeux aguicheurs, aucune femme ne résistait à son talent sûr pour séduire. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail ou de diplomatie, l'agent en chef Richard Marcelin n'avait plus aucun talent.

John tapa son poing sur la table :

- Richard, c'est une entrave à la justice que vous faites si vous m'empêchez de rouvrir ce dossier et si vous ralentissez l'arrivée de ces mandats. La vie d'un jeune homme dépend de ces maudites autorisations !

Marcelin fit entendre son rire clair.

- Voyons, voyons, John, il ne sert à rien de tomber dans le mélodrame. Je vais vous donner ces mandats, mais il est hors de question de rouvrir le dossier Jean Boisclair. Il est inutile de ressasser de vieilles histoires.

Reerdon se leva d'un geste brusque.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce que signifie le mot justice Marcelin ? Si le fils Boisclair est responsable du meurtre de son père, il doit payer pour ça !

L'Auror français se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux châtains. Il appela sa secrétaire pour qu'elle lui apporte une tasse de café. Une minute plus tard, une jeune femme très maquillée entra dans le bureau, faisant virevolter sa minijupe autour d'elle. Elle posa la tasse fumante sur le bureau et ressortit en faisant un grand sourire à son patron.

- Ecoutez Richard, si je vous apporte la preuve de la culpabilité de Boisclair dans cette affaire, me laisserez-vous rouvrir le dossier ? demanda John avec une détermination visible dans la voix.

- Amenez-moi des preuves concrètes et nous en rediscuterons. En attendant, la discussion est close. Vous aurez les mandats demain, dans la matinée. Pas avant !

John se leva, enrageant, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit brusquement et sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif. Il traversa le couloir du Ministère de la Magie française, en colère contre ce nul de Marcelin qui était plus doué pour voir le dessous de la jupe de sa secrétaire que pour exercer une vraie justice dans son pays.

En transplanant pour rentrer à Londres, Reerdon se jura qu'il trouverait un moyen de se venger de cet idiot de français, comme lui faire perdre les prochaines élections par exemple…

------------------------

_Deux jours plus tôt…_

------------------------

Harry passa sa main sur le visage de son petit ami. Drago n'avait pas ouvert les yeux de la journée et un petit filet de sang s'écoulait maintenant continuellement de ses lèvres.

La peau translucide du jeune Serpentard laissait maintenant transparaître les veines bleutées de manière visible.

Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Drago qui papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Son regard sembla perdu quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent les yeux de Harry. L'ombre d'un sourire passa alors sur son visage tandis que Harry essuyait le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche.

- Là, je suis sûre que je ne suis ni sexy, ni mignon, souffla Drago dans un murmure.

Harry rit doucement en se couchant près de lui.

- Tu es tout simplement beau Drago.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir…

Harry lui posa un baiser sur le front.

- Pas du tout, tu es magnifique et je t'aime toujours plus que tout.

Drago referma les yeux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

------------------------

Midi sonnait lorsque Reerdon reçut les mandats. Il serra les poings, se retenant d'envoyer une beuglante à ce benêt de Marcelin. Une chose est sûre, il lui ferait perdre les prochaines élections de chef des Aurors.

Il convoqua aussitôt toutes ses équipes et ils partirent pour la première maison.

------------------------

- Tu ne vas pas bien ? demanda Harry en se redressant après avoir vu son mari retomber dans le lit après s'être levé.

Drago inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de répondre en murmurant :

- J'ai la tête qui tourne et je vois un peu flou… C'est sûrement normal, ne t'en fais pas, c'est bientôt fini…

Le brun se leva et enfila un caleçon. Il fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir près de Drago pour lui passer une main sur le front.

- Tu es quand même un peu fiévreux. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te lever aujourd'hui.

Drago soupira.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter, ça va aller… Je vais juste attendre quelques minutes avant de me lever.

- Non, non, Drago, ne plaisante pas avec ta vie mon ange, tu vas rester ici. Je vais demander à Natty de s'occuper de toi.

Le blond hocha finalement la tête et ferma les yeux, replongeant dans le sommeil. Harry partit vers la salle de bain, se promettant tout de même d'aller voir l'état du jeune Drago. Il pria pour que le jeune homme patiente jusqu'à l'administration de l'antidote. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait toujours avec passion.

------------------------

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

------------------------

François fit boire la potion à Peter qui se réveilla. Le plus âgé lui posa un petit baiser sur le front, lui conseillant de rester couché.

- Que vas-tu faire de moi François ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu veux te venger de moi, mais je t'en prie, ne me fais pas souffrir…

Le professeur se coucha dans le lit et serra Peter dans ses bras. Ils restèrent sans bouger de longues minutes avant que François ne lui murmure qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, il en était incapable.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Peter, les yeux brillants.

- Je ne sais pas…

Peter attrapa les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait malgré lui entre les siennes. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'homme qui se recula, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Le jeune brun lui fit un sourire et lui murmura en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille :

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour me faire l'amour François ?

Deux heures plus tard, des Aurors forcèrent la porte alors que François était parti acheté d'autres potions guérisseuses. Peter se leva et suivit les agents aussitôt. Lorsque François revint devant sa maison, dix minutes plus tard, il la vit encercler par les Aurors.

Il tomba à genoux dans le sol. A quoi était due cette douleur immense dans sa poitrine ? D'où lui venaient ces larmes ? Il transplana…

------------------------

_Le lendemain matin…_

------------------------

Harry papillonna des yeux. Il tomba sur un regard brun. Il sursauta et se redressa aussitôt dans son lit.

Peter le regardait d'un narquois, même s'il gardait une lueur triste dans les yeux. Harry lui sourit piteusement, ce qui fit éclater de rire l'autre jeune homme.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Très bien Potter, j'ai été bien traité, répondit Peter d'un ton uniforme.

- Je suis content que tu t'en sois sorti.

- Ouais…

Il y eut un nouveau silence, avant que Peter ne demande si Drago allait s'en sortir.

- Il devrait avoir l'antidote demain, normalement.

- Ok…

L'entrée de Cho dans l'infirmerie les coupa avant qu'un silence ne se forme à nouveau. Peter se retourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire.

- Je vais bien maman, j'ai juste un peu faim…

Harry eut un regard interrogatif mais Cho détourna le regard. Une sonnerie suspendit tous leurs mouvements… Harry, soudain très inquiet, se tourna vers son amour, sans comprendre. Mais il savait ce que cette sonnerie signifiait.

- Pousse-toi Harry, cria l'infirmière en accourant vers son lit.

Le brun se leva le plus rapidement possible et se recula de deux pas. Il n'arrivait plus à penser… Il devait tenir, il ne restait plus que une journée… Il devait tenir… Il sentit une main s'accrocher à la sienne et le tirer hors de l'infirmerie. Il se laissa faire et suivit mécaniquement Peter. Il devait tenir…

- Drago…

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Alors ? **_

_**Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Je sais qu'il est légèrement sadique (surtout la fin…) mais bon… **_

_**La suite arrive dimanche, c'est sûr ! Même si je dois sécher les cours (ce qui ne me gêne pas du tout) pour ça, je vous le mettrais !! Na !**_

_**Bref… Dites-moi vos impressions…**_

_**Gros bisous à tous et bonne fin de journée !!**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR :**_

_**Lodret : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour ce qui est de Peter, je suis désolée de toujours le faire souffrir… Surtout que je l'aime mon Peter en plus… Mais bon… Bref… Merci pour tout et désolée de ce retard !!! Gros bisous !!**_

_**SNT59 : Je suis rassurée que tu sois soulagée !!! **_

_**Marie : Et non ! Il est vrai que je n'aimais pas le chapitre précédent, je préfère celui-là, mais ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas des lecteurs… Héhé ! Merci à toi pour ta gentille review, gros bisous !!**_

_**Caro06 : Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, l'antidote va être donné… Mais à temps ? Merci à toi et gros bisous !!!**_

_**Akira : Bon, je parle plus de Peter dans ce chapitre, c'est vrai !! En plus, je fais bien évoluer, parce que mine de rien, dix jours passent dans ce chapitre ! Bref… Merci de tes reviews, gros bisous !!!**_

_**Ismène : Et oui, Alex m'a donné l'autorisation de donner le surnom de poussin à Harry… Parce que c'est quand même un surnom qui déchire… Pour ce qui est de leur caractère, u trouves que Harry ressemble à Ludo et Dray à Alex ? Moui, peut-être, je n'ai pas spécialement remarqué ! Mais vu le temps que je passe avec eux, il est possible que ça déteigne sur cette histoire, comme sur les autres d'ailleurs ! Ouais, je suis un pitbull ! Na ! Je vais me venger des pas gentils avec moi !!! Gros bisous ch'tite toi !!!**_

_**Lucid Nightmare : Merci beaucoup de ta review, voici la suite, j'espère que ça va aussi te plaire !! Gros bisous ! **_

_**MERCI A TOUS !!!**_


	16. Sans lui

_**Coucou à tous !!!**_

_**Voici le chapitre 15 !!! Bon, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette semaine… Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !!**_

_**Bon, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas…**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry : **_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 15**_

_Sans lui…_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry épongea le front de son petit ami avec une serviette imbibée d'eau tiède, se focalisant sur la respiration paisible de l'endormi.

Cho était sortie dix minutes plus tôt, transpirante, mais souriante. Drago s'était remis à respirer et ses constantes vitales étaient redevenues aussi normales que possible.

Harry regarda le blond tendrement. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais son cœur avait été sur le point de s'éteindre avec celui de Drago. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se ressaisir et pour effacer les dernières larmes qui avaient coulées sournoisement.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Il jeta la serviette humide dans la bassine et s'essuya les mains avant de se retourner.

Peter se tenait devant lui, ses cheveux bruns tombant tristement devant son regard noir empli d'une inquiétude amère. Il amorça un mouvement pour s'approcher de Harry mais il se retint au dernier moment. Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Je me sens coupable, murmura Peter tout bas.

A cet instant précis, la douleur et l'angoisse de Harry faillirent faire céder sa pudeur. Il avait envie de lui hurler au visage que oui, tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste, qu'un assassin… Il voulait le frapper, faire passer sa peur en lui tapant dessus, lui montrer combien il souffrait à cause de lui.

Mais, alors que les larmes dévalaient le visage de Peter, il se retint. Il ferma les yeux avant de se lever et de le prendre maladroitement dans les bras. Le jeune homme s'accrocha désespérément à son t-shirt avec ses poings et se mit à sangloter plus fort.

Peter avait sauvé Drago.

Il avait trahi la confiance de l'homme dont il était amoureux pour sauver Drago. Et Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être amoureux. Peut-être même n'avait-il jamais été au courant des intentions de Boisclair…

Aurait-il été capable de trahir Drago pour sauver un homme ? Aurait-il pu renoncer à son amour pour la vie d'un autre ? Il aurait voulu répondre oui… mais rien n'était sûr.

Il avait été à deux doigts de perdre Drago à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et il avait cru que sa vie venait de s'effondrer… Alors comment pourrait-il sciemment vivre sans lui ?

Il ne le pouvait pas, c'était simple. Même si sa prise de conscience était tardive, il s'était rendu compte ces derniers jours que le blond avait toujours été important pour lui, depuis longtemps.

Il prenait conscience maintenant qu'il cherchait Drago des yeux chaque matin, même à son époque, et que sa journée commençait réellement dès lors qu'il avait aperçu les fins cheveux blonds du Serpentard. Il comprenait aussi que son dégoût des bagarres et disputes avec Drago ne venait pas du fait qu'il ne voulait plus voir le blond, mais du fait qu'il ne supportait plus de ne rallumer que de la haine pour Drago.

Merlin ! Il aimait Drago Malefoy… depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. Et sans philtre d'amour en plus…

Il reprit contact avec la réalité en entendant la voix de Peter lui psalmodier pardon. Il pleurait toujours, inlassablement. Harry se maudit de s'être enfermé dans ses pensées alors que l'autre garçon se désespérait d'angoisse et de culpabilité dans ses bras.

Il tapota doucement le dos du brun avant de le faire asseoir sur une chaise. Il s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main droite sur celles jointes de Peter qui baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment réagir à la peine de Peter. Il finit par lui relever le visage d'une main et il le remercia d'avoir sauvé Drago, ancrant ses yeux verts dans les yeux si noirs de Peter.

Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent et les orbes sombres se remplirent d'interrogations. Harry sourit d'un air honteux.

- Ecoute Peter, je n'ai jamais été sympa avec toi, j'ai même été un sale connard jaloux. Mais je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne pourrais assez te remercier d'avoir sauvé Drago. Je ne comprends absolument pas ton comportement, mais j'éprouve un profond respect pour toi, pour ce que tu as sacrifié pour sauver Drago.

Les yeux toujours embués, Peter fit un grand sourire à Harry. Il prit une longue inspiration et parla. Il raconta tout son amour pour François, leur premier baiser qui avait été suivi pas bien plus, le traitement pervers et l'indifférence du professeur, les quelques attentions dont l'élève ne comprenait jamais le sens. Puis, il parla du jour où il avait découvert le secret de son amant, il raconta comment il avait envoyé aux oubliettes sa fierté et sa conscience en comprenant qu'il était tombé amoureux de cet enseignant peu scrupuleux. Il avait ainsi fermé les yeux devant le fameux album rouge, le projet d'empoisonnement, il avait proposé l'ide du polynectar (qui horrifia Harry au-delà des mots) pour satisfaire complètement son amour. Il avoua tout bas, les joues rougissantes face à sa culpabilité, qu'il avait même pensé un jour à tuer Harry pour que François ouvre les yeux.

- Mais je ne suis pas un assassin Harry, jamais je ne pourrais tuer quelqu'un de mon propre chef. Jamais je n'aurais pu laisser François tuer Drago. Je n'ai sacrifié aucun amour, François ne m'aime pas, je ne suis qu'un vide-burnes pour lui ? Je me sens sale de faire ça, comme une vulgaire pute, mais c'est la seule chose que je pouvais avoir de lui… J'ai parfois cru qu'il finirait par m'aimer…

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes jaillirent à nouveau, mais il continua de parler. Harry ne disait rien, il laissait Peter continuer à se vider le cœur, à extérioriser toute sa peine, toute sa rancœur. Il était évident pour lui que Peter n'avait jamais raconté cela à quiconque et qu'il en avait besoin. Il écoutait donc patiemment, sans émettre une seule objection, ne donnant comme signe d'écoute que l'émotion sur son visage et sa main qui serrait fortement celles du brun.

Peter finit alors par lui expliquer l'idée du cauchemar, la douleur que cela avait été de trahir François, son dilemme sur qui choisir… Il avoua aussi à mi-mots qu'il n'avait volé les papiers que pour les brûler au début, et non pour dénoncer François.

- C'est ça qui a été le plus dur… J'ai sans cesse hésité… Puis, je l'ai regretté… Et quand il est venu le vendredi, pendant la nuit, je me suis excusé…

Il prit une autre grande inspiration et fixa le sol.

- Je me suis excusé de l'avoir trahi, d'avoir sauvé Drago, d'avoir choisi la vie plutôt que la déchéance. Il m'a frappé, s'est excusé, ma embrassé, m'a frappé une nouvelle fois… Je me suis laissé faire… Quand il a dit qu'il venait pour m'emmener, pour me punir, je me suis accroché à son cou et je l'ai ensuite laissé me violer pour m'abandonner nu dans une vieille grange où je crevais de froid…

Harry écoutait ces horreurs avec l'envie de vomir, de secouer Peter qui disait cela comme on récite une leçon. Pourtant, il ne fit rien d'autre que de serrer plus fortement les mains froides et tremblantes du jeune homme, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, si silencieux, si calme, il s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas réagir impulsivement au récit de Peter.

- Et deux jours après mon arrivée, je crois, il est venu me chercher. Il s'est jeté sur moi et s'est confondu en excuses. Il m'a pris doucement dans ses bras et m'a fait prendre un bain. Il m'a donné à manger et m'a porté dans son lit. Il est ensuite resté avec moi tout le temps. Il était tendre, doux, attentionné. Il avait presque l'air… amoureux. Il m'a soigné de son mieux. Deux ou trois heures avant que les Aurors ne me trouvent, il m'a fait l'amour de la plus belle des façons qui existe. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'a fait autant de bien, avec autant de tendresse et de douceur. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça… Et maintenant, je sais que je ne le reverrais plus… J'avais eu l'impression qu'il m'aimait vraiment cette fois-là…

Il se remit à pleurer et retourna dans les bras de Harry.

- J'aime à croire que ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux à ce moment, c'était de l'amour, et que c'était pour moi… moi seulement…

Harry le serra fortement. Il se racla la gorge, gêné de la proximité de Peter, même s'il comprenait le besoin du réconfort du jeune homme. Il leva les yeux et croisa un regard bleu clair. Il sursauta légèrement en remarquant que Drago lui souriait tendrement. Il lui fit le même sourire.

Il avait de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant, sinon plus, que lui l'aimait. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Peter.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Peter, garde ça en tête, lui murmura-t-il, contre attente.

--------------------------------

Harry éclata de rire. Il posa un baiser sur la joue de Cho qui rougit légèrement. L'antidote avait été administré et accepté. Drago reprenait peu à peu ses couleurs et la potion de régénération sanguine avait désormais un véritable effet sur son corps.

Lorsque Severus et le Harry de cette époque étaient venus lui administrer l'antidote, il leur avait dit que la potion qui leur permettrait de rentrer chez eux serait prête huit jours plus tard. Depuis, Harry était perplexe.

Il rêvait bien sûr de rentrer chez lui, de revoir ses amis, son époque, avec son Poudlard à lui, le dortoir des Gryffondors, Hedwige, ses professeurs (sauf peut-être Rogue) et tout ce qui faisait sa vie de jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

Mais cela voulait aussi dire quitter ses enfants, qu'il avait appris à apprécier, et surtout tout oublier.

Oublier son amour pour Drago.

Oublier qu'il avait couché avec un homme.

Oublier donc qu'il était homosexuel.

Oublier qu'il aimait un homme plus que tout.

Oublier qu'il avait failli perdre cet homme.

Oublier que Drago l'aimait, qu'ils s'aimaient.

Une vague de tristesse et d'angoisse lui enserra la gorge mais il se secoua pour ne pas y penser… pas maintenant. Il focalisa son attention sur son petit ami qui le regardait avec un doux sourire et un regard rêveur.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il, faisant cligner des yeux Drago.

- Oh… Je me disais que tu étais très beau lorsque tu étais perdu dans tes pensées. Et toi, tu pensais à quoi ?

Harry rosit et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'autre jeune homme.

- Rien de bien intéressant… Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient juste de se réveiller après avoir dormi pendant des années au moins.

Harry éclata de rire à nouveau. Il se pencha vers Drago mais s'arrêta à un centimètre de sa bouche.

- Ai-je le droit d'embrasser mon bel endormi.

Drago parcourut la distance qui les séparait en guise de réponse. Harry posa ses mains dans le dos de Drago pour le rapprocher au maximum. Leurs bouches se démontrèrent le manque qui les avait parcourus, leurs langues se lièrent tendrement, ils s'aimaient et se le prouvaient.

Drago entoura le cou de Harry et nicha son visage dans son cou. Il respira l'odeur de Harry et soupira de bonheur. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus profonds, il n'aurait pu penser que ce serait possible, qu'il pourrait un jour goûter les lèvres de Harry pour ne plus s'en rassasier.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, retourna Harry d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

--------------------------------

Peter ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Il se mourait de savoir si l'antidote avait fonctionné ou pas.

Il tomba sur le couple, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux clos. Il referma doucement la porte et frappa. Il entra lorsque Harry le lui permit. Il leur fit un petit sourire timide, qui ne fut que douloureux, et Harry descendit du lit, gêné.

Les voir ensemble ravivait sa peine et sa douleur. François lui manquait, à chaque seconde de plus que durait sa vie. Il se rappela de la promesse qu'il s'était faite et son cœur se calma légèrement. Oui, il allait faire ce que son désespoir lui commandait de faire. Il était lâche, il le savait, mais sa vie ne valait plus rien. Il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, il devait maintenant en payer le prix… et c'était trop dur… Il allait mourir, parce qu'il ne lui restait plus que ça.

L'entrée de sa mère dans l'infirmerie mit fin à ses pensées morbides. Il s'avança vers le couple qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il leur fit un sourire plus franc.

- Alors Drago, comment vas-tu ce matin ? demanda-t-il.

Drago lui répondit d'un air enjoué, mais gardait son inquiétude.

- Et toi ? demanda Harry à Peter.

Il grimaça légèrement. Cela suffit aux deux autres. Cho finit de s'occuper de l'élève qui attendait à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle s'avança vers eux. Elle posa un baiser tendre sur la joue de son fils et recommença une énième auscultation de Drago.

- Es-tu capable de te lever Drago ? demanda-t-elle en lui prenant un bras.

Il s'appuya sur le lit avec son autre main et se tourna vers le bord du lit, les jambes pendant hors du lit. Il posa ensuite un pied sur le sol, puis l'autre. La tête lui tourna aussitôt, il se rassit.

- Reste assis quelques minutes avant de te lever. Ensuite, tu marcheras un peu et dès que tu te sentiras en forme, tu pourras sortir. Mais reviens me voir demain matin à tout prix.

Drago acquiesça et se tourna vers les deux autres. Il leur fit un clin d'œil, montrant sa joie de sortir de la pièce aseptisée.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois assis à la table des Gryffondors, dans la Grande Salle, riants.

--------------------------------

Le réveil sonna. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt sous le coup de l'intense lumière. Il se redressa et soupira en se rendant compte qu'il avait la gueule de bois. Il avait dû trop boire, pour oublier.

Oublier quoi ? Il ne savait plus trop… Harry, Peter, lui ? Peu importe…

En l'espace de quelques jours, sa vie avait tourné à l'enfer. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de ce qu'il avait ? Mystère… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt que Peter était devenu primordial à sa vie ?

Le jeune homme lui manquait et il ne savait pas depuis quand il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il essayait de ne pas penser à lui, mais son esprit ne semblait avoir que l'image de Peter à diffuser.

Il se leva de son lit et partit sous la douche. Il se lava rapidement et sortit. Il traversa la salle de bain pour arriver devant le grand miroir mural. Il passa ma main dessus pour en enlever la buée et se regarda. Ses cheveux blonds foncés avaient poussé depuis quelques jours, ou bien peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne les avait pas coiffés depuis longtemps. Ses yeux bleu foncés contrastaient avec ses cernes et sa peau semblait plus blanche que jamais. Il s'habilla rapidement et s'assit sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel moldu où il avait passé la nuit.

Peter lui manquait, c'était incompréhensible… Et puis, il se sentait toujours cette obsession pour Harry Potter au fond de lui. Il devrait en vouloir à Peter normalement… Pourquoi alors avait-il besoin de sa présence plus qu'autre chose ?

Il fallait qu'il revoie Peter…

Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence rassurante, de son amour…

Il irait jusqu'à se rendre aux Aurors pour revoir un éclat d'amour dans les yeux noirs de Peter Klasky !

--------------------------------

- Père ! Père ! Debout ! cria le petit bonhomme en sautillant sur le lit de son parent.

Drago papillonna des yeux et tomba sur la petite bouille ronde de Kyllian. Il lui sourit alors que l'enfant lui posa un bisou sur la joue.

- Tu vas mieux, tu n'es plus malade ? demanda Kyllian en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago sursauta légèrement, alors qu'il se redressait. Il était vrai qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, il se sentait un peu las, mais allait bien. Il prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Je suis guéri Kyllian.

- Tant mieux, parce que c'était triste quand tu étais malade…

Drago rit doucement en ébouriffant les boucles blondes de son fils.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner, boucle d'or ?

- C'est toi qui le feras ? demanda Kyllian avec un regard soupçonneux.

Drago fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre d'un air amusé :

- Mais non, je demanderais à Tany de le faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu m'as fait peur Papa Drago !

Drago se leva à la suite de son fils et enfila une robe de chambre, suivant son fils qui lui racontait le résumé du super dessin animé qu'il avait vu avant de le réveiller.

- Et après, Bloom s'est transformé en fée pour aider Flora parce que les méchantes sorcières elles l'avaient kidnappée. Tu te rends compte Papa Drago ? **(1)**

--------------------------------

Harry et Drago jetèrent un regard vers Peter. Depuis la veille, quand Peter avait raconté son histoire avec Boisclair, un certain lien s'était construit entre eux. Le repas était terminé et ils avaient l'après-midi pour eux, étant dispensés de cours pour la journée.

Le coupla échangea un regard, puis Harry se tourna vers Peter.

- Tu viens faire un tour dehors avec nous ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Harry et acquiesça après avoir hausser les épaules. Ils se levèrent et partirent vers le lac où ils passèrent l'après-midi, discutant de tout et de rien.

Les trois jeunes hommes tentaient de se changer les idées, d'oublier les derniers jours infernaux qu'ils avaient vécus. Harry s'était finalement rendu compte que Peter n'était pas aussi nul et prétentieux qu'il le pensait, comme Draco finalement… Il faudrait un jour qu'il revoit sa façon de voir les gens, il avait tendance à méjuger certaines personnes.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils décidèrent de rentrer, la nuit commençant à tomber doucement. Peter les laissa, prétextant devoir aller voir sa mère.

Le couple lui souhaita une bonne soirée et monta dans leur appartement. Arrivés dans leur salon, ils s'avancèrent devant la cheminée. Draco s'assit sur le tapis blanc, entraînant son petit ami avec lui. Harry rit doucement et se coucha sur le tapis, un regard envoûtant en direction de Drago.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et se pencha pour lui ravir ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et Drago passa ses mains froides sous le pull de Harry qui frissonna, tant du contact froid que de la tendresse contenue dans ce simple geste.

Toutefois, il se détacha un peu du blond, intimant à sa réflexion de reprendre son calme. Drago soupira et se remit en position assise.

- Quand on a couché ensemble la dernière fois, je l'ai rêvé ou quoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement boudeuse.

Harry sourit en collant son torse au dos de Drago et en entourant sa taille de ses jambes.

- Drago… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais tu as besoin de te reposer, tu as eu une semaine très difficile…

- Hurmph…

Harry éclata de rire et posa ses lèvres contre la peau tendre de la nuque de Drago qui finit par gémir doucement. Il tourna la tête et ils s'embrassèrent encore, lentement, avec tout leur amour.

Deux heures plus tard, après un rapide repas qui s'était éternisé, ils se couchaient tous les deux dans le lit, la tête de Drago sur l'épaule du brun.

Un sourire s'installa sur leurs lèvres pour ne plus les quitter.

--------------------------------

Peter se tenait au bord de la falaise. Il aurait aimé pouvoir sauter, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. C'était dur de mettre soi-même fin à ses jours. Il s'assit, croisant ses jambes. Il regarda le soleil se cacher derrière l'horizon. La lueur orangée du ciel lui faisait du bien.

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et il le posa devant lui, sur le sol. Sa vie était-elle réellement finie sans François à ses côtés ? Après tout, lui ne l'avait jamais aimé… Peut-être y avait-il vraiment quelqu'un pour lui dans ce monde.

Son regard se porta sur le château, assez lointain. Il avait bien fait de voler jusqu'ici, s'il arrivait à faire ce qu'il avait prévu, il aimerait que ce ne soit pas sa mère qui le trouve.

- Maman… soupira-t-il.

Elle sera sans doute triste… Elle l'aimait réellement, autant que lui l'aimait en fait. Il ne pensait quasiment jamais à sa mère biologique. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, mais il avait hérité d'elle ses yeux, selon sa mère. Il aimait bien ses yeux… Aussi noirs que son âme, aussi ténébreux que son cœur, aussi sombres que son désespoir…

Et son père… Lui qui avait été si déçu en apprenant sa bisexualité. Jamais un enfant ne mériterait de voir tant de déception dans le regard d'un de ses parents. Mais ça s'était arrangé depuis, son père lui avait d'ailleurs dit la veille qu'il était fier de lui.

C'était en partie à cause de cela qu'il hésitait tant maintenant…

Trois phrases… Et maintenant, il doutait…

Harry lui avait dit qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, sa mère avait juré que quelqu'un était fait pour lui dans ce bas monde et son père… il était fier de lui !

Il se mit à pleurer, se maudissant de ne jamais pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il se détestait tant… Rien que de voir son reflet dans le miroir lui donnait envie de se faire du mal, de se détruire, d'éradiquer cet être qu'il haïssait… Il ne supportait plus d'être lui, mais il ne voulait pas être quelqu'un d'autre quand même, il voulait juste mourir, juste s'évanouir dans les airs… comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Mais, malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui-même, il n'y arrivait pas. Il pourrait sauter, il pourrait se trancher les veines… mais il n'osait rien faire…

Un bruit de pas fit craquer une branche morte, ce qui le fit sursauter brusquement. Il n'osa pas se retourner, craignant de voir un de ses parents, ou Harry et Drago. Les pas continuèrent quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter net. Il attendit des mots qui ne vinrent pas. Il sentait la présence angoissante de l'inconnu dans son dos. Il se leva et se retourna.

Un cri de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sans qu'il ait pu faire un seul geste, François le serrait dans ses bras. Il sentait des larmes tomber dans sa nuque et il se mordit les lèvres. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entoura lui aussi le corps du français de ses bras.

- Que fais-tu là, François ? Les Aurors sont à ta recherche ! S'ils te mettent la main dessus, tu peux dire au revoir à Dame Liberté, murmura Peter en respirant l'odeur enivrante de son ancien professeur.

- Je suis venu me rendre Peter, je n'en peux plus… J'ai fait n'importe quoi et… C'est quoi ce couteau sur le sol ?

Le jeune homme se détacha et s'écarta d'un pas. Il passa ses mains sur le visage de François, comme s'il voulait en imprimer chacun des traits sur celles-ci. L'adulte lui prit les mains et les enleva de son visage.

- Réponds bordel ! cria-t-il.

- Je t'aime trop… et toi non. Tu vas aller en prison et moi, je vais être seul… Je ne peux pas, moi, sans toi…

François recula d'un pas violemment, comme si Peter venait de le frapper. Ses yeux se révulsèrent d'effroi.

- Tu… Tu allais te… tuer ? bredouilla-t-il d'une vois forte.

Peter ne répondit pas mais ancra un regard déterminé dans celui effondré de François.

- Putain ! Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! hurla ce dernier en s'avançant vers lui.

Il lui agrippa les bras furieusement, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de Peter. Il se mit à le secouer, de plus en plus fort, lui hurlant qu'il l'aimait, puis qu'il le haïssait, puis qu'il l'aimait…

Il approcha sa bouche de celle de Peter et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser férocement, mêlant sa salive au sang de Peter. Le brun ne répondit pas au baiser.

Le professeur se recula ensuite et bouscula Peter qui tomba sur le sol. Il était tétanisé, son cerveau restant en position « François m'aime ».

Il ne se souciait même pas de la violence de son amant, François avait toujours été quelqu'un de brutal.

Il aimait ça… autrefois. Il se secoua et se releva, faisant face à François. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais l'autre le coupa :

- Putain ! Depuis des jours et des jours, je ne pense qu'à toi, tu me trahis, et moi je ne pense qu'à toi ! Bordel de merde, je comprends que je t'aime et toi, tu veux te foutre en l'air ! Je te hais Peter, je te hais…

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues des deux hommes mais aucun ne s'en souciait. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant, se donnant des coups, se caressant…

- Je te hais, murmura François en lui léchant sa lèvre blessée.

Peter ne répondit toujours rien. François s'écarta de lui et le regarda fixement.

- Dis-le ! ordonna-t-il froidement.

- Je t'aime, répondit Peter, la voix tremblante.

François se détendit et vint le serrer dans ses bras. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, Peter couché sur son amant, qui lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de mourir, tu es trop jeune et tu as toute ta vie devant toi. Tu trouveras une véritable personne qui t'aimera vraiment, d'un amour plus sain que le mien.

- Le principal, c'est d'être aimé, marmonna Peter.

François baissa la tête et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. L'adulte se leva et prit le couteau qu'il balança dans le vide. Il s'approcha lui aussi du précipice, profitant du fait que Peter lui tournait toujours le dos.

- N'oublie jamais Peter, je t'ai aimé… à ma manière.

Peter eut juste le temps de se retourner, un éclair de lucidité lui traversant la tête, avant que François ne disparaisse dans le vide.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

**Oui, je sais, vous me détestez… Je ne voulais pas que cette fic soit si dramatique au début, je ne devrais pas laisser mon humeur empiéter sur le clavier… **

**Toutefois, la mort de François était prévue depuis le premier chapitre, la voilà, pathétique et nulle, mais j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux… **

**Et pour Peter, ça m'a aidé d'être dépressive pour le décrire, il suffisait de mettre ce que je ressens, j'espère que ça a été assez plausible !! Mwahahahah !!!**

**Je sais que vous voulez me tuer de l'avoir fait, mais pensez qu'il reste encore quelques chapitres à écrire !!! Il vous faut donc l'auteur pour avoir la suite non ? **

**Mais je me laisse entre vos mains à la fin de la fic, promis !!!**

**Merci, merci, merci à tous pour vos reviews !!! C'est la seule chose qui me donne envie d'écrire, à part le fait de finir à tout prix cette histoire…**

**Gros bisous. **

**Lunapix… **

**RaR : **

**Urya : mouais, je sais que je ne devrais pas sécher la fac, mais je hais tellement ça que je m'en fous un peu… Et puis, s'ils ne sont pas contents les profs, tant pis ! Na ! Euh… Cette fin est peut-être sadique aussi non ? Désolée !!! Je ne le fais même pas exprès !!! **

**Lucid Nightmare : J'aime bien les tomates, mais je suis allergique aux fleurs !!! Quoi ? Je devrais dire le contraire ? Oups… Pour la déprime… je me noie… **

**Carolane : pourquoi tout le monde me dit que je suis sadique ? c'est peut-être vrai finalement… A méditer…**

**Akira : Et oui, il est amoureux le François finalement… j'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu alors !!! **

**Hermoni : Merci de ta gentille review… Ne t'en fais pas, je vais réserver des poses tendresse au prochain chapitre… J'espère que celui-là t'a plu et que tu n'es pas déçue !!!**

**Itsuka : non, jamais Drago ne mourra de ma main !!**

**Lodret : je ne voulais pas te rendre folle !!! désolée !! et oui, Peter souffre, il faut bien que des gens souffrent pour espérer être un jour heureux !!! j'espère que ce chapitre ne te déçoit pas !!**


	17. Au revoir

_**Coucou à tous !!! Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? **_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre de Demortia !! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les autres !!! Merci, merci, et merci de tout mon p'tit cœur de vos reviews… Je m'incline devant vous !!!**_

_**J'ai encore quelques remerciements à faire !!!**_

_**Tout d'abord, ma bêta, phenixmiyavi, qui a corrigé ce chapitre en deux temps, trois mouvements (je lui ai envoyé dans la soirée, elle n'a eut que peu de temps pour le faire et elle l'a fait quand même !!! J'ai la meilleure bêta du monde car je ne suis pas une auteur très facile, je ne fais pas beaucoup de fates, mais j'aime respecter mes délais…) ! Alors, merci à toi pour tout, tout, tout !!!**_

_**Ensuite, Bibiou, qui me donne à chaque fois son avis… Sans elle, mes chapitres ne seraient pas complets, elle arrive tout le temps à trouver le moindre truc qui manque !!! Merci beaucoup pour tout !!!**_

_**Et enfin, à Bilberry, pour supporter mes p'tites crises au travers de mes sms… Merci beaucoup ma belle pour moi !!! Et continue d'écrire !!!**_

_**Voilà…**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Enfants de Drago et Harry : **_Léandre (Gryffondor, 16 ans), Analissa (Serpentard, 13 ans), les jumelles Lily et Camille (Gryffondor, 11 ans) et Kyllian (pas à Poudlard, 5 ans).

_**Enfants de Ron et Hermione**_ : Noémie (Gryffondor, 17 ans), Cynthia (Serdaigle, 13 ans) et Baptiste, dit « bébé » (Gryffondor, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Fred et Nelly (une moldue) :**_ Alec (Gryffondor, 14 ans), Chris (Gryffondor, 13 ans).

_**Enfants de George et Angelina :**_ Marcus (Gryffondor, 14 ans), les jumelles Sandy et Sarah (viennent de finir leur scolarité à Poudlard).

_**Enfants de Percy et Penelope :**_ Paris (Serdaigle, 3ème année).

_**Enfants de Bill et Fleur :**_ Sophie (Serpentard, 17 ans), Genès (Poufsouffle, 12 ans).

Charlie n'a pas encore d'enfants…

_**Enfants de Blaise et Luna :**_ Adam (Serpentard, 15 ans), Laly (Serpentard, 11 ans).

_**Enfants de Neville et Ginny**_ : Tommy (Gryffondor, 13 ans), Marissa (pas à Poudlard, 3 ans).

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 16**_

_Au revoir…_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il se tourna aussitôt vers le visage de son amour alors qu'une inquiétude sournoise l'envahissait. Il savait que tout était fini mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter…

Il se pencha au-dessus du visage du blond et se calma en entendant la respiration paisible et endormie de Drago. Après lui avoir posé un baiser sur les lèvres, il se leva pour filer sous la douche. Il préférait ne pas le réveiller, le laissant profiter d'un vrai sommeil réparateur.

Alors qu'il allait allumer le robinet d'eau chaude, un coup frappa à sa porte. Il amorça un geste pour sortir mais se ravisa, désirant profiter de l'instant de quiétude que lui offrirait la douche.

L'eau coula sur sa peau, traçant des sillons humides sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et savoura tranquillement la sensation de protection que cela lui conférait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il se sentait apaisé. Il s'essuya avec une des serviettes et traversa le salon, nu comme un ver. Il s'habilla rapidement dans sa chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le côté du lit de Drago. Il sursauta en voyant que celui-ci le regardait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Je veux le même spectacle tous les matins jusqu'à ma mort, murmura-t-il, taquin.

Rougissant faiblement, Harry l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui ordonner de se lever, leurs cours reprenant ce jour. Drago fit une légère grimace mais se leva aussitôt. Harry se surprit à regretter que son petit-ami ne dorme pas aussi peu habillé que lui.

-------------------------

Un corps leur tomba dessus lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de l'appartement pour sortir. Harry aida Drago à relever la personne.

Les genoux du jeune homme cédèrent et il tomba à terre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils le reconnurent.

- Peter ! s'exclama Drago, ahuri.

Ce dernier se mit à pleurer. S'assurant que personne ne les avait vus, ils le firent entrer dans leur salon. Lorsque Peter fut assis, Harry appela un elfe de maison pour lui donner un grand verre d'eau.

Peter l'accepta et le but en entier. Son corps tremblait d'une puissance incroyable et ses mains semblaient sur le point de lâcher le verre à tout moment. Ils s'assirent autour de lui et attendirent que Peter se calme mais cela ne se produisit pas. De plus en plus inquiet, Harry lui releva le visage, histoire qu'il les regarde. Il eut un sursaut.

Peter avait les yeux injectés de sang, comme s'il avait crié et pleuré toute la nuit, ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés que ceux de Harry et des cernes immenses lui soulignaient les yeux. Il avait des bleus un peu partout et sa lèvre était bien blessée. Il avait des traces d'ongles sur le visage, il s'était sûrement agrippé le visage avec ses mains.

Drago se leva et alla chercher une serviette qu'il imbiba d'eau froide dans la salle de bain. Il la passa sur le visage du brun qui eut un sursaut de peur avant de reconnaître Drago. Il lui tomba dans les bras et se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

- Il a l'air en état de choc, dit Harry doucement.

Drago hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre à une évidence.

- Emmenons-le voir Cho, elle saura quoi faire elle, décida Harry, peu sûr de lui.

Ce fut Peter qui lui répondit, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots non maîtrisés.

- Non, non, pas ma mère… pas ma mère… pas ma mère…

- Que se passe-t-il Peter ? demanda Drago en le rasseyant correctement dans le canapé.

Peter eut un hoquet mais ses larmes s'arrêtèrent. Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux du blond et finit par murmurer, baissant la tête.

- Il vient de se tuer… devant moi… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…

Sa voix se cassa et les pleurs recommencèrent.

- Mais de qui il parle ? demanda Harry, indécis.

Drago se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

- Harry… soupira-t-il. Il parle de Boisclair ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Oh…

Le brun se mordit les lèvres devant sa stupidité. Il se rassit à côté de Peter et lui prit une main.

- Nous devons t'emmener à l'infirmerie, Peter. Tu es complètement amorphe…

- Je… je ne… je ne veux pas que… que… ma mère me voit comme… ça… bégaya-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête et Drago prit la parole.

- Ecoute Peter, tu vas aller prendre une douche et nous, on va commander un petit déjeuner aux elfes. Tu nous appelles si tu as le moindre problème dans la salle de bain et laisse la porte entrouverte ! Je vais te chercher des vêtements de Harry, vous devez faire la même taille à peu près.

Peter acquiesça et se leva machinalement pour aller sous la douche. Pendant ce temps, Harry appela les elfes à nouveau et commanda du café, du thé, du jus de citrouille, des toasts, de la confiture et du chocolat, beaucoup de chocolat.

Drago déposa des vêtements dans la salle de bain et revint vers son petit-ami et le prit dans les bras.

- Tu crois que ça va aller pour lui ? demanda Harry.

Drago lui posa un baiser sur ses cheveux et souffla longuement, murmurant qu'il ne le savait pas du tout.

-------------------------

Lorsque Peter sortit de la douche, il semblait légèrement calmé, même si ses tremblements n'avaient pas vraiment cessé et que ses yeux regardaient sans cesse autour de lui, cherchant une présence qui n'était plus.

Harry et Drago lui avaient tartiné deux toasts, lui avaient servi une tasse de café très fort et un verre de jus de citrouille. Mais avant cela, Harry lui tendit un énorme morceau de chocolat.

- Mange ça ! ordonna-t-il gentiment. Ça va te soulager un peu…

Peter l'avala, plus machinalement que par envie. Il but ensuite une gorgée de café, grimaçant sous le goût amer de la boisson. Il ne put avaler ses toasts mais les garçons ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

- Bois tout de même un peu de jus de citrouille, pour les vitamines, tu vois… déclara Harry d'un ton plaisantin.

Peter fit un mince sourire à l'autre brun. Sourire qui brisa le cœur des deux autres. Ils auraient aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais aucun des deux ne voulait poser la question fatidique. Il valait mieux que Peter n'y pense plus.

Pourtant, ce fut lui qui en parla le premier. Il commençait à tout raconter lorsque Drago murmura qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie avant.

- Non, je veux tout vous dire à vous, avant… Comme ça, c'est vous qui le direz à ma mère, je n'en serais pas capable, moi ! Et essayez de cacher vos émotions, n'oubliez pas que je suis legilimens et j'ai assez des miennes !

Harry baissa la tête, gêné et Drago se rassit. Alors, Peter se mit à parler. Il raconta sa soirée en entière, omettant toutefois qu'il avait voulu se suicider et donc le fait qu'il avait un couteau.

Aucun des deux ne parla, laissant Peter extérioriser tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Lorsque la fin du récit arriva, ils ne dirent rien non plus, ils se levèrent et Peter les suivit à l'infirmerie.

-------------------------

Ils arrivèrent avec une heure de retard à leurs cours. Ils transmirent le papier que Dumbledore venait de leur donner au professeur, qui leur désigna deux places côte à côte sans rien ajouter. Ils s'assirent silencieusement, leur esprit concentré sur Peter et Boisclair.

Ils espéraient tous deux que Peter finirait un jour par se remettre de tout ce que cet homme lui avait fait subir. Jusqu'au bout, ce connard de Boisclair aura tout fait pour pourrir sa vie.

La journée passa dans le même brouillard. Ils ne savaient plus que penser. Ils se couchèrent, peu concentrés sur eux et sur le fait qu'ils devraient partir six jours plus tard.

-------------------------

Cho passa une main sur la joue de son fils. Elle venait de le ramener chez eux… Son mari passa une main dans son dos.

- Il s'est endormi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je l'ai mis sous calmants…

John Stanley, américain d'origine, soupira.

- Ça ne l'aidera en rien, Cho ! Il doit affronter sa peine !

Elle souffla de tristesse avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son mari. Elle pleura sans aucune retenue.

Pourquoi son fils à elle, l'enfant qu'elle avait aimé dès qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux déjà sombres, s'était-il amouraché d'un homme aussi horrible que ce Boisclair ? Il avait détruit son fils…

Ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'elle se demanda si Peter s'en remettrait un jour. Comment pouvait-on briser en toute impunité la vie d'un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans ?

Une main lente caressa tendrement ses cheveux et elle redressa la tête, croisant les yeux bruns de son époux.

- Il s'en remettra ma belle, il est plus fort que tu ne le crois… Il faut lui laisser le temps de se reposer et de se réconcilier avec lui-même. Je vais prendre des jours de congé et rester avec lui. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais primordial au bureau.

Cho eut un mince sourire et embrassa délicatement les lèvres de son homme, celui qu'elle avait oublié d'aimer ces derniers temps…

« Espérons qu'il ait raison, supplia-t-elle silencieusement dans l'étreinte de son époux. »

-------------------------

Harry et Drago entrèrent dans leur chambre, revenant de la chambre d'enfant où ils venaient de coucher Kyllian. Drago s'affala sur le lit aussitôt, croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Harry s'assit de son côté et tourna son regard vers son époux, un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

- Ça a été ta reprise à l'école ? demanda-t-il, enlevant son tee-shirt.

- Oui… Et toi, avec tes patients ?

Harry se leva pour ôter le reste de ses vêtements, ne gardant que le caleçon. Il se coucha ensuite sur le ventre, une main s'égarant sur le torse du blond.

- Je dois opérer Mrs Rose absolument demain, sa tumeur a beaucoup grossi cette semaine, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas pris ses pilules et les infirmières ne pensent jamais à vérifier. Je ferais un petit rappel de la nature de leurs fonctions demain quand même.

Drago rit doucement, prenant la main posée sur son torse dans la sienne. Il joua à entremêler ses doigts à ceux de Harry, avant de les défaire. Il recommença plusieurs fois de suite.

- C'était une dure semaine, hein ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

Harry releva la tête vers lui et fixa ses yeux clairs. Il lui fit enfin un sourire et s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser. Cependant, il s'arrêta avant, sondant le visage de Drago avec amour.

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur Dray, plus que pour tout ce qui a pu m'arriver dans ma vie. Je t'aime trop pour mon propre bien…

Le médicomage n'attendit pas de réponse et dévora tendrement les lèvres de son amant de toujours.

Après un baiser tumultueux, Harry se recula pour se lever.

- Je vais prendre un bain…

Il entra dans la salle de bain et enleva son caleçon. Au moment de plonger dans l'eau chaude du bain, il se retourna et laissa dépasser sa tête de la porte. Il sourit devant l'image de son mari, dans la même position que quand il était entré dans la salle de bain.

- Tu viens le prendre avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Drago se secoua la tête et le regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'attendais que tu m'invites, Harry…

Deux minutes plus tard, le brun se couchait contre son torse dans l'eau, fermant les yeux de bonheur.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Poussin, chuchota Drago, fermant les yeux aussi.

-------------------------

Les jours qu'il restait avant leur départ passèrent sans que l'un des deux n'ait le temps de le réaliser. Peter n'était toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie et personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Harry et Drago se faisaient toujours autant de soucis pour lui, se demandant sans cesse comment il allait mais leurs inquiétudes sur leur avenir surpassaient tout le reste.

Ils étaient sur le tapis blanc devant la cheminée, couchés l'un contre l'autre, regardant les flammes danser dans l'antre chaude. Aucun des deux ne parlait mais leur tristesse se ressentait au-delà des mots. Harry n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œil à son petit-ami depuis les deux derniers jours. Il le regardait sans arrêt, cherchant à mémoriser le plus de détails dans sa mémoire, espérant pouvoir déjouer ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle du sort d'oubli qu'ils subiront avant de retourner chez eux.

Il avait passé ses deux dernières nuits à observer Drago dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pourrait ne plus être amoureux de lui, c'était inimaginable, impensable…

Comment ne pouvait-il qu'envisager avoir pu vivre sans l'amour de Drago ?

Il avait l'impression que sa vie d'avant ce voyage n'existait plus déjà… Il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, il ne voulait pas quitter son amour, il ne voulait pas oublier…

Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur ses joues, tombant sur l'épaule dénudée de son ange.

Drago sursauta en sentant les gouttes sur sa peau. Il se retourna, surpris mais soupira en voyant la détresse de son petit-ami. Il entoura le corps du brun de ses bras et le laissa pleurer sans dire un seul mot. Lorsque les sanglots commencèrent à se tarir, il posa un baiser sur la joue de Harry avant de lui dire doucement :

- Harry, tout n'est pas fini… Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais prévu de tout faire pour te séduire avant ce petit interlude… Ce sera pareil lorsqu'on reviendra.

Harry répliqua, sceptique, qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça, surtout qu'il aurait ses amis avec lui cette fois-ci.

Drago souffla longuement avant d'attraper les lèvres du Gryffondor avec les siennes. Après un baiser qui faillit leur faire perdre la tête, Drago reprit la parole, s'allongeant sur Harry jusqu'à le recouvrir de son corps.

- J'aime les défis… surtout s'il y a autant à y gagner. J'ai réussi à te séduire une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

Harry sourit avant de sursauter au contact froid de la main de Drago qui venait de passer sous son tee-shirt. Il enroula ses jambes nues autour des hanches de son amant lorsque celui-ci se baissa pour embrasser le haut de son torse. Son souffle se saccadait au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Drago descendaient, survolant sa peau de caresses aériennes.

Le Serpentard remonta et embrassa le bas du visage de Harry, semant des petits baisers sur sa mâchoire.

Harry, frustré, lui prit le visage de ses deux mains et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs bouches s'épousèrent longtemps avant que Drago ne descende ses mains des épaules du brun jusqu'à sa taille, ne frôlant la peau que du bout des doigts.

Harry gémit dans le baiser et Drago se recula. Il posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de son amour dont les joues rosirent. Il attrapa le haut du caleçon et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, qui lui fit un sourire intense.

Sans plus attendre une seconde de plus, Drago laissa glisser le sous-vêtement le long des jambes du Gryffondor. Il colla son bassin à l'érection de Harry, montrant ainsi son désir devant son corps. Harry comprit le sous-entendu et réserva au caleçon de Drago le même sort que le sien avait subi.

Il inversa leur position et il se retrouva au-dessus du blond. La passion prit le pas sur sa pudeur et il survola le torse de Drago de baisers avant d'arriver à sa virilité tendue. Sans laisser le temps à son amant de réaliser, il laissa sa langue parcourir la hauteur de l'érection du blond qui se cambra dans un halètement.

Il l'entoura alors de ses lèvres et, après l'avoir humidifié, il s'empala aussitôt dessus.

Drago cria de plaisir sous l'assaut et dut se retenir de donner un brusque coup de rein. Harry ne bougeait plus, cherchant à s'habituer à la sensation de brûlure en lui.

Son amour se ressaisit alors et se mit à lui caresser tendrement son membre. Au fur et à mesure que le plaisir traversait chacune de ses veines, Harry se mit à onduler de plus en plus fort, haletant et gémissant de concert avec le Serpentard.

Leurs mouvements se faisaient désespérer, ils cherchaient à se démontrer une dernière fois leur amour. Tous deux avaient l'impression que cela serait leur dernière fois, même s'ils se mettaient ensemble après le voyage, tout ce qui avait fait ce voyage allait disparaître…

Le plaisir les submergea quelques instants plus tard et Harry tomba sur Drago, épuisé. Essoufflés, ils s'étreignirent pour ne plus se lâcher, coupant leur inactivité par des baisers longs et amoureux.

- Il faudrait qu'on aille au lit, murmura Harry en calant sa tête contre l'épaule de Drago.

Ce dernier grogna qu'il ne voulait plus bouger. Gloussant, Harry se redressa et, d'un mouvement du bras, amena un drap à traverser la pièce afin de les recouvrir.

Ils s'endormirent, heureux et amoureux, pour la dernière fois dans cette époque.

-------------------------

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! On leur demande d'être prêts tôt et eux, ils dorment ! Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait pour s'endormir sur ce foutu tapis, vociférait Rogue en regardant le couple couché sur le tapis.

- A mon avis, tu sais très bien ce qu'ils ont fait Sev… ironisa Drago adulte.

- Je préfère ne pas y penser, rétorqua Severus d'un ton menaçant.

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux te raconter si tu veux… continua Drago d'une voix malicieuse.

Harry secoua la tête devant la bêtise de son époux. Il reporta son regard sur les deux jeunes hommes allongés au sol. Une bouffée de tendresse et de pudeur l'envahit.

- Bon… dit-il, gêné, on devrait peut-être les réveiller plutôt que de leur parler.

- Vu le bordel que vous foutez, on est réveillés, marmonna une voix sèche. Maintenant, sortez qu'on puisse aller se préparer.

Harry adulte éclata de rire en entraînant son époux et Severus, que le manque de respect flagrant dont avait fait preuve le jeune Drago avait ébranlés.

-------------------------

Drago se frotta les yeux et se redressa. Il vit que son compagnon dormait toujours. Il soupira, amusé du sommeil de plomb du Gryffondor. Il passa sa main sur le dos dénudé de Harry avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Réveille-toi petit ange, c'est le jour J.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il croisa aussitôt le regard gris de son amour et il sourit. Drago se leva et lui tendit une main.

- Prenons une douche rapide tous les deux, Severus et nos futurs nous attendent dans le couloir.

Harry attrapa sa main, les muscles encore endormis et le suivit docilement dans la salle de bain.

Seuls quelques mots arrivaient à franchir le brouillard qui l'enveloppait encore :

« Je ne veux pas rentrer… ».

-------------------------

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient dans le bureau de Severus. Deux gobelets étaient posés sur une petite table. Harry serra encore plus fortement la main de Drago alors qu'un véhément sentiment d'angoisse arpentait chaque parcelle de son corps.

Drago se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer un « je t'aime » profond et sincère. Il lui posa ensuite un léger baiser derrière l'oreille.

Ils s'approchèrent de la table et Severus leur donna chacun un gobelet.

- Hum… Ben, heureux de vous avoir rencontrés les p'tits jeunes, déclara Harry adulte, penaud.

Les deux jeunes en question lui firent un mince sourire, trop angoissées pour parler.

- Bon… Une fois que vous aurez pris la potion, vous aurez environ une minute avant de vous évanouir. Lorsque vous vous réveillerez, vous n'aurez aucun souvenir de ce voyage mais vous n'oublierez peut-être pas tout. Enfin… Vous verrez !

Des petits coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre alors que les adultes allaient laissé les deux jeunes hommes se dirent au revoir. Severus ouvrit la porte et se retrouva avec une troupe d'adolescents devant lui.

Chacun des enfants avec qui ils avaient fait connaissance étaient venus leur dire au revoir. Harry sentit sa tristesse le submerger de plus en plus.

- Vous ne comptiez pas partir sans nous dire au revoir ? demanda Sophie en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour vous mettre ensemble ! Même Peter a participé ! soupira Analissa.

- Oui mais j'aurais peut-être dû m'abstenir, j'ai souvent cru que Harry allait me tuer ! lança Peter.

Harry et Drago se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- Peter ! s'exclamèrent-ils, médusés. Tu vas bien ?

- Mouais… Ma mère m'a laissé sortir pour vous dire au revoir… J'ai dû batailler dur mais j'ai eu la permission, comme l'enfant de deux ans que je suis !

Harry rit doucement.

- Je suis content que tu ailles un peu mieux ! J'étais inquiet de ne pas t'avoir vu avant de partir…

- Bon, c'est fini, oui ? On s'en fout de Peter, nous ! On veut un gros bisous avant que vous partiez, s'exclamèrent Lily et Camille en leur sautant dessus.

Après de nombreuses embrassades, des promesses de chacun de prendre soin des autres, les enfants suivirent les adultes en dehors de la salle.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler des yeux de Harry depuis longtemps finirent par obtenir raison.

Drago sourit et se pencha pour les boire tendrement.

- Je t'aime, Harry, je te promets sur Salazar que je vais te reconquérir pour m'occuper au plus vite de ton joli derrière !

Harry pouffa en se passant une main sur ses yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent, ne s'attardant pas sur le goût d'adieu du baiser et prirent leur gobelet.

Lentement, ils en burent le contenu. Ils s'assirent ensuite sur le sol et s'embrassèrent, encore, encore et encore… Leurs lèvres étaient toujours scellées lorsqu'ils s'évanouirent.

C'est ainsi que les trois adultes les retrouvèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient disparu…

-------------------------

Une douleur fulgurante à la tête le réveilla. Il se passa une main derrière le crâne et sentit un bandage. Il grogna.

Peu à peu, ses souvenirs affluèrent. La bagarre avec Malefoy, l'infirmerie, la pierre jetée par Malefoy… puis le trou noir.

- Crétin de Serpentard… marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

Il prit ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. Son regard croisa aussitôt celui du Serpentard, cause de ses malheurs.

Un vertige s'empara de lui et il détourna aussitôt le visage.

« C'était quoi ça ? se demanda-t-il, ahuri. »

- Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé Mr Potter, déclara Mrs Pomfresh.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

- Oh… Je ne sais pas trop, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore travaillent dessus.

Harry hocha la tête. Mrs Pomfresh sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

- Décidément, grogna Harry en direction de Malefoy, tu fais encore plus de conneries que d'habitude Malefoy !

Le blond baissa les yeux.

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

_**Et voilà, ils sont revenus à leur époque ! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, je ne sais pas trop car j'ai tendance à tout développer, donc, je dirais cinq au maximum !!! **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!! J'hésite entre l'aimer et le détester moi… **_

_**Gros bisous à tous et encore merci à tout le monde !!! Que ferais-je sans vous ????**_

_**Lunapix…**_

_**RaR : **_

_**Akira : Et voilà, ils sont revenus chez eux !!! Nous saurons donc comment cela s'est passé dans le prochain chapitre !!! C'est vrai que c'est triste pour Peter, mais nous aurons maintenant de ses nouvelles dans l'épilogue ! Merci à toi !!!!!!**_

_**Caro06 : Et oui, Drago va mieux… et tant mieux !! Ne t'en fais pas pour Peter, ça passera avec le temps… **_

_**Lucid Nightmare : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait super plaisir, elle était toute choupi-tro ! UN cahier Oxford ? Mais c'est génial ! Le mien n'a plus de page… :) Gros bisous et merci !!**_

_**Lodret : La réponse à ta question ? Dans les prochains chapitres !!! Merci de ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ne t'ai pas déçu !!!**_

_**Bilberry : Merci pour ta review ma belle !!! J'y ai répondu sur msn l'autre jour mais bon… La prochaine fois, connecte-toi et je pourrais te répondre comme les autres !! t'adore !!**_

_**atOomic-drarry : wow… je suis perplexe… je comprends ce que tu dis néanmoins… Et donc, que penses-tu de ce chapitre par rapport aux autre trop sérieux !!! Le reste va redevenir plus légers, comme tu t'en doutes !!! Merci beaucoup !!**_

_**Carolane : Quoi ? Ma fin était toujours aussi sadique ? En tout cas, pour sûre, celle-ci l'est moins ? Non ? **_


	18. Je te hais

_**Hum… **_

_**Comment m'excuser de ce lamentable retard ? Je suis vraiment navrée… Mais comme vous le savez tous, mon moral est dans une mauvaise tendance en ce moment et j'ai dû faire face au suicide d'une de mes cousines il y a une semaine… Ça n'arrange pas les choses ma foi… **_

_**Mais j'avoue que j'aurais quand même pu publier avant !! Je n'ai pas d'excuses… Je vais tout faire pour vous mettre le suivant avant dimanche, histoire de me faire pardonner…**_

_**Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? (je vous fais tous les yeux doux derrière mon écran vous savez ?)…**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre très, très difficile à écrire va vous plaire…**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 17**_

_Je te hais…_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Harry soupira de bonheur en sortant de l'infirmerie. Il était las de se disputer avec Malefoy. Depuis les dernières vingt-quatre heures, il n'avait pu voir que sa tête, n'entendre que sa voix, excepté celle de Mrs Pomfresh et surtout ne voir que son changement de comportement plus qu'étrange.

Il avait bien remarqué qu'il évitait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux et qu'il rougissait dès qu'il sortait de son lit.

Il commençait à se demander si la réaction des potions de la veille n'avait pas causé un dommage irréparable au cerveau de sa Némésis, pas que celui-ci pouvait être appelé sain avant ça mais quand même… On aurait presque dit qu'il avait peur de Harry. C'était ridicule, il était bien plus fort physiquement, il en avait eu la preuve deux jours auparavant et même si Harry avait un niveau supérieur en magie, il se débrouillait vraiment très bien…

Mais alors d'où venait ce changement de comportement ? Et pourquoi ces rougissements ? Peut-être devrait-il en parler avec Ron et Hermione. Ils sauraient peut-être eux… surtout Hermione.

Il arriva finalement dans sa salle commune. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis de nombreuses semaines. Il sourit de son idiotie et avança vers le fauteuil où ses deux amis étaient en train de s'embrasser tendrement.

Encore une fois, il eut un élan de nostalgie sans savoir d'où ce sentiment lui venait. Mieux valait ne pas analyser ce qu'il pensait, sans doute l'incident dans l'infirmerie lui avait causé des dommages à lui aussi.

- Eh bien ! Vous en avez une drôle de façon d'accueillir votre ami qui sort d'une longue et éprouvante agonie.

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers lui d'un mouvement brusque avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

- Harry ! Enfin, tu es sorti ! On commençait drôlement à s'inquiéter !

- Oui, oui, je vois ça…

La jeune fille piqua un fard alors que son petit ami relevait dignement la tête.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, 'Ry, toi aussi, tu trouveras une jolie fille, déclara Ron sur un ton narquois.

Harry éclata de rire et s'affala dans le fauteuil derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Ron. Apparemment, il lui demandait un compte-rendu sur sa « longue et éprouvante agonie ».

Le brun sourit avec affection en voyant ses amis se tenir amoureusement la main malgré le sentiment d'angoisse et de manque qui s'emparait douloureusement de son cœur.

Il se mit à narrer son histoire, n'omettant aucun détail…

----------------------

Drago frappa impatiemment à la porte du bureau de son parrain. Il fulminait de colère… Il se souvenait encore de ses mots :

« Je suis sûr que ça va t'aider… c'est tout simplement la meilleure solution… lorsqu'il se réveillera, il comprendra que tu es celui qu'il lui faut… fais-moi confiance Drago… n'oublie pas qui je suis… »

Et bla et bla et bla… Un imposteur de maître de potions, voilà ce qu'il était. Il ne s'était absolument rien passé, si ce maudit Potter avait rêvé de quoi que ce soit, cela n'avait absolument rien changé dans son comportement… ce qui n'était pas son cas ! Pourquoi avait-il des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas ? Pourquoi avait-il ces images d'un Harry beaucoup trop proche de lui pour être innocent ? Il se fustigea de penser à un Harry Potter dénudé avant d'aller voir son professeur de potions légilimens, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée…

Il allait frapper une nouvelle fois lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Severus n'eut même pas l'air surpris de le voir. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de paraître gêné. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans son bureau. Drago entra, le regard hautain et les lèvres pincées.

Il tourna sa tête dans la direction de la porte, attendant qu'elle se ferme complètement pour se mettre à hurler sa colère contre celui qu'il considérait comme un père. Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux noirs fermer la porte doucement, l'air de craindre légèrement la colère du blond.

Pourtant, ce fut lui qui parla en premier.

- Je suis désolé, Drago.

Son ton était toujours aussi glacial et sec que d'ordinaire mais le jeune homme en resta tout de même bouche bée.

- Ecoute, la potion sur laquelle tu as jeté cette pierre contient un ingrédient assez inconstant. J'avais fait de nombreux calculs et j'étais sûr que le résultat que j'avais obtenu était le bon. Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne et j'en suis navré… Vraiment.

Drago soupira et s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Sa colère était retombée aussi sec devant les excuses de son professeur. Severus s'assit également, attendant que son filleul ne prenne la parole.

Le Serpentard baissa finalement les yeux.

- Je croyais vraiment que ça fonctionnerait, c'est stupide de s'attacher autant à de telles idées rocambolesques. Potter n'est pas fait pour moi, il se mariera avec une jolie jeune fille qui sera capable de lui donner des enfants.

- Ecoute, Drago, j'ai encore peut-être une idée, je…

- Non, je ne préfère plus écouter tes idées, Severus, tu es adorable mais j'abandonne…

Le directeur des Serpentard se leva d'un coup, grimaçant à l'entente du mot adorable.

- Jamais ! Ecoute mon idée, elle est fantastique !

Le blond, plus par lassitude que par conviction, prêta une oreille attentive au projet plus que loufoque de son parrain.

----------------------

- Euh… Et à part les réactions de Malefoy, c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron, assez sceptique.

Harry rougit légèrement.

- Désolé, c'est juste que je me pose des questions…

Ron éclata de rire alors que Hermione lui tapa légèrement le bras.

- Allez Harry, ne t'en fais pas, on comprend… Mais Drago est vraiment un gentil garçon. Je pense que vous devriez apprendre à vous connaître, il a fait beaucoup pour nous pendant la guerre.

- Humrfph…

- Mouais… Hermione a raison sur un point mec, la fouine, ne t'en fais pas pour lui… Occupons-nous plutôt de te trouver une fille. Que penses-tu de ma sœur ?

Ron se mit à rire furieusement face au regard gêné mais vraiment noir de son meilleur ami. Harry se leva et sauta sur le roux, commençant une bataille de chatouilles. Hermione se leva aussitôt pour y échapper et leva les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise de son meilleur ami et de son fiancé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rire devant le spectacle.

Une heure plus tard, ils montèrent tous se coucher. Et malgré la grosse couverture qui le recouvrait, Harry ressentit un froid immense dans son lit. Il était seul.

----------------------

Drago sortit du bureau de son professeur, souriant légèrement. Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais comment cet homme si austère et renfrogné pouvait aussi être si exubérant et excentrique. Ce devait être un homosexuel refoulé. Drago rit intérieurement devant son humour, il n'était pas sûr que le Severus, coureur de jupons caché, serait d'accord avec cela cependant.

Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. Son lit lui parut étrangement grand lorsqu'il se coucha dedans mais il n'y fit pas attention, depuis longtemps maintenant, il lui manquait une présence, celle d'un beau brun de Gryffondor.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt, la tête emplie du plan burlesque de son parrain.

----------------------

Lorsque Harry entra dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait voir.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'asseyait tranquillement sur le banc de la table des Gryffondors, tout paraissait normal. Les hiboux apportaient le courrier et il venait de recevoir la Gazette des Sorciers. Il lisait d'ailleurs un article qui disait que Melody Klasky, la jeune fille de Salem enceinte que Malefoy avait sauvé alors qu'elle était enfermée dans les cachots du Manoir de Voldemort, venait de décéder en accouchant d'un petit garçon.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme Serpentard à la fin de l'article pour voir si lui aussi l'avait lu.

Lentement, le journal lui échappa des mains, sa mâchoire se décolla pour s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent subitement et ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément.

Surpris était un mot trop faible pour qualifier son état d'esprit. Il était complètement statufié par ce qu'il voyait.

Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours, celui qu'il adorait détester, celui qui même pas deux jours plus tôt lui avait foutu une vraie raclée et l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie, celui qui occupait ses pensées sans arrêt depuis la veille… bref, Malefoy quoi, avait sa langue dans la bouche de Adrian Pucey, un GARÇON !

Et Harry ne semblait pas être le seul à les avoir vus, au regard de toutes les personnes dont les yeux étaient fixés sur eux.

Quelques longues secondes plus tard, Drago, le sourire aux lèvres, se décolla de son compagnon de langue avec un regard tendre.

Harry ressentit une vive douleur au fond de lui, une douleur qu'il préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre. Elle fut vite remplacée par une colère immense qui lui vrillait les tempes, qui émergeait de chaque pore de sa peau et qui envahissait chacune de ses cellules.

Il se leva d'un bond et, oubliant qui il était et le pourquoi de cette colère, il s'enfuit en courant de la salle. Il grimpa les marches des escaliers une à une, sans se rendre compte de l'endroit vers où il se dirigeait. Il finit par arriver devant la Salle sur Demande et après être passé trois fois devant le mur, ne pensant pourtant à aucun endroit en particulier, la porte apparut.

Il entra et tomba dans une chambre aux tons bleus. Elle semblait un peu froide mais elle respirait la sérénité. Il se jeta sur le lit et, sans qu'il ne se l'explique, il vit des images de deux corps s'aimant, de deux corps se découvrant, de deux corps masculins… Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour chasser ces images qui alourdissait son cœur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi réagir comme ça en voyant Malefoy embrasser un gars ?

« _C'est sûrement parce que je ne pensais pas que la fouine pouvait être gay_, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. »

Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela… D'autres images lui parvinrent alors en tête, il entendit quelqu'un lui murmurer « je t'aime, Harry ». Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Il soupira de lassitude. Quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de très bizarre se produisait et il ne savait pas ce que c'était…

Surtout que la personne qui avait semblé l'aimer avait la voix d'un homme…

----------------------

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Harry sortir de la Grande Salle en courant. Peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu finalement… Il tourna la tête vers son parrain qui lui fit un micro clin d'œil. Adrian lui posa un baiser sur la joue et se leva pour rejoindre sa table.

Le Serpentard s'attarda légèrement sur les fesses de son camarade avant de se retourner vers son assiette. Blaise le regardait avec ahurissement, comme la majeure partie de la salle en fait.

- Dray, ça, c'était du show à la moldue ! s'exclama le noir avec admiration.

- Eurk… Pas obligé de dire à la moldue non plus, Zabini !

- En tout cas, je ne crois pas que Potter ait apprécié… déclara Blaise d'un air songeur. Voilà qui est bon pour tes affaires.

Drago lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant de finir son assiette. Ses pensées découlèrent vers les rêves étrangement réalistes qui avaient envahi son sommeil. Des rêves de poison et d'amour, d'enfants et de mariage, de traître et de douleur… Tout avait semblé être parfait néanmoins et il aurait aimé que ce soit un rêve prémonitoire ou un phénomène de ce genre…

Il se leva et décida d'aller se ressourcer un peu dans la Salle sur Demande. Dans son rêve, il faisait l'amour à Harry dans une jolie chambre bleue. Il avait besoin de ces petits moments imaginés pour ne pas se laisser consumer par le désespoir et l'amertume.

Rapidement, il quitta sa table et chemina vers la Salle sur Demande. Il passa trois fois devant le mur et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte lorsque celle-ci se matérialisa devant ses yeux.

----------------------

Ron regarda Harry courir hors de la salle avec effarement. Il dirigea son visage vers sa moitié qui semblait tout aussi ébahie. Seamus finit par demander, la voix complètement choquée :

- Pourquoi Harry avait l'air si mal de voir Malefoy bécoter Pucey ?

Ron haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre. Pourtant, il était d'avis public que ce maudit Serpentard était de l'autre bord. Pourquoi Harry avait-il réagi comme cela ? Ce n'était pas son style d'ailleurs.

A moins que…

Non !

Ron s'admonesta mentalement pour sa stupidité. Harry ne pouvait pas être…

- Hermione ? Tu crois que Harry pourrait être gay lui aussi ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa fiancée.

La brune se tourna vers lui avec incrédulité.

- Ron… Tu vas finir par devenir plus intelligent que moi, redescends sur Terre, s'il te plait… se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Le roux sourit affectueusement mais réitéra sa question. Hermione soupira avant de mettre une cuillérée de marmelade d'orange pure dans sa bouche.

- Drago est amoureux de lui, finit-elle par dire au prix d'un grand effort.

Les yeux de Ron passèrent de Hermione à Malefoy puis à la place vide de Harry une bonne dizaine de fois, pour finir, il se mit à rire. Il se servit une brioche et en croqua un morceau. La bouche encore pleine, il rétorqua à la jeune fille :

- Tu as un drôle d'humour, ma belle. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te reconvertir dans la carrière d'humoriste, ça craint sinon…

Hermione secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien que Ron ait effectivement beaucoup mûri, il serait toujours le Ronald Weasley qu'elle connaissait depuis sa première année.

----------------------

Harry entendit plus qu'il ne vit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa d'un coup en sautant hors du lit. La porte s'ouvrit complètement et il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur devant l'identité de l'arrivant.

- Malefoy ?!

Le jeune homme releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Drago regarda autour de lui et remarqua tout de suite que c'était la chambre dont il avait rêvé pendant la nuit.

Mais pourquoi c'était Potter qui l'avait demandé avant lui ? Il ne le savait pas mais voulait vraiment le comprendre…

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? hurla Potter.

- Cette pièce n'est pas qu'à toi Potter. Pourquoi tu es parti en courant de la Grande Salle ?

Harry rougit intensément lorsque la question fut posée. Il s'assit sur le lit et se passa une main sur le visage. Nonchalamment, Drago s'approcha de Harry. Il s'assit à côté de lui, assez près pour sentir son odeur mais assez loin pour ne pas le toucher.

- J'ai vu ta réaction, Potter, pourquoi as-tu fui alors que j'embrassais Adrian ? On a dû arrêter à cause de toi, tu l'as effrayé !

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir un poids à l'intérieur de l'estomac, il se tourna vivement vers son vis-à-vis et lui attrapa le poignet d'un mouvement violent.

Puis, alors que sa main entrait en contact avec la peau pâle de sa Némésis, il y eut comme un mirage.

Il se vit, embrassant Drago dans une infirmerie, lui murmurant un amour impossible et stupide.

Il s'écarta vigoureusement de Malefoy et le regarda se frotter le poignet. D'après le regard intense de celui-ci, il semblait avoir eu la même vision.

Une colère sourde et aveugle l'envahit. Il recula vers la porte comme si Drago avait la peste en l'insultant, lui hurlant que tout était de sa faute.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Malefoy, ne t'approche pas de moi !

Drago se leva et épousseta sa robe. Il avança lui aussi vers la porte et passa devant Harry. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il murmura, sans se retourner :

- Une certaine partie de toi a l'air d'apprécier pourtant Potter…

La porte se referma alors sur le blond. Harry tomba au sol, hagard, avant de se mettre à hurler.

Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de ce putain de baiser ? Il n'était pas gay, lui, bordel !

Ce n'était qu'une réaction de manque…

Il n'était pas gay...

La colère fit place à la détermination. Il se releva d'un bref mouvement et essuya de sa manche les quelques larmes de rage qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Il n'était pas gay et le prouverait à cet imbécile de Malefoy aux idées perverses.

----------------------

_Deux jours plus tard, en pleine nuit…_

Drago marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Il faisait sa dernière tournée avant d'aller se coucher. Il étouffa un bâillement. Personne n'était dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, il ne servait à rien de continuer d'avancer.

Il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder vers le brun à lunettes qui s'était emparé sournoisement de son cœur.

Depuis leur dispute de lundi, il avait trouvé Potter extrêmement étrange. Et même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, il était plus qu'inquiet. Il avait remarqué cette lueur de détermination farouche dans les yeux verts de Potter et il détestait cela.

Un frisson le parcourut en passant devant la Salle sur Demande. La porte était apparente…

Intrigué, il l'ouvrit silencieusement. Des gémissements lui parvinrent.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il n'avait pas perdu son temps… Il supplia Merlin que les deux jeunes personnes très occupées soient de Gryffondor. Il prit sa baguette et marmonna un sort de lumière.

Il entendit un cri étouffé alors que les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent toutes.

Seulement, rien n'avait pu le préparer à ce qu'il était en train de voir. Il y avait Potter, son Harry, debout, se tenant au mur d'une main. Mais le pire, c'était ce que l'autre personne était en train de faire…

Sa baguette tomba sur le sol mais il se dépêcha de la reprendre. Potter avait déjà remonté son pantalon et n'avait jamais été plus rouge. Une rage emplie de désespoir l'envahit alors que la jeune fille se relevait et sortait en courant. Drago ne serait jamais capable de répéter qui était la fille par contre, il se souviendrait toujours du regard satisfait que Harry lui lança.

Il ne fut même pas capable de retirer des points au Gryffondor. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est partir en courant, fuir et pleurer… lui qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis ses huit ans.

----------------------

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, il était facile de voir qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il jetait un regard noir à tout le monde et se dirigea tout de suite vers sa table. Ron et Hermione n'osaient rien lui dire, se demandant encore ce que pouvait bien avoir leur ami.

Il s'assit à sa place et se servit une grande tasse de café. Il la but tout de suite puis tourna son regard vers la table des Serpentard.

Drago n'était pas là… Il s'en fichait d'ailleurs de lui.

S'il regardait, c'était surtout pour voir si son effet avait fonctionné…

Un peu trop peut-être.

Il chassa la culpabilité, mauvaise conseillère et se força à apprécier le désespoir de son ennemi.

Il avait compris que le changement de comportement du blond avait sans doute un rapport avec son homosexualité. Il avait conclu que peut-être Malefoy pouvait avoir un faible pour lui…

C'était intolérable, il était hétéro et il le resterait !

Et s'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la veille avec Lavande, c'était surtout parce que la fille était une incapable. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était puceau, il fallait peut-être du temps avant de réagir correctement à ce genre de choses…

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Et pas un seul instant, il n'avait imaginé que ce pourrait être Malefoy à la place de la jeune fille, pas un seul instant…

----------------------

Drago avait fini par s'endormir sur le lit de son parrain. Il avait été le voir aussitôt, en pleurant mais sa peine était trop grande pour qu'il ne saisisse le fait qu'il pleurait devant Severus.

Le professeur alors qu'il n'osait pas réveiller le jeune homme, était pourtant assez fier de lui. C'était limpide que si Potter avait fait ça, c'était parce que la mise en scène de Drago, le lundi matin, l'avait ébranlé. Il commençait à connaître le caractère des Gryffondors maintenant.

Drago devait maintenant avouer ses sentiments à Potter. Ce stupide Gryffondor allait sûrement lui jeter à la figure mais il le fallait.

Drago allait devoir maîtriser tout le sens du mot séduire…

Et Severus allait l'aider…

Le Maître des Potions se réjouit de son intelligence plus que supérieure du Serpentard devant des cas si difficiles. Drago aurait une sacrée dette à lui rendre…

----------------------

Une semaine était passée depuis la fameuse nuit. Tous les étudiants de Poudlard se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer cette nuit-là… Ça expliquerait pourquoi Harry Potter, le grand, le fort, le Survivant, rougissait comme une pucelle lorsqu'il croisait son ennemi et pourquoi Drago Malefoy, le vil, l'arrogant, le sournois, s'écrasait devant tout le monde et n'osait plus croiser son ennemi.

Oh oui, l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard toute entière était en émoi. Des paris prenaient forme un peu partout (même dans la Salle des Professeurs où Severus Rogue avait osé parier que ces deux-là étaient amoureux), des théories fumeuses vagabondaient le long des murs, énoncées chaudement par les élèves en mal de potins mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Hermione était perdue, au grand plaisir de son fiancé, bien qu'il le cachait…

La jeune étudiante cherchait sans relâche ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Elle en avait même saboté son devoir de métamorphose. Elle n'avait écrit que trente centimètres de plus que les autres et avait eu un petit 19,5 au lieu de son 20/20 habituel.

Autant dire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir maintenant.

Elle savait depuis quelques semaines maintenant que Drago était amoureux de Harry mais elle connaissait son ami, jamais il ne pourrait l'être aussi… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que Harry fuit en courant de la Grande Salle après ce baiser de Drago avec Pucey.

Puis, il y avait eu la fameuse nuit, sujet de toutes les conversations… Du jour au lendemain, tout avait changé… Drago n'envoyait plus personne balader alors que Harry en était devenu adepte… Et surtout, il y avait leurs comportements lorsqu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre…

Hermione en était sûre, il s'était passé quelque chose. Et si elle voulait savoir, elle devrait commencer avec Lavande qui était étrangement silencieuse depuis cette nuit-là aussi alors qu'elle aurait dû être la première à colporter toutes sortes de rumeur…

- Lavande, à nous deux, murmura-t-elle en se levant pour son cours de runes.

----------------------

Malgré l'heure matinale, Harry vagabondait dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas heureux d'avoir coupé le sifflet de ce maudit Serpentard ? Pourquoi avait-il plus envie de l'embrasser que de le taper ? Pourquoi ne rêvait-il que de lui, même en plein jour ?

Pris dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas le blond qui était tout aussi absorbé que lui.

Un grand BOUM plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sur le sol. Comme d'habitude, Harry se mit à rougir avant de se relever tandis que Drago baissait les yeux, tout en l'observant à la dérobée…

Ils restèrent face à face quelques secondes avant que Harry ne s'écarte pour s'éloigner. Drago prit alors son courage à deux mains et attrapa le poignet du brun lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Harry s'arrêta et tourna se yeux de jade vers lui.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge pour retrouver sa voix, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir perdue d'ailleurs…

- Potter… Nous devons parler, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! murmura-t-il.

Harry n'essaya même pas de se dégager, la main chaude de Drago lui envoyait des frissons dans le bras mais il n'approfondit pas sa pensée… encore une fois.

- Malefoy, je ne suis pas une tafiole… soupira-t-il.

Lentement, il retira son bras et commença à partir. Enervé, Drago le rattrapa et le plaqua contre un mur. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être si stupide ? Il se pencha vers Harry, à quelques millimètres de son oreille, tout en ne touchant pas son corps.

- Tu es plus _tafiole_ que tu ne le crois, Potter, je te veux et je t'aurais… Crois-moi !

Il se recula d'un pas et replaça une mèche de cheveux sur sa tête. Après un dernier regard à Harry, il partit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Il fallut bien de longs instants à Harry pour qu'il ne se reprenne. Il passa sa main froide sur ses joues brûlantes pour essayer vainement de les refroidir…

- Malefoy… Drago, je te hais… murmura-t-il avant de prendre lui aussi le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il n'avait que l'odeur de tilleul de Drago en tête…

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

**Alors, alors ? C'était vraiment compliqué pour moi de revenir au jeu du chat et de la souris alors que je les avais mis ensemble… **

**J'espère que jusque là, c'est toujours plausible… **

**Merci à tous de continuer à me lire et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir…**

**Gros bisous à tous**

**Lunapix…**

_**RaR : **_

_**Lucid Nightmare :**_ Vi, c'est cruel pour Dray, mais à partir de maintenant, il va se venger… N'est pas Malefoy qui veut…

_**Lodret :**_ Comment ça Harry est nul :p Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'améliorer et Drago va montrer au petit Harry que sa vie ne devra se faire qu'avec lui… Na !

_**Akira :**_ 4 reviews pour le prix d'une ? XD Tu as raison pour la potion, il leur reste des réminescences… Ça va être drôle, niark, niark…

_**Ushitora :**_ Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé de leurs réactions pour le moment ? Pas déçue ?

**Pardonnez-moi encore du retard !!!!**

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS ET ENCOURAGEMENTS QUI ME FONT TANT PLAISIR…**


	19. Et moi, je t'aime

**Me voilà!!!!!!!!**

**Aujourd'hui, je suis de bonne humeur… C'est tellement rare que je le dis au monde entier!!!! Je suis de bonne humeur, je suis de bonne humeur!!!!**

**Hum… Pardon… **

**Le chapitre, le chapitre, parlons du chapitre… Le voilà, ce qu'il vaut? Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai écrit en petits morceaux alors que j'écris souvent d'un bloc et j'ai vraiment eu la flemme de le relire… (je vous donne l'autorisation de hurler: Feignante!!!)!**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews, les messages de soutien tout ça, tout ça!!! **

**Un petit remerciement au grand, au beau, au spectaculaire Mika… Sans lui (enfin sans son album génialissime), jamais je n'aurais pu écrire ce chapitre… **

**Mika, épouse-mouaaaaa!!! Bref… Si le chapitre est nul, c'est donc de sa faute!!! Voilà, ça c'est dit!!!:p**

**Allez, j'arrête mes conneries, mon blablatage qui n'a pas de sens et mes demandes en mariage et place à la lecture!!**

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

_**Chapitre 18**_

… _et moi, je t'aime_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Deux corps… Nus… Allongés… Endormis… Amants… Amoureux…

Un seul et même amour… Un espoir…

Couchés sur un tapis blanc au bord d'une cheminée, ils ressemblaient à deux martyrs foudroyés par la passion. La vision de l'amour qu'ils dégageaient éblouissait presque les yeux. Pourtant, les trois adultes qui les entouraient allaient les réveiller. Ils allaient les sortir de ce moment de pure symbiose et de tendresse.

Il fallait peut-être les en empêcher… Cachée derrière cet amour, il y avait cette émotion, ce désespoir, cette tristesse…

Ils ressemblaient à des amants maudits, à des anges tombés du ciel pour avoir touché l'extase d'un plaisir charnel interdit…

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se réveillent… Ils devaient rester comme cela pour toujours… Rester les amants maudits, rester les anges déchus…

Ils ne devaient pas ouvrir leurs paupières... Pourquoi les arracher à ce rêve?

Mais ils se réveillèrent… Les adultes sortirent et les deux jeunes hommes émergèrent difficilement. L'air autour d'eux se chargea soudain de douleur et de souffrance.

Leur amour allait prendre fin… Ils n'allaient pas mourir?

----------------

Un cri déchira le profond silence du dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor…

Le corps tremblant comme les feuilles d'un chêne sous la tempête, Harry se redressa d'un bond dans son lit. Il passa le dos de sa main sur son front pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui y perlaient.

Ron ouvrit les rideaux d'un mouvement brusque et féroce, baguette en main.

- Harry? Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-il, très inquiet.

Le brun, totalement désorienté, écarta Ron d'un bras et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain.

Il souffrait. Mais à quel endroit de son corps? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait mal au cœur, une douleur sourde, un abîme de désespoir semblait s'y être creusé. Sa tête le lançait, l'empêchant de penser avec lucidité à ce rêve trop vrai…

Même s'il ne voulait pas y croire, même s'il repoussait cette idée loin de son cerveau, il avait compris. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve… C'était plus, ça ressemblait trop aux visions de Voldemort qu'il partageait sans en avoir l'intention pour négliger cette réalité.

Mais que voulait dire cette vision alors? Voldemort était mort… Il en était quasiment certain, non, plus que certain… Il était mort! Et puis, pourquoi cet imbécile de serpent mégalomane lui enverrait ce genre de visions?

Il revit avec exactitude sa vision. Les deux amants, endormis, paisibles… L'amour qui les unissait semblant si fort mais pourtant si fragile…

Pourquoi?

A cet instant, la nausée fut la plus forte. Tombant avec faiblesse sur le sol glacial de la salle de bain, il vomit, ses mains crispées sous le rebord des toilettes. Une main se posa dans son dos, le caressant avec douceur. Il s'essuya la bouche et se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Collant sa tête contre le torse de Ron, il se mit à pleurer. Des larmes de rage, des larmes de tristesse, des larmes d'incompréhension…

Ron ne prononça pas un seul mot. D'un simple regard, il renvoya Dean, Seamus et Neville qui étaient abasourdis à l'entrée de la pièce et il laissa pleurer son ami. Harry lui expliquerait bien assez tôt…

Mais Harry ne le voulait pas… Lui, il avait vu, il avait compris…

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces rêves? Il frissonna, ses pleurs redoublant…

Impossible. Tout simplement impossible.

----------------

Draco ouvrit les yeux dans un mouvement prompt et violent…

Encore un de ces rêves étranges qu'il faisait avec Potter. Ils semblaient si réels et irréels à la fois… Il se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur une chaise cachée à côté du lavabo et se passa une main lasse sur son visage.

Toute cette tendresse et cet amour partagé n'étaient pas coutumiers à ses rêves… Tout paraissait étrange depuis son séjour dans l'infirmerie. Potter avait peut-être eu raison, peut-être que son cerveau avait pu être endommagé par ce stupide incident…

Severus lui paierait cela si cette affirmation s'avérait exacte! Endommager le cerveau d'un Malfoy! Cet homme était décidément un cas à lui tout seul!

Il se leva et fit couler un peu d'eau sur son visage… Son rêve était très flou, il ne se souvenait que de lui et de Potter allongés sur un tapis blanc… Ils étaient nus et leurs positions ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il se rappela de la phrase qu'il avait dit à Harry une semaine plus tôt…

«_Je te veux, je t'aurais!_»

Ce n'avait pas été fin de sa part… Potter l'évitait sans arrêt depuis ce jour! Et lui devenait chaque jour plus fou de lui. C'était une torture de le voir sans arrêt, des images de ses rêves étranges tout le temps en tête. Il avait envie de l'embrasser ou de le frapper… Il ne savait plus!

Mais il ne supportait plus l'ignorance. Encore une fois, le fameux «plan» de son stupide parrain n'avait pas marché au contraire. Et voilà que la veille, il lui avait dit de continuer de jouer le jeu avec Pucey! Pourquoi pas, après tout? Adrian n'était vraiment pas un laideron à regarder!

Si seulement Potter pouvait réagir à ça…

Draco sortit de la salle de bain et regarda le réveil magique que sa mère lui avait offert. Il lui restait une heure avant que les autres se lèvent. Il prit ses affaires de rechange et partit sous la douche. Peut-être arriverait-il à noyer ses pensées? Il alluma l'eau chaude.

----------------

Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle lorsque celle-ci était presque vide. Il avait fini par envoyer Ron et Hermione au petit déjeuner une heure plus tôt, affirmant qu'il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir.

Il n'avait surtout pas réfléchi… Il ne voulait pas.

Il s'assit à la table quasiment vide de sa maison… Ses amis l'avaient attendu. Il se servit une tasse de café et le but tout de suite, grimaçant au goût âcre du café froid et non sucré. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser auprès de Ron pour lui avoir pleuré dessus le matin même quand une main se posa sans douceur sur son épaule gauche. Il ne se retourna pas, il savait à qui appartenait cette main. Comment il le savait? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il en était sûr et son meilleur ami le confirma quelques secondes plus tard.

- Casse-toi, Malefoy!

Hermione donna un coup de coude à son fiancé avant de saluer le jeune homme Serpentard.

- Je pourrais te parler, Potter? demanda Drago d'une voix très différente de celle qu'il avait d'ordinaire.

Harry frissonna et replongea sa tête dans sa tasse. Il but le reste de café froid et se leva à la suite du blond. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Avec la même lenteur calculée, ils se firent face, Drago surplombant Harry.

Le Serpentard rougit sous l'intensité du regard fatigué du brun.

Harry se demandait comment il pouvait oublier les images de sa vision onirique.

Aucun n'osait parler. Le silence semblait plus puissant que tous les efforts de Drago pour dire à voix haute les mots que son cerveau lui livrait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se racla la gorge. Sans avoir prononcé une seule parole, il se prépara à faire demi-tour. Si Malefoy n'avait rien à lui dire, autant qu'il parte.

Drago mesura la portée de ce long et pénible silence lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Harry faisait demi-tour. Son coeur se mit à hurler plus fort que les faibles balbutiements de son esprit.

- Je t'aime…

Harry arrêta son mouvement. Il ne se retourna pas. Il demanda juste d'un ton sec à Draco de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je t'aime, Potter, réitéra le jeune Serpentard.

Harry soupira.

- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas Malefoy, tu te trompes… Tu me hais, ne l'oublie jamais… On se hait tous les deux et jamais ça ne changera.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête pour attacher son regard à celui suppliant de Drago.

- Tu sais au fond de toi que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment Malefoy… Et si c'est vraiment le cas, ça passera… Je vais me marier avec une fille et j'aurais des enfants, Malefoy… Nous deux, c'est impossible.

Sans attendre la réaction de Drago, Harry partit en direction du parc. Malefoy mit quelques secondes à se remettre extérieurement du discours de Harry. Malgré les larmes contenues qui lui brûlaient douloureusement les yeux, Drago se remit droit et fit demi-tour pour aller devant la salle de son premier cours.

----------------

Harry était arrivé au bord du lac. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il espérait du fond du cœur que Malefoy allait abandonner cette fichue attirance qu'il avait pour lui. Le Sauveur ne pouvait pas être homosexuel, Ron le tuerait et tous ses amis lui tourneraient le dos.

Non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un quelconque «truc» se passe entre Malefoy et lui… C'était invraisemblable…

Il s'assit sur le sol et commença à arracher des brins d'herbe un par un. Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide? Il n'avait jamais ressenti le manque de quelqu'un… Mais depuis quelques jours, la sensation de ne pas être entier ne voulait plus le lâcher. Et souvent, sans qu'il ne comprenne, le manque s'atténuait…

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit seulement lorsque Drago était prêt de lui?

Il devait réfléchir… Ou bien ne pas réfléchir…

----------------

Ron et Hermione regardèrent les deux ennemis sortirent de la Salle. Ron se tourna aussitôt vers Hermione et entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry durant la nuit.

L'air songeur, Hermione tourna la tête vers la porte.

- Drago se conduit vraiment étrangement en ce moment aussi…

Ron fit une grimace.

- Je te parle de Harry, moi, pourquoi tu ramènes tout à la fouine comme ça? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tout simplement, Ronald parce que je crois que c'est lié. Il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

Le roux se tourna vers sa petite amie.

- Alors tu penses vraiment que…?

Hermione hocha seulement la tête. Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent, de toute façon. Harry ne leur dirait rien, elle en était sûre. Elle se leva et mit son sac sur une de ses épaules de manière désinvolte. Posant une main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami, elle l'enjoignit à la suivre en cours.

Ron jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la place vide de Harry et se leva à la suite de sa petite-amie.

----------------

Harry fut introuvable tout le reste de la journée. Il n'était pas venu en cours. Bien qu'ils se soient d'abord inquiétés, Ron et Hermione étaient désormais plus qu'intrigués par ce que Malefoy avait pu dire à son ami.

Bien sûr, jamais il ne le demanderait à l'un des deux jeunes hommes mais rien ne les empêchait de faire des spéculations, riant à chaque fois plus des hypothèses qu'ils avançaient. Dans la journée, ils étaient passés du sobre «Potter, je suis attiré par toi» au «Epouse-moi, Harry Potter, Survivant de mes rêves». Inutile de préciser que cette dernière phrase avait été sortie par Ron dans un moment de grande faim…

- L'hypoglycémie a le don de rendre n'importe quel cerveau extravagant, avait alors déclaré la jeune brunette, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Ainsi, lorsque, après un long et passionné baiser donné à sa bien-aimée, Ron monta dans son dortoir et trouva Harry allongé sur son lit, jamais il n'eut l'envie de lui demander où il avait été de la journée… et encore moins ce que la blonde de Serpentard lui avait dit.

Il avança donc dignement dans le dortoir. Arrivé devant le lit de Harry où le brun était allongé, les bras croisés sous sa tête et les yeux fermés, il prit une grande inspiration et lui sauta dessus. Commençant à lui faire des chatouilles, peu inquiet du cri effrayé qu'avait poussé le brun, il lui posa alors toutes les questions qui l'avaient tarabusté toute la journée.

Riant aux éclats, Harry fut bien incapable de répondre, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Ron. Jamais il n'avait voulu lui soutirer ces informations. Il voulait juste montrer à Harry qu'il serait toujours là.

Après un combat sanglant et épique, que Ron emporta haut la main, ils se couchèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Harry. Ils regardèrent le plafond dans un silence quasi religieux. Ron sentait que c'était à lui de parler en premier mais que dire?

- Harry?

- Hum… marmonna le brun en signe d'écoute.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi… Tu le sais, hein?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui d'un seul mouvement.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je sais que je suis une personne bourrée de préjugés mais jamais avec toi. Je t'aime trop pour ça!

Les oreilles de Ron devenaient écarlates alors qu'il disait cela mais il regardait pourtant Harry avec une expression vraiment sérieuse.

- Je ne suis pas gay, Ron…

Ron se redressa aussitôt et se mit en position assise.

- Harry… Tu es con, tu le sais ça?

Le Survivant sourit et haussa les épaules à son tour.

- File dans ton lit, Ron, je suis un peu fatigué…

Ron acquiesça alors que Harry se demandait s'il ne regrettait pas le Ron peu mature qui ne comprenait jamais rien d'avant la guerre.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se préparèrent pour dormir, leurs cœurs étrangement apaisés.

----------------

Ils allaient s'embrasser… Il posait sa bouche sur celle de Potter qui le retenait d'une main sur la nuque…

Son cœur explosa en milliards de particules de bonheur.

Mais quelqu'un leur parla et coupa ce baiser à peine partagé.

Drago ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, frustré et déçu… Il ne supportait plus ces rêves, peu importe ce qu'ils représentaient… Il devait en parler avec son parrain, ce n'était pas normal.

A l'autre bout du château, un autre jeune homme venait de se réveiller avec la même frustration. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait le prénom de Peter qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il devait en parler avec Dumbledore, ce n'était pas normal.

----------------

Pris dans ses pensées matinales, Drago marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre son professeur de potions. Il n'avait pas vu Harry qui marchait avec la même intention, après que Dumbledore lui eût dit que Severus était le mieux placé pour répondre à ses questions.

Ils ne se remarquèrent qu'au moment où tout deux voulurent frapper à la porte. Drago ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

- Que viens-tu faire là,Potter?

Son étonnement était tel qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de paraître mesquin.

- Je viens voir ton parrain, Malefoy, comme toi à ce que je vois. Mais tu vas devoir nous laisser. Je dois lui parler d'un sujet extrêmement important.

Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Moi aussi et le mien est plus important.

Harry ricana.

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait bien, Malefoy. C'est à propos de mes visions que je dois le voir... mentit-il effrontément.

- Et bien, moi aussi!

Un air incrédule se plaqua sur le visage du brun.

- Tu as des visions, toi aussi? Euh… des visions de quoi?

Le Gryffondor devenait soupçonneux. Serait-il possible que…? Il en fut convaincu lorsque sa Némésis prit un joli teint rosé…

- Non… murmura-t-il. Toi aussi de fais des rêves bizarres sur… sur… toi et moi?

Drago baissa les yeux.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous aller ensemble chez Severus alors? tenta Malefoy avec un petit sourire.

Pour toute réponse, Harry frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur qui se marrait tout seul derrière la porte, écoutant sans aucune honte la discussion de ses deux élèves.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux jours pour gagner son pari… Il allait devoir jouer serré dans cet entretien… Il voulait vraiment gagner le chalet dans les Alpes de cette vieille McGonagall toute ridée…

Il se frotta les mains avant d'ouvrir la porte, le visage glacial qu'il affectionnait tant replacé rapidement sur ses traits.

----------------

Hermione sautillait presque de joie.

Enfin elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit… Dès le lendemain, elle pourrait retourner à ses devoirs parfaits…

Mais d'abord, il faudrait qu'elle parle à son imbécile de meilleur ami!

Quelle idée de choisir cette pie de Lavande Brownpour se tester… Il devait en avoir des choses à se prouver pour avoir choisi Lavande…

Elle chercha son fiancé pour composer un plan d'attaque à eux deux.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ce nouveau Ron qui calculait tout avec elle! Ils feraient un bon mariage, avec des enfants aussi intelligents et subtils qu'eux…

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

Ouf!!! Je l'ai enfin fini… Je n'ai même pas le courage de le relire…

J'espère que vous avez aimé un 'tit peu…

Nerveuse, moi?

Mais non, vous vous faîtes des idées les enfants!!!!

A très bientôt (ouais, j'ai abandonné l'idée de donner un délai…)!!

Merci à tous!!!

Et merci encore tiens!!!

Gros bisous…

Lunapix (c'est moi!)

**RaR:**

_**Lodret:**_ Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre d'être revenu dans leur époque… Plus d'enfants, plus de Peter (mon Peter que j'aimais tant (j'avoue, je trouve toujours un moment pour parler de lui…))!! Et puis entre nos deux jolis cœurs, ça va s'arranger… La preuve, il parait qu'ils finissent par se marier… mais chut, faut po le dire!!!! Gros bisous à toi et merci!!!!!

_**Akira:**_ Je vais te dire un secret… Mais rien qu'à toi (bon, ok, tout le monde peut le dire, mais tu vois, c'est dans le principe:p)… Moi aussi, je me demande comment je vais faire pour les remettre ensemble… J'ai vraiment l'impression que mon esprit s'est taillée prendre une retraite anticipée au bord de la mer (avec des cocktails arrosés de rhum et des beaux surfeurs et tout et tout…)! Elle en a de la chance!!! Gros bisous et merci!!!!

_**Lucid Nightmare:**_ Un bisou pour moi? Oooh, trop mignon… Merci beaucoup!!! Pour ce qui est du chapitre, merci de l'aimer… Et oui, Sev est vilain Serpentard, mais je n'y peux rien, j'aime bien le rendre machiavélique comme moi!!! Mwahahahahahaa… Hum… Je me calme… Bref, merci beaucoup et gros bisous…

_**Chloë:**_ Ouais, on veut que Harry comprenne… On devrait supplier l'inspiration traîtresse de l'auteur de revenir de vacances!!! Merci à toi et gros bisous!!!


	20. Premiers pas

_**Non, non… Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, avec un nouveau chapitre… **_

_**Comment j'ai fait? Je ne sais pas, je suis inspirée sans doute!! Et en plus, ma 'tite bêta a même eu le temps de le corriger!! Efficace, moi je vous le dis!! **_

_**J'espère tout simplement que ce chapitre va vous plaire… Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire de plus, sinon qu'après celui-là, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et un épilogue (c'est triste à en pleurer…)! **_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**Premiers pas**_

_**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

- Messieurs? dit Severus en ouvrant la porte. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Harry baissa les yeux, laissant implicitement la place à Malefoy pour dire à Rogue ce qu'ils faisaient devant son bureau un samedi matin.

- Nous aimerions te parler, Severus. Et pas devant ta porte, ce que nous avons à te dire est très sérieux et j'aimerais vraiment que ça reste entre nous.

Severus s'écarta du passage pour les laisser entrer. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec gêne au moment de passer, faisant jubiler le professeur au fond de lui. Alors qu'ils entraient, il referma la porte et s'empêcha de rire encore une fois en voyant Potter s'écarter sensiblement de Drago alors qu'il s'était en premier lieu assis tout près.

C'était tellement clair que ces deux-là avaient une attirance entre eux que cela ne se serait pas davantage remarqué si des lettres clignotantes l'avaient indiqué au-dessus de leur tête.

Aussi impénétrable que possible, Severus s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il regarda alors son filleul, ignorant avec aplomb l'autre jeune homme et lui redemanda le but de sa visite. Aussitôt, à son plus grand étonnement, les joues de Drago prirent une tendre couleur rosée.

- Et bien, Sev, il semblerait que… en fait… Potter et moi, on fait des rêves bizarres.

Drago avait lâché le dernier morceau dans une seule expiration, comme s'il souhaitait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Encore une fois, le professeur dut faire appel à toute son éducation pour ne pas éclater de rire. Quelle idée de venir le voir pour des rêves!

- Drago, c'est normal… C'est de votre âge de faire des rêves vous impliquant tous les deux... Vous êtes gays et attirés l'un par l'autre, c'est tout… Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour vous!

Les deux garçons rougirent encore plus intensément à la fin de sa phrase.

- Mais je ne suis pas gay, moi! s'exclama Harry avec véhémence. Et encore moins attiré par Malefoy!

Drago jeta un regard noir à son parrain, lui montrant qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir lancé ce sujet. Venir ici avec Potter n'était finalement pas une si belle idée en soi.

- Mr Potter, si vous n'étiez pas gay, vous ne feriez pas de rêves érotiques sur Drago. Il n'y a que vous pour nier avec autant d'aplomb une évidence aussi nette.

Harry crut qu'il allait mourir de honte directement, sur le vieux canapé en cuir noir de son professeur de potions qu'il haïssait tant.

- Je ne fais pas de rêves érotiques de Malefoy! contesta Harry dans une animosité sans égale.

Severus le regarda alors d'un air moqueur et railleur qui lui rappelait l'époque où il n'arrivait pas à finir correctement une potion – pas que cette époque ait vraiment changé mais il pouvait au moins se débrouiller un peu mieux aujourd'hui.

- Moi non plus, Sev! ajouta Drago d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il ne désirait pas que cette histoire de rêves érotiques se poursuive.

Le regard narquois de son directeur de maison se posa alors sur lui et ses yeux gris lancèrent des éclairs. Le signe d'avertissement que Severus lisait dans les yeux de son filleul l'amusa au plus haut point.

- Bien! A quoi ressemblent alors ces rêves qui regroupent deux adolescents gays en rut mais qui ne sont pas érotiques!

- Je ne suis pas gay, rappela Harry avec colère.

- Oui, oui, Potter, vous l'avez déjà dit ça! Alors, ces rêves? Drago?

- Et bien… C'est assez étrange… Comment dire?

- Ce sont plus des visions, professeur. Elles ressemblent à celles que Voldemort m'envoyait.

Le visage du professeur redevint sérieux.

- Le Lord Noir est mort, Potter! clama-t-il patiemment en ancrant ses yeux noirs dans le regard de Harry pour la première fois depuis que les deux jeunes hommes étaient entrés dans la pièce.

Harry soupira de lassitude.

- Je le sais ça… Je dis juste qu'elles me font le même effet… bien qu'elles soient beaucoup moins horribles!

Severus eut un sourire en coin, sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tiens donc… Et à quoi ressemblent ces fameuses visions dans ce cas?

Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'allait pas non plus raconter ce qu'il voyait! Il en avait assez honte comme ça! Drago prit la parole, évitant soigneusement de regarder Harry.

- Ce sont des scènes de tendresse.

Il vit Severus ouvrir la bouche alors il se décida de continuer rapidement.

- Je les vois d'un point de vue extérieur, pas comme si j'étais le Drago du rêve en fait. C'est souvent les mêmes. Il y en a même qui se produisent le jour.

Severus eut soudain un air inquiet.

- Vous avez les mêmes visions tous les deux?

- Euh…

Drago se tourna vers Harry. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment concertés sur ces scènes avant.

- Je pense que l'un de vous devrait m'en raconter une. Ainsi, nous verrons si vous avez les mêmes. Potter, allez-y!

Harry serra les poings de colère. Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait tomber que sur lui! Il réfléchit à celle qu'il allait raconter. Sans doute le rêve qui l'avait réveillé cette nuit-là, celui où Malefoy l'embrassait et qu'il le retenait. Il narra donc, avec autant de précision qu'il put, sans regarder le blond près de lui, la vision qu'il avait eue. Il tenta de faire abstraction de la chaleur qui envahissait sa tête alors qu'il se rappelait de la sensation de bonheur et d'amour qui l'avait envahi lors de ce baiser onirique. Il parla aussi du jeune homme qui les avait surpris et de ce nom, Peter.

Rogue le regardait maintenant avec horreur. Harry, surpris, tourna la tête vers Drago qui semblait ne pas plus comprendre que lui.

- C'était la même chose, Drago? demanda le professeur d'une voix blanche.

- Pas aussi précis mais oui.

Harry le regarda intensément et Drago se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir mais pas pour la même raison que précédemment.

C'était impensable d'avoir un regard aussi vert et aussi profond. Severus dut se racler la gorge plusieurs fois pour que leur échange visuel cesse mais Harry avait du mal à ne pas jeter des regards en biais au Serpentard. Il avait vu une lueur dans les yeux clairs de Drago, une lueur qui lui rappelait quelque chose de précis et imprécis à la fois, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre… même s'il commençait à s'y habituer.

Lorsqu'il remit un orteil dans la réalité, il remarqua que Rogue était en train de fouiller dans son armoire à ingrédients personnelle. Il poussait des grognements d'insatisfaction à chaque fois qu'une de ses fioles ne correspondait pas à celle qu'il cherchait.

Finalement, il referma la porte, une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide unique enmain. S'il avait fallu en décrire la couleur, Harry aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Gris, blanc nacré, beige… Impossible… Toutefois, il le trouva magnifique.

Severus revint s'asseoir en face d'eux et les regarda avec un sourire gêné… Harry en ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, ce qui valut à Severus de retrouver son regard glacial et son visage de misanthrope.

- Ceci est une fiole de Demortia, un composant très rare de potions, qui peut prendre la place de presque tous les autres. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il semble avoir une propriété différente avec chacun des ingrédients avec lequel il est mélangé, ce qui est assez problématique car on ne les connaît pas toutes.

Severus prit une longue inspiration.

- Ce qu'il est en train de vous arriver vient de cet ingrédient. J'ai bien peur qu'il vous ai donné des visions d'une de vos vies antérieures ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le premier à réagir à sa phrase fut Drago.

- Tu veux dire que ce que l'on voit dans ces rêves, ça c'est vraiment passé? Harry a été amoureux de moi à une époque? Pour de vrai?

Le fameux Harry se racla la gorge pour rappeler au Serpentard qu'il était toujours là.

Drago se tourna vers lui avec horreur, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se leva d'un coup et détourna le regard, les joues désormais d'une parfaite couleur carmin. Sans attendre son reste, il avança rapidement vers la porte du bureau et sortit de la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, il se mit à courir.

Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait eu autant honte. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à dire une chose aussi stupidement niaise? Il avait presque eu l'air suppliant…

Jamais il n'oserait regarder à nouveau Potter dans les yeux!

Potter qui, d'ailleurs, regardait toujours la porte par laquelle venait de sortir Drago avec ce même air ahuri. Que venait-il de se passer exactement?

- Ah l'amour! Je préfèrerais que ça ne m'arrive jamais à moi! On a l'air imbécile et dépendant…

Harry se tourna vers le professeur qui frissonnait de dégoût, encore dans son délire.

- Ça s'est vraiment passé alors? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

- Sans doute. Mais je n'ai aucune certitude, Potter! Allez… Courez donc le rejoindre, vous en mourrez d'envie.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Non, il n'irait pas rejoindre ce maudit Serpentard… même si justement, il en mourrait d'envie.

------------------------

Lorsque Hermione vit entrer Harry dans la Salle commune, elle sauta immédiatement de son siège pour l'appeler. Ron, toujours assis, sourit d'amusement devant l'air impatient de sa future femme. Harry s'approcha d'eux d'un air absent mais Hermione était trop dans son plan pour s'en apercevoir.

Le brun s'assit en face d'eux, lentement. La jeune fille attaqua.

- Harry… On sait ce qu'il se passe avec Drago… Je sais aussi pour Lavande et toi…

Harry lui fit un sourire narquois…

- Tu en sais toujours trop Hermy décidément.

Elle eut un sourire fier avant de reprendre le fil de ses mots.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Tu vas sans doute le prendre mal, te mettre en colère, sans doute même ne pas me croire mais je te jure que c'est la vérité. Voilà, Drago est amoureux de toi depuis longtemps maintenant et…

- Je sais, coupa Harry.

- … et je pense que… QUOI? Harry James Potter, comment tu sais ça, toi? s'exclama la jeune préfète d'une voix plus qu'étonnée.

- Il me l'a dit… et je viens d'en avoir la preuve.

Ron eut une grimace de dégoût…

- Harry, ne me dis pas que vous avez déjà…?

Harry se tourna vers Ron d'un coup sec et le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Je ne suis PAS gay, bordel!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, marmonna Ron sans réelle conviction.

Harry lui jeta un regard agacé avant de se lever.

- Je sais ce que tu veux me dire Hermione mais non. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Malefoy, d'accord! Pas amoureux du tout! Jamais! Pourquoi le serais-je d'ailleurs? Je l'ai toujours détesté et…

Harry se rassit dans son fauteuil et se prit le visage dans les mains.

- Oh putain… murmura-t-il. Je suis attiré par un mec!

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Ils n'avaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas prévu ça! Harry devait nier jusqu'au bout et alors ils auraient admis leur défaite et leurs vies seraient redevenues normales…

Que faire maintenant?

------------------------

Drago venait d'arriver dans sa chambre. Il venait de traverser les cachots à toute vitesse. Avait-il croisé des étudiants? Peu importe de toute façon… Sa réputation était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser, il venait d'avouer de la plus niaise des façons qu'il était vraiment amoureux de ce con de Potter!

Il se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux, avant de se relever pour aller dans sa malle. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, une potion de sommeil.

Il se foutait que ce ne soit pas l'heure de dormir. Il voulait oublier l'espace d'un instant que Harry n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, ni à dire autre chose que ce putain de raclement de gorge.

Ouvrant la petite bouteille, il s'assit sur son lit. Il la but en deux gorgées et se coucha après avoir jeté un sort d'impassibilité aux rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Lentement, le sommeil le gagna. Un sommeil sans rêve et sans souci. Peut-être ne se réveillerait-il que lorsque les autres dormiraient… Lorsqu'il serait seul et paisible…

------------------------

- Euh… Par attiré par un mec, tu veux dire quoi, Harry? demanda timidement Hermione alors qu'elle venait de se rasseoir sous le choc.

Harry leva la tête d'un coup.

- Ben, c'est ce que vous attendiez que je dise non?

Il rougissait légèrement tant il paraissait gêné. Ses deux amis n'étaient pas mieux que lui.

- En fait, on pensait que tu allais nier jusqu'au bout… Tu es sans doute moins obtus que ce qu'on croyait, répondit Hermione avec un sourire compatissant.

Harry prit une mine vexée.

- Je ne suis pas obtus!

Mais il finit par éclater de rire.

- Je vous ai bien eu dans ce cas! Vous avez l'air moins malins avec votre stupide plan maintenant.

Ron leva une tête faussement hautaine alors que sa fiancée avait un air d'excuse collé au visage. Ils rirent tous les trois, Harry soulagé de s'être enfin avoué cette attirance.

Même si au fond de lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait en faire: la tester ou la cacher.

------------------------

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua tout de suite que la nuit était tombée.

Il sourit. Il avait finalement réussi à dormir toute la journée… Il ouvrit doucement les rideaux de son lit, au cas où un de ses camarades ne dorme pas encore mais seuls des ronflements lui parvinrent.

Il se leva et enfila sa cape. Un petit tour dehors ne lui ferait pas de mal, après ce faux sommeil. Traversant la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit du silencieux dortoir.

Il aimait l'ambiance de sérénité et de solitude que conférait le château la nuit. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

Il avait envie d'aller devant le tableau de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il le faisait souvent, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il savait que Harry aimait sortir la nuit, chaque fois qu'il venait devant ce portrait, il espérait voir Harry en sortir.

Ce n'était jamais arrivé.

A croire que le Gryffondor faisait exprès de ne pas sortir lorsque lui se trouvait devant la peinture grotesque de cette femme immonde. Là encore, c'était un signe du mauvais goût caractéristique des rouge et or.

Cette femme était horrible, autant physiquement que moralement. Une nuit qu'il attendait patiemment comme ce soir-là, elle lui avait fait des avances, lui conseillant un peintre pour que sa peinture la rejoigne. Il n'avait plus osé revenir pendant un long moment.

Mais là, son besoin de voir Harry était trop fort.

Alors qu'il avançait vers la tour de Gryffondor, qu'il connaissait grâce à son statut de préfet, des pas résonnèrent doucement autour de lui. Malgré ses frénétiques coups d'œil autour de lui, il n'apercevait aucune silhouette malgré le bruit qui se rapprochait.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'un transplanage, Harry Potter apparut devant lui. Comment? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais Potter l'avait vu et le regardait d'une manière vraiment étrange… même pour un Potter!

Aucune parole n'eut besoin d'être échangée, Harry s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné. Leurs corps n'avaient aucun autre contact si ce n'étaient leurs lèvres scellées.

Drago mit quelques secondes à réagir, il attrapa les mains de Harry dans les siennes et les maintint fermement. Alors, il se décolla du brun, difficilement mais il voulait comprendre.

Il croisa le regard émeraude de Harry mais celui-ci délia ses mains des siennes et entoura son visage avec. Il s'approcha de sa bouche et lui murmura:

- Laisse-toi faire…

Alors, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Drago n'osait faire un mouvement, de peur de faire fuir le Gryffondor. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Pourquoi Harry réagissait-il comme cela?

Le baiser prit fin quelques secondes plus tard. Harry avait gardé les yeux fermés mais finit par les rouvrir. Il fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Drago.

- Suis-je anormal? lui murmura-t-il finalement.

- Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras, éluda Drago.

Harry s'approcha et le Serpentard entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Il le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que Harry pose sa tête sur son épaule, le visage tourné dans le creux de son cou. Drago sentait le souffle irrégulier de Harry tout contre sa peau. Il lui caressa le dos doucement.

- Tu es normal, Harry. Et moi, je te jure que je t'aime… Laisse-moi t'aimer, je t'en supplie… je t'en supplie… je t'en supplie…

Harry leva la tête et s'écarta de Drago.

- Je… J'ai… Je crois que… Je dois réfléchir… Je te le dirais… bredouilla le brun.

Sans que le Serpentard n'ait le temps de dire un mot de plus, Harry s'était enfui, emportant avec lui une étrange cape que Drago identifia comme une cape d'invisibilité.

Le cœur en vrac, l'esprit en ébullition et le corps en émoi, Drago reprit la direction de son dortoir.

Alors qu'il se recouchait dans son lit, la seule chose qu'il fut capable de penser fut:

«Mais putain, que s'est-il passé?»

------------------------

Lorsque Harry revit Drago le lendemain matin, il baissa les yeux.

De honte ou d'autre chose, il ne le savait pas…

C'était dimanche… Le dimanche, Hermione et Ron restaient tous les deux… Il était seul. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un…

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait succombé une fois de trop… Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même devant Malefoy, la veille. Ça ne devait plus recommencer.

Peu importe qu'il ait cette attirance ou pas, il ne devait pas céder…

Non, plus jamais…

- Je peux te parler, Harry?

C'était Malefoy. Il avait reconnu sa voix suave et traînante. Il se retourna vers lui, il voulait lui dire non.

Il voulait dire que jamais plus il n'allait lui parler.

- Je te suis, Malefoy.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, il ne voulait pas non plus s'accrocher désespérément à sa bouche, il ne voulut pas entrouvrir ses lèvres lorsque Drago en força l'entrée, il ne voulut pas lâcher ce gémissement.

Pourtant, quand Drago commença à s'écarter, ce fut sa voix qui lui murmura de ne pas le lâcher maintenant. Il n'avait plus de volonté… ou bien il n'en avait que trop.

Il devait s'écarter de Malefoy, il le devait…

- Je t'aime, Harry…

Aucune volonté. Il leva la tête et embrassa encore une fois Drago qui le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui. Chaque baiser était plus passionné. Chaque baiser le faisait se perdre un peu plus. Chaque baiser l'envoyait encore plus dans le flou qui était en train d'envahir son esprit.

La main de Drago glissa le long de son dos pour arriver sur une de ses fesses qu'il caressa amoureusement.

Il était perdu. Il était gay et il était perdu.

Jamais plus, il ne pourrait se regarder dans un miroir.

Jamais plus, il ne pourrait lâcher celui qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours…

Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'on les regardait.

Ils ne virent pas le professeur McGonagall donner un parchemin officiel à leur professeur de potions.

Leur baiser prit fin. Harry ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard gris de Drago.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, il était perdu…

Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de comprendre…

_**&&&&&**_

_**A suivre…**_

_**&&&&&**_

**Ben voilà, vous êtes arrivés à la fin du chapitre… **

**Il vous a plu? Je l'espère… Le prochain est déjà commencé mais je préfère ne pas donner de délais encore (avez-vous remarqué que quand je ne donne pas de délais, les chapitres arrivent plus vite? Je suis vraiment tordue…)! **

**Bref… Merci encore à tous de me lire, merci à ceux qui lisent mes chapitres en avance pour me donner leurs avis et merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'encouragent si fort avec leurs reviews!!! **

**Merci à tous!!!!**

**Gros bisous et à la prochaine fois!!!**

**Lunapix…**

**RaR:**

**Carolane: Oh! Mais toi aussi tu es sadique en fait!!!:p Il faut dire que c'est vrai qu'ils sont perdus… Et j'ai l'impression que ça ne s'arrange pas dans ce chapitre (je me souviens déjà plus de ce que j'écris dedans o.O. Mes amis, je suis un cas à moi toute seule…)! Merci de ta review et gros bisous!!!**

**Akira: Non mais tu as vu ça? Mon inspiration est revenue vraiment vite de vacances! A peine le chapitre précédent fini, j'ai ouvert une page word et je me suis dit: «j'ai besoin de l'écrire…»! Reste à ce que le résultat plaise. Et sinon, qu'as-tu pensé de Severusdans ce chapitre? Gros bisous et merci beaucoup de ta review… **


	21. Et enfin

_**Bonsoir (ou bonjour) tout le monde !! **_

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de Demortia… Ouin… Sniffouille, je vais pleurer !! Bien sûr, il restera un épilogue dimanche prochain !!**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire… je sais que j'ai été vite pour ces retrouvailles, mais près d'un mois sont passés en fait depuis leur retour vu les jours où ils se sont fait la gueule, puis les baisers et tout… Et ensuite, il y a leurs réminescences… Rêver de quelqu'un toutes les nuits finit par nous faire nous interroger sur nous-mêmes, je vous le promets… Euuh… Non, non, je ne dis pas ça pour moi, euuh… je vais vous laisser lire en fait ! **_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!**_

**_&&&&&&&&&_**

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**Et enfin…**_

**_&&&&&&&&&_**

Cela faisait deux jours que Harry et Drago s'étaient embrassés dans le hall de l'école, deux jours que Harry n'était pas sorti de son lit, deux jours que Drago n'était pas sorti de son lit, deux jours qu'ils étaient au centre de toutes les conversations. 

* * *

Harry n'osait plus sortir du sanctuaire qu'était son lit. Pas qu'il avait honte, non… Il avait agi par instinct, c'était grégaire, c'était indépendant de sa volonté… C'était du désir, de l'attirance… Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir honte d'avoir eu envie d'embrasser Drago. Il n'avait pas honte de vouloir recommencer non plus. 

Il avait tout simplement peur… C'était étrange pour lui la peur, elle ne l'avait jamais arrêté avant, elle l'avait toujours poussé à agir au contraire. Mais là, il était paralysé… Il n'avait jamais été confronté à l'amour finalement. Comment était-on censé réagir face à un trop plein de sentiments ? 

Se cacher dans son lit n'était sûrement pas la meilleure solution… Malefoy devait être en train de se morfondre dans la Grande Salle depuis deux jours. 

Il fallait qu'il le voie, il fallait qu'il s'excuse… Tant pis si Malefoy était un mec, il ne pouvait laisser passer une chance d'être aimé et de peut-être aimer en retour.

Il se leva d'un bond, ouvrit ses rideaux et se prépara à sortir. Au dernier moment, il fit demi-tour en souriant. 

- Avant, une douche, s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même. 

* * *

Drago ne voulait plus quitter son lit. Pas tant que Blaise lui dirait que Potter n'était pas sorti de son putain de dortoir. 

Il avait quoi ce Potter à la fin ? D'abord, il se faisait sucer par une pétasse ensuite, il l'ignorait puis il démontait ses sentiments, il faisait les mêmes rêves que les siens, après il l'embrassait et il l'embrassait encore, encore, encore et encore…

Drago avait envie de pleurer… Cette fois, c'était sûr, il voulait pleurer. Il ordonnait de tout son cœur aux larmes de couler… Mais ces traîtresses préféraient le laisser souffrir, lui brûler les yeux, lui montrer la sécheresse de son cœur… 

Deux jours que ce Gryffondor de malheur ne sortait pas... Il voulait se cacher ? Renoncer à son attirance pour lui ? Hors de question ! 

Foi de Malefoy, Drago ne laisserait plus les choses se passer toutes seules ! S'il fallait forcer le destin, il le ferait ! 

Il sortit de son lit, déterminé comme jamais. Il fonça automatiquement dans la salle de bain et se prépara le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait. 

Il allait trouver Harry, lui dire ses quatre vérités, l'embrasser, le coucher sur une table et il lui ferait l'amour jusqu'à ce que son désir soit apaisé pour au moins trois heures. 

Il lui montrerait que quand un Malefoy donne son amour, on le prend sans résister ! 

* * *

Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire. Aussitôt, il porta son regard sur la table des Serpentard, cherchant des yeux la chevelure blonde qu'il s'était décidé à apprécier. 

Aucune chevelure blonde… 

Il chercha tout autour de lui mais aucune trace du Serpentard. 

Peut-être n'était-il pas encore descendu au petit-déjeuner. Pourtant, Malef… Drago était toujours le premier à descendre la semaine. 

Légèrement déçu, il partit s'asseoir à sa table, ses amis le regardant avec des yeux grands ouverts, surpris de voir qu'il avait enfin décidé de sortir de son cocon. 

* * *

Drago courut à en perdre haleine à travers le château, il voulait arriver le plus vite possible devant le tableau des Gryffondor. Il ne savait pas encore comment il ferait pour parler à Harry, il trouverait sur le moment. 

Arrivé devant le tableau des Gryffondors, il s'arrêta et demanda à la Grosse Dame s'il y avait un moyen de voir Harry Potter. 

La peinture éclata de rire… 

- C'est pour voir le jeune Potter que vous venez ici certaines nuits ? 

Draco se renfrogna. 

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Est-il encore ici ? 

Après un sourire mutin, la Grosse Dame lui expliqua que Harry Potter était sorti de sa salle commune quelques minutes à peine plus tôt. Excédé, Drago fit demi tour, curieux de savoir où avait bien pu aller ce maudit Potter. Il se résolut à aller dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

A peine deux minutes après qu'il soit arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Harry se releva. Drago n'était pas là et lui voulait absolument le voir. Il était vraiment décidé à avoir une conversation avec lui, qu'importe qu'il doive le chercher dans tout ce maudit château. 

Il se leva d'un bond, prêt comme jamais à partir. Seulement, Ron l'appela avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire le deuxième pas qui le séparait du banc. 

- Harry ? Mais… Où repars-tu ? 

- Je dois parler à Malefoy… Je… On doit s'expliquer ! 

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. 

- Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis deux jours, Harry. 

Harry se rassit lourdement à sa place. Il ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation silencieuse de compréhension. Il n'avait pas pensé que Malefoy serait dans le même état que lui. Peut-être que lui aussi avait eu besoin de réfléchir. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait sauté dessus sans rien lui expliquer, sans rien lui dire… 

Et s'il s'était vexé et qu'il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole ? Harry eut soudain l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si borné ? 

Les regards de Ron et Hermione se croisèrent. 

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas plus, Harry ? demanda doucement Hermione. 

Harry darda un visage las vers elle. Il se leva d'un mouvement beaucoup plus lourd que la précédente fois. 

- Si, j'y vais. 

Qu'importe la réaction de Drago, il devait savoir. 

* * *

Drago descendait les escaliers aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait. Maudit château où l'on ne pouvait pas transplaner ! Maudit Potter de décider de se bouger quand, lui, le décidait aussi !

Il courait sans se soucier de la douleur qui lui écrasait le côté droit. Il courait pour ne pas rater Harry. Il avait le sentiment que tout était une histoire de secondes. 

Il finit par arriver dans le couloir qui menait au hall d'entrée. Il y entra après s'être jeté sur la porte. Au moment même où il avançait vers la Grande Salle, la porte s'ouvrit. Il jeta seulement un vague coup d'œil à la personne qui en sortait avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur. 

Il s'arrêta. 

Harry s'arrêta également. Ils se retournèrent vers la porte, chacun posté d'un côté différent. Les yeux verts de Harry rencontrèrent les yeux bleu-gris de Drago. 

Toutes les émotions possibles passèrent dans ce simple regard. Il n'y avait peut-être pas besoin de mots. 

Drago fut le premier à réagir. Ne voulant pas se donner une fois de plus en spectacle devant l'école, il poussa Harry plus loin, hors de la Salle et il lui ordonna implicitement de le suivre dans la Salle sur Demande. 

Harry le suivit. Il était parti lui parler de toute façon, autant le suivre maintenant, même s'il devait pour cela se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec lui. Ils marchaient rapidement, ils voulaient atteindre le plus rapidement la salle. 

Drago avait envie d'embrasser Harry. 

Harry avait envie d'implorer le pardon de Drago. 

Et pourtant, ils étaient tout aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. 

* * *

La pièce s'était matérialisée en un petit salon assez douillet, même s'il était aisé de voir l'influence de Drago dans cette pièce chaleureuse mais aux tons très serpentards. Alors que Drago s'était avancé et assis dans un canapé, Harry avait à peine avancé. 

Il ne savait plus quoi dire… Pardon ? Non, c'était nul et complètement impersonnel. Excuse-moi ? Il aurait eu l'air d'un homme infidèle avouant son péché à sa femme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ? Drago pourrait croire qu'il pensait avoir fait une erreur. 

Alors que, dans tous les derniers évènements, s'il y a une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas, c'était bien d'avoir embrassé Drago. Il avait eu l'impression de n'avoir vécu que pour cet instant. Lorsque ses lèvres embrassaient celles de Drago, plus rien n'avait de foi autour de lui, plus rien n'existait d'autre que le blond. 

Il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments… Il n'était pas même certain d'en avoir en fait. Mais il savait qu'il avait aimé la bouche de Drago, qu'il avait aimé sa langue, ses lèvres, sa peau… Il avait frissonné de plaisir sous les mains du Serpentard, il s'était enivré de son odeur, il avait redécouvert le sens du mot désir…

Non, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir partager l'amour de Drago… Mais seul Merlin savait à quel point il était presque devenu dépendant du débordement de sensations qui s'appropriait son corps à chaque fois que leurs corps entraient en contact. 

Il était attiré par Drago, il le reconnaissait. Il devait être homosexuel et il s'en moquait… Il apprendrait à passer outre le fait qu'il soit une fois de plus marginal si c'était si bon. 

Un doigt effleura ses lèvres, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Il avait l'impression de brûler sous l'émotion. Drago avait dû s'impatienter et s'était levé. Le doigt parti, il sentit les lèvres de Drago lui caresser sensuellement les siennes. Il ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement. Il était hypnotisé, paralysé… Une langue remplaça les lèvres. Il finit par glisser une main timide sur la hanche de l'autre jeune homme. 

Drago s'enorgueillit de la main de Harry, le brun ne le repousserait pas. Il marqua une pression plus forte sur les lèvres de l'homme qui tenait son cœur, Harry céda le passage à sa langue. 

Le reste ne fut plus que sensations, plaisir mélangé… Harry ne voulait plus jamais réfléchir, il ne voulait plus quitter ce cocon d'extase. Ils étaient en symbiose. 

Le baiser dut pourtant prendre fin. Drago s'était écarté, les joues rouges et les yeux dévastés par le désir réprimé. Il recula d'un pas, laissant les quelques centimètres s'occuper de calmer leurs esprits. 

Harry mit plus longtemps à se ressaisir. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Drago, il ne lut qu'incompréhension et espoir. Il devait parler, c'était son tour de s'avancer… 

Il ne pourrait plus faire de pas en arrière après. Il était un Gryffondor ! Drago était celui qui avait montré le plus de courage jusqu'à aujourd'hui… 

Le regard du blond se faisait de plus en plus triste et il se résolut à prendre la parole. Il se racla doucement la gorge, tentant de se donner une contenance alors qu'il venait de se perdre…

- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, Drago… Je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus sans explication. 

Drago soupira d'agacement. 

- Tu ne peux pas jouer avec mes sentiments, Potter, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi sans que tu en abuses… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? 

Harry rougit sous la question brute du blond. 

- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'en sais rien… 

Il y eut un silence, Drago ne bougeait pas, il attendait une vraie réponse. Harry baissa les yeux.

- Je ne pense pas. 

- Tu ne penses pas ? TU NE PENSES PAS ? Et en plus précis, ça donne quoi chez toi ? s'emporta Drago, prêt à se mettre à hurler de douleur. 

- Non, je ne suis pas encore amoureux de toi mais…

- Et bordel, ça veut dire quoi pas encore ? coupa Drago.

Il était décidé à avoir des explications précises. Plus jamais, il ne le laisserait s'approcher dans le cas contraire. 

Harry, lui, ne savait plus quoi dire. Drago avait raison de s'énerver. Il aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait lorsque le Serpentard était devant lui mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Il n'avait pas appris à dévoiler ses sentiments. 

- Ecoute, Drago, laisse-moi t'expliquer, je t'en prie. Ne t'énerve pas, laisse-moi t'expliquer… demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant. 

Drago se rassit sur le canapé d'un mouvement las. Il allait finir par haïr véritablement le fait d'aimer quelqu'un… 

Harry vint à côté de lui et posa sa main droite sur une de ses mains pâles. 

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être amoureux… Mais j'aimerais, je me sens si bien lorsque je suis prêt de toi… Comment te dire ? Je me sens calme, à ma place, … aimé !

Il s'approcha encore plus de Drago, collant leurs cuisses ensemble. 

- J'aimerais tellement te dire mais… les mots ne viennent pas correctement. J'aime t'embrasser, j'aime quand tu poses tes mains sur moi, j'aime ton sourire lorsqu'il m'est adressé, j'aime ton odeur, j'aime ton regard lorsqu'il se pose sur moi, j'aime le désir que je lis dans tes yeux après chacun de nos baisers, j'aime l'amour qui m'enveloppe lorsque tu es proche de moi comme maintenant, j'aime entendre ta voix plus que tout autre son… Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour dire comment je me sens depuis quelques temps à la simple mention de ton nom mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est un sentiment vraiment positif et…

Il ne put terminer. 

Drago l'avait allongé d'un coup sur le canapé, se penchant sur lui et lui avait ravi ses lèvres d'un geste impatient. Il lui butinait à nouveau la bouche avec passion et ivresse. Harry venait de lui dire les plus belles choses qu'il n'avait jamais entendues. Peu importe qu'il ne lui ai pas fait de déclarations, ce qu'il venait de lui avouer ressemblait vraiment à ce que lui ressentait pour le brun. 

Ils se relevèrent, le rouge aux joues. Harry était maintenant très gêné. Il n'osait pas regarder dans la direction de Drago qui se délectait de la vue du Gryffondor embarrassé. 

Il décida tout de même de mettre fin à ce silence oppressant. 

- Du coup, commença-t-il, soudain lui aussi moins sûr, ça veut dire que tu veux bien qu'on essaie tous les deux ? 

Harry se tourna enfin vers lui. Il fit un sourire timide, bien que harmonieux et hocha la tête. Drago eut alors le sourire le plus rayonnant que Harry lui ait jamais vu. Le Serpentard se leva alors et tendit sa main vers Harry. 

- On y va ensemble alors ? 

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, il ne faisait plus confiance à sa voix bredouillante depuis longtemps. Leurs doigts s'embrassèrent rapidement et ils sortirent de la salle. 

Pas un seul instant, ils ne pensèrent que tout le monde les attendait dans la Grande Salle…

* * *

Severus était en train de prévoir ses vacances d'hiver… Alors qu'il découpait son bacon, il pensa qu'il allait devoir acheter des raquettes s'il voulait marcher correctement dans la neige. Alors qu'il buvait son café au lait, il réfléchissait à comment il aller aménager une salle de poker au rez-de-chaussée du chalet. Alors qu'il punissait un élève qui venait l'importuner lors de son petit-déjeuner, il tentait de choisir entre deux couleurs pour la chambre principale. Même s'il avait été inquiet depuis les deux jours que personne n'avait vu Potter et Drago, il s'en moquait, Dumbledore lui avait déjà dit qu'ils allaient finir ensemble…

Dumbledore, d'ailleurs, regardait fixement la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il ne voulait pas rater l'entrée des deux jeunes garçons, qui allait se faire dans vraiment peu de temps. Ah quand même, quel avenir radieux ils avaient devant eux ! Il faudrait qu'il parle à Severus de cette nouvelle potion de fécondité masculine… Avisant le petit tas de brioches devant lui, il en saisit une. Elles avaient des éclats de citrons confits…

Les élèves, eux, n'osaient plus sortir de la salle. Ils voulaient avant tout connaître le fin mot de cette histoire entre Malefoy et Harry Potter. Tout d'abord, ils se disputent et se battent tout le temps. Ensuite, ils s'ignorent et sont gênés en présence l'un de l'autre – ça aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille d'ailleurs – et après ils s'embrassent d'une façon beaucoup trop passionnée pour deux ennemis en plein hall de l'école. Et maintenant, après un moment chargé de tension devant la porte de la Grande Salle après deux jours de disparition, ils disparaissent tous les deux. Tous espéraient les revoir entrer dans la Grande Salle… Il ne se passait rien à Poudlard depuis la défaite de Voldemort, il fallait bien qu'ils se jettent sur d'autres ragots…

Parmi ces élèves, enfin, il y avait Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Blaise. Ces quatre-là avaient compris depuis longtemps, même s'ils n'avaient fait que des suppositions. Sans se concerter, ils se regardèrent et un sourire vint flotter sur les quatre visages. De toute façon, ils fallaient se résoudre, ils devraient s'entendre. 

La porte s'ouvrit, tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle, impatients et excités. Un souffle de déception s'élança alors sur toute la Grande Salle. 

Ce n'était que Rusard, qui eut d'ailleurs un instant d'hébétude devant cet étrange accueil. 

* * *

Harry et Drago, toujours mains entrelacées, arrivèrent devant la porte, soudain devenue grande et imposante… effrayant ! 

Ils se regardèrent et Harry essaya de retirer sa main de celle de Drago. Etait-il vraiment prêt ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, Drago le retint et poussa les battants de l'entrée. 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux d'un seul geste. Si Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, Drago se contenta de son air supérieur habituel et d'un sourire narquois. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la salle puis Drago posa un baiser sur la joue de Harry, lui lâchant la main pour aller à sa table. 

- On se revoit tout à l'heure, Harry… lui murmura-t-il doucement pour que personne ne l'entende. 

Les joues de Harry reprirent aussitôt leur couleur rosée et il se précipita vers sa place. Il se servit de nombreuses choses à manger, il n'avait pas forcément faim mais il espérait occulter les regards pesants sur lui à ce moment.

Alors qu'il engloutissait un toast tartiné de marmelade d'orange, qu'il détestait, Ron éclata de rire. Il fit la grimace et reposa son toast. 

- Il a dû s'en passer des choses pour que tu en arrives à vouloir avaler de la marmelade d'orange, lança Ron, hilare. 

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. 

- Oh, tais-toi hein ! Sinon, je ne te raconte rien du tout… 

Ron lui tira la langue, avant de reprendre un air sérieux. 

- Je vais quand même avoir du mal à m'habituer à te voir avec la fouine, Harry… Il va falloir me laisser un peu de temps pour m'adapter, d'abord Hermione, puis toi… Rhaaaa, vous déconnez les gars quand même !!

Harry sourit malgré lui, heureux de voir que Ron n'avait pas trop l'air de lui en vouloir. Hermione mit une tape sur le bras de son fiancé. 

- Je ne suis pas un « gars », Ronald, marmonna-t-elle avant de se pencher d'un air circonspect vers Harry. Ben alors, on l'a cette histoire ou pas ? 

Harry leur fit un sourire énigmatique avant de se mettre à raconter, ne voyant pas les élèves alentour tendre les oreilles pour tout entendre. 

De son côté, Drago s'était assis avec une légère appréhension devant ses amis, malgré l'assurance qu'il avait montré à Harry. Il regarda ses amis avec inquiétude mais Blaise le coupa lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. 

- C'est bon, n'en parlons plus… Si tu es heureux, tant mieux ! 

Drago lui fit alors un grand sourire et la discussion devint banale et ordinaire aussitôt. Il aimait ses amis !

* * *

_Fin de l'année, après la dernière épreuve des ASPIC…_

- Ron ! Ron ! Putain, ramène-toi ici tout de suite !

Harry éclata de rire alors que Hermione se levait pour courir après son petit ami. Le roux en avait eu marre de voir Hermione refaire leur épreuve alors qu'ils venaient enfin de terminer leurs examens. 

Ils étaient tous les six dehors, assis sous l'ombre fraîche d'un arbre. Contre toute attente, ils étaient parvenus à trouver un bon terrain d'entente ces derniers mois. Ils venaient souvent sous cet arbre désormais, c'était leur coin à tous. Et ce jour-là n'échappait pas à la règle.

Harry était assis contre le torse de Drago, qui l'entourait de ses bras alors qu'il discutait avec Blaise et Pansy de leur année prochaine. Il vit ses deux amis revenir en riant. Il leur fit un clin d'œil.

- Et vous, les amoureux, vous allez faire quoi l'an prochain ? demanda Blaise à Ron et Hermione. 

- Eh bien…

Ron fit mine de réfléchir. 

- Je suppose que je vais devoir faire des études… éluda-t-il avec un geste de la main. 

Hermione se secoua la tête de dépit alors qu'elle confiait son souhait de travailler au Ministère dans la protection des créatures magiques. 

- Et toi, Harry ? demanda le jeune noir à nouveau. 

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai bien envie de travailler dans la médicomagie. J'aimerais faire des recherches pour ma cicatrice et le lien que j'avais avec Voldemort. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas, je verrais… 

Hermione lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. 

- Ça va être dur pour vous de vous séparer, c'est ça ? 

Les études de médicomage se faisaient en France, dans un internat spécialisé. Les études de Drago qui voulait enseigner, bien qu'il ne sût pas encore quelle matière, étaient près de Poudlard. 

- C'est un peu l'idée, oui, dit Drago d'un ton neutre. 

Un petit silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Hermione le rompit en demandant à Blaise et Pansy ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire eux. 

- Moi, je pars en Amazonie pour une expédition moldue. Ça va me faire du bien le dépaysement… déclara Blaise, faisant acquiescer tout le monde. 

Blaise avait perdu sa famille pendant la guerre. 

- Et moi, je ne sais pas trop. Je vais aller retrouver mes parents au Canada, j'aviserais là-bas, marmonna la Serpentarde. 

Nouveau silence. 

- Tout le monde s'en va en fait… murmura Harry. 

Drago resserra ses bras autour de lui et lui posa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête. 

- On se reverra, Harry, promit Blaise. 

Tous se levèrent alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils partirent en parlant de choses plus légères. Leurs rires faisaient encore tourner quelques têtes, leur groupe hétéroclite attirait les regards. 

Drago fit ralentir Harry quand ils allèrent entrer à la suite de leurs amis dans le château. 

- On ne se quittera jamais, hein ? demanda-t-il, légèrement anxieux. 

- Non, bien sûr… répondit Harry avec un sourire. 

Il y eut un court instant de vide. 

- Je t'aime, Drago. 

C'était la première fois que le Gryffondor le disait. Fou de joie, Drago le serra avec émotion dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent. Une tête rousse passa la porte à nouveau. 

- Ben alors, vous venez ? s'impatienta Ron, peu inquiet à l'idée de les séparer. 

Ils se décollèrent et lancèrent un regard noir au roux qui haussa les épaules. Les trois éclatèrent de rire avant de rejoindre leurs amis… 

_**&&&&&**_

**Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas tous déçus… **

**Mon Dieu, faites qu'au moins un lecteur a aimé !! Je serais sage pour tout le reste de ma vie et plus jamais je ne serais paresseuse et même pas je ferais ma lunatique un jour de plus et jamais plus je claquerais des portes et… **

**Bref… **

**Vous avez aimé ?? Si oui, merci… Si non, je suis vraiment trop beaucoup navrée… **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !! Et d'ailleurs MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, j'en pleurerais de joie à chaque fois (non, je ne suis pas émotive !!).**

**Bisous sur le nez à tous !!**

**Lunapix… **

**RaR : **

**Lodret :** Oui, je sais, j'ai été rapide au chapitre précédent (on voit quand la fille fout rien de sa vie en fait… :p) ! Sinon, je suis en colère, qui t'a dit qu'il finissait par se marier, c'est un secret ça… Moi qui croyais l'avoir bien caché pourtant, je suis déceptionnée… Gros bisous à toi et merci !!

**Anabanana :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fic alors, je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu !! Voici la suite et j'espère que ça ne t'a pas déçue… Gros bisous et merci !

**Akira :** Oooh, merci tout plein. C'est cool que la suite te plaise alors… Ça me fait plaisir ! C'est bizarre, tout le monde aime Severus… Et moi alors, personne ne m'aime ?? Snif… C'est moi il a écrit Sevy pourtant… :p.. ; Sérieusement, merci pour tout, gros bisous !!

**Carolane :** Ah mais oui !! Je n'y avais pas pensé !! Le pauvre miroir… Moi j'avoue, je serais triste à sa place… Il faut faire entendre raison à Harry ! Je m'en occupe !! Gros bisous et merci !!

**Zelna :** A ce point ?? Eh ben… Merci beaucoup beaucoup, je suis touchée… Gros bisous à toi et merci !!

**Lucid Nightmare :** Oooh, mais c'est pas grave du tout !! Je ne t'en veux pas… Bon, j'avoue, ça m'a brisé le cœur et j'ai pleuré des heures durant, mais je m'en suis remise… xD. Sinon, j'espère que ton conseil de classe s'est bien passé alors… Gros bisous et merci…


	22. Epilogue

**Et voilà… J'ai commencé cette histoire dans le courant de octobre 2007… Et voici l'épilogue ! C'est triste à pleurer… Je me sens toute vide maintenant… **

**Allez, je vais vous laisser lire, j'espère que l'épilogue va vous plaire !!**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Epilogue**

_Vingt ans plus tard… _

- Tu es aussi soigneux que ton père… et ce n'est vraiment pas un compliment, soupira Drago en arrangeant la robe de son fils.

Léandre sourit nerveusement avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise d'un geste lourd.

- Léandre, tu es en train de froisser ta robe… encore ! le gronda son père pour la énième fois.

- Père… C'est bon, on s'en fout de l'état de ma robe, je me marie seulement, je ne vais pas à un défilé haute couture !

- Justement, c'est censé être le plus beau jour de toute ta vie, tu te dois d'être le plus beau.

Drago fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de pousser un long soupir.

- Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Léandre sursauta et regarda son père avec surprise.

- Rien, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

- Oui, rien… répéta Drago dans un murmure. Tu es anxieux ?

- Un peu seulement, c'est normal, non ?

Le sourire forcé du jeune homme n'atteignit pas ses yeux et il ne trompa pas son père. Pourtant, Drago ne dit rien. Un petit coup se fit entendre à la porte et Harry entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'il laissa tomber dès que la porte fut fermée.

- Cette affreuse bonne femme est une vieille pie ! Si je connaissais le con qui a tenu à l'inviter, je te jure que…

- C'est toi, Harry, coupa Drago avec un sourire narquois.

- Gnagnagna, maugréa le brun. Oh… C'est triste dans votre pièce ! Que se passe-t-il ? Notre futur marié vient enfin de comprendre que se marier était la pire chose du monde ?

Drago balança un des petits coussins du canapé près de lui sur son mari.

- Ton fils est juste nerveux, je pense.

- Comment avez-vous su que l'autre était le bon avant le mariage ? demanda alors Léandre.

- Et bien, commença Drago, le regard soudain rêveur et détendu, lorsque ton père m'a dit pour la première fois qu'il m'aimait, j'ai su alors que je ne pourrais plus me lasser de l'entendre me le dire. On a décidé de se marier un an plus tard. Pour moi, ça coulait de source.

Léandre mima une grimace de dégoût.

- Pas besoin d'être si mielleux, Père. C'est déconseillé à mes oreilles sensibles !

Drago lui mit une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Et toi, Papa, c'est quand que tu l'as su ?

- On dit : quand l'as-tu su, Léandre, reprit Drago.

- Ouais… Bref. Quand ? répéta-t-il sommairement.

- Oh… Comme ton père.

Harry détourna les yeux, soudain extrêmement gêné. Drago lui jeta un regard perçant, il connaissait son mari depuis le temps.

- Harry, ça veut dire quoi ça, exactement ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Et bien… euh… Le principal, c'est que j'ai fini par comprendre que tu étais le bon, non ? Alors ne parlons pas de ces choses-là pendant des années ! Je crois qu'on nous attend maintenant et il serait bête d'arriver en retard, vu que nous sommes les parents des mariés… enfin du marié parce que, bien sûr, Noémie n'est pas notre fille… On le saurait dans le cas contraire et là…

- Harry Potter-Malefoy ! Que cherches-tu à me taire ? coupa Drago d'une voix légèrement plus menaçante.

Harry soupira et jeta un regard noir à son fils.

- Quelle idée de poser des questions aussi stupides, toi ! Va rejoindre ta femme et préviens les invités que tes pères ne pourront pas venir.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux autres hommes, bien que la voix du plus âgé était désormais vraiment menaçante.

- L'un va mourir et l'autre sera coupable du meurtre, grinça Harry.

Léandre éclata de rire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa chambre avec un faux air triste.

- Soyez sages pendant la réconciliation, j'ai nettoyé ma chambre hier…

Il eut juste le temps de sortir avant qu'un coussin n'atterrisse sur sa tête, à lui aussi. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Drago se leva de sa chaise et fit face à son futur ex-mari avec silence. Harry souffla longuement d'agacement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard flamboyant de son mari.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé et ce sera toujours pareil, Drago, ne t'en fais pas.

Le blond renifla de dédain avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry. Il ne parlait toujours pas, sachant à quel point les silences angoissaient son mari.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir quand je me suis rendu compte que tu étais vraiment le bon pour toute ma vie… Ça ne change rien de toute façon… Et puis, on a toujours su que j'avais du mal à me rendre compte de mes vrais sentiments…

Le fait que Harry se mette à blablater pour se défendre trahissait sa nervosité et Drago s'en délectait, bien que cela signifie qu'il allait apprendre une nouvelle qui ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

- Quand Harry ?

- Tu te souviens du voyage de nos « nous » âgés de dix-sept ans ? demanda Harry, penaud.

Drago ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

- Tu… Tu n'essaies pas de me dire que ça ne date que… que… de ce moment-là, j'espère ? bafouilla Drago.

- Plus précisément du moment où j'ai vu à quel point le Harry de dix-sept ans souffrait de la perte de son Drago puis après, tu as ressenti les effets du poison et… Mais je t'aimais avant et je le savais… C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? s'emporta Drago en se levant brusquement. Que tu n'étais pas encore sûr d'avoir envie de finir ta vie avec moi ? Que tu me mentais chaque fois que tu disais le contraire ? Je n'en reviens pas !

Harry se leva aussi et avança prudemment d'un pas vers son mari, de plus en plus agité.

- Drago… Je suis resté avec toi et…

- Ah ah ! Encore heureux que tu sois resté avec moi ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je comprends mieux le : « tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop tôt pour se marier, Dray ? » ! En avais-tu même envie ?

Drago ancra ses yeux dans ceux du brun qui s'anima lui aussi de colère.

- Jamais je n'ai regretté de m'être marié avec toi ! Je t'aime, bordel !

- Ce n'est pas mieux d'avoir accepté de t'unir pour la vie en étant persuadé que ça ne durerait pas ! lâcha Drago avec souffrance.

Harry franchit la distance qui les séparait, sans toutefois toucher son époux.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mon cœur. J'ai juste dit que je n'étais vraiment sûr de rien sauf de t'aimer. Je n'étais sûr ni que ça allait durer pour toujours, ni que ce n'allait pas durer.

Drago recula et se tourna vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit mais se retourna avant de sortir.

- Quand bien même, dit-il enfin, je suis désolé Harry mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçu et de me sentir trahi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, c'est moi qui ne suis plus sûr de rien maintenant, tu viens de piétiner les bases de mon existence.

Il partit sans que Harry n'ait le temps de rétorquer. Rageur, Harry mit un coup de pied dans le coussin que Drago lui avait envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt, toujours au sol. Il se passa une main sur le visage et sortit de la chambre d'un pas lourd.

* * *

La cérémonie s'était admirablement bien passée. Les deux mariés étaient aux anges, souriant avec abus. Léandre semblait avoir oublié sa crise de panique momentanée et il fut, par ailleurs, ravi d'avoir appris que sa désormais femme avait aussi eu son moment de panique absolue.

Pourtant, il en était deux qui n'en avaient pas fini avec leur crise. Harry et Drago ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole une seule fois durant la journée, ce que tout le monde avait remarqué.

Leurs disputes étant fréquentes et généralement peu graves, personne ne s'était inquiété, au départ. Mais plus le temps défilait et plus les invités se questionnaient, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient vu Drago éviter tout contact – même visuel – avec son époux. Que se passait-il ?

Le repas de mariage se déroula également dans une folle euphorie. L'heure de la première danse sonnait et les nouveaux mariés se mirent en place sur la piste de danse. Il avait été convenu que les parents de ces derniers poursuivent l'ouverture après eux. C'est pourquoi les deux hommes qui s'étaient évités toute la journée se sentaient si nerveux à cet instant.

Les premières notes de musique caressèrent les murs et le couple nuptial entama sa danse. Hermione et Ron, tout sourire, suivirent le mouvement.

Résigné, Drago se leva, prit la main de Harry machinalement, sans un regard pour lui et l'emmena au milieu de la piste. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, conscients que leurs peaux frissonnaient encore à leur contact après tant d'années de mariage mais ils préférèrent ignorer aujourd'hui ces tremblements.

Aucun mot, aucun regard, aucun échange… C'était un accord tacite. Bien qu'ils dansaient ensemble, personne ne crut à la supercherie. Ils auraient dansé seuls que cela n'aurait pas semblé différent.

Las de cette illusion, Harry s'écarta avant la fin de la chanson. Sans prendre la peine de saluer quiconque, il sortit de la salle et transplana pour rentrer chez lui. Il pénétra dans la silencieuse maison et grimpa à l'étage. Il prit une valise, y jeta quelques vêtements pêle-mêle et ressortit de sa chambre. Il ne s'attarda à aucun moment, craignant de ne plus être capable de partir sinon. Il laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine avant de transplaner chez la seule personne qui le comprendrait.

« _Je t'aime… pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de moi._ »

* * *

Drago serra les lèvres en voyant son mari sortir de la salle de bal. Kyllian avançait vers lui, l'air très inquiet.

- Pourquoi Papa est parti ? Il est en colère ? demanda le garçon.

- Papa et moi nous sommes un peu fâchés, rien de grave, Kiki, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

- On rentre quand ? Je suis un peu fatigué…

- Va demander à Cissy de te ramener à la maison, Papa doit y être. Je vous y rejoins après avoir été cherché tes sœurs et avoir dit au revoir à ton frère.

Kyllian opina à nouveau et courut rejoindre sa grand-mère qui semblait sur le point de mourir d'ennui. Deux minutes plus tard, tous deux se dirigeaient vers une cheminée alors que Drago cherchait ses filles partout.

Il finit par apercevoir les jumelles en train de discuter avec Baptiste.

- Les filles, nous rentrons ! ordonna-t-il.

Lily poussa un « Oooh » triste alors que Camille se levait déjà, frottant ses yeux fatigués.

Elle posèrent chacune un baiser sur les joues rougissantes de Bébé avant de suivre tranquillement leur père, étonné de les voir pour une fois si docile. Harry avait eu raison de les épuiser la veille… Un pincement de douleur se rappela à lui à la pensée de son mari.

- Vous savez où se trouve Analissa, les filles ?

- Sûrement avec son Adam chéri, marmonna une des jumelles.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il finit par la trouver. Elle était en effet occupée avec Adam. Il se fit un plaisir malsain de poser une main sèche sur l'épaule du jeune homme alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement en dansant. Adam sursauta. Drago savait à quel point il effrayait le jeune Zabini et il en jubilait, beaucoup plus que sa fille qui le fusilla du regard.

- Tu fais quoi, là ? le sermonna-t-elle.

Prenant un air sévère, il lui répondit avec autorité :

- On rentre. Dépêche-toi !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il reprit la parole :

- Et la prochaine fois que tu t'adresses à moi sur ce ton, jeune fille, ce sera aussi la dernière fois que tu reverras ce cher Adam en dehors de Poudlard et des visites chez Blaise… en famille !

Furieuse, Analissa posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux et suivit ses jeunes sœurs et son père en maugréant. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et finirent par arriver chez eux. Drago tomba nez à nez avec sa mère, qui semblait anormalement perplexe. Elle envoya les filles à l'étage avec rapidité. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que les enfants ne l'entendraient pas, elle se tourna vers Drago avec un air effondré. Elle lui tendit un papier.

- Il a fait ses valises, j'ai vérifié. Je crois qu'il est parti, Drago…

Son monde s'écroula enfin…

* * *

Harry sonna avec insistance à la porte. Il espérait que Peter soit déjà revenu du mariage. N'entendant aucune réponse, il s'assit sur le perron, attendant le jeune homme qui s'était réfugié chez eux un an et demi plus tôt, aspirant retrouver ses amis retournés à leur époque. Aspiration hautement réalisée par la suite… Une amitié très intense s'était créée entre Harry et Peter, rendant de trop nombreuses fois Drago jaloux, avant que celui-ci ne comprenne qu'il ne risquait vraiment rien. Harry l'aimait trop, Peter les admirait trop.

Cela faisait juste une demi-heure que Harry patientait lorsque Peter apparut devant sa porte. Il fit un bond d'un mètre en voyant Harry assis devant sa porte.

- Bordel Harry, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ça te dérange si je dors chez toi cette nuit ? demanda Harry en se relevant et en montrant sa valise d'un regard.

- Pas de problème Choupi, si tu me promets que tu ne vomiras pas sur mon tapis comme la dernière fois.

- Je n'ai pas bu cette fois, Peter.

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa avant de se diriger vers sa porte, fouillant ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. La porte ouverte, il alluma la lumière d'un geste du coude et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant Harry se débrouiller pour refermer la porte.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un oreiller et une couverture qu'il jeta sur le sol. Aussitôt, il alla vers le canapé et, sans effort apparent, tira d'un côté pour transformer le clic-clac en lit. Il posa la couette et l'oreiller dessus avant de partir vers la cuisine allumer sa cafetière. Dosant méticuleusement son café, il fit un sourire à Harry qui s'assit sur un coin du plan de travail.

- Comment tu vas toi, sinon ? demanda Harry d'un ton concerné.

- Parfait, Choupi, parfait…

Harry grimaça.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… J'ai l'âge d'être ton père !

Peter ricana.

- Alors, _Papa_, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon humble appartement ? ironisa-t-il. Tu t'es disputé avec Dray ? Vous aviez l'air en froid tous les deux aujourd'hui.

- En froid… murmura Harry avant de reprendre plus fort, c'est assez euphémique comme expression. Je crois qu'il ne veut plus me voir…

Peter en laissa tomber la cuillère à café qu'il tenait à la main. Il se pencha pour la ramasser avant de regarder Harry, un air moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

- Harry… Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Aucun de vous deux ne pourrait vivre sans l'autre. C'est absurde…

Il éclata alors de rire, se mettant à chanter une chanson moldue que Harry connaissait vaguement. Après le suicide de François Boisclair, Peter avait mis du temps à se reconstruire. Alors qu'il avait à peine vingt ans aujourd'hui, n'importe qui pouvait juger qu'il avait la maturité d'une personne de deux fois son âge, si ce n'était son côté outrageux « je suis gay et je le hurle partout », comme l'appelait sarcastiquement Narcissa.

Harry adorait ce côté de Peter, comme il adorait sa maturité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de moins avec lui et il aimait cette sensation, sans oublier le fait que Peter l'aidait toujours à aller mieux…

- Bon, tu te décides à m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive, Choupi ? demanda Peter en servant du café dans une tasse.

Peter n'aimait pas le café, bien qu'il le préparait comme personne. Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange.

- Léandre a fait une petite crise passagère de panique avant le mariage… le dernier doute.

- Logique, marmonna Peter en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

- Il nous a demandé à quel moment son père et moi avions été sûrs que l'autre serait celui qu'il nous faut jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Le ton de Harry virait à l'ironie vers la fin.

- Bien entendu, Drago a tout de suite répondu qu'il l'avait su au moment où je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais la première fois, après nos ASPIC donc. Seulement… moi, je ne l'ai vraiment compris que l'année dernière quand…

Harry s'interrompit. Il jeta un regard à Peter qui avait crispé ses mains autour de son verre.

- Quand il a été empoisonné, c'est ça ? demanda Peter avec raideur.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, honteux de rappeler ces souvenirs-là à Peter.

- Navré, Peter… grommela Harry.

- Pas grave, Choupi, te bile pas pour moi ! badina le jeune homme. Et donc, il a répondu quoi la blonde ?

- « _Je suis désolé Harry mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être déçu et de me sentir trahi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, c'est moi qui ne suis plus sûr de rien maintenant, tu viens de piétiner les bases de mon existence_.»

Peter rit doucement devant la réplique de Drago.

- Désolé, Harry mais j'adore vraiment le sens de la diplomatie de ton jules. D'autres auraient dit que tu n'étais qu'un sale con égocentrique et que tu pouvais te la mettre derrière l'oreille pendant au moins six mois !

Harry sourit.

- C'est ce que, toi, tu aurais dit, Peter. Drago est plus distingué.

- Mouais… si tu le dis !

Il ne semblait pas convaincu.

- En tout cas, je suis sûr que ton beau blond va débarquer ici dans quelques secondes, essoufflé, très en colère et tout… Hum.. Explique-toi avec lui ! Fais-lui comprendre que tu l'aimes ! Et ne salissez pas mon canapé pendant la réconciliation !

Des coups violents se firent entendre sur la porte.

- Euh… je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je place un sort d'insonorité Choupi, t'en fais pas pour le bruit !

Une seconde plus tard, Peter avait déserté la cuisine. Interloqué, Harry se dirigea vers la porte qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Il l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec un Drago vraiment, vraiment très en colère.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, espèce de… J'en étais sûr, j'en étais sûr… Il ne s'est rien passé, je présume ? Tu n'as pas sauté sur Peter pour m'oublier ?

Toujours pantois, Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Drago le poussa alors pour entrer dans l'appartement. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Peter, fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin et une plume avec sa baguette et écrivit dessus, avec hargne : « Je me vengerais Peter Klasky ! ». Il glissa la feuille sous la porte et un gloussement se fit entendre. Harry finit par faire comprendre que Peter avait envoyé des images mentales comme lui seul l'oserait à Drago.

Drago se permit un sourire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Et pourquoi tu es parti, toi ? éructa-t-il, sa colère revenant au pas de course.

Harry s'assit sur le clic-clac.

- Je voulais te laisser le temps de réfléchir, tu as dit que tu n'étais plus sûr de rien et que…

- Harry… Quel maudit crétin tu fais ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me passer de toi… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te dis ça !

- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais tu ne l'as jamais dit avec autant de vérité dans ta voix.

Drago soupira et vint s'asseoir près de son époux.

- Je suis déçu, Harry, vraiment… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu n'avais pas envie de te marier avec moi et…

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, souffla Harry.

- Comment le saurais-je ? Je viens d'apprendre que tu doutais de la longévité de notre couple…

- Tu es trop bien pour moi… Même maintenant, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est moi que tu as choisi, Drago, béa le brun en rougissant légèrement.

Drago rit devant cet aveu.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rougir, Harry… Ça me donnerait presque envie de t'embrasser !

- Ne bride pas tes envies mon cœur, exhala Harry.

Drago se pencha vers lui mais s'arrêta à deux centimètres de sa bouche.

- Et aujourd'hui, es-tu sûr de m'aimer vraiment ? Pour toujours ?

Harry prit le visage de son époux entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement, comme ça ne leur était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Dray… Je t'aime et n'aime que toi, susurra-t-il après qu'ils aient repris haleine.

Il ravit sa bouche une deuxième fois, pour un baiser plus tendre. Il tenta de toucher la peau de son amour mais les robes de cérémonie qu'ils portaient toujours étaient vraiment trop gênantes.

Drago pouffa avant de se lever et de la passer par-dessus sa tête. Harry en fit de même.

- Peter va gueuler si on le fait encore sur son canapé, murmura Harry en observant le corps toujours parfait de Drago.

- Ce sera ma vengeance… Tu ne te rends pas compte des horribles images qu'il m'a envoyé… Embrasse-moi !

Harry rit de l'impétuosité de son mari. Il le tira par le bras pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Il s'assit ensuite sur son bassin et se mit à butiner son cou.

- Hey ! Je voulais que tu m'embrasses, maugréa Drago, avant de soupirer de plaisir.

Harry se releva et l'embrassa passionnément. Il fit glisser sa bouche le long du torse de Drago, s'attardant un peu plus à chaque halètement de son compagnon.

Quoi qu'il advienne, qu'importent ses doutes, il aimerait toujours Drago plus que tout.

Alors qu'il préparait pieusement son tendre amour à le recevoir, il ne cessait de lui murmurer à quel point il l'aimait. Pas une seule fois, Drago n'avait répondu mais Harry savait que c'était sa façon à lui de le punir.

Pourtant, lorsque la passion et l'amour prirent le pas sur la raison, lorsque son corps ne fut plus qu'un brasier de désir, Drago ne put empêcher les trois petits mots de sortir.

Ils retombèrent ensuite l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé-lit et Harry fondit dans les bras de son amant qui le serra le plus fort qu'il put. Lentement, après de nombreux et doux baisers, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

- Oh, bordel ! J'en étais sûr !

Harry grogna à l'entente du cri qui venait de le réveiller.

- J'avais dit pas dans mon canapé, les vieux ! Vous faites chier, sérieux ! Va encore falloir que je le désinfecte !

Tandis qu'il émergeait, il entendit la voix de Peter maugréer des insultes à leur égard. Il entendit Drago éclater de rire.

- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais, Peter !

Harry sourit et ouvrit définitivement les yeux.

- Je vous fait un café, les vieux ?

- Redis encore une fois que nous sommes vieux et je te jure que tu n'auras pas le temps de le devenir Peter, marmonna Harry en se redressant.

- Mais oui Choupi, on y croit tous ! gaussa Peter. Alors, ce café, je le fais ou pas ?

- Oui, oui… Fais-le ton café !

- Vos mômes ont appelé au fait… Faudra les rappeler vite, ils s'inquiètent.

Drago se pencha pour attraper sa robe qu'il enfila à l'envers. Il se leva et traversa la pièce pour envoyer à Harry la sienne. Le brun la mit prestement et il partit dans la cuisine pendant que Drago appelait les enfants. Deux minutes plus tard, le téléphone lui fut tendu.

- Ils veulent te parler… ronchonna Drago, réprimant un bâillement.

Harry prit le combiné.

« Papa… Il faut que tu reviennes à la maison, tu ne peux pas quitter Père pour ça… Je te jure qu'il s'excusera de t'avoir fait du mal, on le forcera s'il le faut… Ne nous abandonne pas ! »

- Lissa ! Calme-toi ! Je ne pars pas… Ton père et moi rentrons dès que nous aurons bu nos cafés ! Ne vous inquiétez pas…

« Sûr ? »

- Oui, ma belle, sûr !

« Génial ! Tu crois que je peux aller dormir chez Adam ce soir ? »

- Non ! A tout à l'heure, Analissa.

Il ferma la conversation aussitôt.

- Elle voulait te dire quoi ? demanda aussitôt Drago.

- Si elle pouvait dormir chez Adam.

- Sûrement pas, s'offusqua Drago.

Peter éclata de rire.

- Sacrée Lissa… Et dire qu'à trente-sept ans, ce sont ses pères qui découchent ! Sur mon canapé, en plus !

Harry lui lança un regard moqueur avant d'avaler son café en deux gorgées. Drago le suivit immédiatement. Ils se levèrent pour aller prendre une douche rapidement chez eux. Ils saluèrent Peter et transplanèrent.

Ils ne se soucièrent pas du regard outré de Narcissa en rentrant, ni de ceux railleurs et dégoûtés de leurs enfants. Ils filèrent dans leur salle de bain où ils se plongèrent dans un bain.

* * *

- Et dire qu'on a marié notre premier bébé hier, chuchota Harry. J'espère que les filles ne se marieront pas à dix-huit ans aussi !

Drago entoura son mari de ses bras.

- J'espère aussi.

Il fit une pause.

- Et si on en refaisait un autre ? demanda-t-il parcimonieusement.

Harry sursauta avant qu'un grand sourire n'éclaire son visage.

- Tu es d'accord ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Ça me manque aussi… Mais Harry, ce sera le dernier, cette fois-ci !

- Promis !

Harry se retourna dans les bras de son mari et l'embrassa avec empressement.

- Et si on s'entraînait avant de le faire ? Pour être sûr d'y arriver quand l'un de nous aura pris la potion ?

Drago sourit paresseusement.

- Vas-y, entraîne-toi, je suis dévoué à ton entraînement, Poussin…

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

**FIN**

**Alors ? Toujours pas déçus ? **

**Bon… Ben, c'est fini… j'espère que ça vous a plu !! C'est triste d'avoir fini… Mais bon, tout a une fin !**

**Bien sûr, comme beaucoup me l'ont me demandé (à ma plus grande surprise et joie, j'avoue), oui, j'ai bien commencé une nouvelle fic… C'est un défi d'Isatis qui me tient beaucoup à cœur et j'adore l'écrire pour le moment. Le premier chapitre sera publié courant avril, je ne sais pas quand exactement !**

**Bref… Merci à tous d'avoir lu et commenté cette histoire qui devait être plus joyeuse au départ ! Je m'excuse d'ailleurs de m'être laissé influencé par la mauvaise passe que j'ai traversé… J'espère de tout cœur que cet épilogue a satisfait votre attente et que vous n'êtes pas déçu d'avoir un jour cliqué sur le titre de cette histoire pour la lire !!**

**Merci à tous ! Je vous aime !!**

**Gros bisous sur le nez à tous !! Merci infiniment ! **

**Lunapix…**

**RaR :**

**Lodret :**** Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est la fin… Pour ce qui est de Peter et des enfants, ben… tu as ta réponse ? Gros bisous et merci d'avoir commenté ma fic et de l'avoir lu !!**

**Anabanana :**** Merci beaucoup… j'espère que ce sera toujours pareil après l'épilogue !! Gros bisous et merci encore !!**

**Zelna :**** Oui, un au revoir, je trouve aussi !! Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi ma fic !! Gros bisous !!**

**Lucid Nightmare :**** Merci pour ta review toute mimie !! Et oui, c'est la fin… Et encore plus maintenant que l'épilogue est publié !! Snif ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours !! Gros bisous à toi et merci d'avoir lu cette histoire !!**

**Sayaka-chan :**** Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic t'ait plu !! Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu !! J'espère que l'épilogue t'a plu !! Gros bisous !!**

**Ushitora :**** Mais non, ils vont pas se bizouiller tout le temps alors qu'ils sont tout timides et tout… IL faut leur laisser le temps, déjà que Ryry est long à la détente !! :p Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu ma fic !!**

**Akira :**** Merci beaucoup !! Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !! C'est toujours le cas ? Gros bisous à toi !! **

**Bibiou :**** Rooo, mais tu fais presque peur en plus !! J'espère que l'épilogue t'a plu alors, parce que je veux pas de coups de pieds moi !! Sniiif !! **

**Axelle :**** Oui, c'était vraiment trop dur à tenir les résolutions, j'ai tenu que une heure (même pas c'est sûr en plus) !! ****Rhaaaa… Ça m'apprendre à dire des résolutions que je sais que je tiendrais pas !! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !! Gros bisous !!**

**MERCI A TOUS ENCORE UNE FOIS !! AU PLAISIR DE VOUS REVOIR !!**


End file.
